PQ2: New Cinema Labyrinth
by Koa Eton Anatole
Summary: After being sucked into an alternate theater world, the members of SEES, Investigation Team and Phantom Thieves must now helped a mysterious new girl named Hikari with her troubling predicament before they can go back to their own timelines.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own PQ2: New Cinema Labyrinth, it belong to ATLUS. I only own my OC female characters, Miyuki Arisato, Akemi Kanzaki and Isamu Toudou._

**Inside a classroom in Shujin Academy…**

The sound of the bell ringing and the familiar voice of Morgana near a slumbering Isamu Toudou (a young fair-skinned, long crimson-haired, silver-eyed girl wearing the female uniform of Shujin Academy) woke Isamu up from her slumber before she glance at Morgana (a black and white fur, blue-eyed cat with a yellow collar around his neck) as he stand on the table in front of her with a slight annoy look on his face.

"Mm, Morgana? What is it?" yawned Isamu as she rubbed her sleepy eyes with her right hand.

"Geez, finally you woke up from your deep sleep, Lady Isamu. Class has been over for a while now…" sighed Morgana as he shake his head at Isamu.

"Huh, class is over already?" said Isamu in confusion to Morgana before she look around and saw that Morgana's right and that both her and Morgana are the only ones left in class. "Oh, you're right, it is over, Morgana. And what's with the dream I just had of being in a theater with a butterfly flying around me?" added Isamu in more confusion to herself (which Morgana heard about).

"Hm? Theater and a butterfly? What're you talking about, Lady Isamu?" said Morgana in confusion to what he heard Isamu just said.

"I don't know either, Morgana. It's just a weird dream I had…" said Isamu before she winced due to her head spinning a little.

"Hey, are you sure you're feeling okay, Lady Isamu?" asked Morgana concernly to Isamu.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Morgana. My head just spin a little, that's all." replied Isamu reassuringly to Morgana as the spinning in her head went away.

"Alright, if you say so. And now that you're up, let's get back home-we need to figure out our plans for the rest of the day!" said Morgana before he jumped down Isamu's desk and went into her bag.

"Yeah, I know, Morgana." said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana, stood up from her chair and take out her bag with Morgana inside out of the desk.

"The whole day's gonna blow by if we keep fooling around here. You need to make better use of your time! Now let's go, Lady Isamu!" said Morgana.

Isamu nodded again before she left the class with Morgana, went down the hallway toward the stairs, walked down the stairs and walked out of Shujin and they saw Ryuji Sakamoto (a slightly tan-skinned, short dyed blonde-haired, dark brown-eyed guy wearing a yellow T-shirt that had a comic style dark pink/black star symbol and the word "ZOMG" on it and with an unbuttoned black blazer over his T-shirt, long plaid school trousers rolled up above his ankle and white sneakers on his legs) standing outside and near the school's gate.

"Hey, there you guys are and hell yeah, another day of class complete! Man, was that hellish! So sleepy…" said Ryuji in joy and excitement to both Isamu and Morgana after he saw them coming out of Shujin before he let out a yawn.

"Hey, Ryuji." said Isamu as she gave a small smile to Ryuji.

"C'mon, Ryuji. Pull yourself together! Don't get all sleepy and lazy on us now." groaned Morgana in slight exasperation at Ryuji as he popped his head out of Isamu's bag.

"Nah, I've just had a hard time fallin' asleep lately-Phantom Thieves stuffs on my mind an' all… It's getting so bad that I slept through most of class today…" said Ryuji as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"_You too, Ryuji? And here I thought that I'm the only one sleeping in class today…_" thought Isamu dryly in her mind at Ryuji doing the same thing she did today.

"Isn't that what you do every day?" said Morgana.

"Shut up, Morgana! So, what're we doin' now? Our time limit to sent the calling card to miss prez sister still a ways off, but who cares? Let's all meet up at the hideout anyway!" said Ryuji as he glance at Isamu.

"Sure, why not? And once we're there, we can also have the usual delicious curry dishes from Sojiro-san too." said Isamu.

"Now that you mention it, I'd want some too…" said Ryuji.

"Hey, come on, you guys! It's still a bit early for dinner! We should have our meeting in the hideout first." said Morgana.

"Oh, come on, Morgana…" groaned Ryuji as he scowled at Morgana.

"Oh, hello everyone." greeted Haru Okumura (a fair-skinned, short puffy pale pink-haired, pale pink-eyed girl wearing a long sleeve white shirt with a short sleeve pale pink shirt with white stripes on it over her white shirt, long white stockings and black Mary-Jane shoes on her feet) politely to Isamu, Morgana and Ryuji after she walked out of Shujin and saw them standing and talking near the gate.

"Oh, nice to see you, Haru." greeted Isamu politely back to Haru.

"Yeah, I know, Isa-chan." said Haru as she smiled at Isamu.

"Ooh, perfect timing, Haru! We were just talkin' about heading to the hideout now." said Ryuji.

"Is that so? Then I'm glad that I'm free for the rest of the day and have more free time now that things have settled down in Okumura Foods company so I can follow you all to the hideout." said Haru.

"Is that so, Haru? That's good and you can come with us then." said Isamu as she nodded to Haru.

"Well then, Ryuji, sent the word out to everyone." said Morgana to Ryuji.

"Okay." said Ryuji as he nodded to Morgana before taking out his phone to type and sent messages to the others to tell them to meet up in the hideout and immediately got responses back from them. "Damn, that was fast and they all said that they're coming to Leblanc to meet up!" gasped Ryuji with a surprise look on his face to Isamu, Morgana and Haru.

"Oh my, they sure respond quite fast." said Isamu.

"Shall we be going then, you guys?" said Haru.

"Yeah, let's go, everyone." said Isamu as she nodded to them before they left Shujin, head to the subway station and take the train to Leblanc in Yongen-Jaya.


	2. Chapter 2

**A few minutes later, in the attic in Leblanc…**

After Isamu, Morgana, Ryuji and Haru arrived in Yongen-Jaya station, got off the train and left the station before they head toward and entered Leblanc together, greeted the owner of Leblanc, Sojiro Sakura (a middle-aged, brown-eyed man with slicked-back receding black hair, a chinstrap black beard with a goatee that flares out, glasses on his eyes and wearing a light pink dress shirt with the sleeves roll up to his elbows, long white khaki pants and white shoes on his feet and a black apron with white stripes on it) before they went up the attic where Isamu's room is and they saw that most of their friends are already there waiting for them before they began their usual PT meeting.

"… Alright then, that makes it unanimous! We're infiltrating Mementos today! Sound good, Futaba?" said Morgana before he glance at the pale-skinned, long and bright orange-haired, grey-eyed small girl named Futaba Sakura wearing a sleeveless white tank top with a red splat image on it and a long sleeve green jacket with light brown fur on it over her tank top, black shorts with a black belt with blunt spikes on it, knee-length black boots and thigh high black socks with thin white stripes on it on her feet and a red and black headphones on her head.

"Yessir! Navigator at the ready!" said Futaba excitedly to Morgana.

"That's good then, Futaba." said a young, slightly fair-skinned, short wavy black-haired, dark grey-eyed guy named Akira Kurusu wearing a black tank top with a thin white opened sweater over it, long blue jeans and black shoes on his feet as he smiled at Futaba being excited before he glance and smiled at Isamu (who smiled back at him).

"Compared to the rest of you, I'm still new and rather inexperienced… But I'm not gonna let you all down!" said Haru sadly then determinedly to them.

"Don't be like that, Haru. You may be new in our group but you're already doing as great as us!" said a tan-skinned, dark blue-eyed, short light blonde-haired, stern and slightly muscular-looking guy named Rokuro Donovan wearing a full Shujin male school uniform reassuringly to Haru.

"He's right, Haru. You're doing totally fine and improving fast!" said a fair-skinned, thick ash blonde hair tied-up into two bushy pigtails, bright teal-eyed pretty girl named Ann Takamaki wearing a white sleeveless varsity-like hooded shirt with a green clover on her hood, some red and blue stripes and a large S alphabet at the bottom of it with her unbuttoned black Shujin blazer over it, long red tights pants with her short skirt over it (mostly covered by her varsity-like shirt) and brown boots with yellow laces on her legs reassuringly to Haru as well.

"Ann-chan, Rokuro-kun… Thank you both of those words." said Haru as she smiled thankfully to them both.

"No problem, Haru." said Rokuro as he nodded to Haru.

"Hey, Makoto-Mementos action is fine and all, but are we okay on your sister's Palace infiltration front?" asked Ann as she glance concernly at a fair-skinned, short dark brown-haired (which is in a bob cut with blunt bangs and a French-braid styled headband) red-eyed and dignified-looking girl named Makoto Niijima wearing a long sleeve white turtleneck shirt with a black halter top over it, black and red square pattern pleated skirt, long black pantyhose pants and short brown boots.

"No issues there, Ann. It'd be best for us to hone our skills in Mementos so we can be prepared in my sister's Palace." replied Makoto reassuringly to Ann.

"_Yeah, we all should for what's gonna happen after we're done with your sister's Palace, Makoto…_" thought Isamu sadly in her mind.

"I enjoy exploring Mementos every time we went in there… There's so much inspirations for me to take away from in there." said a tall and lean, fair-skinned, short dark blue-haired, dark grey-eyed, pretty-looking guy named Yusuke Kitagawa wearing a long sleeve white dress shirt, long black fitted pants (with some keys hanging out of his pants pocket) and black loafers on his feet happily to them.

"I've gotta say, I'm really curious about that place too. I can just tell that something odd is going on in there…" said Morgana concernly to them.

"Well, Palace or Mementos, we're just gonna do what we always do!" said Ryuji excitedly to them before he look around at them all and noticed that one of them isn't here yet. "Oh, but where's that guy… this is his first time heading into Mementos, right?" added Ryuji to them.

"Yeah, it is, Ryuji." said Akira as he nodded to Ryuji.

"I guess we could always ditch him…" said Ryuji coldly to them about the guy.

"Ryuji, that's no way to…" said Isamu in slight disapproval at Ryuji for being cold to her childhood friend before the sound of footsteps coming up to the attic cut her off then she and the others glance and saw a fair-skinned, shoulder-length brown-haired, red-eyed guy named Goro Akechi wearing a long sleeve white button-up shirt with a sleeveless dark and light blue and grey diamond pattern sweater over it, long grey pants and black loafers on his feets approaching and stopping near them.

"Sorry for the wait, everyone." said Goro slightly apologetically to them.

"Gah…" gasped Ryuji.

"Speak of the devil…" muttered Futaba.

"Again, my apologies for being late. Work's been keeping my hands quite full. So, I overheard that we're going to some place called Mementos?" said Goro apologetically to them again before he asked them a question.

"Yeah, that's what we've been discussing and the gist of it, Goro." replied Isamu as she nodded to Goro.

"Roger that, Isa." said Goro as he nodded to Isamu.

"_Humph, late-comer."_ thought Akira as he scowled at Goro.

"Well, looks like everyone's all here so let's get going to Mementos now!" said Morgana to them and they all nodded to Morgana before they left the attic, bade farewell to Sojiro, left Leblanc and head to the station to take the train to Shibuya, arrived and got off the train and walked out of Shibuya station before Isamu take out her phone to activate the Meta-Nav app on it and she and her friends got transported into Mementos and all of their outfits change into their phantom thieves outfits before Morgana jumped away from Isamu, transform into a bus and they all get in and Makoto drive them down to the lower depths to find and fight strong shadows to hone their skills.

XXXX

**One hour later, inside Mementos…**

"Another brilliant victory from you, Jester!" said Mona proudly to Jester after she took down an Arahabaki shadow.

"Why, thank you, Mona." said Jester as she nodded to Mona.

"Mementos… So, this dark and forbidding-looking place was formed by society's collective unconscious? That makes it the entire population's Palace… This seems to be another, different form of the cognitive world." said Crow as he look around Mementos with a curious then fascinated look on his face.

"Yeah, you may be right about it, Crow." said Jester as she nodded to Crow.

"Who knows what lies within it's depths? It strikes at the heart of my intellectual curiosity." said Fox.

"On the other hand, it's pretty frightening as well…" said Noir worriedly to Fox.

"I know how you feel, Noir. I still remember hating this place when we first started coming here…" said Panther in agreement with Noir about Mementos.

"You too, huh?" said Noir as she glance at Panther.

"If we keep dallying like this, we're gonna end up meeting some more mobs. Mona, you oughta transform." said Oracle as she glance at Mona (who had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed in silent concentration). "Monaaa?" added Oracle in confusion to Mona.

"What's the matter, Mona-chan?" asked Noir.

"Are you alright, Mona?" asked Panther.

"Oh, sorry, Panther and Noir! It's just that I felt that Mementos… is different than usual today." said Mona as he opened his eyes and glance at them.

"Different how…?" asked Queen in confusion to Mona.

"…Ain't this what it's always like? Hey, Jester, what do you think?" said Skull as he glance at Jester.

"No, I think Mona's right because I also felt that Mementos is different today." said Jester as she shake her head a little at Skull.

"Really? You felt it too?" said Spade concernly to Jester.

"Oh? It seems we lack the training necessary to sense it." sighed Fox with a disappointed look on his face.

"It feels the same as always to me…" said Panther.

"Hmm… guess it's my imagination, Jester." sighed Mona as he shake his head a little. "Anyway, it's transformation time for me! Back up, everyone!" added Mona before he jumped up into the air, transform into a bus then fell back down on the ground before Jester and her friends went into the bus and Queen turned on the engine and began driving them out of Mementos.

"Ugh, now it's even MORE cramped in here, no thanks to the new guy…" complain Skull.

"I'm sorry for that, but if I followed you guys and girls on foot, I wouldn't have been able to keep up." said Crow apologetically to them.

"It's fine, Crow. And stop your complaining, Skull." said Jester reassuringly to Crow then sternly to Skull for complaining about how cramped the space is after Crow joined them.

"Whatever, Jester." grumbled Skull.

"To be totally honest, I'm pretty sure we're way over max capacity…" said Panther.

"Mona-chan, are you okay?" asked Noir concernly to Mona.

"Who do you think you're talkin' to here, Noir? Just relax and leave it to-" said Mona reassuringly to Noir before he got cut off as his bus body suddenly started speeding up and shaking a lot, which caused all of the phantom thieves guys and girls inside Mona to yell out in surprise, shock and pain as they bumped against each other a lot.

"Ow! What the!? Oh my god, I'm sorry for bumping into you, Jester!" groaned Spade as he rubbed his head due to suddenly bumping hard into Jester and quickly apologize to him.

"Ngh, it's fine, Spade." said Jester reassuringly to Spade as she winced and rubbed her forehead.

"Huh-What was that!?" said Queen.

"Whoa, Queen, what's the deal!? You trying out some Wild max-style driving!?" said Skull in disbelief and shock at Queen.

"It's not me-the wheel suddenly moving by itself, Skull! What's happening!?" said Queen as she shake her head at Skull while trying and failing to get the Mona bus to slow down.

"Is all of our weight causing a problem?" said Noir worriedly to them.

"I don't think that's what causing THIS, Noir…" said Oracle as she shake her head at Noir.

"Perhaps he ate something off the ground…" said Fox.

"I-I-I've never! Oh no…I-I've lost all control!" said Mona worriedly to them.

"Say what!?" said Panther.

"The brakes aren't working! Mona, what's going on!?" demanded Queen as she try to press her foot on the brakes to no avail.

"I wish I knew! I just can't stop speeding up for some unknown reason!" said Mona as he speed on then jumped down a railway, turned a corner with a loud screeching sound on his tires and speed on down a long railway while all the phantom thieves guys and girls yell out in fear for their lives.

"W-W-We're gonna crash! I'm gonna puke! We're gonna die!" yell Oracle in more fear to them before she quickly wrapped her arms tightly around Spade.

"Gah! You're squeezing me too tight, Oracle!" groaned Spade as he winced from her squeezing him tightly.

The next second, Jester noticed with a shock look on her face at a large glowing blue/white blank screen that's as large as the movie screen that's in cinemas on the wall in front of them before Mona speed on and drove into the glowing screen and everything went black for them all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A few minutes later, inside an unknown place…**

After Mona speed through the glowing blue/white screen on the wall in Mementos and Jester and her teammates passed out afterward and they all lay face-up and face-down in a circular formation on the ground with Mona lying in the center of them before all of them started stirring, groaning and opening their eyes as they get up from the ground.

"Ngh, that was quite the rough ride…" groaned Noir.

"Yeah, I agreed." said Queen as she nodded in agreement with Noir.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Fox as he get up and glance concernly at the others.

"I thought that we're gonna die for real, Jester, Spade… are you two alright?" asked Oracle concernly to both Jester and Spade.

"Yeah, we're both fine, Oracle." replied Spade as he and Jester glance and nodded to her.

"Wait, what is this place!?" said Panther in disbelief and shock nearby Jester and she glance at her before she saw what Panther see with disbelief and shock looks on her face that all of them are in a huge foreign city under the night sky with a full moon and stars in the sky, some huge and long beams of light moving left and right and many people and taxi cars walking and driving around them in the city, the kind of huge foreign city that they see in Batman movies, Smallville and Green Arrow series movie.

"Huh? A city?" said Skull with a confused look on his face.

"Was there even a place like this in Mementos?" said Fox as he look around with a curious look on his face and with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't think so, Fox. Maybe we rammed straight through the wall in Mementos or something?" said Noir with a shake of her head to Fox.

"We're still in our phantom thieves attires, so we know that this place isn't the real world…" said Crow with a pondering look on his face while Oracle poke Mona with her fingers before he get up and slap her hand away from him.

"Then, are we in another world? It seems… kind of foreign." said Panther while Queen quickly take out her phone to called someone to no avail then check the Meta-Nav app on her phone.

"Hey everyone, look at the Meta-Nav. It's not working… something's wrong here." said Queen worriedly to them and they quickly take out their phones to check the Meta-Nav apps on them and saw that none of them are working like Queen said.

"She's right. None of the Meta-Nav apps on our phones worked at all." said Paladin in grim agreement with Queen.

"Everyone's got the same error screens… So, everyone's apps is bugged out at the same time?" said Mona in confusion to them.

"No, that seems highly unlikely. We need to gather more information." said Crow.

"Maybe we can find a clue to this if we look around the area…" said Noir as she and the others look around the area before Skull noticed a fair-skinned, short blonde-haired, blue-eyed serious-looking man wearing a full police uniform standing in front of the double doors of a coffee shop.

"Crap-a cop!" said Skull with a worry look on his face.

"Wait a sec, look at his uniform, Skull! That's not the uniform for Japan's policemen." said Panther as she pointed out the uniform of the policeman to Skull.

"You're right, Panther. What he's wearing looks like some foreign cop's uniform-it reminds me of the ones I've seen in FPSes." said Oracle.

"Really? Because I think his uniform is more like what we'd see on movies and series from the West, Oracle. And also, could he be a shadow or a cognitive being?" said Spade before he asked Oracle a question about whether the foreign policeman is a shadow or a cognitive being.

"Hmm, no, Spade… He's neither a shadow nor a cognitive being." replied Oracle as she shake her head at Spade.

"Then he's a real person?" said Panther with a confused look on her face.

"Then, maybe we should… try to ask him on where we are?" suggested Queen.

"Wha-Go there and talk to that cop!? In these clothes!?" said Skull in shock at Queen's suggestion.

"In that case, I nominate you and Paladin to go and talk to that policeman." said Jester.

"H-Huh!? Me and Paladin!?" gasped Queen in disbelief and shock at Jester choosing her and Paladin to go talk to the policeman.

"Why us, Jester?" said Paladin.

"Because I think that you two are the best ones to do it and also because it's your idea, Queen, that's why." said Jester.

"If you two end up aggroing him, just threaten him with your spikes and your cowboy attitude, Queen and Paladin!" said Oracle encouragingly to them both.

"Oracle, you really are something…" sighed Paladin.

"Fine, we'll go-I suppose it was my idea in the first place…" sighed Queen in reluctant agreement to both Jester and Oracle. "All right, we'll give it a try. But if something goes wrong, we need you all to back us up…" added Queen firmly to them.

"Of course we will, Queen. Don't you worry about it." said Jester reassuringly to Queen before she and the others watch as both Queen and Paladin turned and walked toward the policeman and began talking to him.

"Um, excuse us, sir…" said Queen.

"Hmm, whoa there-what's with those getups on you two?" said the serious policeman as he glance and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the phantom thieves outfits on both Queen and Paladin.

XXXX

"I toldja so… Especially with Queen beginning the talk. She looks like she just stepped out of Wild Max and Paladin look like he came out of The Magnificent Seven." said Skull as he scratch his head a little.

"Be quiet and have more faith in them, Skull." said Panther as she scowled at Skull.

XXXX

"Ah, we're headed to a costume party, but we've gotten ourselves lost." explained Queen calmly to the serious policeman about their outfits.

"Yeah, exactly what she said, sir." said Paladin with a nod of his head.

XXXX

"Ugh, such a cliché answer!" groaned Mona.

"That's what makes it perfect!" said Oracle.

XXXX

"A costume party, eh? Those are some pretty elaborate-looking clothes…" said the serious policeman.

XXXX

"Ooh, he actually bought it! That was easier than we expected." said Oracle with a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm glad that it worked." said Spade with a relief look on his face.

"Perhaps our ostentatious styles helped to bolster our credibility." said Fox with a nod of his head.

XXXX

"So, what's the problem?" asked the serious policeman.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you tell us where we're right now?" asked Queen.

"This is the 1st Ward of Kamo City-don't you two know about the megalopolis?" replied the serious policeman in confusion to Queen's question.

XXXX

"1st Ward of Kamo City? That's where we're right now?" said Mona.

"Ugh, what a crappy name for the city. Ever heard of it, Jester?" said Skull with a slight disgust look on his face before he glance and asked Jester about it.

"Nope, I never heard of a city being called Kamo City, Skull." replied Jester as she shake his head.

"Yeah, me neither. I'd never forget a name like that if I heard it before." said Skull in agreement with Jester.

"Hm, maybe it's a new name for a new theme park or something?" said Noir.

"Somehow I doubt that, Noir." said Spade.

XXXX

"You two are acting awfully suspicious-where did you two say you two came from?" asked the serious policeman.

"Uh, well, we came here from Mementos, sir." replied Paladin.

"Memen-What?" said the serious policeman with a confused look on his face.

XXXX

"He's not buying it!" said Panther with a worry look on her face.

"Hmm, this is not going well…" said Crow.

XXXX

"You two and those friends behind you two looks pretty shady-let's hear what you all have been up to around here, and don't feed me any more lies!" said the serious policeman sternly to both Queen and Paladin before he take out his radio and called for someone.

"Now just hold on a minute, sir! We're not lying!" protested Paladin.

"That's right! We really are-" said Queen.

The next second, the sound of sirens and the appearance of many police cars came toward and stopped near them before dozens of policemens came out of their cars and joined the serious policeman.

"Oh goddammit! He called for more policemen to come!" swored Spade with a worry look on his face.

"This isn't good." said Mona, worry as well.

"Those masked individuals are behaving suspiciously. Arrest them immediately!" ordered the serious policeman firmly to his fellow policemen as he raised and pointed his finger at Queen, Paladin and their teammates.

"Roger that-we'll take the charge!" said a fat policeman as he nodded and obeyed the serious policeman order.

"Oh shit! Let's run for it, you guys!" yell Skull before he quickly turned and run away.

"S-Sorry!" said Queen before she, Paladin and the others also quickly turned and run away.

"None of you are getting away from us that easily!" snapped the serious policeman as he and his fellow policemen give chase after them.


	4. Chapter 4

After a while of Jester and her teammates run away from the policemen that chased after them, some of them started to slowed down and pant in tiredness.

"Hold on, where're we running to!?" said Skull anxiously to the others.

"How should we know where to run off to, Skull!? How about we poke around the place a little?" suggested Jester as she scowled at Skull.

"We don't have time for that, Jester! We've to get away from them and from here before more of their reinforcements arrive… Oracle! Is there anywhere safe for us to go!?" said Queen before she asked Oracle a question.

"Just a sec, Queen! I'm searching right now…" replied Oracle as she quickly out her persona Necronomicon, get in and search for a safe and clear way for them to run to and managed to find one. "Jester, everyone, go that way! It should be all clear in that direction!" said Oracle as Necronomicon raised and pointed one of it's tentacles at the clear road in front of them.

"Thanks for that, Oracle!" said Noir thankfully to Oracle for finding a clear way for them to run into.

"All right! Let's go, guys!" said Mona firmly to them before they quickly run on down the road and stopped when they several floating red and blue, round-shaped creatures with huge mouths and tongues dangling out of their mouths and half white/black-skinned, dark red-faced, white winged tiny cupid creatures holding bows and arrows in their hands and flapping wings behind their backs suddenly approach and surround them.

"Oh no, we're surrounded by… whatever these shadow things are!" said Noir concernly to them.

"Huh? What're these guys!? Shadows?" said Mona as he widened his eyes in disbelief and shock at the creatures that surround them.

"P-Probably? They seen different from the ones they usually seen though… Ugh, this makes no sense!" said Panther as she closed her eyes and shake her head in slight frustration.

"At any rate, let's concentrate on finding our way out of here as quickly as possible." said Queen.

"She's right. We have policemen tailing us and about to catch up to us… Skull and Paladin, let's go handle them." said Fox as he glance at both Skull and Paladin.

"Got it! Let's do this!" said Skull.

"Understood, Fox." said Paladin.

"I'll assists them as well. We'll leave the ones on your end to you and the others, Jester." said Crow calmly to Jester.

"Yeah, I know, Crow. Let's do it, everyone!" said Jester as she nodded to Crow before she, Mona, Panther, Queen and Noir turned to faced the ones in front of them while Fox, Skull, Paladin and Crow faced the ones behind them and Oracle stay behind to provide support for them.

"We've never seen those shadows before in Mementos or in Palaces, but let's hurry up and kick their butts-" said Panther before she fell silent and glance down at her body with a confused look on her face. "Wait… W-What the…!? My body feels weird…" added Panther in confusion to them.

"Oh… I can't gather up my strength like usual either…" said Noir tiredly to Panther.

"Same goes for me too." said Paladin in agreement with both Panther and Noir.

"You three felt the same too!? So it's not just me…" said Queen in shock and worry to Panther, Noir and Paladin.

"Excuse me, can the 4 of you focus on the enemies around us?" snapped Jester sternly to Panther, Noir, Queen and Paladin.

"He's right! We'll have to figure it out later because here they come!" said Mona warningly to them about the shadows and they nodded and faced them again.

The shadows begin their first attack by licking and shooting arrows at Joker and his teammates and they dodged away from their attacks before they called out their personas and had them used Aqua, Eiga, Agi, Garu, Zio, Bufu, Magna, Kouga, Frei, Psi, Single Shot and Hama magic and attack skills on the shadows and managed to defeat them all and gained EXP and 300 yen from them.

"_That takes care of them, at least._" thought Jester with a smirk on her face.

"We really CAN used our personas here, you guys!" said Panther.

"Yeah, looks like it, Panther." said Paladin as he nodded to Panther.

"Since we're still in phantom thieves attires, does that mean this place that we're in is still inside Mementos?" said Noir.

"Except we couldn't used our guns." said Fox.

"Seriously?" said Queen in disbelief at Fox.

"Right, they turned into ordinary model guns." said Crow in agreement with Fox.

"For real? Maybe it's just yours-" said Skull as he take out and try to use his shotgun and saw that he can't use it. "Wait, what-mine too!? So we can used our personas, but not our guns? What the hell's up with this place?" added Skull with a shock look on his face.

"I think the reason why we can used our personas but not our guns is probably because the cognitive effect in this place is partially strong, Skull." said Jester.

"That appears to be the case-but if so, where exactly have we gone?" said Queen with a pondering look on her face.

"Hey-I'm sensing another shadow reading! It's headed this way!" said Oracle warningly to them.

"There are more coming here!?" said Skull.

"That's not all-this one's a LOT different from those scrubs we faced and defeat earlier… It seems a whole lot different and dangerous." said Oracle.

"What the-What's going on here!?" said Panther with a worry look on her face.

"I dunno-but we should avoid contact with it. I'll navigate-here, keep heading in the direction where there aren't any shadows!" said Oracle concernly to them and they nodded and resumed running until they came to a stop in a dead end.

"Is this a dead end!?" said Skull.

"Oh no! Isn't there another way out!?" said Panther.

"Look, what's that over there!?" said Fox as he raised and pointed his finger at a huge glowing screen showing a dark room with dozens of red chairs in many rows inside the dark room and they all saw it.

"Huh!? It's shining, but… wh-what is it?" said Panther.

"I don't know but that room looks familiar, it looks like…" said Jester.

"Hey-that's it! Looks like we can escape through there! And it seems to be enemy-free!" said Oracle in relief to them.

"Are you sure!?" said Skull.

"…I think!" said Oracle unsurely to Skull.

"You THINK!?" snapped Skull as he scowled at Oracle.

"What should we do, Jester? There's no other way out for us-should we go for it?" asked Mona as he glance at Jester.

"I say let's all go for it, Mona!" replied Jester swiftly to Mona.

"You guys, the shadow that's heading your way is here and it's a few feet behind all of you now!" said Oracle worriedly to them and they turned to glance and saw a huge, fat shadow wearing a full white hero outfit with a long white cape behind it's back, red gloves on it's hands, a red mask on it's face while it hold and raised a huge chicken drumstick in it's right hand above it.

"WHAAAT THE EFFIN' HELL IS THAT!?"yell Skull in shock at the huge shadow.

"I've never seen anything like it in my life!" said Fox.

"I'm sensing an insane power from it… It's too dangerous for us!" said Oracle worriedly to them.

"Thank you for saying that again to us, miss obvious!" said Paladin sarcastically to Oracle.

"Screw you, Paladin!" snapped Oracle angrily at Paladin.

"There's no time to think about it-retreat's our only option!" said Mona.

"Damn, looks like we're all in!" said Skull.

"Everyone, jump into it now!" said Mona before he turned and quickly jump through the glowing screen before Jester and the others quickly jump in after Mona and everything went black for them again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Inside an unknown room…**

The sound of a machine whirring and a bright white light shining on the faces of Isamu and her teammates as they lay unconscious on a stage in front of a huge white screen woke them all up.

"…Why's it so bright?" groaned Ryuji as he winced then blinked his eyes a few times to adjust his eyes to the light.

"Not only that, what machine is making that constant whirring noise?" groaned Rokuro with an annoy look on his face at the whirring noise.

"Huh? What the-?" said Ann as she look at the room around them with disbelief then shock look on her face before the others saw what she see and had the same looks on their faces too.

"Wh-Where the hell are we now!? It was a whole, entire city just a second ago!" said Ryuji.

"Look, there's some kind of screen." said Yusuke as he glance and raised his right hand and point a finger at the screen in front of them.

"Is this… a movie theater?" said Futaba with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, you're right, Futaba. Looks like we're in a movie theater." said Isamu as she nodded to Futaba.

"Why are we the only ones here? It's kind of creepy…" said Ann with an uneasy look on her face.

"Hmm… I genuinely have no idea what's going on. First we're in Mementos, then we ended up in some foreign city… and now in a movie theater?" said Morgana with a confused look on his face.

"Hey, our clothes! They're back to normal!?" said Ryuji as he glance in disbelief and shock down at his school uniform.

"Oh, you're right, Ryuji! Our clothes are back to normal!" gasped Ann as she glance down at her school uniform with a shock look on her face too.

"Hold on a minute, you guys! Why is it that Morgana didn't turn back even though our clothes already turn back to normal?" said Rokuro as he noticed that Morgana didn't turn back into a normal cat.

"Oh, you're right, Rokuro. He didn't turn back." said Isamu as she nodded to Rokuro about Morgana.

"Hm-Why only me!? What's going on here?" said Morgana with a shock look on his face at himself for not turning back to normal like the others before a calm look replaced the shock look on his face. "Well, fine. If all of your clothes have returned to normal… And if we're truly still in the cognitive world, then we aren't seen as a threat here." added Morgana calmly to them.

"Although, it seems we can't use the Meta-Nav in here, either… We seem to be somewhere different from that city-but still in a bizarre situation…" said Goro.

"We can't use the Meta-Nav in here, huh? Just great." sighed Akira as he shake his head a little.

"Hey, wait a sec! Where's Makoto and Haru!?" said Ann as she noticed that both Makoto and Haru weren't in the theater with them.

"Huh-They're right he-Wait, they're not here!" said Ryuji as he saw that they're not with them too.

"What! How can they not be with us!?" said Rokuro in disbelief, shock then worry at seeing that his girlfriend Makoto not with them.

"Could it be that we were separated?" said Yusuke.

"Holy shit, for real!?" said Ryuji.

"Oh no, that's not good." said Isamu worriedly to them.

"We've to go find them! They might still be in that place where we just were!" said Ann anxiously to them.

"But how do we get back? We don't even know how we arrived here in the first place…" sighed Yusuke with a grim look on his face.

"So what! We've to go find them now!" snapped Rokuro.

"Hold on, let's all calm down. They may be somewhere else within the building. There's a door right over there. Why don't we try exploring outside this room first?" suggested Goro as he gestured with his head at the red double doors with the glowing green EXIT word above the doors to their left.

"Y-Yeah… Sorry, all of this has got me worked up." said Ryuji apologetically to Goro.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." said Ann.

"Same here." said Rokuro.

"I have plenty of comments on all of this-but finding Makoto and Haru comes first!" said Futaba.

"Yep and also let's be careful once we left this room, everyone." said Isamu.

"We know, Lady Isamu. Well then, let's go!" said Morgana before he, Isamu and their friends pushed open the doors, stepped out of the room into a hallway with lights hanging on the walls near the ceiling, dozens of closed double doors and a concession stand filled with snacks and candies inside glass cases, a popcorn machine with popcorns inside, a shelf filled with T-shirts and movie memorabilia with a soda machine beside it and a cash register and some different coloured balloons on the counter above the snacks and candies.

"Oh, they look delicious…" said Yusuke as he glance in hunger at the popcorns, snacks, candies and the soda machine in the concession stand.

"No eating and drinking them without permission, got it!?" said Ann sternly to Yusuke.

"She's right plus there's no worker working inside the concession stand so we can't buy any of them to eat and drink, Yusuke." said Isamu.

"…Fine, Isamu, Ann." said Yusuke sadly to them both.

"Maybe Makoto and Haru are here?" said Ryuji as he look inside the concession stand for them and didn't see them inside. "…Nope, course not. Let's keep lookin'." added Ryuji.

Isamu and the others nodded to Ryuji before they walked down the hallway past the other closed doors and away from the concession stand, walked down a staircase into another room and saw a ticket box concession with a ticket machine on the counter against a wall with a soda vending machine and a red couch to the left of the ticket box concession and dozens of movie posters hanging on the walls and another double doors leading to another room.

"Hm, a ticket box concession, huh?" said Akira as he glance curiously at the ticket box concession.

"Looks like it's functional… I wonder what sort of tickets it prints?" said Futaba curiously as well.

"We may be able to find out if we insert some money into it… not that I've any on me." said Yusuke sadly to Futaba.

"Hmm, looks like there's no clues here either. Let's move on, everyone." said Morgana to the others and they nodded and walked toward the double doors, pushed it open to move on to the next room and they saw that the next room had some more couches with two doors in it, one of the doors had a sign sticking on the door with the words "Authorized personnel only" written on the sign before Isamu try to open it and saw that it's locked tight.

"Authorized personnel only", huh? I guess it's only natural that the door's locked then." said Goro.

"Well, at least Isamu try to open it or else we'll never know that it's locked." said Rokuro as he nodded to Isamu.

"I could flex my lockpicking skills here to open this locked door… but finding Makoto and Haru is more important right now. Let's get back to searching for them." said Morgana and they nodded to him before they turned, went toward and opened the other door, went in and saw that they're inside a projection room where they showed the movies on the screen for the audiences.

"Whoa, I've never been in the projection room before. Are these huge black things the projector?" said Ryuji as he glance around the room with an awed look on his face before he approach one of the projector.

"Yeah, they're, Ryuji." said Ren as he nodded to Ryuji.

"Hey, don't go messing with those! Complex devices like projectors are delicate." said Futaba sternly to Ryuji.

"Yeah, I know, Futaba." said Ryuji as he step back from the projector.

"Hm? Hey, you guys, what's that over there?" said Ann as she noticed, raised and pointed her finger at the figure of something standing silently in front of the projector far from them before Rokuro turned on the light and they saw that the figure is a tall and quite fat-looking black humanoid thing with a yellow mask on it's face and a bright blue necktie with white polka-dots on it tied around it's neck.

"Wha-Whoooaaah! What's that!?" gasped Futaba in shock and fear at the black humanoid thing.

"Is it a Shadow!?" said Goro as he got into a fighter stance.

"…" said the black humanoid thing.

"It's suspicious, but… it doesn't seem to be an enemy? What is this thing!?" said Ann.

"I don't know what it is but I'm gonna try pushing it a little, you guys." said Isamu.

"Are you sure, Isa?" said Goro concernly to Isamu.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Goro." said Isamu reassuringly to them.

"I hope it doesn't attack you… Be careful, Isamu." said Morgana concernly to Isamu before he and the others watch as Isamu cautiously walked toward the black humanoid thing, raised his hand to push it a little, caused it to move and make a boing sound.

"Are you okay, Isamu? Nothing bad happened to you? That thing just goes "boing boing" when you push it!?" said Futaba.

"What a weird thing it is." said Rokuro.

"Okay… Someone try talking to it." said Futaba.

"Let me do it then. H-Helloooo? Can you hear me?" said Ann before she try talking to the black humanoid thing.

"…" said the black humanoid thing.

"No reply. It's just a boingy object." said Futaba.

"It doesn't speak, or move, or react to us at all… Perhaps this is some kind of doll?" said Yusuke.

"O-Oh, okay… It's just a doll, huh? It's way too big, though. At least make it 1/7th scale." said Futaba, feeling relief at knowing that the black humanoid thing is a doll.

"But who would put a weird huge doll like this inside the projection room?" said Rokuro with a confused look on his face.

"Maybe someone who has a weird sense of humor, Rokuro?" said Ann.

"Well, looks like they aren't in here either, so let's keep searching, everyone." said Morgana to Isamu and the others before they turned and left the projection room to keep searching for both Makoto and Haru.


	6. Chapter 6

**Inside the ticket concession lobby room…**

"It's no use, they're not here at all…" said Futaba sadly to Isamu and the others.

"We even found that whole row of doors that won't open. What's going on here?" sighed Ann.

"It's as if we've been spirited away… This whole place is a true mystery." said Yusuke with a slight intriguing look on his face.

"All signs do point to this being a movie theater, but something still feels off… We haven't found a trace of anyone else here besides us." said Goro with a suspicious look on his face.

"Yeah, he's right. We're the only ones here in this movie theater." said Akira in reluctant agreement with Goro.

"Seriously-how the hell'd we end up here?" said Ryuji as he look around with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know, Ryuji. We probably rose upward from Mementos or something?" said Isamu in a deadpan tone of voice to Ryuji.

"Oh, like we welled up here? Haha, that's a funny way to put it, Isa." chuckled Goro in amusement at what Isamu just said.

"Oh my god, such a lame conversation." said Ann as she shook her head a little.

"Wait, what're you two even talking about!?" said Ryuji as he glance in confusion at both Isamu and Goro.

"Hey, everybody! C'mere for a second!" yell Morgana's suddenly and concernly to them before both Isamu and Goro could answer Ryuji's question.

"Maybe Morgana found something!" said Ann, feeling hopeful.

"Hopefully what she found is a way back to that city that we came out from so that we can go back in there and find Makoto and Haru!" said Rokuro.

"Then let's get over there and check it out, everyone." said Isamu as she nodded to the others before they turned and went to where Morgana is and saw him standing near 2 double doors standing side by side with 4 different-coloured chains and 4 padlocks on them on the doors, sealing them tightly.

"What is it, Morgana!? You find some kinda clue?" asked Ryuji.

"Take a look at these doors, everyone." said Morgana as he gestured with his head at the sealed doors.

"Take a look at them? Why?" said Ann in confusion to Morgana before she and the others glance at the doors and saw that they're sealed tight.

"What the hell is this!?" said Ryuji with disbelief and shock looks on his face at the sealed doors.

"The doors are sealed tight with these chains and padlocks. But why and who'd do such a thing?" said Akira.

"Such redundant security…" said Yusuke.

"Wait, doesn't this mean we're trapped in here by whoever sealed the doors up!?" said Ann.

"Abduction and confinement confirmed!" yell Futaba in worry and fear to them.

"Hey, calm down, Futaba." said Akira as he try to reassured and calm Futaba down.

"Hey, Morgana! Can't you pick them open?" said Ryuji as he glance at Morgana.

"I did give it a shot just now, but it's useless. The keyholes on those padlocks aren't shaped for any ordinary keys. If we did something about them, I bet we could get out of here…" said Morgana as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah… Hey, Isamu, isn't there anything we can do?" said Ann as she glance at Isamu.

"Hmm, I don't think there's anything we can do judging by how thick and tight those padlocks and chains are, Ann." sighed Isamu sadly to Ann.

"Seriously? Let me try!" said Ryuji as he grab and try to pull the chains apart with his hands and failed as well. "Dammit… this sucks! Won't budge… one bit!" panted Ryuji.

"Hm, so Ryuji's brute force won't work. Could we perhaps look for the keys?" suggested Yusuke.

"I already look-but couldn't find them or anything else-not even a mouse… While we're at it, how did it go on you guys end? Any signs of Makoto or Haru?" asked Morgana concernly to them.

"Not at all. We looked everywhere, too…" replied Futaba sadly to Morgana.

"We didn't see a single clue." said Ryuji.

"Since the exit's all chained up, I doubt that they made it outside. What to do…" said Goro with a pondering look on his face.

"Hey, why don't we try heading back to the theater room where we first woke up? Maybe they've turned up in that room since we started poking around out here." suggested Ann.

"Yeah, Lady Ann has a point-and there's no used worrying about it out here." said Morgana as she nodded to Ann.

"Well then, let's head back and see if they're back with us or not." said Isamu to the others and they nodded to her before they turned and went back into the theater room (which is bright now due to the lights on the ceiling instead of dark).

"_Well, we're back but those 2 girls aren't in here._" thought Rokuro sadly in his mind.

"This place is just as creepy as last time…" said Ryuji.

"Indeed. I feel as if a spirit could come out at any moment…" said Yusuke.

"Cut it out, Inari!" said Futaba as she scowled at Yusuke for scaring her a little while Ann saw two people (a fair-skinned, blue-green eyed, long wavy black-haired (with a single white lily flower on her head) middle-aged woman wearing a long sleeve white suit with a dark blue necktie with white stripes on it around her neck, long white pants and white high heels on her feets and a pale-skinned, red-eyed, short white-haired girl wearing a full black female school uniform with a huge orange ribbon on it and holding a yellow megaphone in her hands, knee-length black socks and white shoes on her feets with a white hat that had a movie reel accessory on it on her head) standing in the third row of seats in front of them.

"Could it be spirits?" Have they showed themselves?" said Yusuke.

"Eeeeeeek!" yell Futaba in more worry and fear while the older woman and young girl raised their heads to glance in silent curiosity at them.

"Wh-Who the hell are you two!?" demanded Ryuji quite sternly to the two women.

"Be on guards, everyone!" said Morgana as he jumped and stand on one of the chairs in front of him and he and the others glance seriously at the two women before the young girl hide behind the older woman (who raised her left arm in front of the young girl to protect her from them).


	7. Chapter 7

**Inside the movie theater…**

"Would you please stop that? You're frightening Hikari-san…" said the older woman sternly to Ryuji.

"Hikari-san? You mean that young girl hiding behind you?" asked Isamu.

"Yes." replied the older woman as she nodded to Isamu.

"They're… not enemies?" said Ann with a confused look on her face.

"Seems as much." said Morgana.

"…A cat?" said the young girl named Hikari as she glance curiously at Morgana.

"We apologize for startling you two. And you are…" asked Goro after he apologized to them both.

"My name is Nagi. I'm the acting curator of this movie theater." said the older woman as she bowed and introduced herself to them.

"A curator!? So this theater isn't really abandoned!" said Ryuji in surprise to Nagi.

"Could it be… that you've all been trapped here as well?" said Nagi sadly and concernly to them.

"As well"… Do you mean that the same thing has happened to you two?" asked Goro.

"Yes… It all seems unbelievable, but it happened in the blink of an eye. When I came to, all of the customers had disappeared and the entrances was barred… I quickly began searching the theater, then found this young customer-Hikari-san." said Nagi as she glance at Hikari (who look down in silence). "Due to my responsibility as a curator, I've taken her under my care." added Nagi softly to them.

"I see. That must have been bad for you two like how it is for us." said Isamu sadly to both Nagi and Hikari.

"U-Uhhh… Um… I-U-Um…" stammer Futaba nervously to them both.

"Calm down, Futaba-It's okay!" said Ann reassuringly to Futaba.

"Yeah, Futaba. Just take several deep breath and try again." said Akira reassuringly to Futaba as well.

"Ah, u-um…" stammer Hikari shyly to Futaba before she started shaking a little.

"_Looks like Futaba's not the only one that's quite shy to say anything."_ thought Isamu with an amused look on her face at both Futaba and Hikari.

"Y-Y-Yeah- Wait, huh?" said Futaba in confusion to Hikari. "You're, uh, you're shaking a lot." said Futaba concernly to Hikari.

"Yes-it's likely from the shock. She's awfully frightened. I've remained by her side in hopes of staving off some of her anxiety…" said Nagi sadly to them.

"Oh, that's right-Hey, did you two happen to see Makoto and Haru anywhere!? They're our friends but we got separated on the way here, so we're looking for them now!" said Ann worriedly to both Nagi and Hikari about their missing friends.

"…Your friends?" asked Hikari in confusion to Ann.

"Mmhm, have you two seen them? We've look everywhere for them in this theater but we can't find them!" said Ann.

"Surely you two must have seen them." said Rokuro worriedly to both Nagi and Hikari.

"Hmm… What do your friends look like? Could any of you provide us with descriptions or perhaps even photos of them?" asked Nagi.

"Uhhh-well, one's all brown-haired… and spiky and the other one's all… pale pink-haired and… got an axe?" replied Ann unsurely to Nagi about the descriptions of their missing friends.

"_That's not gonna help at all but at least you try describing them to Nagi-san, Ann." _thought Isamu as she shake her head at Ann.

"Oh, I know! Yusuke, could you sketch them real quick?" said Ann as she glance and tell Yusuke to do quick sketches of their missing friends.

"I could if I had some supplies, Ann." said Yusuke.

"Very well, I'll fetch you some suitable materials so wait here." said Nagi as she nodded to Yusuke before she left the room, came back a few minutes later with a sketchbook and some pencils, gave the items to Yusuke (who thanked her for bringing him the items) before he started drawing the faces of Makoto and Haru until he's done and showed the drawing to both Nagi and Hikari.

"They look like this." said Yusuke.

"Wow! That's so them!" said Ann, impressed at how accurate Yusuke draw their faces.

"Not bad, Yusuke. As expected of an artist." said Isamu, impressed as well.

"Oh, these 2 girls-if I recall correctly, they were in the movie…" said Nagi as she glance and recognized the faces of Makoto and Haru that Yusuke draw on the sketchbook. "Isn't that right, Hikari-san?" added Nagi as she glance at Hikari.

"…Oh!" said Hikari as she widened her eyes in surprise recognition at the drawing of the 2 girls too.

"You know them!?" said Morgana.

"Oh-um… Nagi-san? Uh…" stammer Hikari before she gestured with her right hand to silently tell Nagi to come close, which she did before Hikari started whispering in her ear.

"What's with the whispering?" said Ann in confusion at Hikari whispering to Nagi.

"She could just tell us herself-right, Isamu?" said Ryuji as he glance at Isamu.

"I don't think she can, Ryuji. She reminds me of how Futaba is like before she asked us for help in stealing and changing her heart a few months ago plus I also think that she's scared of you." said Isamu.

"Mm, that could definitely be why she's so cautious, Lady Isamu." said Morgana as he nodded in agreement with Isamu.

"Wha-!? How could you say that about me, Isamu! And some weird talkin' cat's way scarier than me!" snapped Ryuji in annoyed anger at both Isamu and Morgana.

"Don't call me a weird cat and don't snap at Lady Isamu like that!" snapped Morgana angrily back at Ryuji.

"Yeah, leave her alone, Ryuji." said Akira as he scowled at Ryuji.

"It's fine and that's enough now, all three of you." said Isamu as she narrowed her eyes at Akira, Ryuji and Morgana (who sighed and fell silent just as Hikari's done whispering into Nagi ear).

"Oh, looks like they're ready to share…" said Ann.

"Just as I'd thought-both Hikari-san and I have seen your friends. We saw them in the movie, just like the rest of you." said Nagi.

"Huh? Whaddaya mean "in the movie"?" said Ryuji with a confused look on his face.

"Those 3 were originally with your group, correct?" asked Nagi.

"Uh, well-yeah, they were, but…" replied Ryuji.

"The "in the movie" part is what makes no sense." said Yusuke as he raised and put his left hand on his forehead.

"We'll leave all that for later. So, what exactly happened with those three?" asked Morgana concernly to both Nagi and Hikari about their friends.

"They've been captured and held captive by a character named "Kamoshidaman"." replied Nagi sadly to Morgana.

"_Kamoshidaman, seriously? Isn't that the name of the dirty PE bastard that abused and hurt his volleyball team and who also sexually harassed the female students, especially on me, Ann and poor Shiho?"_ thought Isamu in anger in her mind after she heard what Nagi just said to them.

"Uh, Kamoshidaman? Wait-did you just say Kamoshida!? What's going on here?" said Ann in disbelief and shock at Nagi before they all heard the same familiar whirring sound.

"Hm? That sound…" said Goro as he look around for the whirring sound.

"It's starting again…" sighed Nagi with a sad and slight weary look on her face.

"Wh-What's that supposed to mean?" said Futaba in shock at Nagi.

"I believe Doe has begun playing the movie." said Nagi.

"Doe? Movie?" said Yusuke in confusion to Nagi.

"What do you mean by that?" said Rokuro suspiciously at Nagi.

"…You all will understand better if you all see it for yourselves." suggested Nagi as she gestured with her left hand at the empty seats, which make Isamu and the others glance and slowly nodded to each other before they choose and sat down in the third row seats together to watch the movie but they see the trailer of it first.

The trailer first showed the same city that they run out from before it showed the next scene of a huge and muscular thug wearing black and white stripe shirt and pants, black gloves and black shoes standing on top of a burning car in the middle of the city with people watching him with nervous and fear looks on their faces as he raised his arms and let out a loud yell of triumph.

"_When the harmony of the city is disturbed… An absolute hero appears!_" said a male narrator's voice.

Within the crowd of onlookers, Kamoshida scowled at the thug before he walked away from the crowd, went into a revolving glass doors of building, caused it to swiftly spin around before Kamoshida came out and wearing a superhero outfit instead of his normal outfit before he flew up toward the sky and flew past buildings toward where the thug is and the thug widened his eyes in shock and fear when he saw Kamoshidaman coming, grabbing and proceed to punch him away from the citizens (who started cheering for Kamoshidaman).

"_Kamoshidaman! Astoundingly powerful and wholly invincible! Kamoshidaman is justice incarnate, and justice itself is Kamoshidaman!_"

The next scene showed a kind-looking man giving a teddy bear to his daughter outside their house, the girl smiled at getting a teddy bear from the man before the thug that Kamoshidaman grab and punch away flew toward the man, crash against and send him falling hard to the ground and they didn't get up, which caused the girl to start shedding tears of sorrow before she fell to her knees just as Kamoshidaman and the people who cheered for him showed up behind her.

"_This is a perfect society: justice rules, and must be obeyed by all… However, a wicked miscreant voices discontent for our shining salvation hero!_"

The girl stood up, approach and begged Kamoshidaman to helped the man lying under the thug but got rejected and sneered by him and the citizens.

"_What an ingrate! Defying the hero of justice is unforgivable! Can Kamoshidaman defeat the evil that opposes righteousness? The absolute hero of justice: Kamoshidaman! Now playing!_"


	8. Chapter 8

**After the trailer end…**

"_Oh my god! What kind of trashy trailer did I just watch?"_ thought Isamu in cold disgust in her mind at the trailer of "Kamoshidaman" that she and her friends just see on the screen.

"So that was totally Kamoshida, right!?" said Ryuji with a shock then anger look on his face.

"Sure looks like it, that bastard!" growled Akira angrily.

"_I agreed with him on this."_ thought Goro in agreement with Akira.

"There's no way he's a hero of justice!" said Ann as she shake her head in denial.

"Who is this Kamoshida that you all speak so badly of? Do you all know him?" asked Nagi in curious and confusion to them.

"Yeah, he's a former PE teacher at our school. Basically, he's an effin' criminal bastard." replied Ryuji.

"But, why is Kamoshida in that movie? And what's up with the goofy costume!?" said Ann angrily.

"That trailer made him out to be the protagonist-is he in any other films here?" asked Yusuke.

"I have no idea-that movie that you all just previewed has been the only one playing this whole time." replied Nagi sadly to Yusuke.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Goro in confusion to Nagi.

"It's truly odd… even since the anomaly occurred, only that movie has been playing in here. Are you all aware of the strange projectionist currently in the projection room?" said Nagi.

"I don't suppose you mean that huge, eerie black object-the one that's all spongy?" said Yusuke.

"That's the projectionist!? It's not some doll-it's alive!?" gasped Futaba with a disbelief then shock look on her face at knowing that the black thing in the projection room is actually a living being.

"We just call him that since he plays the films, but we've no idea who of what he may truly be. That bizarre black thing appeared in the projection room after the anomaly struck this theater… We know not his intentions-only that he continues to play the same film, over and over." said Nagi in sad dismay to them.

"H-He scares me… I-I don't want to get near him…" stammer Hikari fearfully to them about the black thing in the projection room.

"For the time being, we've been calling him "Doe"." said Nagi.

"Dough? Like cookie dough, dough?" said Ryuji in confusion to Nagi.

"Seriously, Ryuji? She said "Doe", not "Dough"." groaned Rokuro as he shake his head at Ryuji (who scowled at him).

"That's right. What I just say comes from John Doe." said Nagi.

"John who? Is that some kinda foreigner's name? You know anyone with that name, Isamu?" asked Ryuji as he glance at Isamu.

"Of course it's not a foreigner's name, Ryuji. It's a placeholder name." replied Isamu as she shake her head at Ryuji.

"Exactly, I'm glad that you knew about it, Isa. It's the name used for an unidentified male corpse-primarily in police investigations and autopsies." said Goro in an impressed tone of voice at Isamu for knowing it.

"Of course I do know since I studied a lot like you, Goro." said Isamu as she gave a small smile at Goro. "_Just like how me and the others already knew about your "plan" to have me arrested from the casino so you can get rid of me later in the interrogation room personally, Goro."_ added Isamu in sorrow in her mind.

"_Isa…" _thought Akira as he glance sadly at Isamu.

"Has this Doe person done anything else besides screening that movie?" asked Yusuke.

"No… Nothing at all. He doesn't even react or say anything when we speak to him. He's a wholly mysterious oddity. We try our best not to interact with him." replied Nagi as she shake her head while Hikari nodded in silence.

"Reminds me of how I used to be…" said Futaba as she look down with a sad look on her face.

"Hm? Did you say something, Futaba?" said Morgana as she glance at Futaba.

"Oh, nah. It's nothing." said Futaba reassuringly to Morgana.

"But the movie Doe's playing-why is Kamoshida in it at all, let alone in the starring role? Is there some kind of connection between Doe and Kamoshida?" said Ann with a pondering look on her face.

"Or perhaps it's a connection between this theater and Kamoshida…" said Yusuke.

"Please wait a moment. It seems that you misunderstood… Only since you all arrived here has the movie become this one entitled "Kamoshidaman". said Nagi.

"Become?" said Yusuke with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" said Rokuro.

"Before the arrival of all of you, the movie playing in here was not titled "Kamoshidaman"." said Nagi.

"Wait, what!? Then Kamoshida wasn't originally the star?" said Ann in disbelief and shock at Nagi.

"The film plot was the same, but the name and face of the hero were entirely different." said Nagi.

"How could a movie character suddenly change like that, though?" said Ann with a confused look on her face.

"So all of these strange events, including the adaptive film, are tied to the anomaly…" said Yusuke as he raised and placed his hand on his forehead with a solemn look on his face.

"Your own leaping out of a movie as well… This has been an unending series of surprises." said Nagi with an uneasy and worry look on her face.

"Huh?" said Ryuji.

"…What did you just say?" said Ann.

"We leapt out of the film?" said Yusuke in confusion to Nagi.

"There's no way that we leapt out of the film like you said, Nagi-san." said Akira as he shake his head at Nagi.

"I'm afraid it's true-you all suddenly popped out of the theater's screen." said Nagi sadly to them.

"Wait, wait! How does that make any sense!?" said Ann in shock at Nagi.

"But you all did indeed appear from the screen… Hikari-san, you witnessed it too, don't you?" said Nagi as she glance at Hikari.

"Mmhm…" said Hikari as she nodded to Nagi.

"It was such a shock to us both that we hurriedly hid ourselves amongst the seats." said Nagi.

"Uh yeah, it's seriously impossible for us to just passed through a movie screen like that. Here, I'll prove it to you two!" said Ryuji determinedly to both Nagi and Hikari before he turned to glance at the white movie screen, raised and moved his right hand forward to the screen to prove them wrong only to widened his eyes in disbelief and shock when he (and the others) saw that his hand did went into the movie screen, which create a kind of water rippling sound around his hand before Ryuji quickly pull his hand out.

"What the!?" said Rokuro.

"Oh my goodness, his hand actually went into the screen. Which means that it's true and you did tell us the truth, Nagi-san." said Isamu as she glance solemnly at Nagi.

"M-My hand! My hand, like, went INTO the screen! That really happened, right!?" said Ryuji in shock to them.

"This is absolutely unbelievable…" said Goro as he closed his eyes and shake his head a little.

"Hold on a sec. If Makoto and Haru were with us inside the movie earlier… Does that mean we left them behind in that city on the other side of the screen?" said Ann.

"I'm afraid that appears to be the case…" said Nagi sadly to Ann.

"Basically, if we wanted to rescue them, our only option is to go back inside the film." said Yusuke.

"We gotta go save 'em! Right, Isamu?" said Ryuji as he glance at Isamu.

"Of course we will, Ryuji." said Isamu as she nodded to Ryuji.

"All right, then let's get to-Wait, are we supposed to just… jump in?" said Morgana hesitantly to them.

"Oh-Nagi-san…" said Hikari before she beckoned Nagi close and whisper into her ear again.

"What's that, Hikari?" asked Nagi before she bend down and listen to what Hikari whisper into her ear until Hikari's done whispering and Nagi straighten herself. "Hikari-san is terribly worried about your safety. Since it's dangerous inside the movie, she thinks it may be safer for you all to stay here." said Nagi, telling them of what Hikari just whisper to her.

"Thanks for the warning, but that danger only makes us more worried about 'em." said Ryuji thankfully to them.

"Yeah! We have to get in there ASAP for our friends!" said Ann concernly to them about their friends.

"Huh? For your friends? But friends are…" said Hikari in confusion to Ann before she fell silent and look down.

"Hikari…?" said Futaba.

"What's wrong, Hikari-chan? Are you okay?" asked Isamu concernly to Hikari (who still stay silent and didn't look up).

"Okay! Everyone, let's brace ourselves because we're jumpin' in! 3, 2, 1-" said Ryuji excitedly to them.

"W-Wait!" said Hikari suddenly to them before they jump into the movie screen.

"Whoa! What's up now!?" said Ryuji as he glance at Hikari.

"…" said Hikari.

"Uhh…" said Ryuji as he scratch his head a little.

"It's alright, Hikari-chan, why don't you try calming down and take some deep breaths?" said Isamu reassuringly to Hikari (who gave her a small smile before she do what she said).

"Um-please wait a second…" said Hikari before she beckoned and whisper into Nagi's ear again. "Is that okay?" added Hikari as she stop whispering and pull away from Nagi.

"Yes, I understand…" said Nagi as she nodded to Hikari before she glance at Akira and his friends. "Hikari-san is still worried about you all… So she's asked me to lend you all my help."

"Do you have anything in mind that could help and benefit us?" asked Yusuke.

"Indeed, I may be able to offer some assistance. Won't you all please follow me?" said Nagi as she nodded to them.

"Sure, lead the way, Nagi-san." said Isamu as she nodded to Nagi before she walked past them out of the theater with Hikari following closely beside her and Isamu and her friends following behind them both.


	9. Chapter 9

After Isamu and her friends followed behind both Nagi and Hikari out of the theater, they stopped when they saw with disgust looks on their faces at some movie posters of Kamoshidaman hanging on the wall, a headless statue with the goofy hero outfit of Kamoshidaman on it and a sign of Kamoshidaman outside the theater.

"Hm? Uh, what the hell is this!?" said Ryuji in disbelief at what he just saw outside the theater.

"Huh? A Kamoshidaman sign, posters and a headless statue with his goofy outfit on it… These things weren't here earlier, right!?" said Ann with disbelief then shock look on her face.

"_Great. Just when I thought that there's nothing worse than seeing the trailer of Kamoshidaman, these things showed up." _thought Isamu as she sighed and shake her head in disgust at the sign, posters and headless statue of Kamoshidaman.

"Did these things pop up while we were watchin' the Kamoshidaman trailer?" said Ryuji as he crossed his arms and ponder about it.

"Most probably, Ryuji." said Akira as he nodded to Ryuji.

"Remember what Nagi said? She said the movie's details changed when we came to this place. So perhaps…" said Morgana before he fell silent.

"There could be a correlation, but I don't think we'll reach an answer at this point, no matter how long we hypothesize." said Goro.

"That's true, Akechi-kun. Now let's go because Nagi-san's waiting for us in the concession stand." said Ann before she and the others head toward the concession stand where both Nagi and Hikari are waiting for them.

XXXX

**In front of the concession stand…**

"…The concession stand?" said Yusuke with a confused look on his face.

"Would the merchandise here be of any use to you all? Since the anomaly occurred, the stock here appears to have changed quite a bit…" said Nagi as she gestured with her right hand at the foods and drinks in the concession stand.

"In other words, we can purchased and also sold our equipments and items here and we can also stored and retrieve items here, am I right, Nagi-san?" asked Isamu as she glance at Nagi.

"Yes, you're right." replied Nagi as she nodded at Isamu.

"Wow, this'll be really helpful, don't you guys think so?" said Ann with a happy look on her face.

"Yeah, definitely. We should prep here before heading into the movie… After all, we could get attacked by those weird guys again." said Morgana as he nodded in agreement with Ann.

"The cops are one thing, but that huge one-what the hell was with that giant birdlike thing?" said Ryuji as he think about the huge thing that chase them before they jump out of the movie with a concern look on his face.

"Giant birdlike thing" is gonna be too much effort to say every time anyone of us are near one. Rename it." said Futaba in a deadpan tone of voice to Ryuji.

"Okay… How about "Chicken Dude"?" suggested Ryuji.

"Too straightforward-and super lame." said Ann as she shake at head at Ryuji's lame name suggestion for the giant thing that chased them.

"I agreed." said Rokuro in agreement with Ann.

"_Heh. Too bad for you, Ryuji."_ thought Isamu in amusement in her mind at both Ann and Rokuro belittling Ryuji's name suggestion.

"Then you two name it." said Ryuji as he scowled at them both.

"Huh-me and Rokuro? Umm… "Chicky Peep Peep"?" said Ann as she think about the appropriate name for it, come up with one and say it out with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Chicken Little", maybe?" suggested Rokuro jokingly to Ryuji.

"Why'd you make it sound cute!? And why did you choose a movie name for it?" said Ryuji as he scowled in disbelief at the names that both Ann and Rokuro just said.

"Considering how fiercely it pursued us, I'd name it "The Raging Avian Sent From Hell!" suggested Yusuke with a serious look on his face.

"_Oh my god! All the names that they think for the huge thing that chased us is childish and terrible." _thought Isamu as she mentally laughed in her mind at their name suggestions.

"And we'll just ignore Inari…" said Futaba as she raised and briefly waved her left hand to dismiss Yusuke's name suggestion. "Since it's a monster in a movie, why not named it something monster-related?" added Futaba to them.

"Movie-related, huh? I don't know all that much about 'em." said Ryuji.

"Cinema… Movie…" sighed Ann.

"Movie monster… Perhaps something like "Film Obscurite' Etendeu"?" suggested Nagi.

"Wait, what? Filmio Scurrytay…? Is that some kinda tongue twister?" said Ryuji as he glance in confusion at Nagi.

"Why French, though?" asked Ann curiously to Nagi.

"Well, movies originated in France." replied Nagi.

"It's not bad… but it's too long. I feel like my tongue'll get all tied up if I say it. Let's see, why don't we abbreviate that into "FOE"?" suggested Morgana as he glance at Isamu.

"Yeah, that's not bad and it's shorter and easier to say it out, Morgana." said Isamu as she glance and nodded to Morgana.

"Mm, agreed! I'd be able to say that without biting my tongue too but are you cool with us calling that strong, weird enemy an "FOE"?" asked Futaba as she glance at Isamu.

"Yeah, of course, Futaba." replied Isamu as she nodded to Futaba.

"Alright then, we'll go with "FOE". No matter the name, that FOE is powerful. It'd be best for us to avoid meddling with it." said Morgana.

"But why were we being pursued in the first place?" said Goro with a pondering look on his face.

"Who cares? We'll figure it out later! Finding Makoto and Haru comes first, yeah?" said Ryuji.

"Sorry, it's just a bad habit of mine, what with being a detective and all." said Goro apologetically to Ryuji.

"_Yeah while at the same time you're also an assassin and our…"_ thought Isamu in sorrow her mind at Goro.

"Welp, let's get back to that freaky screen." said Ryuji.

"Hold on-Futaba, can you navigate us from outside the movie?" asked Morgana as he glance at Futaba.

"R-Right, um… I think I can manage…" replied Futaba nervously and unsurely to Morgana.

"Wait, we can't just leave Futaba here by herself…" said Ann as she shake her head.

"We won't-I've decided to stay behind too. I want to investigate this theater and see if I can gather some more useful intel." said Morgana.

"What sort of intel? Didn't we already look everywhere we could?" said Ann in confusion to Morgana.

"Everyone… can I talk with you all for a sec?" whisper Morgana as he beckoned them to come closer with his paw and they did.

"What's going on? Why the whispering?" whisper Yusuke in confusion to Morgana.

"It's about Nagi and Hikari-they've been nice to us, but we've only just met… The best strategy right now would be to investigate whether or not they're being honest with us." whisper Morgana.

"I see-you have a point." whisper Yusuke as he nodded to Morgana.

"So for now, you guys go check inside the movie. Got that, Lady Isamu?" whisper Morgana as he glance at Isamu.

"Yeah, I got it, Morgana." whisper Isamu as she nodded to Morgana.

"All right, that's settled." whisper Morgana as he nodded back to Isamu.

"We'll leave the remainder of the movie theater to you." whisper Goro before he and the others pull away from each other and glance at both Nagi and Hikari.

"So, uhh, Nagi-san, Hikari? Morgana and Futaba are gonna stick around here." said Ryuji.

"That's no problem for us, but…" said Nagi.

"You're really going in there… even though it's dangerous…" said Hikari concernly to them.

"Of course we're going to, Hikari-san." said Rokuro.

"Yeah and it's like I said before: our friends are the ones in danger, so we've gotta go in and rescue 'em! It's what friends do, yeah?" said Ryuji.

"…" said Hikari as she look down in silence.

"Hmm…" said Isamu as she glance suspiciously at Hikari.

"…Eh, anyways-let's get going, guys." said Ryuji as he glance at the others.

"We're counting on you all but don't go too far in there. Come back if there's an issue." said Morgana concernly to them.

"Okay. You and Futaba be safe too, Morgana." said Ann.

"… W-Wait!" said Hikari suddenly to them.

"Yes, is there something else?" said Goro.

"U-Um, here, this popcorn…" said Hikari as she hold out a plastic bucket filled with popcorns in her hands to Isamu.

"A bucket of popcorns for me?" said Isamu in confusion to Hikari about the bucket of popcorns.

"…Y-Yeah, take it with you." said Hikari.

"Alright, thank you and I'll take it." said Isamu thankfully to Hikari as she take the bucket of popcorns from her.

"Well then, we should begin our mission." said Yusuke.

"Our mission… H-Hey, um… I've been wondering… If we go back inside the movie, we'd most likely transform again, right? Meaning, they'll watch us turn into the Phantom Thieves!?" said Ann worriedly to them.

"Huh? The… Phantom Thieves?" said Nagi in confusion to what Ann said.

"Shit! She figured it out already!" said Ryuji with a worry look on his face.

"_Gee, I wonder how she find out?"_ thought Isamu sarcastically in her mind at both Ann and Ryuji.

"W-Well, um… About the Phantom Thieves thing…" stammer Ann nervously.

"Is that from a recent criminal case? Or, perhaps some new picaresque crime biopic I've yet to hear of?" said Nagi.

"I don't get it either…" said Hikari.

"Seriously? You two don't know about the Phantom Thieves!? I'm blown away over here…" said Ryuji in disbelief at both Nagi and Hikari not knowing about the Phantom Thieves.

"I'm sorry, I don't keep up much with current events-this goes for Hikari-san as well, apparently." said Nagi as she shake her head sadly at Ryuji.

"Quit pitching a fit about it! We don't WANT them to know!" whisper Morgana sternly at Ryuji.

"Speaking of these Phantom Thieves, there is one thing I'm rather curious about… Were the costumes and special effects in the movie cosplay-related, or some similar situation?" asked Nagi curiously to them.

"She totally saw everything…" sighed Ann.

"Yeah, looks like it, Ann." sighed Rokuro.

"About that, Nagi-san: we're not certain ourselves… While we're inside the movie, we can somehow harness this power called a "Persona". It may be a similar situation to how the hero in the movie was altered to become Kamoshidaman." said Goro calmly to them.

"Ooh, he totally sold that!" said Ryuji in awed at Goro telling them about it.

"_Of course he did, the smug and attention-whore of a phony detective."_ thought Akira coldly in his mind at Goro.

"Oh, is that so? So many perplexing developments… it'll take some time for me to process all of this." sighed Nagi with a slight weary look on her face.

"It seems that we've a great deal of investigation ahead of us. Let's hurry back to the theater." said Goro calmly to both Nagi and Hikari before they turned and went back into the theater showing Kamoshidaman.


	10. Chapter 10

**Inside the theater…**

"Alright! Let's hurry up and save Makoto and Haru!" said Ryuji as he raised and bumped his fists together with an excited look on his face.

"The inside of this movie seems pretty complex, though. I hope we don't get lost…" said Ann with a concern look on her face about the city in the movie. "Futaba, can you navigate us?" added Ann as she glance at Futaba.

"Hmm… I've been doing some testing, and it seems I can't do it like usual." sighed Futaba with a sad then disappointed look on her face.

"What do you mean by that, Futaba?" said Rokuro.

"It seems somewhat unstable, or… like I can't get a clear grasp of any location info." said Futaba.

"Perhaps you're suffering from some form of interference?" said Yusuke.

"It's possible since whoever brought about this anomaly is tampering with her persona readings power." said Goro.

"Although, it's not like we can ditch our friends in there. We gotta go in, with or without navigation. And don't worry, I'm pretty in tune with my sixth sense, you guys. It's my wild side's intuition!" said Ryuji confidently to them.

"Oh really?" said Isamu in a deadpan tone of voice to Ryuji.

"I don't trust that in the least!" said Morgana, not believing Ryuji.

"Neither do I." said Akira in agreement with Morgana.

"Um-would this help you all?" said Hikari as she showed and hold out a notebook to Isamu.

"Hm? Is that… a notebook?" said Yusuke as he glance at the notebook in Hikari's hands.

"Mmhm… could you use this?" said Hikari again to Isamu.

"Of course I will and thanks for the notebook, Hikari-san." said Isamu thankfully to Hikari as she took the notebook from her.

"Ooh, awesome idea! We can do it the old-fashioned way!" said Futaba with a happy look on her face.

"I see, we won't have to worry about getting lost if we draw our own map in the notebook." said Ann with a smile on her face.

"Isamu, as you proceed through the movie, map out your route and surroundings. As long as you keep that thing updated, you definitely won't get lost in there… I hope!" said Futaba as she glance at Isamu.

"Yeah, I know, Futaba._"_ said Isamu as she nodded to Futaba.

"_Of course you will, Isa." _thought Akira as he glance and smiled at Isamu.

"Are you sure we can use this, Hikari? Won't you need it for anything?" asked Morgana as he glance at Hikari.

"I, uh… I had that when I woke up here… I don't know what I was doing with it, so I guess you can use it… Actually… I want you to use it." replied Hikari.

"Then, don't mind if we do! Thanks a bunch!" said Ann thankfully to Hikari (who nodded and fell silent).

"Isamu, I agreed with Futaba in leaving the map creation up to you." said Yusuke.

"Yeah, I already know from Futaba and I will do it anyway, Yusuke." said Isamu as she glance around at Yusuke.

"You still intend to go in there… Please be sure that you all don't push yourselves too hard." said Nagi concernly to them.

"Heh, don't misunderestimate us! This'll be a cinch." said Ryuji determinedly to Nagi.

"I-If we jump into this screen, we'll enter the movie… right?" said Ann with a worry look on her face.

"Yeah, of course, Ann." said Akira as he nodded to Ann.

"This is quite a different process from how we entered Palaces and Mementos." said Yusuke.

"Alright! Let's go, everyone!" said Ryuji excitedly to them before they all fell silent and waited to see who'd go in first but none of them did.

"This is awkward." said Goro.

"…Aren't you gonna go in, Ryuji?" said Ann in confusion to Ryuji.

"Wha-Why do I have to go first?" said Ryuji as he scowled at Ann.

"Because you're the one who say it first, that's why, Ryuji!" snapped Rokuro as he scowled at Ryuji. "You know what? Forget it because I'll go in first." added Rokuro impatiently to Ryuji before he walked past them toward the movie screen, went in first without hesitation and disappear from their sights.

"Oh dear. H-He's gone and he prove to us that we can went in and out of the movie." said Futaba with a surprise look on her face at what Rokuro just did.

"_That idiot! Charging in head first into an unknown place without waiting for us!"_ thought Isamu in annoyance at Rokuro's action.

"Heh, at least Rokuro's not as cowardly as the rest of you all but he's an idiot for going into the movie by himself. Now it's your turn to go next, Lady Isamu." said Morgana sternly to the others before he glance and told Isamu to go next.

"Alright, Morgana." said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana.

"Now that's our leader! You really are great in this!" said Ann happily to Isamu.

"Then, it's decided. Take it away after Rokuro, Isamu." said Futaba.

"Everyone… Be careful…" said Hikari as she, Morgana, Futaba and Nagi watch Isamu went into the movie next before Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, Akira and Goro went in as well behind him.

XXXX

**Inside Kamoshidaman movie…**

Once Jester and her teammates went into the movie, they saw that they're indeed back inside the movie, their uniforms change into their phantom thieves outfits and Paladin is standing and waiting near them.

"Took you guys long enough to come in." said Paladin as he glance at the others.

"Yeah well, that's what you'd expect from a bunch of worry chickens like them, Paladin. And now that you mention it…" said Jester as she rolled his eyes a little before she approach, raised her clench fist to punch Paladin hard on his stomach.

"Ow! What was that for?" groaned Paladin as he hold his arms on his stomach and fell to his knees.

"What was that for, you asked, Paladin? That was for you in charging into this place without waiting for us!" snapped Jester in cold anger at Paladin.

"Oh, I see. Sorry about that, Jester. It won't happen again." said Paladin apologetically to Jester (who nodded and walked away).

"Whoa… Is this for real!? We seriously got inside the movie…" said Skull as he look around the city with a disbelief then shock look on his face.

"Now how should we proceed from here? It wouldn't be wise to wander around aimlessly…" said Fox before all of them suddenly heard a weird static sound. "Hm? Did you guys hear that?" asked Fox as he glance at them.

"Yeah, we did, Fox." said Crow as he nodded to Fox.

"What's that noise?" said Panther with a confused look on her face.

"…ey…Heeey!" said a static yet familiar girl's voice to them.

"There it is again, you guys!" said Spade.

"Hm… Is that Oracle's voice?" said Fox as he recognized the girl's voice.

"Yeah, it is her! Oracle, can you hear us?" Panther called out to Oracle before she and the others saw a transparent and static figure or Oracle in her phantom thief outfit showed up in front of them.

"Ah! Glad I got through to you guys. Looks like you guys are doing just fine!" said Oracle in relief to them.

"Wait a sec-why are you in phantom thief attire too!?" said Panther in surprise at Oracle in her phantom thief outfit.

"Search me… All I know is that my outfit transformed right after you guys went into the movie. How does all of this crazy stuff even work?" sighed Oracle.

"Probably another effect of the Metaverse?" said Jester.

"Probably, Jester." said Oracle as she nodded to Jester. "Well, no point thinking about it too hard-there's still an awful lot we don't know yet. Anyway, everything's good on this end, so I'll back you all up, no problem!" added Oracle reassuringly to them.

"In that case, sorry to ask for something so quickly, but… Could you possibly take a quick look through the movie with your Persona's power?" asked Fox.

"Nope. Already try that." replied Oracle sadly to Fox. "Even now, I can navigate you guys only because I can tell where you guys are, that's all… I also can't see where Niveus, Queen and Noir are, either. I'm sorry…" added Oracle sadly to them.

"That's okay. At least you try, Oracle." said Paladin reassuringly to Oracle.

"Alright. Welp, we'll just have to look for 'em." said Skull.

"Also, it looks like I can back everyone up in battle like usual. Don't worry about that part!" said Oracle reassuringly to them.

"Got it-and you can count on us to find those three!" said Panther.

"All right then, make sure you draw your map so you move along so you don't end up lost later. Any problems with using that notebook in there?" said Oracle before she ask Jester a question.

"Nope, no problem at all." replied Jester.

"Everything seems to be in order. Shall we begin our exploration?" said Fox as he glance at Jester.

"Yeah. Let's go, everyone." said Jester firmly to them before they began their exploration inside Kamoshidaman movie.


	11. Chapter 11

**PQ2: New Cinema Labyrinth**

Jester and her teammates spend the next few minutes exploring the city (and of Jester drawing the map accurately on the notebook that Hikari gave her), looking cautiously at the peoples walking and talking with each other while ignoring them, dozens of different shops and apartment buildings around them with dozens of different-coloured graffiti words of art that says "Kamoshidaman" painted on the walls (which annoy Skull and Panther the most) while encountering, fighting and defeating the different shadows that showed up in front of them, gained EXP, money and items from them.

"Hey, guys. Is it just me or do you guys starting to feel weak and tired?" asked Skull.

"Now that you mention it, we do started to feel weak and tired." replied Panther.

"Which is weird because aren't we strong enough already after the past few months of infiltrating in Palaces of corrupted adults and training in Mementos together?" said Spade with a confused look on his face.

"I think the most likely explanation to why we're feeling weak and tired is because we're in a different world and the progress and levels that all of us have before have been reset back to the beginning, which means we're as weak as the weakest shadows in the first level of Mementos, everyone." said Jester solemnly to them.

"I think you may be right, Jester." said Crow as he nodded solemnly to Jester.

"Just great." said Paladin.

"Why don't we take a break then? It might not be a bad idea." suggested Skull.

"Yeah, Skull's got a point. You guys should rest and keep an eye on your health because you guys are fighting in an unusual environment. Make sure you guys take the time to heal up too!" said Oracle.

"Yeah, we know, Oracle." said Jester in agreement with Oracle before she and her teammates take a 10-minute break in an alley before they resumed their exploration of the city.

"Hm? Is that…? Everyone, look over there!" said Fox as he stopped, noticed then raised and pointed his finger at a staircase leading down to a subway station in the middle of the road far in front of them.

"Hm? Oh, you've sharp eyes, Fox! That's a staircase!" said Spade, impressed with Fox for noticing the stairs.

"Uh huh. Looks like that stairs over there leads down to the next level and we haven't spotted Niveus, Queen and Noir yet, so it's best to keep on going." said Oracle.

"So, we're supposed to head over there?… I-I feel like we're going to lose sight of it." said Panther with a concern look on her face.

"Then, what if I put a mark on the map? May I borrow the notebook for a while, Jester?" asked Crow as he glance at Jester.

"Sure, go ahead, Crow." replied Jester as she nodded and hand the notebook over to Crow.

"Thank you, Jester. I'm glad if I was able to be of use." said Crow as he gave a small smile to Jester.

"Indeed. It'll be easier to see that way." said Fox with a small nod of his head.

"Come now, we know where to head next. Let's look for a path that leads to those stairs." said Crow before he, Jester and the others saw, opened a metal door and went into an alleyway, walked to the other end of the alleyway to opened the other door, went through and closed the door behind them and they found themselves inside another part of the city.

"Oh! Over there!" said Panther to the others as she spotted, raised and pointed her finger at something and they all saw that it is the same huge thing that chased them until they arrived and jumped out of the movie screen and into a theater. "It's a, uh… was it "BLT"?" added Panther as she think about the name that they call it.

"No, it's "FOE"." said Crow as he shake his head at Panther.

"That's right. I believe it stands for "Fried Chicken on Egg"…" said Fox.

"Seriously? "Fried Chicken on Egg"?" said Spade as he scowled in disbelief at Fox.

"Uh what? Beef's way better with eggs than chicken." said Skull.

"No-I stand by chicken. It's both cheap and filling." said Fox as he shake his head at Skull.

"_Oh my god, these two idiots…"_ thought Jester as she shake her head at both Skull and Fox.

"While we ignore those comedians… I wanna remind you all, that FOE over there is still really powerful… At the very least, you all can't win against it right now. For sure." said Oracle warningly to them.

"Wait, that's not good! We won't be able to go any further…" said Panther with a worry look on her face.

"Hey, I just noticed-ain't that big guy's just walking around the same area?" said Skull, pointing out that the huge FOE is walking in circle in the same area.

"Oh, you're right. It is walking around the same area." said Spade as he nodded to Skull.

"Couldn't we, like, slip past him when the coast is clear?" said Skull.

"Ah, that's it! Good job, Skull! You're actually useful sometime." said Oracle happily to Skull.

"SOME times!?" snapped Skull as he scowled at Oracle.

"From the looks of it, this FOE's patrolling a fixed route. Even after checking more closely, I'm still not getting an immediately hostile reading from it… It's possible that it won't act unless ordered by the police." said Oracle, ignoring Skull.

"So it won't chased and attack us unless we make the first move?" said Panther.

"Yep." said Oracle as she nodded to Panther.

"Well then, why don't we observe the FOE's movement for a moment? If we work out it's pattern, we'll surely be able to evade it." said Crow to Jester.

"Alright! The Phantom Thieves are getting sneaky! Let's do this, Jester!" said Skull with an excited look on his face to Jester.

"_Skull…"_ sighed Spade as he shake his head at Skull.

"It'll be quite troublesome if it catches up to us while we're fighting other enemies. Be sure to remain cautious while running away from FOEs." said Fox warningly to Jester.

"Yeah, I know, Fox. Let's go, everyone." said Jester as she nodded to Fox before she and her teammates slowly and cautiously walked down the road while evading the huge FOE that patrol around it's fixed route and they managed to evade it.

"Whew! We managed to slip past that thing…" said Panther in relief to the others.

"To think something like that is wandering around here… What is this place, truly?" sighed Fox.

"Kamoshidaman's city… I believe it was called "Kamo City" by the police officer earlier." said Crow.

"Kamo City, eh… Seriously, what do you think of that name?" asked Skull as he glance at Jester.

"It's a terrible name for the city. It makes me sick and I loathe it, Skull." replied Jester with a cold look on her face at the name of the city.

"Right? Seriously, to hell with a city named after Kamoshida!" growled Skull with an angry look on his face at the name of the city too.

"Kamoshida… If I recall correctly, he's a former teacher at Shujin High, no?" asked Fox as he glance at them.

"Yeah, he was the PE teacher and coach of the volleyball team. A whole lot of students got abused and sexually harassed by him soon after he came to Shujin…" replied Panther with a grim look on her face.

"…Yeah and it wasn't just physical abuse, either. We almost got expelled by him, he make subtle yet lewd advances on Jester and Panther went through an even worse hell… He was the worse piece of shit who saw himself as some kinda king and just did whatever he wanted." said Skull even more angrily to Fox.

"_Yeah, what a bastard he is."_ thought Spade in cold agreement with Skull.

"_And neither Queen nor I knew about how bad and corrupted he is to the students because of the principal covering up and keeping us from knowing about it until we saw and heard him confessing his crimes in front of us in the auditorium because of Isamu, Morgana, Ryuji and Ann stealing and changing his distorted heart a few months ago._" thought Paladin with a guilty look on his face.

"A criminal with distorted desires-the first target of the Phantom Thieves." said Crow.

"So, that bastard… You're tellin' me he's some sorta superhero here?" said Skull.

"There's just… no way! This can't be happening!" snapped Panther with an angry look on her face.

"I understand how you two feels, but we need to keep out wits about us here. From what I've gathered so far, Kamoshidaman and Kamoshida should be two different people." said Crow calmly to them.

"What leads you to believe so?" said Fox curiously to Crow.

"Remember what Nagi-san told us… How the hero character's appearance changed after we entered the movie?" said Crow.

"Oh yeah, she did say something like that. He wasn't Kamoshidaman before we came here, apparently." said Panther with a small nod of her head.

"So in other words, that "hero of justice" is only assuming the appearance of Kamoshida?" said Fox.

"That's my current working theory." said Crow.

"But… why Kamoshida? That's a totally miscast role. Could it be related to us coming here?" said Panther with a pondering look on her face.

"Well… Jester, what do you think? Are we somehow involved in the movie's hero taking on Kamoshida's appearance?" asked Crow as he glance at Jester.

"I think so too, Crow. It's related." replied Jester as she nodded to Crow.

"Mm, I agree. However, we've too few clues to be able to make that sort of conclusion yet…" said Crow.

"Then all we can do for now is press on." said Fox.

"Right! We gotta hurry up and find those three!" said Skull.

"Yeah-let's get going!" said Panther in agreement with Skull.

"_I hope that you're alright, Queen. Same goes for Noir too."_ thought Paladin worriedly in his mind about both Queen and Noir before they resumed their exploration of the city.


	12. Chapter 12

Jester and her teammates explored the city a bit more until they saw and stop in front of a wall with a ladder attached against it (and with a red and white sign saying "Caution: Emergency Ladder" dangling on a hook behind the ladder) in a corner inside an alleyway.

"…Is that a ladder? I wonder where it leads." said Crow as he glance curiously at the ladder.

"I don't know-how does it look on the map?" said Fox.

"Hmm, looks like it connects on the other side… to the path we saw earlier." said Oracle.

"For real? Hey, let's go check it out! We might be able to use it like a secret path!" said Skull curiously and slightly excitedly to Jester and the others before they check and used the ladder and soon found themselves on the other side like Oracle said to them.

"We really got through! …Wait, is this right by where we entered? I can't believe it took us this far… looks like it's gonna be super useful!" said Panther with a surprise then happy look on her face.

"Yeah, I bet if we go through an area and drop a ladder, we won't have to go through the same path twice. It's like a… what's it called… Y'know… a short, uh… not "shortcat"?" said Skull as he crossed his arms and think about which words to use for the short ladder path that they just use.

"Um, could you mean "shortcut"? That is accurate though-using this will make our exploration much easier. If we find ourselves in a similar situation again, let's try proactively searching the area." said Crow.

"Also, it'd be best to mark this on the map for next time." said Fox, reminding Jester about it.

"Yeah, I know and it's done already, Fox." said Jester as she glance and nodded to Fox.

"That's good, Jester." said Spade as he nodded and smiled at Jester.

"You can all get back to the movie theater super-quick now that we've found that path! Also, are you guys getting tired? If you guys are then it may be a good idea to return and take a break." suggested Oracle concernly to them.

"True, we're unused to this method of travel. It may do us some good to head back and regroup. We'll leave the decision to you, Jester." said Fox as he glance at Jester.

"Hm… Which of you are getting tired and want to leave to take a break and which of you still want to keep going a bit further?" asked Jester as she glance at the others and they shake their heads at her. "No, huh? Alright then, let's keep going a bit further." said Jester as she nodded before they resumed their exploration while fighting shadows and getting EXP, money, items and useful treasures that they need from treasure chests along the way until they arrived and stopped in front of a double metal fence doors and before Jester could open it, Oracle suddenly show up.

"Jester! I'm getting a shadow reading from beyond that door. I think you and the others will probably have to fight it… Are you and the others ready for that?" asked Oracle concernly to Jester.

"Yeah, I think we're good to go, Oracle." replied Jester reassuringly to Oracle.

"Alright! Let's roll!" said Skull as he bumped his clench fists together.

"Yeah, let's get them, Jester." said Spade as he nodded to Jester.

Jester nodded again before she opened the doors for herself and her teammates to walk through to the other side of the city then she closed the door behind them and Oracle show up again.

"Shadow readings approaching! Be careful, guys!" said Oracle warningly and concernly to Jester and her teammates and they prepare themselves while taking out their weapons before 3 shadows appear in front of them and they saw that one of the shadows is golden and different-looking from the other two. "Hm!? I'm getting a different reading from that shadow in the back… I feel like something's up with it!" added Oracle to them about the different-looking golden shadow.

"You may be right, Oracle. That floating and swaying shadow behind those 2 does look different." said Panther in agreement with Oracle.

"A special Shadow, you say? How interesting." said Crow with an interested look on his face at the golden shadow.

"So it's like those rare treasure demons that we rarely encounter in Palaces and in Mementos?" said Spade curiously to Jester.

"Yeah, most probably, Spade." said Jester as she nodded to Spade.

"We can either focus our attacks on it now or deal with the others first… The decision is yours, Jester." said Fox.

"Hm… I think we should get it first before it run away, everyone." said Jester to her teammates and they nodded to her before they called out their personas, used Aqua, Kouga, Agi, Zio, Bufu, Garu, Gry and Eiga skills on the 2 normal shadows and 1 golden shadow, managed to make them fall down before they charge in for an all-out attack and defeated them easily and gained more EXP points, money and items from them.

"The hell is this? It sure is shiny…" said Skull as he glance down in confusion at a tiny, glowing segment of film lying on the ground after they defeated the shadows.

"It appears to be a segment of film… It's beauty really is quite stunning." said Fox as he glance down at the glowing film with an impressed look on his face.

"That may come into use somehow-why don't we take it with us?" said Crow as he glance at Jester.

"Yeah, sure. I'll take it." said Jester as she bend down to pick up the glowing film from the ground and put it into her coat pocket before she and her teammates resumed walking and exploring, found and opened the door to the next area and they saw that the next area is the area where the subway staircase is.

"Whew… We finally made it to those stairs from earlier." said Panther in relief to the others. "Looks like we can go downstairs with these-what should we do?" added Panther to the others.

"What else, Panther? Going down, of course." said Jester as she glance at Panther.

"Yeah! Let's go!" said Panther as she nodded to Jester before they went down the subway stairs together, arrived, look around and saw that they're in another part of Kamo City and before they could do or say anything, Oracle suddenly show up.

"Jester, guys! Wait! Stop Stoooop!" said Oracle frantically to Jester and her teammates.

"Ah-What is it!?" said Panther concernly to Oracle.

"Is there a trap ahead?" asked Fox.

"No, it's about something back here, in the movie theater! Remember that door we found that had "Authorized Personnel only" on it?" said Oracle.

"Oh, you mean that locked one? What about it?" said Skull curiously to Oracle sbout the door.

"I suddenly picked up a bizarre, super strong reading beyond that door." said Oracle worriedly to them.

"A reading? You mean an enemy?" said Panther.

"No, it's totally new to me- some strange presence, and even Nagi-san doesn't know what it could be… It's highly unlikely to be Queen and Noir, but I still think we should check it out." said Oracle.

"A mysterious presence, huh? I'm curious as to what it could be." said Fox with a curious look on his face.

"If so, then we need to return to the movie theater… It's your call." said Crow as he glance at Jester.

"Okay, come back as quick as you can! I'll be waiting!" said Oracle.

"Alright, let's leave and check it out, everyone." said Jester to her teammates before they quickly leave the movie and head back to the theater.

XXXX

**In the theater…**

"Well done in returning, my minions!" said Futaba with a smile on her face.

"Well, that stuff you mentioned about the door got us all curious." said Ryuji as he glance at Futaba.

"I'm so glad you all are safe…" said Hikari in a relief tone of voice to them.

"Oh, you were worried about us! Thank you." said Ann as she smiled at Hikari.

"Huh? Um…" stammer Hikari as she look down and fell silent with a nervous look on her face.

"Oh… Sorry, was it something I said?" said Ann.

"I don't think it's what you said that make her like that, Ann." said Akira.

"She's right and I'm sure that's not the case… Hikari-san must not be used to all of this yet, that's all." said Nagi.

"Hikari…" said Futaba as she glance concernly at Hikari (who still stay silent).

"By the way, Futaba-what's the situation with the powerful unknown presence you mentioned earlier?" asked Yusuke as he glance at Futaba.

"Yeah, about that-I'm sensing a mysterious power in the test screening room here. It's an odd presence I've never felt before and I'm picking up some weird noises, too." replied Futaba.

"Is it something dangerous, like the FOEs?" said Ryuji.

"I'm pretty sure… it's different." said Futaba.

"You haven't any idea either, Nagi-san?" asked Goro as he glance at Nagi.

"Correct-while she claims that something is in there, I have no clue what it could be." replied Nagi.

"This is rather peculiar. We should look into it ourselves." said Yusuke.

"Who knows what we'll find on the other side though-we should be cautious." said Goro before he glance at both Hikari and Nagi. "You two should remain here for your own safety. We'll investigate this and report back." added Goro concernly to them.

"Very well. Please don't endanger yourselves, all of you." said Nagi as she nodded to them.

"…" said Hikari.

"Ok, let's get going." said Ryuji excitedly to Isamu and the others before they left the theater, went to where the test screening door is and stopped in front of it and they saw Morgana's already there, trying and failing to open the door.

"Nnnngh-it's no use… I can't get it open…" groaned Morgana with a frustrated look on his face.

"Whatcha up to?" asked Ryuji curiously to Morgana.

"Can't you tell? I'm trying to pick the lock on this door!" replied Morgana.

"What? You still haven't gotten it open?" said Futaba.

"I just started a minute ago!" snapped Morgana as he scowled at Futaba.

"Yeah. Calm down, Morgana." said Akira calmly to Morgana and he slowly calm down.

"That reminds me, Morgana-how about those locks on the entrances?" asked Ann.

"A-About that… I tried again, but I still couldn't crack them…" replied Morgana with a shake of his head before he let out a yelp/meow when he and the others heard loud knocking sounds from inside the door.

"Did you guys hear that?" said Rokuro.

"Yeah, I heard something in there… Could someone be inside?" said Yusuke.

"If someone's trapped in there, we can't just leave'em." said Ryuji with a concern look on his face.

"Yeah, we can't. We should try open it again to let whoever is trapped in there out." said Isamu.

"So we're going to open it, then… let's be just to remain on guard." said Yusuke.

"Morgana-sorry to ask, but could you try just a little more for us?" said Ann.

"Of course I will try again, Ann… But if a guard dog or something else jumps out then we better get rid of it, alright?" said Morgana.

"One can only hope it's merely a dog…" said Yusuke.

"Mona, hurry up and open it." said Futaba.

"Ah-Okay, okay…" said Morgana as he nodded to Futaba before he jumped up and latched himself onto the door to try to pick it open with a lockpick again, managed to a get it open before the door suddenly open up, sending Morgana flying back with another loud yelp/meow, crash against Akira and caused him to grab Morgana while falling on his butt on the floor while 2 little identical fair-skinned, bright yellow-eyed girls (one with braided hair down her back while the other tied up into twin buns behind her head and with black and dark yellow-coloured eye-patches covering their left and right eyes as they hold an electric shock baton and a clipboard in their hands) wearing matching long sleeve blue shirts, blue hats with the letters "O-Y-O-O" and "X-M-R-N" on the hats, black shorts and knee-length socks and black shoes on their legs fell out from the door and landed face-down on the floor in front of Isamu (who immediately recognized them once she saw them falling out of the door).


	13. Chapter 13

"What the?" said Rokuro as he, Ann and the others except Isamu glance in disbelief and surprise at the 2 girls that just came out of the test screening room and fell face-down in front of Isamu before they quickly stood up from the floor.

"_Oh, dear god. It's these two again. What're they doing here?"_ thought Isamu before she mentally groaned in her mind at seeing the 2 girls again.

"Huh? A couple of kids!? Are they lost or something?" said Ann.

"I'm not so sure about that-something seems off about simply calling them lost kids." said Goro as he glance suspiciously at them.

"What the-?" said the twin buns-haired girl as she look around the place with a confused look on her face.

"Where is our Master?" said the braided-haired girl as she look around in confusion too.

"Justine! Look!" said the twin buns-haired girl as she noticed Isamu before raising and pointing her baton at her.

"So, you're here as well, Inmate." said the braided-haired girl named Justine as she glance at Isamu too.

"Uh huh. Was wondering when you two'll finally noticed me." said Isamu with a small nod of her head.

"Hey, Inmate, where are we!? What're you doing here!?" snapped the twin buns-haired girl as she scowled at Isamu.

"Why don't you take a guess." said Isamu as she narrowed his eyes at the twin buns-haired girl.

"Is this your doing!?" snapped the twin buns-haired girl angrily at Isamu.

"Oh sure. Go ahead and assumed that I'm the one who'd taken you 2 and everyone else from their homes to this shady theater place and now you're blaming me for it. Why am I not surprised?" said Isamu coldly to Caroline.

"Hold, Caroline. I doubt such a simple prisoner would be capable of that. Most likely, she herself knows nothing of this." said Justine calmly to the twin buns-haired girl named Caroline.

"_Of course I don't and neither do my friends yet and I'm glad to see that Justine calm Caroline down."_ thought Isamu in her mind.

"She doesn't? Then… what happened?" said Caroline in more confusion to Justine.

"I do not know." said Justine as she shake her head.

"Ooooh, what little cutiiiies! And they're TWINS!?" said Futaba as she glance at both Caroline and Justine with a joyful look on her face.

"I agree with you, Futaba. They do look cute." said Akira as he nodded in agreement with Futaba.

"Isamu, who're these two little girls and why do they call you "Inmate"?" asked Ann as she glance in confusion at Isamu.

"Yeah, who're these 2 rugrats, Isamu?" asked Ryuji.

"Rugrats!?" snarled Caroline as she glared at Ryuji.

"Such blasphemy…" snarled Justine as she glared at Ryuji as well.

"Yeah, that's right! Quit being so rude to them and show them some respect!" snapped Morgana as he glared at Ryuji too.

"I'll explain who these 2 girls are to you guys later and why are you on their side, Morgana?" said Isamu before she asked Morgana a question.

"I-I don't know why either, Lady Isamu. Just that it feels right for me to do it." replied Morgana in confusion to Isamu.

"At any rate, tell us of your circumstances here, Inmate." said Justine.

"We'll listen to what you've to say in this room here-Hey, you! Cat!" said Caroline as she pointed her baton at the door that they just came out from before she call out to Morgana.

"Y-Yes!?" said Morgana as he quickly glance and give them his full attention.

"_Huh!? Why is Morgana being all frighten and obedient to them even though one of them call her a cat and she didn't snap back at her for saying it like how she did to us?"_ thought Ryuji in disbelief and confusion at Morgana's attitude change.

"Escort the prisoner to this room here. And make it snappy!" ordered Caroline sternly to Morgana.

"W-Why me?" asked Morgana in confusion to Caroline.

"_Why indeed._" thought Isamu with a suspicious look on her face while Justine glance in silence at Morgana.

"I-I'll do it… Of course! With pleasure!" said Morgana nervously to them.

"Hmph, don't forget the rest of those people that's close to our Inmate as well." said Caroline.

"The rest of those people close to their Inmate… Do they mean us?" said Akira as he glance at the others.

"I guess so, Kurusu-kun." sighed Goro as he closed his eyes and shake his head a little.

"Seriously, who are they? And Morgana, why're you takin' their orders?" asked Ryuji as he glance at both Isamu and Morgana.

"I already told you guys that I don't know why either! Just that it feels right for me to do it!" snapped Morgana as he scowled at Ryuji. "Plus, those two have something "unwavering" inside them. When they look at me with those eyes, I get this feeling that I just have to listen to them." added Morgana calmly to them.

"You mean like… some sort of hypnosis?" said Ann.

"No, nothing like that, Lady Ann. It's more like there's something deep in my core… A feeling that screams "I have to do what they say!" rise up inside me…" said Morgana.

"Oh, is that so?" said Isamu with a curious look on her face.

"Nothing like that rise up inside me…" said Ryuji in confusion to Morgana.

"Well, it does for me! And I've no idea why…" said Morgana as he scowled at Ryuji.

"If they're acquaintances of Isamu, I believe we can trust them." said Yusuke.

"It'll be fine. C'mon-can't make them wait." said Morgana reassuringly to them and they glance and nodded to each other before they followed behind both Caroline and Justine into the test screening room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Inside the test screening room…**

Once Isamu and her friends followed behind both Caroline and Justine into the test screening room, they look around and saw with surprise looks on their faces that the room had change into a complete velvet blue-coloured theater room with a table that had 2 machines on it that shows movies at the blank screen on the stage in front of them.

"_Is this… the Velvet Room? Looks completely different from the prison Velvet Room while I'm sleeping sometimes."_ thought Isamu to herself.

"What a curiously blue room… It has a certain coziness to it." said Yusuke as he look around the room with an awed look on his face.

"Could this room's appearance also be attributed to the anomaly?" said Goro with a curious look on his face.

"It's possible, Goro." said Isamu.

"Hey, Isamu. Introduce us to them." said Ann as she glance at Isamu.

"Likewise-and tell us about this movie theater we're trapped in as well." said Justine calmly to Isamu.

"Very well." said Isamu before she spend the next few minutes introducing her friends to both Caroline and Justine and also explaining to them both on what she and her friends know about the theater that they're trapped in so far until she's done explaining.

"I see… You're not lying to us, are you?" said Caroline suspiciously to Isamu.

"Of course not. I'm not a liar." said Isamu coldly to Caroline.

"Either way, now we understand the whole Velvet Room thing, with the little warden twins…" said Ryuji.

"Yeah, that'd explain on why you spaced out in a corner every time when we're inside Mementos and infiltrating Palaces of corrupted peoples." said Akira with a small nod of his head.

"Inmate, you're telling us that there's essentially no way out of here?" asked Justine concernly to Isamu.

"None at all because we've look everywhere in the theater and the entrance is sealed up with 4 sturdy chains and 4 padlocks on them." replied Isamu solemnly to Justine.

"To think that we wardens would become prisoners…" sighed Justine as she look down with a grim look on her face.

"Justine, there's no point in us obsessing over this. Let's simply call it a part of her rehabilitation." said Caroline reassuringly to Justine.

"Indeed. It'd be best to accept the situation as such for now. Fortunately, this is the Velvet Room… Give thanks, Inmate: we shall take on the task of fusing Personas here." said Justine as she glance up at Isamu.

"Really? That's great and I'm glad and grateful to hear that you two can still do Persona fusion in this theater." said Isamu thankfully to them both.

"Humph, how dare this ungrateful Inmate spoke in such a flattering tone like that to us…" grumbled Caroline as she scowled at Isamu.

"This ungrateful inmate can hear your rude grumbling, you know." said Isamu as she narrowed her eyes at Caroline (who gasped then scowled at her even more).

"Don't mind her, Inmate. And you'll need to wait for a while longer, until our preparations are complete." said Justine.

"And why is that?" asked Isamu.

"It seems we're a bit out of our element here." replied Justine concernly to Isamu.

"You've been freely able to wield countless Personas, yes, Inmate?" said Caroline.

"Yes, that's right." said Isamu as she nodded to Caroline.

"We refer to that ability as the "Power of the Wild Card". However, that power seems to have been altered here…" said Justine concernly to Isamu.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Isamu in confusion to Justine.

"Simply put, you can't take "Sonya" off." replied Caroline bluntly to Isamu (who widened her eyes in disbelief before she try to sense and call out her other Personas from within her and felt no presences of them except Sonya).

"_Oh no, she's right. I can't sense or call out any of my Personas except Sonya."_ thought Isamu with a worry look on her face.

"Everyone, are you all safe-" said Nagi worriedly to them as she and Hikari came into the test screening room, stopped and look around the room with disbelief and surprise looks on their faces. "My! I recall this room as being the test screening room…" added Nagi to the others.

"Who's that?" asked Caroline as she glance curiously at Nagi.

"Ah… Pardon us, please. We grew too concerned for you all…" said Nagi as she glance at both Caroline and Justine.

"… Twins?" said Hikari as she glance curiously at them.

"We were informed by our Inmate about you two earlier. There's no need to trouble yourselves with us." said Justine calmly to both Nagi and Hikari.

"U-Umm…" said Nagi hesitantly to them.

"Hm, looks like we're gonna have to do some more introductions and catching up…" said Ann with a concern look on her face to Isamu (who nodded to her before she introduced Caroline, Justine, Hikari and Nagi to each other then tell them on what happened after they left the Kamoshidaman movie until now).

"I see… So much is happening all so quickly. If it will help aid in our escape, then please, use this room as you two deem necessary." said Nagi as she nodded to both Caroline and Justine.

"Are you two… their friends as well?" asked Hikari curiously to them.

"The word "friend" is wholly unsuitable for us." replied Justine as she shake her head a little.

"We are in charge of her rehabilitation." said Caroline coolly to Hikari.

"Rehabilitation?" said Hikari with a confused look on her face.

"Well then, Inmate-continue dedicating yourself to your rehabilitation here. This inability to manifest the power of your Wild Card should be considered a test." said Justine firmly to Isamu.

"Of course I will." said Isamu as she nodded to Justine.

"So he's unable to change Personas… it's a real setback, but I guess we'll just have to deal with it." said Ann with a sad look on her face.

"Yeah, I know but I'm sure that we'll find a way to managed it, Ann." said Isamu reassuringly to Ann.

"Right, that's how it should be." said Yusuke as he nodded to Isamu.

"Hm? Hold on, Inmate-what's that you have there in your pocket?" asked Caroline as she noticed something glowing inside Isamu's left blazer pocket.

"Hand over that shining object in your blazer pocket." said Justine firmly to Isamu.

"Hm? Oh, you two mean this shining object?" said Isamu as she take out the glowing bit of film from her pocket and hold it out to them.

"This…" gasped Justine as she and Caroline glance in surprise at the glowing film in Isamu's hand before she take it from her.

"We just happened to find it. Do you two know what it is?" said Ann curiously to them about the bit of film.

"This shining film-It holds infinite possibilities within… Those infinite possibilities that exist within one's heart-in other words, Personas. With this, you should be able to take on an additional Persona beside Sonya…" said Justine calmly to them.

"Really, a second Persona? Does that mean double the firepower!? That's so OP!" gasped Futaba before she glance in excitement at Isamu.

"No, the second Persona that can be taken on won't be the same strength as the original. If Sonya is the main persona, any others taken on are considered Sub-Personas… Think of it merely as an aid to the original one." said Justine calmly to Futaba.

"I see." said Isamu.

"Still, two at the same time? Quite impressive, Isa. My hat's to you." said Goro in a proud and impressed tone of voice to Isamu.

"Uh huh, Goro." said Isamu as she nodded to Goro.

"Now, Inmate: look closely at this film." said Justine firmly to Isamu as she hold out the film to Isamu (who look closely before she saw the image of a Pixie showing in the film).

"Whoa, did you guys see that? One second it's blank, the next an image of Pixie showing in it." said Akira in surprise at the film.

"Yeah, we sure did! I don't really get it, but damn! That wild card thing is wicked!" said Ryuji before he glance in awed at Isamu. "You're so lucky, Isamu. I wish I could double up on my Personas too." added Ryuji slightly jealously to Isamu.

"Uh huh. In your dreams, Ryuji." said Morgana in a deadpan tone of voice to Ryuji.

"What was that, you cat?" snapped Ryuji as he scowled at Morgana.

"I'm not a CAT, you blonde monkey!" snapped Morgana as he scowled back at Ryuji.

"That's enough, both of you." said Isamu as she narrowed her eyes at them both and they quickly fell silent.

"…Caroline." said Justine as she glance at Caroline.

"Yes… So it would seem, Justine." said Caroline as she nodded to Justine.

"What's up?" said Ryuji.

"The rest of you are also now capable of taking on a second Persona." said Caroline.

"W-What did you just say!?" said Ann in disbelief at what Caroline just say to them.

"F-For real!? Not just Isamu!?" said Ryuji in disbelief and shock at Caroline too.

"Obviously, that would be the case in a standard scenario… But here, each of you may borrow and use the Personas that take form in the prisoner's heart. But why though… Could it be due to the power of the Wild Card changing?" said Justine before she look down with a confused look on her face.

"Let me guess, you don't know why either?" said Isamu.

"Watch your tongue, Inmate! All you should be doing is making use of that power-WITHOUT that attitude of yours!" snapped Caroline as she scowled at Isamu.

"Right back at you about your attitude, Caroline!" snapped Isamu as she scowled back at Caroline.

"Yes, that is correct but can you two please refrain from snapping at each other?" sighed Justine as she shake her head at them both.

"Sure, I will if she do the same too, Justine." said Isamu as she nodded to Justine without looking away from Caroline.

"… Fine. If the Inmate say he will then I'll too." said Caroline with a reluctant look on her face.

"Good. Still, this feeling I have… It's as if another or more than one with the power of the Wild Card is here as well." said Justine.

"So what you're saying is, we can now summon another Persona besides our usual ones." said Yusuke.

"Looks like it, from what they say to us." said Rokuro.

"Oh man, I'm so psyched!" said Futaba with an excited look on her face.

"So do I, Futaba." said Akira in agreement with Futaba.

"Main and Sub-Personas, huh… Will we be able to handle using two Personas?" said Ann with a concern look on her face.

"I'm sure all of you can do it with Lady Isamu help since he's our specialist in wielding multiple Personas! If anything, this'll broaden our strategies, so there'll be even less for us to fear, right?" said Morgana reassuringly to Ann and the others.

"While the situation is unusual, you're still a prisoner. Do not neglect your rehabilitation…" said Justine firmly to Isamu.

"Yeah, I know so you don't have to say it again." sighed Isamu as she nodded to Justine. "_Still, I wonder what they mean by another or more than one with the same power like me because neither I nor my friends have seen them yet in this theater or in the movie. But something tells me that we'll be seeing them soon."_ added Isamu to herself about the other Wild Card users like her.


	15. Chapter 15

As Isamu and her friends think in silence about the things that both Caroline and Justine just told them, they suddenly heard an unfamiliar male voice spoke out to them.

"Umm…" said an unfamiliar male voice.

"Hm? Did you guys hear-" said Isamu before she got cut off by Caroline.

"Listen here: you all better make certain to keep a close eye on our prisoner for us!" said Caroline sternly to Isamu's friends.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Ryuji before he started yawning with a bored look on his face.

"_Ryuji…"_ sighed Ann as she shake her head at Ryuji.

"What insolence! Do you wish to be executed as well!?" snapped Caroline angrily at Ryuji.

"_Geez, what crawl up her little butt and pissed her off?_" thought Rokuro as he glance at Caroline snapping in anger at Ryuji.

"She's so tough… A little girl AND militaristic? I feel like I'm discovering a new obsession." said Futaba in awed at Caroline.

"No, please don't, Futaba…" said Akira as he shake his head at her.

"Pardon me…" said the unfamiliar male voice.

"Hey, you guys-" said Isamu but she got cut off again, this time by Goro.

"Hm, what is it, Isa?" said Goro as he glance at Isamu.

"Yusuke, did you say something?" asked Ann as she glance at Yusuke.

"No, I didn't." replied Yusuke as he shake his head.

"I was going to say that didn't you guys hear another male voice trying to talk to us before I got interrupted by you guys?" said Isamu as she narrowed his eyes at them.

"Not that you mention it, I did hear someone's voice talking to us… But maybe we imagined it?" said Ann as she flinch from Isamu's narrowed eyes.

"Um-just a moment of your time…" said the unfamiliar male voice.

"Ann, behind you-who's that?" said Yusuke as he raised and pointed his finger with a worry look on his face at a tall fair-skinned, short slightly spiky silver-haired, yellow-eyed guy wearing a long sleeve black collared shirt with a long sleeve velvet blue shirt with 4 circular black and blue patterns on it, a blue necktie around his neck, long black pants with blue lines on the sides and black loafers on his feet, white gloves on his hands and a blue hat on his head standing behind Ann.

"Hm?" said Ann with a confused look on her face.

"Ah, finally, someone noticed-" said the tall guy with a relief look on his face, which make Ann yell out in surprise and shock at seeing him standing behind her. "Pardon me, but do you have to yell that loud near me?" added the tall guy in annoyance at Ann yelling at him.

"Why do you have to scream!? And more importantly, WHO are you!?" said Ryuji in disbelief and shock at the tall guy.

"I can hear them call for me…" said a fair-skinned, short bob-cut style silver-haired, yellow-eyed girl wearing a sleeveless, knee length blue and black dress with 5 circular blue and black circles in a downward line on her dress, short blue gloves on her hands, light grey leggings and knee-length blue boots on her feet, a blue hat on her head and holding a bucket of popcorn in her left arm in a sing-song tone of voice to them as she suddenly showed up and stand beside the tall guy.

"A-A-ANOTHER ONE!?" yell Futaba with a worry look on her face at the unknown tall guy and girl.

"Hey, Justine…" whisper Caroline as she glance at Justine.

"Are those two…" whisper Justine back to Caroline.

"_Hm, I wonder…"_ thought Isamu as she glance back and forth at both Caroline and Justine and the tall guy and girl who showed up and wearing different clothes but with the same colours on it.

"Sorry for surprising and frightening some of you with our sudden appearances, young guys and girls." said the spiky silver-haired guy apologetically to Isamu and her friends.

"That's okay and apology accepted." said Isamu reassuringly to the spiky silver-haired guy.

"Everyone, we're most pleased to make your acquaintances." said the girl as she stopped eating and put down her bucket of popcorn on a small table near her.

"Who the hell are you guys!? And why're all of you wearing blue and black like these two!?" demanded Ryuji as he glance in shock and suspicion at the tall guy and girl.

"I am Elizabeth. This man to my left is my twin brother, Godric." said the girl named Elizabeth as she introduced herself and Godric to them.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Godric." said the short, slightly spiky silver-haired guy named Godric to them.

"Uh huh. Nice to meet you two, Elizabeth and Godric." said Isamu politely to them.

"How long have you two been standing there?" asked Goro.

"We're always by your sides, anytime, anywhere." replied Elizabeth before she let out a chuckle.

"Uh huh. That's not creepy at all…" said Rokuro sarcastically to them.

"Oh great, more mind-warping shit…" groaned Ryuji as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't get what's going on here… All of this is so weird." groaned Morgana as she shake her head a little.

"This world is full of mysteries. My own comprehension cannot keep up in the least, either." sighed Yusuke in agreement with Morgana.

"Y'know, they're wearing similar clothes to the twins. Could they be, like, coworkers?" said Ann.

"Not exactly like you said, young girl. It's best to say that my sister and I are all "attendants of the Velvet Room." said Godric as he shake his head at Ann.

"Indeed-however, let's omit the details for now, and instead cut to the chase." said Elizabeth.

"Ah, how right you are, Elizabeth." said Godric as he nodded to Elizabeth then glance at Isamu and her friends with a concern look on his face. "While we came to this world, I was separated from my guest… my sister and I search everywhere in this movie theater, but we found no sight or trace of her anywhere." said Godric concernly to them about his missing female guest.

"Oh, that's bad, another missing girl." said Ann with a worry look on her face.

"Your guest? Does she wear all blue too?" said Ryuji curiously to Godric.

"No, she doesn't. She's a high school girl that's about the age of most of you and she wore purple headphones around her neck…" said Godric.

"Headphones?" said Yusuke with a confused look on his face.

"I've got headphones but it's not purple and I'm not a high-schooler." said Futaba.

"_Of course not since you shut yourself in your room after the tragic accident of Aunt Wakaba, Futaba."_ thought Akira sadly in his mind.

"I dunno about this high-school girl you mention to us… We haven't seen anyone like that in here, right, Isamu?" asked Ann as she glance at Isamu.

"Nope, we haven't, Ann." replied Isamu as she shake his head at Ann.

"I haven't a clue either…" said Nagi before she glance at Hikari. "How about you, Hikari-san?" asked Nagi.

"No, I don't…" replied Hikari.

"I see. That's troubling… Where could she be?" said Godric with a worry look on his face.

"Could this girl be inside the movie, like how we were separated from two of our teammates?" said Yusuke.

"Inside the movie? Whatever do you-" said Godric in confusion to Yusuke.

"Honestly, Godric. Don't ask such frivolous questions. You must simply perceive their meaning." said Elizabeth sternly to Godric.

"Ah, forgive me…" said Godric apologetically to Yusuke.

"It's fine." said Yusuke reassuringly to Godric.

"Okay, Godric-I guess if we find this girl, we'll go ahead and bring her back." said Ryuji reassuringly to Godric.

"You all will? Then I'm glad and grateful to hear that you all will help in finding and bringing her back." said Godric gratefully to them.

"Not in the least for me, Godric. According to my intuition… I believe these young people have slipped into this world out of the blue and are now trapped here. And mayhap, their only exit is secured with numerous intimidating locks…" said Elizabeth as she glance back at Isamu and her friends.

"How'd you know all that!?" said Ryuji in disbelief and shock at Elizabeth for knowing about it.

"Much happens in the course of life. We've experienced quite a bit of it ourselves." said Godric.

"Our arrival here was inevitable as well… We have been delivered here by fate. That is why my twin brother, Godric will be providing you all with the assistance you all need." said Elizabeth as she gestured with her head at Godric.

"Of course you'd choose me again to provide my assistance to them, Elizabeth." Godric in a deadpan tone of voice at Elizabeth for telling them that he'll be providing his assistance to them without asking him first.

"Good company on the road is the shortest cut to one's grave", I believe is the saying. In any case, we must uphold the spirit of helping those in need." said Elizabeth.

"Hm… I don't know because what you suggest of your brother assisting us without asking him first is quite rude and fishy too." said Isamu slightly sternly to Elizabeth.

"Yeah right? First we thought they were with those twins, but it seems like they're not." said Ryuji.

"But they don't look like enemies. Maybe we'll be fine trusting them?" said Ann.

"The young girl's right. I can assured you and your friends that we're trustworthy." said Godric in agreement with Ann.

"I guess we'll see on whether the 3 of you are friends or enemies." said Isamu.

"So how specifically would you be aiding us?" asked Goro curiously to them.

"Well, is there any place nearby where we can set up shop and fleece you-I mean, please you all with our fine wares, perchance?" replied Elizabeth as she realised and quickly correct part of her words.

"Elizabeth…_" _sighed Godric as he shake his head at Elizabeth.

"She totally just said "fleece you"." said Futaba in a deadpan tone of voice to Isamu and the others.

"Yeah, she did say that and we heard her, Futaba." said Akira in deadpan agreement with Futaba.

"I didn't hear that, laaaalalalaaaa…" said Elizabeth in a sing-song tone of voice to Futaba, ignoring her and Akira's words.

"We've been ignored and downvoted!" said Futaba in disbelief at Elizabeth for ignoring her and Akira.

"What nerve of her!" said Akira as he scowled at Elizabeth.

"That's how she always acts when someone pointed out to her about her using the wrong words. My apologies and just don't mind her, you two." said Godric apologetically to both Futaba and Akira about Elizabeth.

"Is that so? Very well then and there's no need for you to apologize for the words and actions of others except yourself, Godric." said Isamu.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." said Godric as he nodded to Isamu.

"Godric, how could you say such untrue words of me to them?" said Elizabeth in feign sadness to Godric.

"No, I didn't, Elizabeth. I only tell them the truth, that's all." said Godric as he glance calmly to Elizabeth.

"Oh, woe is me for having such an ungrateful twin brother like you…" said Elizabeth before she covered her eyes with her hands and began crying fake tears.

"Here you go, Elizabeth." said Godric, unfazed by Elizabeth's fake crying and tears as he take out and hand a handkerchief to Elizabeth to dry her tears.

"Anyway, about where you blue people can set up shop, how 'bout the concession stand in the lobby outside?" suggested Ryuji.

"If that would serve you all properly, I'll gladly show you all the way…" said Nagi.

"Really? That's kind of you, madam." said Godric as he smiled at Nagi before he and Elizabeth noticed both Caroline and Justine.

"…Hm? Elizabeth-those two, over there…" said Godric.

"Oh my, what have we here…" said Elizabeth with a slight surprise look on her face.

"Humph…" snorted Caroline while Justine stay silent as they glance at Elizabeth and Godric.

"Hm, I see…" said Elizabeth before she glance at Godric. "Now listen here and please understand, Godric: it would be uncouth to meddle in things beyond necessity. Nothing meaningless happens here. There must be a reason for our summoning to this place… And searching for that reason may be another necessity." said Elizabeth firmly to Godric.

"Of course I know that, Elizabeth." said Godric as he nodded reluctantly to Elizabeth.

"Justine, who do you think they are?" asked Caroline.

"I feel as if… they're related to the core of our existence. Who knows what our master will have to say about this… Let's not delved any further for now." replied Justine.

"Humph, you're right… so long as they don't interfere with the prisoner's rehabilitation." said Caroline as she nodded to Justine before she glance at Isamu. "Now, listen up, Inmate! Until we escape this theater, we'll allow you to move about freely." said Caroline sternly to Isamu.

"In other words, you're on parole. Do not forget about your rehabilitation, though." said Justine calmly to Isamu.

"Yeah, I know." said Isamu as she nodded to Justine while narrowing his eyes at Caroline.

"Now then, everyone, let us all skedaddle to the concession stand…" said Elizabeth to Isamu and her friends as she raised and hold her arms above her in a dramatic manner (which make Godric sighed and shake his head at her) before they turned and left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Near the concession stand…**

"Over here is the shop… After you, please." said Nagi as she showed the concession shop to both Elizabeth and Godric after they stepped out of the movie room.

"So this is the concession stand, huh? Well, I guess this place is impressive and large enough for me to create and prepare a number of items that will be useful to the young guys and girls._"_ said Godric as he glance with an impressed look on his face at the concession stand.

"Ooh, really? Maybe some sweets?" said Ann slightly happily to Godric.

"_Even here you still want to have some sweets? Seriously, how much of a sweet tooth are you, Ann?"_ thought Isamu as she sighed and shake her head at Ann.

"Well… Sorry to disappoint you but I don't know all of the details just yet. Now I must first prepare for the grand opening, so won't you all allow me to do so? I vow to provide an assortment of goods that'll make your hearts dance in rapture." said Godric apologetically to Ann (who look sad at not getting any sweets before he told them to wait for him to prepare for the grand opening).

"Oh, is that so? Then I'm looking forward to whatever kind of things that you'll provide for us in the concession stand, Godric." said Isamu as she glance and nodded to Godric. "_Hopefully the things that he'll provide for us is as good as the things I had to purchased for myself and my teammates from Takemi-san and Iwai-san."_ added Isamu to herself.

"So do I, Godric. Make sure that they're good ones for these young ones." said Elizabeth as she nodded to Godric.

"Of course I will, Elizabeth." said Godric as he smiled and nodded to Elizabeth.

"What kind of things that you'll find and provide for us?" asked Akira curiously to them.

"I'm sure you all will see what I've create and prepare for you all soon enough so don't any of you worry about it. All the wares that I shall sell for you and the others here will be entirely whole, with reasonable prices to match because I've no interest for half-measures at all." replied Godric calmly to Akira and the others.

"Oh, is that so? Glad to hear that and we'll look forward to it." said Akira.

"You seem to be having fun, Godric. It's as if you're a veteran shopkeeper." said Goro.

"Veteran… I guess you can say that I do and that I don't mind doing things of this nature." said Godric as he glance at Goro.

"I see. You don't mind doing it, huh?" said Goro with a small nod of his head.

"By the way-my guests- They seem to be lost too… My, this foodstuff called popcorns…" said Elizabeth while she grab and munch handful by handful of popcorns in the bucket that she holds in her left arm.

"Oh, for god sake! How ill-mannered of you to speak while eating those popcorns at the same time, Elizabeth. Will you please stop?" groaned Godric as he shake his head in disapproval at Elizabeth.

"Oh, poof with what you said and what a let-down you are, Godric! Why don't you try do what I did with these popcorns…" said Elizabeth, dismissing Godric's words and encouraged Godric to try the popcorns like she did.

"No, I don't think I will no matter how hard you try to tempt me." said Godric as he look away from Elizabeth.

"Oh, come on, Godric. You'll like the popcorns if you try them." said Elizabeth.

"No, I refused." said Godric as he shake his head at her.

"500 yen says that he'll succumb and eat the popcorns, Ryuji." said Ann as she glance at Ryuji.

"You're on, Ann." said Ryuji as he nodded to Ann.

"U-Uhm…" said Hikari nervously to them.

"I-It's okay! I freaked out over the Blue Brigade at first when I saw 'em too, but now I think that these two are ultimately harmless." said Futaba reassuringly to Hikari.

"She's right so there's no need for you to be nervous and afraid of us, young girl." said Godric reassuringly to Hikari as well.

"_Yeah, they're more eccentric and sketchy than harmless to us, especially Elizabeth while the other one named Godric is normal, at least."_ thought Rokuro dryly in his mind.

"…O-Okay." said Hikari as she nodded to both Futaba and Godric.

"That's good and now…" said Godric as he smiled at Hikari, turned and widened his eyes in surprise when Elizabeth suddenly shove a handful of popcorns into his mouth, which make him scowled at Elizabeth as he had no choice but to munch and swallow it.

"Well, how is it, Godric?" asked Elizabeth mischievously to Godric.

"Hm, the popcorns aren't bad but perhaps I could change the seasonings and create new flavors for them … Also, don't you do that to me again, Elizabeth." said Godric with an excited look on his face about how good the popcorns is before he scowled at Elizabeth (who smirk and look away from him).

"Huh? New flavors?" asked Hikari in confusion then hopeful to Godric.

"Oh, are you interested about it? Then I shall fully devote myself to the creation of new varieties of popcorns." replied Godric as he smiled at Hikari.

"Um… Nagi-san?" said Hikari as she glance concernly at Nagi (who chuckle a little at Godric's in making popcorns).

"It's fine by me-especially if it would be of assistance to everyone. Also I could not say no after seeing such a hopeful look on your face, Hikari-san." said Nagi happily to Hikari.

"Huh? Um, mmhm…" said Hikari as she slowly nodded to Nagi.

"We'll leave it to you then. I look forward to the new varieties of popcorns as well…" said Yusuke with a small smile on his face.

"So do I and the others too." said Isamu with a nod of her head.

"Of course, now will you all please wait just a short while longer until my preparations here are completed." aid Godric as he nodded to Yusuke before he turned and went inside the concession stand and spend the next few minutes to began creating and preparing the items that Isamu and her friends needed while Elizabeth stand and wait outside the concession stand.

As Isamu and her friends left to do their own things while they waited for Godric until he's done then he called for them and they came back to look at the different weapons, armors, accessories and items that he create and prepare for them and Isamu choose and purchased each of the weapons, armors, accessories and items for herself and her and friends and sold off their previous weapons and armors that they have on themselves and the items that they get from the defeated shadows in Kamo City to Godric before they put and equip the things that Isamu bought for herself and for them on themselves then they went back into the movie room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Inside the movie room…**

"Welp, now that we figured out that weird blue people mystery, let's go back and look for Makoto and Haru." said Ryuji as he glance at Isamu.

"Yeah, I know, Ryuji." said Isamu as she nodded to Ryuji.

"Before that-Morgana, there's something I'd like to ask you… After we entered the movie, were you and Futaba able to see us from your side of the screen?" asked Yusuke to Morgana.

"Yeah, we did. All of you were definitely onscreen, like you guys were characters in the movie." replied Morgana as he nodded to Yusuke.

"Really? We are, huh?" said Akira with a pondering look on his face.

"Now that's interesting. I'd like to see that from here as well." said Goro with an interested look on his face.

"However, there was one weird thing… Unless you all progressed onward, the same scene of the movie would loop." said Morgana.

"Huh?" said Ann with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rokuro.

"What Morgana mean is that it looked like the movie was on repeat-when you guys moved on, the movie would progress too." replied Futaba.

"So essentially, we're developing the plot as if we were the actors and actresses within it. This is a rather unprecedented creative activity." said Yusuke with a small nod of his head.

"Hey, Morgana, did you and Futaba ever end up finding any clues here in the theater?" asked Ann.

"No… We looked everywhere, but there isn't a single trace of Makoto and Haru here. If we're gonna look for them, it'd be best to do it within the movie… so, from here on out, I'm getting in on the action with you guys!" said Morgana excitedly to them.

"That's reassuring to hear, but… will it really be alright to leave Futaba here by herself?" said Ann with a concern look on her face about Futaba being left alone in the theater with some people that they barely knew about.

"Ann's right. We can't leave her here by herself so I'll stay with her…" said Akira.

"It's fine, Akira. I'll be fine so don't you worry about it!" said Futaba reassuringly to Akira.

"Are you sure, Futaba?" said Akira.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Akira." said Futaba firmly to Akira.

"Alright then. If you say so, Futaba." said Akira in reluctant agreement with Futaba.

"Hey, Lady Isamu-c'mere for a sec…" said Morgana as he raised and waved his paw to tell Isamu to bend down and she did so that he can whisper into her ear. "…When I was tailing Hikari and Nagi, they didn't do anything suspicious. I don't think there'll be any problems leaving Futaba here with them." whisper Morgana reassuringly to Isamu.

"I see. Alright then, Morgana." whisper Isamu as she straighten up and nodded to Morgana.

"Don't you worry about me-I'll just hang out here with our new blue buds. Plus, if something bad were to happen out here, it'd be sucky if no one was around to report it to you guys so I'll stick to navigation and serve as your contact on this end! Any objections?" said Futaba.

"Nope. No objections at all." said Isamu as she shake his head at Futaba.

"Your assistance would be greatly appreciated. We'll all be relying on you." said Yusuke.

"It's decided, then!" said Morgana.

"… You're going too, Morgana?" said Hikari.

"Of course I am, I've got some serious skill myself, y'know?" said Morgana confidently to Hikari.

"You might be able to fight… but…" said Hikari concernly to Morgana.

"Nya-haha! Just sit back and watch. Right, Lady Isamu? We've made it through thick and thin together." said Morgana before he glance at Isamu.

"Yeah. I agreed with Morgana so there's no need for you guys to worry about us." said Isamu reassuringly to Hikari (who stay silent).

"Yeah, what she said! Alright, let's roll out, guys!" said Morgana.

"Okay then. Good luck in there, all of you." said Futaba.

Isamu and the others nodded to Futaba before they turned and went through the screen into the Kamoshidaman movie.

XXXX

**Kamoshidaman, 2nd AVE…**

"Be careful in there, guys! I'll start navigating as hard as I can!" said Oracle concernly and reassuringly to Jester and the others once they're inside the movie.

"Yeah, we know, Oracle." said Jester.

"This movie though-it's seriously depressing, no matter where I look… Who would ever make something like this?" sighed Panther.

"Probably someone who has a twisted sense of humor and wanted to make a movie that depressed the audience?" said Spade with a scowled look on his face.

"Probably, Spade." said Paladin in agreement with Spade.

"The plot's all effed up too. That Kamoshida-wannabe gets treated like a hero… Plus, the enemies here ain't the Shadows we've seen before… Seriously, the effin' hell is goin' on here?" said Skull with a scowled then confused look on his face about the Kamoshida imposter and the Shadows that they had never seen before.

"I'm sure we'll know about why and what's going on here and take down the new Shadows that we've never seen before because they're our enemies, Skull." said Jester calmly to Skull.

"I guess so, Jester. Then again, fighting's all we can do right now. Ain't like me to complain about that." sighed Skull as he nodded to Jester.

"Yes, this is not an occasion for panic. Let's all attempt to remain calm. It's true that there's a lot we don't know about this world. However, what we must do now is quite clear." said Crow calmly to them.

"Right. First we need to explore this movie and find Kamoshidaman. After all, we don't know if he's gonna harm Queen or Noir." said Morgana with a concern look on his face.

"_I hope this Kamoshida-wannabe doesn't harm them both, especially Queen._" thought Paladin concernly in his mind.

"Yeah, seriously! He may or may not be the real guy, but just looking like Kamoshida's is enough to worry me…" said Panther with a concern then disgust look on her face.

"Yeah, I know how you feel, Panther." said Jester in agreement with Panther.

"Let's go-we need to find and rescue them as soon as possible." said Fox.

"We know, Fox. Let's go, everyone." said Jester as she nodded to Fox before he and his teammates walked down the road away from the subway stairs past the buildings and the citizens until they arrived, opened and went through a metal gate into the next area and they stopped when they saw a hole with bright yellow light shining out of it in the middle of the road.

"Hm? What's that?" said Fox as he raised and pointed his finger in surprise curiosity at the glowing hole.

"Oh, it looks like something shining…" said Panther.

"That's a rather beautiful glimmer… I wish to observe it closer." said Fox.

"Now wait just a minute, Fox. What if it's a trap?" said Paladin concernly to Fox about the glowing hole.

"He's right, Fox! What if it's not safe and is a trap?" said Panther in agreement with Paladin (while Jester used her "Third Eye" skill to scanned the glowing hole and saw that it's completely harmless).

"Don't worry, you two. I've just scanned it with my "Third Eye" skill and it's completely safe at all." said Jester reassuringly to both Panther and Paladin.

"Alright then. Since you say that it's safe." said Panther with a relief look on her face (same goes for Paladin).

"Thank you for scanning it and deem it safe for us, Jester." said Fox thankfully to Jester without looking away from the glowing hole. "Hmm, the more I look at it, the more mysterious it's shine become. Could such an aura… be replicated with paint?" added Fox to himself.

"There he goes into his thoughts of painting." sighed Spade as he shake his head at Fox.

"Fox is useless once he gets like that, Ace. Let's just leave him be. But-more importantly, it looks like there's something unusual there. Check it out, Jester!" said Oracle calmly to Spade before she told Jester to check out the glowing hole.

"Sure, Oracle." said Jester as she nodded to Oracle before she approach and stepped into the glowing hole and saw that she didn't fell into it.

"Huh? You didn't fall in, Jester? That's weird." said Spade in confusion at Jester not falling into the hole.

"Yeah, it's a little weird, I admit." said Jester.

"Mm, it's beauty is even more captivating when looking at it up close…" said Fox in awed at the glowing thing under his feet.

"It is quite beautiful, I'll admit." said Crow in agreement with Fox.

"Alright! C'mon, let's check it out!" said Skull excitedly to them.

"Hey! I can understand getting worked up over this… But it's not like the enemies will just disappear while we're checking this. We better be careful!" said Mona sternly to Skull.

"In that case, why don't you guys keep a lookout for any enemies while I check and take out whatever kind of things is inside this glowing hole?" suggested Jester.

"Good idea, Jester. You go ahead while we keep a lookout for any enemies." said Spade as he nodded to Jester before he and the others turned and keep a lookout for any enemies while Jester check then cautiously plunge her hand into the glowing hole and take out several items (Beautiful Bulbs, Broken Phone, Hero Copper and Hero Silver) from it and right after she take the items out, the light in the hole dimmed down and disappear before she turned and show the items to them.

"So these are the items inside the glowing hole?" said Paladin as he glance in curious awed at the items in Jester hands.

"What could they be?" said Panther.

"Hm, I can't get a good reading on them from where I am. Ergo, no idea! It's a mystery." said Oracle as she shake her head.

"Hey, animal noses are useful for this kind of stuff-Mona, can't you tell what it is by smelling it?" said Skull as he glance at Mona.

"I-AM-A-HUMAN! Not some… police dog!" snapped Mona as he glared at Skull. "…Even still, it does have a pretty shine to it. It reminds me of a treasure." added Mona after he calm down.

"A treasure, hm…? Then, for our own convenience, why don't we call this a "Treasure Spot"? It's possible that they provide highly lucrative goods." said Crow.

"Sounds good to me. That'll make it easy to understand, for all of us." said Skull as he nodded to Crow.

"So, the shine disappears once you gather things from it… Such transience has a pleasing quality to it." said Fox with a small nod of his head.

"…Anyway, we should check places that have a shining light. Keep your eyes peeled, Jester!" said Panther, reminding Jester about it.

"Yeah, I know and I will keep my eyes peeled for them, Panther." said Jester as she nodded to Panther, put the items safely into her coat pockets before they resumed walking and left the area into the next one, walked down the road past buildings and citizens before Panther suddenly look up and stopped walking, which make them stopped and turned to glance at her.

"Huh?" said Panther.

"Hm? What's up?" asked Skull.

"Look-up there, you guys!" said Panther as she raised and pointed her finger up at something above them and Jester and the others turned and raised their heads to look up, saw that Panther's looking and pointing at a tall building with 3 huge monitor screens showing a watch commercial in the bottom screen, a weather report in the middle screen and the KMN news in the top screen before the news start blaring out a funky theme song and the image of the news change to showed the image of the planet Earth with Kamo city on it and the KMN news words circling around the planet before the image went away to reveal Kamoshidaman himself standing in a different place with a huge bronze statue of himself behind him in front of a camera.

"That's…" said Skull in disbelief, shock then anger at seeing Kamoshidaman.

"Yeah, it's him alright. That bastard." said Paladin as he glared at Kamoshidaman.

"Easy there, you two." said Jester calmly and firmly to both Skull and Paladin.

"Greetings! I bring news to the peace-loving citizens of Kamo City… I have captured some of the dastardly thieves who threaten the harmony of our utopia!" said Kamoshidaman reassuringly and cockily to the citizens before he glared down at someone to his right and the camera follow him and move down to reveal a tied-up Queen standing on his right then move on to reveal a tied-up Noir standing on his left.

"Woooooo! You're so awesome!" yell a man happily to Kamoshidaman.

"Kamoshidaman, you're our hero!" yell a woman.

"We love you, Kamoshidaman!" yell another woman.

"Queen… Noir!" gasped Panther with a worry look on her face as she and the others see their 2 missing teammates on the screen with Kamoshidaman.

"However-there are yet more scoundrels lurking in the shadows of Kamo City! I shall fight for you all… So, I ask that you all cooperate with me in the name of justice!" said Kamoshidaman firmly to the citizens while several wanted posters of Jester and the rest of her teammates showed up on the screen beside Kamoshidaman and blocking Noir from view. "These dastardly rogues oppose our world's order-they're most assuredly evildoers! Thus, as enemies of justice, each one shall be punished upon capture!" added Kamoshidaman more firmly to the citizens as he grab and crumble their wanted posters into a ball and toss it away behind him, which caused shock and worry looks to appear on Queen and Noir faces.

"Huh!? Is this for effin' real!?" said Skull in more anger and shock at what Kamoshidaman just said on the screen.

"Let's begin with these two…" said Kamoshidaman as he glared down at both Queen and Noir (who glared in silence back at him). "Come forth and witness their punishments exhibition at Kamoshida Square!" added Kamoshidaman to the citizens.

"What!?" said Fox with a shock look on his face.

"Why that no good bastard…" growled Paladin.

"Evil must always be punished… Isn't that right, citizens of Kamo City?" said Kamoshidaman smugly to the citizens (who started cheering for him again) before the screen went black.


	18. Chapter 18

"Wha- "Punishment Exhibitions"!? What the hell did we do!?" snarled Skull with an angry look on his face.

"_That bastard is going to punish them in front of the citizens? Hell no!"_ thought Paladin angrily in his mind.

"Now I'm much more concerned for Queen and Noir… Though their capture does explain why they never responded to Oracle's calls." said Fox with a worry look on his face.

"To think that they're held captive and about to be punished by that Kamoshida-wannabe, this is the worst!" said Spade with a worry look on his face too.

"We don't have any idea what's going to happen to them! We've to find them as soon as possible!" said Panther anxiously to them.

"From what we just heard, they seem to be held somewhere called "Kamoshida Square"…" said Fox.

"Yeah, he did say that's where they are so we should hurry and go there, you guys!" said Paladin.

"Hold on-it's possible that we're being lured into a trap. What say you, Jester?" said Crow calmly to Jester.

"We're going there anyway but we'll be going cautiously, everyone." said Jester.

"I have a feeling there wasn't any point in asking…" said Crow.

"Oracle, can you tell where this Square is?" asked Panther.

"Hmm, I don't think I can… Looks like you all have to keep up the progress." replied Oracle sadly to Panther.

"There are also those wanted posters about us that we saw… That means we're already being targeted. Which means we'll need to proceed with more caution from here on. Lead the way, Jester!" said Mona concernly to Jester.

"Got it, Mona." said Jester as she nodded to Mona.

"Excellent! We're counting on you." said Mona happily to Jester.

"Yeah. I'm positive that we can do this. Let's go save those two!" said Panther in agreement with Mona.

"All right-Phantom Thieves, move out!" said Mona.

Jester and her teammates resumed walking and exploring the city while fighting and defeating shadows along the way, gained EXP points, items, money and new personas from them, found another glowing Treasure Spot and take the items from it and some shortcuts before they opened and went through another metal gate to the next area and they stopped for a little break.

"Whew… Looks like we're managing to make some progress." said Panther as she catch her breath a little.

"Don't go lookin' down on the Phantom Thieves! I don't wear out THAT easily!" said Skull cockily to Panther.

"Oh really?" said Spade sarcastically at Skull.

"Please, dial back the testosterone…" groaned Fox.

"Just looking at him's starting to tire me more…" sighed Panther.

"Are you all right, Panther? Sheesh, why'd you have to go and upset her like that!?" said Mona concernly to Panther before he scowled at Skull.

"Wha-!? That's such bullshit!" snapped Skull as he scowled at Mona.

"Not so loud, you idiot!" hissed Paladin as he scowled at Skull.

"Stop quarrelling, you guys!" snapped Jester as she scowled at them.

"Shh! Someone's coming. Let's hide until they pass by." said Crow warningly to Jester and the others before they heard the sound of footsteps approaching and they quickly heeded his warning, hide in different corners and stay silent before they started to hear a conversation between some citizens.

"Did you hear? Seems like yet another criminal slipped into the city besides those thieves." said a brazen man's voice.

"_Hm? Another criminal besides us and both Queen and Noir who got caught by that Kamoshida-wannabe?"_ thought Jester in her mind.

"That's so scary… What kind of criminal is it?" said a weary woman's voice.

"I don't know the details…" said the brazen man's voice.

"Well, if this new criminal's defying Kamoshidaman, he or she have gotta be a criminal… right?" said the weary woman's voice.

"That's what Kamoshidaman's saying, so I guess whoever it is have to be. I mean, even if I say I didn't think so, that'd just be painting a target on my own back." said the brazen man's voice.

"True-I'm pretty sure everyone else feels the same, anyway…" said the weary woman's voice before Jester and her teammates heard the man and woman walking away from them until they're gone then Jester and her teammates came out of their hiding places.

"They're gone…" said Crow with a relief look on his face.

"Dude, what the hell!? You can get call a criminal just cuz Kamoshidaman said so!? They were all behind this punishment thing, but they're not even thinkin' for themselves!" growled Skull with an outraged anger look on his face.

"What Kamoshidaman is saying…" "Everyone else feels the same…" It seems as if they're just going along with whatever those around them are doing." said Fox.

"More importantly, it's clear that Kamoshidaman's not like the real Kamoshida. It didn't seem like those 2 people were exactly superfans of his, either." said Panther.

"Yeah, it seems to me like they're just supporting him because he's in a position of power… some kind of HERO he is! Might as well be that emperor who paraded around in his "new" clothes!" said Mona with a scowled look on his face.

"They also mentioned something else that I found curious… Do you guys remember how they said that there's someone else besides us slipped into the city? Who could that person be?" said Crow with a curious look on his face about the other criminal that the man and woman mentioned before they left.

"They didn't seem to be talking about Queen or Noir…" said Fox.

"Well, whoever they are, we just gotta keep moving for now. Right, Jester?" said Skull as he glance at Jester.

"Yeah, let's go, everyone." said Jester as she nodded to Skull.

"Yeah, I'm really worried about those two. Let's hurry up and find them!" said Mona as he nodded to Jester.

"Hell yeah! Let's blast our way through!" said Skull in excitement to them before he turned and run off.

"Hey, don't go rushing ahead by yourself!" snapped Panther concernly to Skull. "Then again, I guess all his energy is doing the heavy lifting for us." added Panther to the others.

"Ha-we oughtn't fall behind him, then. Let's move out." said Fox as he glance and gave a small smile to Panther before he, Jester and the others resumed their exploration of the city.


	19. Chapter 19

Jester and her teammates walked down the road past some more buildings and the citizens, opened and went through doors and metal gates, avoid the huge FOE shadows that walked around in straight lines or circles in certain areas, found and get some more items from Treasure Spots while encountering, fighting and defeating minor shadows along the way and gained EXP, items and money (and also making their levels and their personas levels to go up and learn new skills) from them until they went into an alley and decided to stop for a 10 minutes break.

"Okay-looks like the coast is clear now! You guys seem to be getting back to the groove of things, compared to when all of this started." said Oracle reassuringly and happily to them.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting some of my movement back! Let's keep this up and hurry to Queen and Noir!" said Panther in agreement with Oracle.

After Jester and her teammates had their 10 minutes break, they left the alleyway, went down the road and turned right into another short alleyway and stopped in front of a metal gate, opened it and went into the next area before Crow quickly hold out his arms to stop them.

"Wait!" said Crow.

"Huh, why?" said Paladin as he glance in confusion at Crow.

"Huh? Whaddaya want!? If we don't hurry up-" said Skull in slight annoyance at Crow.

"Look over there, you guys." said Crow as he raised and pointed his finger at something to their right and they turned to look and saw a long metal pole with 4 lights attached on the top of it shining their lights down in 4 directions.

"… You mean those lights? What're those doing here?" said Skull as he glance at Crow.

"They're most likely searchlights." said Crow with a solemn look on his face.

"Ack-seriously?" said Skull with a concern look on his face.

"Great, another troublesome obstacle." groaned Paladin as he face-palm himself.

"They may be for spotting us… Or, they could be using them to keep a close watch on all of the citizens… All for the sake of not letting this "evil" they speak about escape." said Crow.

"What!? That's what those searchlights are for? I don't believe this." grumbled Spade with an annoy look on his face.

"Ugh, talk about being effin' disgusting… It makes me wanna destroy those lights!" snarled Skull with an angry look on his face.

"I get you and Spade, but be cautious, especially you, Skull! It'll be a real hassle if you get caught by the enemy… so make sure you all avoid the searchlights while proceeding, alright?" said Oracle firmly to both Skull and Spade.

"Yeah, we will, Oracle." said Jester as she nodded to Oracle before she and her teammates carefully avoid and walk past the area that the searchlights is shining on then they turned right and walked on until they stopped in front of a wall with a kind of switch inside an opened glass box with the words "Danger! Do Not Touch" hanging on the wall above it.

"Ooh, what's this?" said Skull as he glance in confusion at the switch on the wall.

"_Seriously, Skull! How could you not know what a switch is!"_ thought Jester with a disbelief look on her face at Skull.

"It appears to be a switch of some sort… What say you, Jester? Shall we try pressing it?" said Crow as he glance at Jester.

"Sure, let's go for it, Crow." said Jester as she nodded to Crow.

"Alright! Since Jester say yes then don't mind if I do…" said Skull with an excited look on his face.

"H-Hey! Are you sure that's safe? What if it turns out to be a trap?" said Panther concernly to Skull.

"True. Why not have Oracle look into it?" suggested Fox.

"Yep yep-leave it to me…" said Oracle before she started scanning the switch. "Hm-what's this? Hey, guys! That switch is connected to the searchlights! If you turn off the power, we'll be good to go. Jester, try it!" added Oracle to Jester after she's done scanning the switch.

"Sure, Oracle. Here goes." said Jester before she raised her hand to press the button then she and her teammates turned to look at the searchlights and saw that they're turned off.

"Aha! We did it-the searchlights are off!" said Skull with a happy look on his face.

"Yeah, well done, Jester." said Paladin as he nodded to Jester.

"Thanks but I'm not the only one you should thanked for, Paladin. Thank Oracle too." said Jester coolly to Paladin.

"That's true. Thanks, Oracle." said Paladin as he nodded again to Jester then thanked Oracle.

"No problem, military boy." said Oracle.

"Well, that was a useful function. If we find another one of these, we'll likely want to check it out." said Crow.

"Yeah, we will, Crow. Let's move on, everyone." said Jester before she and her teammates turned to their left, opened and went through the metal gate to the next area that had 2 searchlights shining their lights down on the floor on both sides and with an FOE walking in circles, which make Jester and her teammates slowly and carefully walked while avoiding the lights and the FOE until they reach and stopped in front of another switch on the wall and Jester turn it off before they turn to their right, walked toward, opened and went through the metal gate to the next area.

"That was exhausting! How much survelliance do they really need!?" sighed Panther with a tired look on her face.

"No kidding. Why is it that they have so many of them?" said Spade in agreement with Panther.

"The two of you have points-they should be conserving electricity. Such utility costs should not be taken lightly. In fact-the fear I felt when I saw the electric bills back when I'm still living in the shack… Ngh!" groaned Fox with a pale look on his face.

"Uh, that has nothing to do with this…" said Mona as he sweat-drop a little at what Fox said.

"Yeah, what you gone through is nothing compared to the searchlights in here, Fox." said Skull.

"Then again, evading the searchlights was indeed fun. It's one of the pleasures of being a phantom thief." said Fox with a smile on his face.

"It worked out since we managed to slip past them, but who knows what could have happen if we got busted…" said Mona with a concern look on his face.

"Well, you guys didn't so good job. By the way, I took a look around and it seems that there aren't any more searchlights! …In this area, at least." said Oracle.

"Ack… that means there's more in the next area…" sighed Skull.

"This is for Queen and Noir's sakes, Skull! Show some guts!" said Oracle sternly to Skull.

"Oracle's right and you heard her, Skull." said Spade in agreement with Oracle.

"Okay okay! C'mon then, let's get ourselves psyched up and keep on moving!" said Skull as he nodded to both Spade and Oracle before he, Jester and the others resumed walking on, found another Treasure Spot and take the items from inside it, fought and defeat the shadows that ambush them while they take the items (and Jester also gained a new Anzu persona from the shadows) until the Treasure Spot dimmed down and disappear then they move on, found and arrived in front of the subway stairs leading down.

"Jester! I'm sensing lots of enemies down those stairs. If you and the others are gonna head down, it's probably best if you all do it when you all are as prepared as possible." said Oracle warningly to Joker.

"So what's your call, Jester? Are we doing this?" asked Skull as he glance at Jester.

"Let's head down first, everyone." replied Jester.

"Yes! Time to give 'em hell." said Skull with a smile on his face before he, Jester and the others went down the stairs, arrived and stopped in the 3rd AVE of Kamo City. "Okay, bring it on! Wait, what the-There's nothin' here!?" yell Skull before he look around and saw that there's no shadows around.

"…Something's not right. Don't you all think it's a little too quiet?" asked Crow to Joker and the others.

"Now that you mention it, it does sound a little quiet…" said Spade before he and the others soon heard the sound and saw of several police cars drove down the road past them, stopped in front of an alleyway between 2 apartment buildings before several policemen got out of their cars and turned into shadows.

"Whoa! Enemies!?" gasped Panther with a worry look on her face.

"But, they're not after us! What is this I'm reading though…!?" said Oracle with a confused look on her face.

"_What is this feeling that I'm feeling inside me right now? It feels familiar, like the same as me or something…" _thought Jester as she suddenly felt a throbbing feeling inside him.

"Hey. Look over there, everyone!" said Fox as he raised and pointed his finger at the alleyway between the 2 apartment buildings and as they glance at it, they saw several shadows charge toward the alleyway before a black and white-coloured death scythe showed up from the shadow to swung down and cut a shadow in half, causing them to dissipated away into black dusts before a fair-skinned, long straight purple-haired, red/blue eyed girl wearing a long sleeve black jacket with a red ribbon and purple headphones around her neck, a black mini skirt with a light brown belt with a holster and a gun in it around her waist, knee-length white socks and brown shoes on her feet and holding the death scythe in her hands about Jester and her teammates ages walked out of the alleyway and glared at the shadows surrounding her.

The next second, the purple-haired, red/blue eyed girl take out the gun from the holster, press it under her chin (which caused alarmed looks to appear on the phantom thieves faces), pull the trigger to shoot herself and instead of blood and brain matter that they expect would burst out of the top of the girl's head, blue and white glass burst out of her head instead before a beam of blue and white light appear around her then a floating figure of a pale-skinned, short golden-haired, blue-eyed man wearing a full and fierce-looking black and grey-coloured Greek battle armor with a long white cape behind him and a thick black book with some rune markings on it under his right arm appear behind the girl before she gave her order to the persona behind her and it raised it's left hand to cast Agi skill on one of the shadows and take it out.


	20. Chapter 20

"Who's that girl!? She's surrounded and getting attacked by Shadows!" said Skull as he glance in shock then concern at the purple-haired girl.

"Hold on… Isn't that thing that just came out of her a Persona? Who could she be?" said Panther with a confused look on her face.

"I wonder, could she be the one that Godric told us about?" said Paladin with a pondering look on his face at the purple-haired girl.

"If I recall correctly, he's looking for a high-schooler-a female who wears purple headphones around her neck… All the details he provided us match up." said Fox.

"We discuss about her later, you guys! Right now we need to go and help her out in fighting those shadows!" said Mona.

"Let's go, everyone!" said Jester to her teammates and they all glance and nodded to her before they run toward the purple-haired girl to helped her out.

"What the!? Who are you guys and why are you guys wearing such elaborate outfits? Hold on, don't tell me that you guys are the reinforcements of those shadows?" said the purple-haired girl as she glance in disbelief, shock and suspicion at Jester and her teammates and the phantom thieves outfits that they're all wearing.

"Say what!? We're not your enemies!" said Skull as he shake his head at the purple-haired girl.

"He's right, we're not your enemies plus you're a friend of Godric, right?" said Panther before she tell the purple-haired girl about Godric.

"Huh? You know Godric!?" said the purple-haired girl in surprise at Panther knowing about Godric.

"We'll talk and explain later! Right now we need to fight the shadows first!" said Mona firmly to the purple-haired girl.

"Alright then, we'll talk later!" said the purple-haired girl as she nodded to Mona before she, Jester and her teammates turned to glance at the Bribed Fuzz shadows before they called out for reinforcements and soon several Scarlet Turret shadows showed up and stand with the Bribed Fuzz shadows.

"Oh great, those police bear shadows called for tank shadows reinforcements." said Paladin as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, we can see that they did so enough with the talking and start fighting, Paladin!" said Jester as she narrowed her eyes at Paladin.

"R-Right, Jester!" said Paladin nervously to Jester.

Jester and her teammates and the purple-haired girl bring out their weapons and personas before they charge forward to attack the shadows with their weapons and their personas attack and magic skills and they managed to defeat the Bribed Fuzz shadows but the Scarlet Turret shadows resists all of their attacks and their personas attack and magic skills.

"Yo, is it just me, or does it feel like our attacks and our personas attacks ain't doin' jack to these tank shadows?" said Skull.

"It does! Something seems off about it's data too…" said Oracle.

"If regular attacks won't work, then perhaps we should go about this another way…" suggested Fox.

"Ooh, that's a pretty good idea coming from you, Inari. I'll keep analyzing it, so be sure to try different stuff like status ailments too!" said Oracle as she smirk in approval at Fox's idea.

"Yeah, got it, Oracle." said Jester as she nodded to Oracle before she and her teammates and the purple-haired girl called out their personas to resumed their attacks on the tank shadows for another few minutes and they saw that something red broke into pieces around the tank shadows and change their colour from red and white to grey and yellow.

"Huh? Did you guys see that?" said Spade.

"Yeah, we did, Spade! Those tank shadows changed colours!" said Panther.

"I believe I saw something shatter around them as well." said Fox.

"I got it! Looks like those tank shadows are protected by "resistance barriers" until now." said Oracle.

"A barrier…? No wonder our attacks didn't do much on them." sighed Panther as she shake her head.

"What! Why those cheating tank shadows…" said Spade as he scowled at the tank shadows.

"Seems like the barriers on them can be destroyed if it's damaged hard enough." said Oracle.

"That would mean now's our opportunity. Let's go all out!" said Fox determinedly to the others.

Jester and her teammates and the purple-haired girl resumed their attacks on the tank shadows and they managed to defeat and destroy the tank shadows, gained EXP points, money and items and also level up a little while their personas also level up and learn new skills from the defeated shadows.

"Whew, finally they're all gone and it's thanks to you all helping me in fighting them." said the purple-haired girl as she smiled thankfully to Jester and her teammates. "And from what I see, you guys are also Persona-users like me, correct?" added the purple-haired girl curiously to them.

"Yeah, you're right, we are." said Jester as she nodded to the purple-haired girl.

"To think that there's another Persona-user like you here… I sense a mysterious fate linking us." said Fox with an intriguing look on his face at the purple-haired girl.

"Yeah, I'm surprised too at seeing and assuming that you guys and girls as my enemies due to the elaborate yet awesome-looking outfits that you guys and girls are wearing." said the purple-haired girl as she glance in awed at Jester and her teammates.

"Ahaha… Yeah, I guess these do look pretty weird from other people's perspectives…" said Panther as she glance down at her outfit while sweat-dropping a little.

"Nah, I don't think so, Panther. I think that what we're wearing is stylish instead of weird." said Jester as she shake her head at Panther.

"Yeah, she's right and I agree with him. Plus I think that they're all full of personalities." said the purple-haired girl as she nodded to Jester.

"Oh, you do, huh? That's what you think of our outfits?" said Spade as he glance at the purple-haired girl.

"Uh huh." said the purple-haired girl as she nodded to Spade before she remember about Godric. "Oh yeah! So, about something that one of your teammates say a moment ago-you know Godric!?" asked the purple-haired girl as she glance at Jester.

"That's right-although we've only met him quite recently, so we don't know him well, per se." replied Crow calmly to the purple-haired girl.

"I see… I'm glad to hear that he's safe. We suddenly got separated and I got worry and look for him and…" said the purple-haired girl.

"…And that's how those shadows found and surround you earlier." finish Jester.

"I see. Well, he's worried about you too. I hope that you'll be reunited with him soon." said Crow reassuringly to the purple-haired girl.

"I hope so too." said the purple-haired girl as she nodded to Crow. "Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself to you all yet. My name is Miyuki Arisato and nice to meet you all." added the purple-haired girl as she introduced herself to them.

"Indeed and some sort of fate must have led our paths to cross-it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Arisato-san." said Fox.

"Thanks. Well then, onto the next thing that I've been curious about since I first saw you all… It's not just the masks on all of your faces, but also the outfits that you all are wearing-they kinda make me think of phantom thieves?" asaid Miyuki curiously to Jester and her teammates about their masks and clothes.

"Oh shit, this is bad! Did she figure out who we are!?" said Skull worriedly to them.

"Hm, who you all are?" said Miyuki in confusion to Skull.

"Skull, you moron! Stop digging our graves and shut your big mouth!" snapped Mona as he glared at Skull.

"Yeah, seriously! Stop talking!" snapped Panther as she glared at Skull too.

"This isn't good… How should we explain our attire, Jester?" said Fox as he glance concernly at Jester.

"Hm, to answer your question, these masks and outfits that we're wearing are for our cosplaying jobs, Miyuki-san." said Jester calmly to Miyuki.

"So, your jobs are to cosplay as phantom thieves or you're all thieves that were hired to cosplay…?" said Miyuki with a pondering look on her face.

"Umm, yeah… Don't think too much about it. Phantom Thieves are big right now, so we kinda just… went with the flow? Or some crap?" said Panther.

"Don't call our cover "crap"!" snapped Skull as he scowled at Panther.

"Oh, I see. That'd explain it a lot." said Miyuki with a small nod of her head.

"Could you possibly be unaware of the Phantom Thieves?" asked Crow.

"Huh? Uh yeah, you're right." replied Miyuki as she nodded to Crow (which make Jester and her teammates to have disbelief and shock looks on their faces).

"No way! It's been all over the news and the internet everyday lately… You really haven't heard of the "Phantom Thieves of Hearts"?" gasped Panther in disbelief and shock at Miyuki not seeing or hearing about them.

"Sorry, I don't." said Miyuki as she shake her head at Panther.

"_My goodness, how can she not know about the Phantom Thieves on the news and internet?"_ thought Jester as she glance in disbelief at Miyuki not knowing about them.

"Whoa, she really doesn't know! Maybe the Phantom Thieves aren't nationally famous yet?" said Skull.

"The news can differ based on prefecture. But, even still…" said Crow with a frown look on his face.

"Well, doesn't this only work to our convenience? I believe that we should prioritize escaping from here at the moment, anyway." suggested Fox.

"Oh right… those citizens we hide from were likely referring to her when they were talking about "another criminal". If that's the case, we oughtn't chat here any longer-we should go back to the theater where it's safer." said Crow.

"Did you just say a theater and that there's one here in the city? But I didn't see any theater when I'm here." said Miyuki in confusion to Crow.

"Looks like we know more than she do about what's going on right now." said Mona.

"Huh! A talking cat!?" gasped Miyuki as she glance in disbelief and shock at seeing Mona.

"Huh? No, he's-" said Jester.

"I am NOT a cat!" snapped Mona as he scowled at Miyuki for calling him a cat. "And only NOW you're reacting to this!? We were fighting next to each other just a few seconds ago!" added Mona.

"Oh, that's right… So he's a Persona-user too?" said Miyuki.

"Yeah, he is a Persona-user and a big help to us." said Jester as she nodded to Miyuki.

"Thank you, Jester." said Mona thankfully to Jester.

"That may be the case with Mona, but shouldn't we explain ourselves as well? We're all Persona-users… I'm certain she'd understand our circumstances, Jester." said Fox as he glance at Jester.

"Yeah and we will once we get out of this movie first, Fox." said Jester.

"I agree. And we should also reunite Miyuki with Godric as soon as possible." said Panther.

"You guys and girls will take me to Godric? I'm grateful to you all." said Miyuki gratefully to Jester and her teammates and they nodded to her before they and Miyuki follow behind them out of the movie and back into the theater.


	21. Chapter 21

**In the theater…**

After Miyuki followed Isamu and her friends out of the movie and into the theater, she gasped in surprise at seeing that she's in the theater with them before she look around the place.

"This is… a movie theater? I never would've imagined that world that we're in a few seconds ago could be connected to a place like this…" said Miyuki.

"Yeah, we freaked out at first too. Actually, we're still having a hard time believin' it." said Ryuji as he crossed his arms and sweat-dropped a little before both Nagi and Godric came into the room.

"Welcome, Miss Arisato. I am Nagi, the curator here." said Nagi as she bowed and introduced herself politely to Miyuki.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Nagi-san. I'm Miyuki Arisato." said Miyuki as she introduced herself to Nagi. "Everyone told me a bit about this theater and about you and a girl named Hikari trapped in here like them before I got here."

"I've been watching everything from here. I'm relieved to see that you're not hurt in there." said Nagi in a relief tone of voice to Miyuki.

"Miyuki! Thank goodness you're all right. I was worried when we got separated." said Godric with a relief look on his face as he walked toward Miyuki to raised and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You are, huh? Sorry for making you worried for me after we got separated, Godric. I'm fine now thanks to these guys and girls finding and getting me out of the movie." said Miyuki reassuringly to Godric about how Isamu and her friends found and bring her with them out of the movie.

"I see. Allow me to express my gratitude to you all… Thank you very much for finding and saving my valued guest and I believe that I should gave rewards to you all for finding and saving my valued guest. How does 100 packets of takoyaki sound to you all?" said Godric gratefully to Isamu and her friends for finding and saving Miyuki before he tell them that he'll give them 100 packets of takoyaki as their rewards.

"It's no problem, we're just doing what we think is right and there's no need for you to give us that much takoyaki, Godric." said Isamu as she smiled and nodded to Godric.

"T-Takoyaki!?" said Ryuji with a shock look on his face at what Godric told them.

"Mm, takoyaki does sounds good." said Akira.

"I'd greatly appreciate it. I'd also ask that you dress them in both mustard and mayonnaise." said Yusuke.

"Mustard and mayonnaise? Nah, they taste better with soy sauce and kimchi, Yusuke." said Akira as he shake his head at Yusuke choice of sauce for Takoyaki.

"Geez, are you, Akira and Ryuji that hungry for takoyaki?" said Ann as she scowled in disapproval at Akira, Ryuji and Yusuke.

"Yeah, looks like it. So what of it, Ann?" said Akira in a feign innocent tone of voice to Ann (who sighed and shake her head at Akira).

"So I'd like to ask something-how are you two affiliated?" asked Yusuke curiously to both Miyuki and Godric.

"How, you ask? Well, it's kinda hard to explain… I guess I can say that he's someone that I've been indebted to for few months now?" replied Miyuki.

"Wow, that's vague! …But, it's not like I'd understand a more complicated explanation." said Ryuji.

"Uh huh. That'd explain on why you're not that smart, Ryuji." said Rokuro sarcastically at Ryuji.

"What was that, Vice-prez?" growled Ryuji as he glared at Rokuro.

"No provoking and quarrelling, both of you." said Isamu as she narrowed his eyes at both Ryuji and Rokuro (who quickly fell silent and look away).

"Hold on a sec, what happened to all of the clothes that you all wore a few minutes ago!?" said Miyuki as she noticed with a surprise look on her face at Isamu and her friends wearing their normal school uniforms instead of their phantom thieves outfits.

"Oh, our clothes? They all turned back to normal after we came back into the real world, Arisato-san." said Isamu as she look down at her uniform.

"Yeah, exactly what she said." said Akira in agreement with Isamu.

"… Turned back to normal? Are you saying that all of your uniforms transform into those cool-looking outfits from earlier?" said Miyuki with a pondering look on her face.

"…Uhhh, it's a long story, but basically, it's like… a special feature that we all have?" said Ann.

"Wow, that sounds cool and convenient for you guys and girls." said Miyuki with an impressed look on her face.

"Hey, you know what? We haven't introduced ourselves properly to you yet." said Ann.

"Oh yeah. Welp, let's cover everything so we can all share what we know so far." said Ryuji as he nodded in agreement at Ann before they tell and introduced themselves, their personas and what they did as phantom thieves to corrupted adults who blackmail, hurt and wronged them greatly to Miyuki, which caused a surprise then awed look to appear on Miyuki's face.

"Woah, to think that you guys and girls are the next Persona-users after me and my friends and that you all are also the Phantom Thieves that steal the hearts of corrupted adults in the cognitive world… That's amazing!" said Miyuki with an awed look on her face to Isamu and her friends.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that, Miyuki." said Isamu as she nodded to Miyuki.

"Although, from what I've heard, we can use Personas but the rules on how to use them behind me and you guys and girls seems pretty different." added Miyuki in confusion to them.

"Yeah, you're right because your clothes don't change at all like us, huh, Miyuki? Even though you used Personas too…" said Ryuji in confusion to Miyuki before both Futaba and Hikari came into the room.

"Whoa! Y-Y-You're… Y-You're the girl from the movie…" stammer Futaba nervously to Miyuki.

"Oh hey, Futaba, you finally showed up." said Ryuji as he glance and smiled at Futaba.

"So you're the girl who was acting as navigator for them, huh? Thanks for your help in the movie earlier." said Miyuki as she smiled gratefully at Futaba.

"I-I-I didn't… d-didn't do anything in p-particular!" stammer Futaba more nervously to Miyuki.

"Oh, sorry about that. She's a bit… shy around strangers." said Ann.

"Oh, she is, huh? Well, that happens to anyone in the beginning. Nice to meet you, Futaba-chan." said Miyuki softly to Futaba.

"U-Um, r-right…" said Futaba as she look down at her feet.

"By the way, Futaba-chan… about those headphones on your head…" said Miyuki curiously to Futaba about her headphones.

"H-Huh!? M-My headphones? W-What about it?" said Futaba as she glance nervously up at Miyuki.

"It looks cool. Could it be that you're a music lover like me too?" asked Miyuki as she smiled at Futaba.

"Wh-Whoooa! You can tell how good my headphone is!? No one else has ever commented on them… Does it mean that Miyuki Arisato a fan of stuffs that I have, what do you think, Isamu?" asked Futaba as she glance at Isamu.

"It's possible that she's like you, Futaba." replied Isamu as she smiled at Futaba.

"Ooh, you think so, huh? Then I wanna have a heart-to-heart talk with her about it!" said Futaba as she glance and smiled back at Miyuki.

"_How good for you, Futaba-chan."_ thought Isamu as she watch Futaba being happy at knowing Miyuki is like her with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah-Godric, what about my friends, the other members of SEES? Have you seen any of them here in the theater?" asked Miyuki concernly to Godric about her friends once she remember them.

"I cannot say for certain at this moment, but the possibility is quite high that they're here as well, somewhere… After all, this young girl named Isamu has come to this world with her own companions in tow." replied Godric calmly to Miyuki.

"I see… you're right." said Miyuki as she nodded to Godric before she glance back at Isamu and the others. "Hey, you're all trying to rescue your friends trapped inside the movie, right?" asked Miyuki concernly to them.

"You know it! They're our treasured accomplices." replied Morgana as he nodded to Miyuki.

"I knew it. If there's even the slightest possibility my companions are here, I want to look for them… So I've made up my mind. Will you all let me come with you and I'll help you look for your missing friends too!" said Miyuki as she nodded back to Morgana before she tell them that she wanted to come with them and help them find their missing friends.

"Ooh, that would be great! You would be a priceless addition to the team!" said Morgana happily at Miyuki volunteering herself to help and be a part of their team before he glance at Isamu. "Well, I'm all for her joining us, but what do you say, Lady Isamu?" asked Morgana.

"Of course I'd agreed at the thought of her joining us, Morgana. Welcome to the team, Miyuki Arisato." replied Isamu as she nodded to Morgana and welcomed Miyuki into the team.

"Thanks, Isamu-san. I hope that we'll get along well." said Miyuki as she smiled at Isamu.

"So do I." said Isamu.

"Same here! And don't worry, if we search together, I'm sure we'll find your companions in no time." said Ann reassuringly to Miyuki.

"Thanks, Takamaki-san." said Miyuki as she smiled at Ann.

"There's no need for you to be so formal, you can call me Ann, Miyuki. Plus, us girls reach our wits end being surrounded by these grungy guys." said Ann.

"Alright then, Ann-chan." said Miyuki as she nodded to Ann.

"_Grungy guys, huh?"_ thought Isamu with an amused look on her face at what Ann just call the male members of her team.

"Hey! Who're you calling grungy!?" snapped Ryuji as he scowled at Ann, which make Miyuki start chuckling before she noticed and glance at Hikari.

"You must be Hikari-chan, right? Everyone told us about you… Would it be okay for us to stay here too?" asked Miyuki calmly to Hikari.

"Huh? O-Oh, yes…" replied Hikari as she nodded nervously to Miyuki.

"I'm glad and thanks, Hikari-chan." said Miyuki as she nodded at Hikari.

"Ah… U-Um…" stammer Hikari as she look away from Miyuki.

"Wow… I swear, the purple-haired girl's social skills is as maxed out as Isamu…" said Futaba in surprise to Yusuke about Miyuki's social skills.

"Yes-I sensed a vibe from her that's as rare as the vibe from Isamu…" said Yusuke in agreement with Futaba about Miyuki before he tell her about the same vibe that he sensed from Isamu.

"Do you think Hikari'll be okay, Futaba?" asked Ann concernly to Futaba about Hikari.

"Why're you asking me that question for!?" said Futaba in nervous disbelief at Ann.

"Well… You know… You and Hikari are both…" stammer Ann hesitantly to Futaba.

"She's going to say that you and Hikari are the shy type of girls, Futaba-chan." said Kasumi teasingly to Futaba.

"What!? That's not-" said Ann as she shake her head in denial at what Kasumi just said.

"Wha-Hey, I'm not THAT shy!" said Futaba as she scowled at both Ann and Kasumi. "Just that, she reminds me of how I was only a little while ago, and it makes my heart hurt a bit…" added Futaba sadly to them.

"I see… But look at you now, Futaba! You're able to talk to the rest of us like this… I'm sure Hikari will eventually open up too." said Ann reassuringly to Futaba.

"Y-Yeah…" said Futaba as she nodded to Ann.

"Well then, why don't we give Arisato-san a quick tour of this movie theater? While we do that, I'm sure we'll have the opportunity to make use of our facilities." suggested Goro.

"An excellent idea from you, Goro Akechi. Also, I just remember that my sister and younger brother have something that they wanted to show you all." said Godric.

"What is it?" said Futaba curiously to Godric.

"It's said that a picture is worth a thousand words-now, let's us be off, everyone." said Godric before he and Miyuki turned around and left the room and Isamu and her friends follow behind them both.


	22. Chapter 22

**Near the concession stand…**

After Isamu and her friends followed both Miyuki and Godric out of the theater, they proceed to give Miyuki a tour of the place and the various different rooms in it until they arrived and stopped in front of the concession stand where Elizabeth is.

"Of course there's one concession stand here in the theater." said Miyuki with a small nod of her head at the concession stand.

"Yes, exactly, Miyuki." said Godric as he nodded at Miyuki.

"Welcome, everyone. I've been awaiting your arrival so fervently that my eyes began to bulge from my skull, like those of mine and Godric's master." said Elizabeth after she greeted and bowed politely to them.

"Yeah, only if your eyes really protruded out from your skull like you said, Elizabeth." said Godric as he rolled his eyes at Elizabeth. "Nevertheless, allow me to introduced my valued guest to you, Miyuki Arisato." added Godric to Elizabeth as he hold out his left hand at Miyuki.

"Oh, so this young girl is your guest, huh, Godric? How fortunate and I'm glad to see that she's alright and reunited with you. Nice to meet you, Miyuki Arisato. I'm Elizabeth, Godric's twin sister. Godric has told me much about you and your accomplishments that make him internally proud of you." said Elizabeth as she bowed and introduced herself politely to Miyuki before telling her of how proud Godric is of her accomplishments.

"Elizabeth!" said Godric as his face turned red in embarrassment at Elizabeth for spilling one of his secrets to Miyuki.

"Oh, nice to meet you too. Godric and the others also told me much about you. Although I was a bit surprised at finding out that you've a twin sister that you never told me about and you're proud of me and my accomplishments, huh, Godric?" said Miyuki in amusement at Godric after she greeted and bowed politely to Elizabeth.

"…Y-Yes, I am and I've my reasons for not telling you about my twin sister Elizabeth. She's… quite naïve in certain respects." said Godric reluctantly to Miyuki before he glance at Elizabeth. "I hope that you won't caused trouble for Miyuki and that you'll get along normally with her, Elizabeth." added Godric sternly to Elizabeth.

"Godric, you should already know that my motto is to do as I please, wherever the wind may blow." said Elizabeth as she smirk at Godric.

"By the way, did you also come here with Godric, Elizabeth?" asked Miyuki.

"Yes, it all happened in the blink of an eye. When we came to, Godric and I were here…" replied Elizabeth as she nodded to Miyuki.

"_Sort of like how we end up in this theater while exploring Mementos."_ thought Isamu with a pondering look on her face.

"Yeah, our master is absent and we were in the Velvet Room when it happened. Despite this, all of a sudden, it somehow connected itself with this theater and even changed it's shape…" said Godric.

"The Velvet Room is a place inseparable from our guests' fates. There is a strict rule that "nothing meaningless happens within it"." said Elizabeth in slight disapproval at Godric.

"So, in other words, there's a meaning as to why we came here?" said Miyuki with a pondering look on her face.

"And what kind of meaning is it for us to be here, Elizabeth-san?" asked Akira.

"That answer will need to be discovered by yourselves." replied Elizabeth.

"Great. Thanks for the vague answer." muttered Rokuro sarcastically under his breath.

"Still, we've no intention to merely sit back and watch what develops. To aid you all, I'm going to persuade Godric to prepare and open a shop for you all here." said Elizabeth.

"_There she goes again, making people do things without asking their permissions."_ thought Godric as he let out a small sigh.

"Ooh! Don't mind if I do-" said Ryuji as he excitedly rolled his right arm a little.

"_Geez, someone's sure excited at the thought of a shop being prepare and open by the duo Blue Brigade."_ thought Futaba as she glance at Ryuji with a deadpan look on her face.

"One moment, please-there's one final touch that must first be made even though all the preparations have been completed…" said Elizabeth.

"Oh no, here it comes." groaned Godric with a worry then resign look on his face.

"Hm? What is it, Godric? What's coming?" asked Miyuki as she glance in confusion at Godric.

"Something bad, Miss Miyuki." replied Godric.

"Something bad? Like what?" asked Isamu curiously to Godric (who fell silent and look away).

"This is all somewhat lackluster for the grand opening of the shop. A proper grand opening ritual should be exciting, with bangs and booms." said Elizabeth as she dramatically raised her arms and look up at the ceiling. "And for that, I must add a final touch… Godric, will you come with me for a moment." said Elizabeth to Godric without looking before she grab hold of Godric's right arm and dragged him away with her while Miyuki and the others watched them walked away.

XXXX

**A few minutes later…**

"Elizabeth's so worked up in doing the final touch and dragged Godric away that I couldn't get in a word… I hope he's fine." said Miyuki concernly for Godric.

"I'm sure he's fine, Miyuki-san." said Rokuro reassuringly to Miyuki.

"Oh, looks like they're back." said Ann as she saw that both Elizabeth and Godric had come back.

"Yeah, you're… right…" said Ryuji before he and the others fell silence and widened their eyes in disbelief and shock at what Godric (who had a humiliated look on his face) is wearing, which is a huge popcorn costume with holes on it for his face, arms and legs and he holds several different-coloured balloons in his right hand.

"Oh my god…" said Ann.

"Seriously? He look so ridiculous in that…" said Akira before he and Futaba quickly covered their mouths with their hands to stifled their chuckles.

"Totally ridiculous." said Yusuke in agreement with Akira.

"Not to mention hilarious and stupid at the same time." said Rokuro.

"_This is what Elizabeth drag him away for? To put on that ridiculous outfit? No wonder he doesn't want to tell me much about her._" thought Miyuki as she glance at Godric with a pity look on her face.

"What a poor guy." said Isamu sadly to Morgana.

"Yeah, poor guy indeed, Lady Isamu." said Morgana in agreement with Isamu.

"We apologize for the delay… And Elizabeth, this is the necessary attire that you me to put on for a grand opening such as this?" said Godric as he scowled at Elizabeth.

"Godric-can you feel it? The curious elation that's mingling with your deep, rich embarrassment? That feeling is crucial to the grand opening ritual! This costume is for expressing your hospitality!" said Elizabeth dramatically to Godric, completely ignoring what he said to her earlier.

"No, I don't feel any curious elation at all, only my deep, rich embarrassment like you said!" snapped Godric as he deepen his scowl at her.

"…Should I bother pointing out how wrong she is?" groaned Ann as she closed her eyes and shake her head.

"Just forget it-if you start now, there'll be no end to it, Ann." said Ryuji.

"An airhead, and a straight older brother that had no choice but to put up with her… This is turning out to be quite the comedy sketch." said Futaba.

"Well then, everyone: looks like I will be acting as your vendor here in this concession stand. Not only will I be selling the current merchandise, but I will continually add new stock as well." said Godric.

"New stock? How will you receive shipments in our current situations?" asked Yusuke in confusion to Godric.

"I will process the materials that you all acquire within the movie into new merchandise… And I will do so by using this popcorn maker here." replied Godric as he raised his left hand at the popcorn maker in the concession stand.

"Wait, what!?" said Ann with a shock look on her face.

"Are you serious!?" said Miyuki, shock as well.

"Of course I'm serious, Miyuki. Allow me to demonstrate: for this occasion, I have already prepared the requisite materials. I'll simply put them in the popcorn maker-then flip the switch like so." said Godric calmly and confidently to both Ann and Miyuki as he take out an item, dumped the item into popcorn maker and flip the switch like he said he will before they saw the popcorn maker start moving and making a whirring sound until it stopped then Theodore opened the popcorn maker, put his hand inside to take out and showed them the glowing and sharp-looking dagger in his hand. "There you two have it: a brand new weapon. See, what do you all think?" added Godric with a proud look on his face.

"Holy moly…" said Akira as he glance back and forth at the popcorn maker and the dagger in Godric's hand with a shock look on his face.

"But, how!? I don't even know where to start with this nonsense!" said Ryuji as he scowled in disbelief at what Godric just did.

"Popcorn is made by roasting corn kernels and making their internal contents expand… in other words, it's the manifestation of a kernel's hidden possibility. Thus, this miraculous metamorphosis is attainable only through a popcorn maker." explained Godric calmly to them.

"_Wow, you're quite the amazing person, Godric._" thought Miyuki with a deadpan look on her face to Godric.

"He somehow made that work!" said Ann, even more in shock then awed at Godric.

"Yeah, he actually did." said Rokuro in reluctant agreement with Ann.

"If there are any necessary materials missing, I will notify you all of such. However, I will also indicate what you all lack based on the materials that you all have brought back with you all. I hope you all understand." said Godric.

"So if we want to learn what's still missing in a recipe, we need to possess at least one of an item's components…" said Goro with a pondering look on his face.

"_Which means more looking for those items for us…_" thought Ann dryly in her mind.

"You mentioned that you're selling them, yes? Even though you claim to be providing us assistance…" said Yusuke.

"Everything has a price: that is how the world works, and such providences shan't change. Please, inscribe that in your memories, all of you." said Elizabeth.

"I've taken over the duties here from Miss Nagi, so please, continue your patronage of this stand. If there are any materials that you've already sold here, I'll now add new stock made from those." said Godric.

"Alright, duly noted." said Isamu as she nodded to them.

"Welp, now we got a shop and some new companions. Looks like it's time to bust our asses." said Ryuji as he glance at Isamu while clenching his hands into fists.

"Once we get prepped in the theater, let's all head back into the movie… I'm worried about Makoto and Haru." said Morgana concernly to Isamu about their 2 missing members.

"Yeah, I know, Morgana." said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, inside the theater room…**

"The movie… new scenes appeared after everyone showed up… Is it, is it going to keep changing?" asked Hikari in confusion to Nagi about the changes in the Kamoshidaman movie on the screen.

"All we can do now is believe in them-and watch what happen next. I wonder… what kind of movie will this turn out to be?" said Nagi with a pondering look on her face about the changes in the Kamoshidaman movie too.


	23. Chapter 23

**A few minutes later, in the theater's lobby…**

"Hey, Inmate! How are things faring with you so far?" demanded Caroline to Isamu after she, her friends and Miyuki came into the lobby.

"Well, so far so good, Caroline." replied Isamu as she shrugged her shoulders a little.

"Hearing that makes our preparations worth the effort…" said Justine with a small nod of her head.

"Hmph. We have good news for you: we're now ready to perform Persona fusions. Now get to the Velvet Room!" said Caroline sternly to Isamu before she and Justine turned and walked away from them toward the Velvet Room and went in.

"Aaand they are off." sighed Ryuji.

"Are they always like that to you?" asked Miyuki as she glance at Isamu with a slight pity look on her face.

"Yeah, they do and I don't pay their attitude any mind anymore." replied Isamu as she nodded to Miyuki before she went toward the Velvet Room.

"Well, I guess we oughta follow her…" said Ann before she and the others follow behind Isamu into the Velvet Room.

"Everyone seems to be present and accounted for." said Justine as she glance, count and nodded her head after she's sure that everyone's in the Velvet Room with her and Caroline.

"_Well, duh. Who do you expect, you little midget? Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy or someone else?"_ thought Rokuro sarcastically in his mind at Justine.

"So, what is this Persona fusion you speak of?" asked Yusuke curiously to them.

"Oh, you don't know about it, do you? The same goes for the rest of you too except the Inmate?" said Caroline as she glance at the others.

"I do know about it. Because Godric does it for me pretty often." said Miyuki as she raised her left hand.

"What's this? A new face?" said Caroline with a confused look on her face at Miyuki.

"This feeling emanating from her… Could it be…? It's the same power of the Wild Cards as our prisoner's-the one we sensed when we arrived…" said Justine with a disbelief then shock look on her face at Miyuki.

"Impossible! Two with the power of the Wild Cards!?" gasped Caroline in disbelief and shock like Justine as well.

"It may not be just her, either. For all that we know, there could be…" said Justine.

"Um… what's this about me?" asked Miyuki in confusion to both Caroline and Justine about herself.

"And what do you mean by there could be… could be what?" asked Isamu.

"Silence, you nosy Inmate! Don't ask us any questions!" snapped Caroline as she scowled at Isamu (who fell silent and scowled back at her).

"… Anyway, back to the matter at hand. We were discussing Persona fusion, right?" said Justine.

"Yes, we were." said Miyuki as she nodded to Justine.

"Just as it sounds, this is the act of merging 2 Personas together. These fused Personas will be reborn as a new Persona." said Justine.

"You can choose which Personas to fused yourself, or we can perform a result-based fusion. We will showed you the Persona to be formed, and all you must do is make your selection from the list." said Caroline.

"_I see. So that's how Persona fusion worked, huh?_" thought Rokuro to himself.

"So, we can get new Personas, huh? Looks like we're finally gaining an advantage here." said Ann.

"If we keep doin' these fusions, can we make super-strong ones?" asked Ryuji curiously and excitedly to them.

"No. To wield powerful Personas, potential users must reach a level of power befitting them." replied Justine as she shake her head at Ryuji.

"Is that so?" said Akira.

"In other words, we'll need to train ourselves as well." sighed Goro as he closed his eyes and shake his head a little.

"_Yeah, we have to if we want to fuse and get more powerful Personas from them, Goro." _thought Isamu.

"Differences in power may arise due to your individual training regimens, but there's no cause for concern… The upper limit of a Persona's power will be based on the strongest ones amongst you all. At the same time, if you're all weak, you'll only be able to utilize weak Personas." said Caroline.

"Currently, only 2 Personas can be used in your fusions…" said Justine.

"But soon you'll have access to special fusions, wherein we fused three or more Personas." said Caroline.

"Also, we'll be accepting requests to resummons any previously obtained Personas. However, every resummoning will come at a price-"give and take" remains the law of the land here." said Justine.

"That concludes our lists of offered duties. Did you all get all that?" said Caroline and she raised and pointed her baton at them with a stern look on her face.

"Well, I definitely heard you, but it sure doesn't feel like I got it…" said Ryuji with a confused look on his face.

"Then learn how it works firsthand. We're ready at any time." said Caroline.

"Yeah, we know." said Akira as he nodded to them.

"This is quite different from the way Godric did and the way I'm used to doing it before, but I guess I can give this new way of Persona fusion a try." said Miyuki before she remember something. "Ah-that reminds me! I picked up this shining film earlier when I was fighting Shadows." added Miyuki as she take out the shining film from her pocket.

"Oh hey! That's what we need for taking on new Sub-Personas!" said Ann.

"Yeah and looks like there are already some Personas on this film-you guys and girls can have them, if you all want." said Miyuki as she hand over the shining film to Isamu.

"Thank you, Miyuki." said Isamu as she nodded and take the shining film from Miyuki then she and her friends spend the next few minutes fusing their Personas to get new Personas and Isamu gave and equip the new Personas to herself and her friends before they thanked both Caroline and Justine for doing the Persona fusion, left the Velvet Room and head back into the theater room.

XXXX

**Inside the theater room…**

"So we go in through the screen, huh? I'm getting kinda nervous…" said Miyuki as she glance at the screen with a nervous look on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine, Miyuki-san." said Yusuke reassuringly to Miyuki.

"Thanks, Kitagawa-kun." said Miyuki as she smiled at Yusuke.

"You're welcome." said Yusuke as he nodded to Miyuki.

"…You're going too?" asked Hikari to Miyuki.

"Yes, I am, Hikari-chan." replied Miyuki as she nodded to Hikari.

"But why? They're not the teammates that you're looking for…" said Hikari in confusion to Miyuki.

"That's true, you've a point, Hikari-chan… They may not be the ones that I'm looking for… Still, nothing's certain in this world, and the problems we have isn't going to solved themselves. Finally, I wanted to help and be with them, that's what I've decided." said Miyuki sadly then determinedly to Hikari.

"Because… they met and helped you in the movie? And that's why you want to repay them for what they did?" said Hikari in more confusion to Miyuki.

"Well, yeah, exactly. And more importantly, I understand their situation very well… Because I have missing companions too like them." said Miyuki with a nod of her head.

"Companions…" said Hikari as she look down with a sad look on her face.

"Would your missing friends be Persona-users like us too, Arisato-san?" asked Goro curiously to Miyuki.

"Yeah, they are! See this armband on my left arm and the acronym on it? It stands for "Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad", SEES for short." replied Miyuki as she showed them the red armband with the huge black acronym on it on her left arm.

"I see." said Goro with a small nod of his head.

"Oh, that's cool-it's like proof that you're part of a team." said Ryuji as he smiled at Miyuki.

"Yeah. Although, I'm the only one here…" said Miyuki with a sad smile on her face.

"Don't worry, we've got your back! Let's do our best-together!" said Ann reassuringly to Miyuki.

"Yeah, I'll be with you guys and girls until I find my own teammates. Is that fine with you guys and girls?" said Miyuki hesitantly to them.

"Of course it's fine with us, Miyuki." said Isamu reassuringly to Miyuki.

"But, companions? I still don't understand…" said Hikari in confusion to them.

"Hikari-chan? What do you mean by that?" said Isamu in confusion to Hikari.

"It's… nothing…" said Hikari as she look down at her feet.

"Hikari-san…" said Nagi sadly to Hikari.

"H-Hikari!" said Futaba nervously to Hikari.

"Hm?" said Hikari as she glance up at Futaba.

"I used to think it's easier being alone too, but-I met everyone, and, um… Nowadays, I know it's, like… not bad having friends! R-Right, Isamu, Akira!?" said Futaba as she glance at both Isamu and Akira.

"Yeah, what she said, Hikari." said Isamu as she and Akira nodded in agreement with Futaba.

"I see… But-I still don't really get it…" said Hikari sadly to them.

"_Seriously? You still don't get it? What's wrong with you?"_ thought Rokuro in exasperation at Hikari.

"Come now, isn't there something of more importance at the moment? It appears the movie will not change until all of you progress further within it." said Nagi.

"Mmhm… Nothing happened until now… There hadn't been any changes in it at all… But, when you all came here… the plot suddenly started to progress." said Hikari.

"Hmm… That means we've really gotta get back in there-I'm worried for our 2 missing members." said Morgana.

"Right. If we're going to learn anything about this place, we need to return to the movie." said Goro in agreement with Morgana.

"Well then, let's go, everyone." said Isamu firmly to them and they all nodded to her before they went through the screen into the movie.


	24. Chapter 24

**In the 3rd Avenue in Kamo City…**

"Well, here we all are back in this city. Oh, joy." said Spade in a deadpan tone of voice to the others.

"Spade, keep your comments to yourself please." said Jester as she scowled at Spade.

"You know, there's something very weird about the citizens here… They're behaving quite eerily." said Miyuki with an uneasy look on her face at the citizens.

"Oh, you got that feeling about them too, Miyuki-chan?" said Panther.

"Yeah, I do. Everyone's trying to convinced themselves that a hero of justice is always right and can do no wrong… But it's like they refuse to think about what really matters: figuring out what justice actually is… It's like they're just going with the flow-the justice here is absolute, all because they're told it is." said Miyuki with a sad and disappointed look on her face.

"Yeah, none of 'em are even tryin' to think for themselves… Kamoshidaman ain't right in the first place, but these people don't make any sense, either!" snapped Skull with an angry look on his face at the citizens.

"If anything goes in the name of justice, this place is nastier than Kamoshida before his heart was changed." said Panther.

"_Yeah, you're right, Panther. This place is indeed worse than Kamoshida before his change of heart. That dirty scum of a PE teacher…"_ thought Jester in agreement with Panther then in anger and disgust at Kamoshida.

"Well, that's even more of a reason for us to not dally around here, then. Let's hurry with the rescue operation, everyone!" said Mona concernly and anxiously to them and they all nodded to him.

"Yeah, we know and let's go, everyone!" said Jester to her teammates and they nodded to her before they began walking.

"_Hold on, Queen! We're on our way to find and save you and Noir soon!"_ thought Paladin worriedly in his mind for both Queen and Noir.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, in Kamoshida Square…**

"Are you okay, Noir?" asked Queen concernly to Noir.

"Mmhm… And you, Queen?" asked Noir concernly to Queen.

"I'm managing…" replied Queen reassuringly to Noir.

"Where could we be? Is this Mementos? Or, could it be a Palace?" said Noir as she look at the citizens and the city around her and Queen.

"Not sure… Our intel's extremely limited at the moment, on both Kamoshidaman and this place. The next time he shows up, I need to try and get as much from him as I-" said Queen before she fell silent and scowled at Kamoshidaman as he came toward them while laughing smugly.

"What are you 2 wenches gossiping about among yourselves? Have you 2 finally decided to stop your rebelliousness and confess your misdeeds?" said Kamoshidaman arrogantly to them both.

"Speak of the devil… I'm going to ask you one more time: Where are we? Who are you?" asked Queen as she glance at Kamoshidaman.

"Are you still groggy from your little nap? Don't make me state the obvious! This is my city, Kamo City! And I'm the reigning hero of absolute justice: Kamoshidaman!" said Kamoshidaman as he introduced himself and his city smugly to Queen before he raised his arms in a hero pose.

"Kamoshidaman? Not Suguru Kamoshida, the former PE teacher at Shujin High?" said Queen with a confused look on her face.

"Shujin High? Former PE teacher? What are you going on about?" said Kamoshidaman in confusion to Queen now.

"You considered the school your own castle, the male students your blackmail and abused victims, the female students your sexual harassment victims and did whatever else you wanted while the principal turned a blind eye to what you did…" said Noir.

"A castle and me blackmailing, abusing and sexual harassing male and female students? Look at you 2 wenches, blathering even more untrue nonsense. I've had enough of this balderdash from you 2 wenches!" snapped Kamoshidaman in annoyance to them as he crossed his arms.

"Just as I thought-he look like Kamoshida, but he's a totally different person…" said Queen with a small nod of her head.

"What? This isn't the real Kamoshida? But then who would…" said Niveus as she glance in disbelief at Queen.

"More importantly, I've news for you three-the details of your punishments have been decided. You 2 wenches are to be executed as enemies of the city and wretched opponents of myself." said Kamoshidaman smugly to them.

"Executed!?" gasped Noir in disbelief and shock at what Kamoshidaman just told them.

"Indeed. Judgement must be laid down upon evil… And it shall be done by my hand-the absolutely just hand of Kamoshidaman!" declared Kamoshidaman firmly to them.

"I refuse to accept this. We've done nothing wrong!" snapped Queen as she glared at Kamoshidaman.

"HAHAHAHA! Evil or just-I'm the one who makes the decision. That is my duty as the head of Kamo City! If I do not lead the citizens, this city will plunge into chaos. Can't you wenches hear them… the many voices of the people yearning for peace?" said Kamoshidaman smugly to them and they stay quiet and listen to the voices of the citizens.

"Those two… are the evil ones threatening Kamo City?" said a curious woman.

"That's what Kamoshidaman said, so it's gotta be true!" said a brazen man.

"Yeah… All we have to do is listen to whatever Kamoshidaman saying." said a weary woman.

"Anyone defying Kamoshidaman is evil! That's what everybody says!" said an agitated man.

"HAHAHAHA! Now do you 3 understands? All I'm doing is fulfilling my duty as the mighty ruler of these powerless citizens." said Kamoshidaman smugly to them.

"The people in this city are just being brainwash and controlled by you-they don't believe in what you say!" said Queen.

"Whoever has the power decides the rules! Defying such power is nonsense! You 2 wenches should feel honoured to be punished and executed by me, the hero of absolute justice! HAHAHAHA!" said Kamoshidaman.

"So you're the arbiter of what's good and bad, just because you have the most power? That's not right!" snapped Noir as she glared at Kamoshidaman.

"We won't let you just do as you please with us! I'm certain that right now Joker and the others will…" said Queen.

"Not even a single word of apology from you two wenches, huh? It seems you three aren't very penitent yet. Well then-get on your knees and beg before all the citizens and I just may forgive you two." said Kamoshidaman.

"I'd never do such a thing!" snapped Noir.

"How foolish it is to defy the strong, and how righteous it is to obey one's ruler… You 2 will make excellent opportunities to remind the citizens of these facts. Let's hold off the execution a bit longer. Reflect upon your actions until then! HAHAHAHA!" laughed Kamoshidaman before he turned to glance and gave an order to the nearest policeman. "You there! Keep a keen eye on these two. They're bend on destroying the peace of my city!" ordered Kamoshidaman firmly to the policeman.

"Sir!" said the policeman as he obeyed, raised and put his hand on his forehead to salute Kamoshidaman.

"What a deplorable excuse for justice. I can't believe everyone just obeyed him…" said Queen as she shake her head.

"Watch it, you! Kamoshidaman is what everyone's strives to be. Even your captor was a colleague of ours who models himself after our hero." said the fat policeman as he glared at Queen.

"Wait… Do you mean the thing that attacked us?" said Noir in disbelief at what the policeman just told her and Queen.

"Now that you mention it, that costume… It was like a cruder version of Kamoshidaman's." said Queen as she think back about the huge one that chased after them.

"Hmph. No matter how much you two resists, you two will never win against Kamoshidaman. As long as we still have "that" around, Kamoshidaman is invincible!" said the fat policeman.

"… "That"?" said Queen in confusion to the fat policeman.

"Then again, Kamoshidaman has judged you two as evil, so there's no escaping your punishments… No matter how much you three plead, all you three can do is sit there and wait for your deaths. Hahahaha!" laughed the fat policeman before he turned and walked away.

"If he's invincible as long as he has "that"… Then the inverse should be true: he can be harmed once "that" is gone. But what could it be?" said Queen as she started thinking about what "that" is that the fat policeman just told her and Noir.

"_I wonder how are the others now…"_ thought Noir concernly in her mind at Jester and the others.

XXXX

**Back with Jester and the others…**

Jester, her teammates and Miyuki explored the 3rd Ward of Kamo City together while ignoring the citizens walking around them, went down several short alleyways between buildings while opening and closing the metal gates in the alleyways until they stepped out into another part of the city, turned to their left and they saw a tall and huge dark blue robotic-like figure standing near a pole with searchlights shining down on the ground at the far-right corner of the city.

"Whoa-the hell is that!? It's huge!" said Skull in a shock tone of voice to the others at the tall and huge dark blue robotic-like figure.

"Don't tell me that huge thing standing there is a different type of FOE…" said Spade with a worry look on his face.

"Yes, I think you're right about it, Spade. That thing standing there seems to be a different type of FOE, different from what we've previously seen… It doesn't seem to be on any sort of patrols, but that doesn't mean it's not dangerous." said Crow.

"It even has more searchlights around it…" sighed Mona with a slight exasperated look on his face.

"So what are we gonna do about that FOE standing there and the searchlights near it?" said Miyuki.

"What we're going to do is try to find the switch to those lights and turned them off or take extra care around that FOE thing of course, Miyuki-make sure you proceed carefully, Jester!" said Mona concernly to Jester after he answer Miyuki's question.

"Yeah, I know, Mona." said Jester as she nodded to Mona before they carefully walked past and avoiding the searchlights, went into an alleyway and stopped when they see a switch on the wall in front of them.

"Hm? Wait a second, is that…" said Mona curiously about the switch on the wall before he jumped and pressed the switch to turned off the searchlights but soon after he did, Jester and the others saw that the FOE started walking around in circles in the spots where the lights used to be.

"Huh!? It started moving? But I thought that it didn't move!" said Miyuki with a surprised look on her face as she see the FOE started moving.

"Well, it's moving now, Miyuki." said Paladin.

"It's possible that it only starts moving whenever there's an issue with the searchlights. I guess one could call it a dual security system… That's going to be a real bother." said Crow.

"So you're saying that their behaviour is linked to the switches… This isn't good." sighed Fox as he shake his head.

"You're both right, it's not good and it's a bother for us." said Panther in reluctant agreement with both Crow and Fox.

"It don't matter how it works-all we gotta do is dodge 'em like usual, right? I mean, c'mon-all this security just screams that something suspicious is down this way!" said Skull.

"Mm, Skull is right! We shouldn't have any problems if we just exercise some caution… Let's go, everyone!" said Mona in agreement with what Skull said before he tell Jester and the others to keep moving.

Jester, her teammates and Miyuki walked toward the spots where the lights used to shine on while carefully and cautiously avoided the FOE, went down another alleyway toward another metal gate, opened it and went through to another part of the city, went down several more roads, alleyways and past buildings and the citizens while encountering, fighting and defeating Shadows along the way (and gained money, items and EXP from them) until they opened and went through another metal gate to another part of the city and Miyuki suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Hm? What is it, Miyuki-san? Why do you suddenly stopped?" asked Fox in confusion to Miyuki suddenly stopped walking.

"…" said Miyuki.

"What's wrong, Miyuki?" asked Jester concernly to Miyuki.

"Nghhh, I can't hold back my curiosity anymore!" groaned Miyuki as she clutched her head with her hands.

"What's the matter? Feel free to ask me whatever you'd like…" said Panther.

"Wh-Whatever she liked!? No, don't-!" gasped Mona as he realised and try to stop Panther from saying it to Miyuki but he's a second too late in stopping her.

"Do you really mean it-whatever we like!?" gasped Fox excitedly to Panther.

"_Fox…" _sighed Jester as she shake his head at Fox.

"Geez, what is wrong with you two? Just ignore them-you go right ahead, Miyuki." said Panther softly to Miyuki while ignoring both Mona and Fox.

"Really? Well then, I'll just say it out… How did you guys and girls picked out the masks and costumes that all of you are wearing now because each of them looked unique." asked Miyuki curiously to Panther.

"Huh? Uhh… Well, it's like… Hm, how DOES it work?" stammer Panther, not knowing how to answer Miyuki's question before she glance at the others for help.

"It's difficult for us to answer when you phrase it that way… Our attire is merely the outcome of certain bad events, not something we choose ourselves." said Fox.

"I see, so outcome of certain bad events caused all of your masks and costumes to show up… Then does it mean that you guys and girls don't like how they look on you all?" said Miyuki.

"Well, some of us don't like our outfits at first then in time, we slowly get used to them, Miyuki-san." said Jester.

"That's good then. And let me add that I think you all look cool in them. So, how do you all change your uniforms into those cool masks and outfits? Is it like how Power Rangers or magical girls do it?" said Miyuki with a smile on her face before she asked them a question.

"_Oh dear, she thinks that how we change our uniforms into these masks and outfits is like how Power Rangers or magical girls do it?"_ thought Jester before she, Oracle and Spade quickly covered their mouths with their hands to stifled their giggles.

"Uh, we don't really know. I guess it's, well… Y'know, it's like… I'll pass. You explain to her, Fox." said Skull as he try to come up with an answer for Miyuki only to give up and let Fox do it.

"_Of course Skull will ask someone else to do the explaining when he can't do it. Why am I not surprised?"_ thought Paladin slightly sarcastically in his mind at Skull.

"Pass"? I see… So that's allowed here. In that case, I shall pass as well, leaving it for Panther." said Fox.

"Oh, c'mon, why'd you stick me with it!? Um, Ummm… I'm passing it to… her!" said Panther before she raised and pointed her finger at Jester.

"W-What, me? Fine then, I'll do the explaining, you bunch of lazy passers." sighed Jester as she scowled at Panther, Skull and Fox before she glance at Miyuki. "Alright, the way on how our uniforms transform into these cool outfits like you just asked is that they represent the wills of our rebellions-our desire to defy and change the distorted world. In other words, these outfits design themselves depending on the circumstances, Miyuki-san." explained Jester to Miyuki.

"Whoa, I see… But I still don't get it." said Miyuki as she shake her head a little.

"Well, it's not like we actually get it, either." said Skull.

"So, uh… are we really dressed all that strangely? I'm used to it by now. But it was really embarrassing at first, and it gave me a lot of grief…" said Panther concernly to Miyuki about their phantom thieves outfits.

"No, you guys and girls don't look strange in them at all. They're perfect for the whole phantom thief thing and now I wished that I had a phantom thief outfit as cool-looking as you guys and girls…" said Miyuki with an envious look on her face.

"You do, huh?" said Spade with a brief disbelief look on his face.

"That's just part of the phantom thief charm! I totally get what you mean." chuckle Mona.

"Yeah. And what about you, Mona? What's it like inside your cat costume? Can I try taking the head off?" asked Miyuki curiously to Mona.

"Uh, Miyuki, he's…" said Jester.

"My head doesn't come off and this isn't a costume!" snapped Mona as he scowled at Miyuki.

"O-Oh, I see… I mean, obviously I thought that you were a-" said Miyuki.

"Miyuki, don't finish that sentence-" said Jester again to Miyuki.

"I am NOT a cat, either! I'm obviously HUMAN!" snapped Mona angrily at Miyuki.

"This conversation is music to my ears…" sighed Skull with a deadpan look on his face.

"That reminds me-there's something I've been curious about for a while, Miyuki-chan!" said Panther.

"Oh? Like what, Panther?" said Miyuki.

"Why, uh… Why do you put a gun under your chin whenever you summon a Persona?" asked Panther.

"Panther's right. I'm curious about that too so why did you do it?" said Spade curiously to Miyuki.

"Oh, you two mean this and why I did it and also why you guys and girls didn't use this, huh?" said Miyuki as she take out her gun from her holster. "All the members of SEES have these gun-shaped devices that's called Evokers. We summon our Personas by willing ourselves to pull the Evoker's trigger while pointed at our own heads or faces." explained Miyuki.

"_Woah, that just sounds as mess up as how we summon our Personas by ripping off our masks._" thought Paladin to himself.

"Daaamn… You and your teammates have gotta be like, REALLY determined to summon a Persona!" said Skull with an awed look on his face at how Miyuki and her missing teammates summoning their Personas.

"Whether it's all of your outfits or my Evoker, there seem to be a few different ways to summon. That's cool." said Miyuki with a smile on her face.

"Hm, perhaps I should inject some flair into my own Persona summoning… For example… I could become a tableaux of complex emotion! Like-sorrowful, yet ferocious!" said Fox before he raised his arms and right leg in a dramatic manner while looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, yeah, sounds great-can we get going now? We have no idea how long this movie is." said Panther with a deadpan look on her face at Fox being dramatic.

"You've a point, Panther… Let's go, everyone." sighed Mona as he nodded his head in agreement with Panther before they resumed their exploration of the city.


	25. Chapter 25

**A few minutes later…**

"Where are we now, Jester?" asked Skull as he and the others glance at Jester.

"Looks like we're inside another wide-open area of the city, Skull." replied Jester as she take a look at the map of the 3rd ward of Kamo City that she drew on the notebook that Hikari gave her.

"Let me see how goes you drawing of the map of this city, Jester." said Spade as he take a look at the map that she drew on the notebook and smiled at how accurate she drew it. "Not bad at all, Jester. Keep this up and you just might reach Fox's level." added Spade happily to Jester.

"Thank you, Spade. But I'm not an artist and I've no desire to be one, I want to be a musician." said Jester as she glance and smiled at Spade.

"A musician, huh? Good luck to you then." said Spade.

"Yeah, I agreed with Spade, your drawing's not bad at all, Jester. And looks like the square that all of you are searching for is down the left path." said Oracle after she complimented Jester's map drawing like Spade did.

"To our left, huh?" said Paladin as he glance to his left and saw the subway station stairs leading down to the next area.

"Okay, so what about the right one?" asked Skull.

"That one's too dangerous-it's infested with FOEs. Definitely don't go that way." said Oracle warningly to them about the right path.

"Seriously? Well, we better not go near it." said Panther with a concern look on her face.

"Don't worry, Oracle and Panther. None of us would dare to go down the right path unless we have death wishes." said Crow reassuringly to both Oracle and Panther.

"Infested… Infested, hm?… Infested." mumbled Fox with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Stop that! Are you castin' a spell or something!?" snapped Skull as he scowled at Fox.

"Oh, I was merely curious as to why they're gathered there. Could they be… guarding something?" said Fox curiously to Skull.

"You think there might be treasure?" said Skull.

"I understand the curiosity, but rescuing Queen and Noir comes first right now." said Mona.

"Mona's right so we should hurry and rescue them first then later on we'll check out the right path." said Paladin in agreement with Mona.

"They're both right. If we go needlessly poking around, who knows what unexpected-" said Crow before he and the others heard the sound of footsteps coming toward them. "Quiet-someone's coming!" added Crow warningly to them.

"Oh damn! Hide, everyone!" gasped Jester before she and the others quickly hide themselves and stay quiet before they see 2 policemen showing themselves and stopped in the middle of the wide open area.

XXXX

"We'd better set up flashier lighting for the exhibition." said the serious policeman to the other policeman.

"Yeah, that'll really do a number for Kamoshidaman's power and his control over the city!" said the fat policeman with an outraged look on his face at the waste of power.

"For the sake of Kamo's city safety and peace, we must have the best lighting possible!" said the serious policeman.

XXXX

"Lighting for the exhibition? What do they mean by that?" whisper Miyuki with a confused look on her face at Fox.

"They seem to be discussing the exhibition. It sounds like it'll be quite the production…" whisper Fox back to Miyuki.

"It's that awful punishment exhibition… They're planning to publicly execute 2 of our friends." whisper Panther.

"They what!? My god…" gasped Miyuki with a worry look on her face.

"Looks like they haven't spotted us yet… What should we do, Jester?" asked Mona as he glance at Jester.

"Let's continue to eavesdrop on their conversation, Mona." replied Jester.

"I think that's a fine idea from you, Jester." said Spade as he nodded to Jester.

"So do I." said Oracle as well.

"But…" sighed Skull.

"If both Spade and Oracle agreed with Jester then so do I. We might be able to pick up some clues from them." said Crow calmly to Skull.

XXXX

"Hey, so… Kamoshidaman IS doin' the right thing here, yeah?" said the serious policeman unsurely to the fat policeman.

"Don't be stupid! Are you questioning his judgement? You'd better watch what you say…" said the fat policeman sternly to the serious policeman.

"I mean, yeah, those 2 criminal wenches deserve punishments, but do we really hafta make a show out of it?" said the serious policeman with a displeased look on his face.

"It's thanks to those public executions that we're able to maintain the peace! Witnessing the punishments for evildoers sets the citizens straight, which means less work for us, right?" said the fat policeman smugly to the serious policeman.

"Yeah, I guess so… If we get to live peacefully, sacrificing criminals is a cheap price to pay." said the serious policeman as he nodded to the fat policeman.

"All right, let's get to prepping the lightwork so Kamoshidaman's show will be a huge success!" said the fat policeman.

XXXX

"_How dare they called my girlfriend and Noir criminal wenches that deserve to be punished and execute to maintain the safety and peace of Kamo city and it's citizens?"_ thought Paladin angrily in his mind at the 2 policemen.

"Lightwork, huh…" said Crow with a pondering look on his face at what they heard from the 2 policemen.

"Uh, what's the deal with that total nonsense!? Queen and Noir aren't even criminals!" said Panther with an angry look on her face.

"Sacrifices can't be help if they're for justice, huh? I can't say I agreed with that argument… Any form of justice built on sacrifice will ring hollow." said Fox.

"Yeah, talk about a load of bullshit!" snapped Skull with an angry look on his face.

"At the very least, it's awfully different from the justice that we believe in. So let's keep pushing forward and prove 'em wrong!" said Mona firmly to them and they nodded to Mona before they went toward the subway station stairs, went down the stairs and soon find themselves standing in the next area and in front of a huge double metal gates where the Kamoshida Square is within and filled with many citizens.

"Could it be that…" said Spade.

"Yep. Looks like that Kamoshida Square is on the other side of these gates, Spade. I'm getting readings of Queen and Noir… and Kamoshidaman too. Be careful, everyone!" said Oracle concernly to them.

"Yeah, we know, Oracle." said Jester reassuringly to Oracle.

"I doubt he'd just pleasantly hand those 2 over to us… He'll most likely be a tough opponent, so we could potentially benefit from heading back and regrouping first. We'll leave that decision to you, Jester. What should we do?" said Mona as he glance at Jester.

"Hm, let's head on in, everyone." said Jester.

"Okat, then-everyone, follow Jester's lead!" said Mona to the others and they all nodded to him before they follow behind Jester as she opened and went through the gate into Kamoshida Square.

"Well, we're all in Kamoshida Square now." said Miyuki.

"Yep and check that out…" said Panther as she raised and pointed her finger at the golden statue of Kamoshidaman down on one knee and with his arms raised in a hero pose. "It just screams, "This is it"… as tastelessly as possible." added Panther with a disgust look on her face at the statue.

"Kamoshida's palace was effin' gross, but this is pretty far up there too…" said Skull.

"_Ugh, thanks for making me remember gross memories of his palace, Skull."_ thought Jester as she shudder and hugged herself.

"Blugh…!" groaned Fox as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Fox!?" said Paladin as he glance worriedly at Fox.

"What's wrong!?" asked Oracle worriedly as well.

"I-It's horrible… That statue is utterly reprehensible! No, even more than that-it's nothing less than a sacrilege against beauty!" snapped Fox with anger and disgust looks on his face at the statue.

"YOU all are the ones who are reprehensible!" snapped a heroic voice back to them.

"Wha-!?" said Mona before he, Jester and the others saw Kamoshidaman flew down from the sky and landed on the ground in front of the statue and staring smugly at them.

"HAHAHAHA! Well done in making it this far, evildoers of my Kamo city!" said Kamoshidaman arrogantly to them before he suddenly grab and drag out both Queen and Noir and forced them to their knees in front of him while the citizens cheered for him.

"Queen! Noir!" yell Jester, Panther, Paladin and Fox in unison with relief looks on their faces at seeing both Queen and Noir.

"Everyone!" yell Noir in relief back to them.

"I shall now punish the trash of society before me!" declared Kamoshidaman.

"Trash of society"!?" said Miyuki as she widened her eyes in disbelief and shock at Kamoshidaman.

"HAHAHAHA! That's right, you purple-haired wench! Not only do you all disobey me, the head of this city… But you also sow discord amongst the citizens and bring only chaos to our peaceful society. How else should I refer to such trash?" said Kamoshidaman coldly to Miyuki.

"You bastard-I don't buy one bit of this self-centered shit you're spewing!" snapped Skull angrily at Kamoshidaman.

"Self-centered? I wouldn't be too confident about that…" said Kamoshidaman coolly to Skull.

"Those are the other criminals, right?" said a brazen man.

"If Kamoshidaman says so, then they've to be…" said a weary woman.

"If you say they're criminals, then take 'em down!" said an agitated man.

"The people are supporting him…" sighed Panther.

"How can they?" said Spade as he scowled at all of the citizens.

"HAHAHAHA! That's right! You all may be criminals, but still, I must praise you all for not abandoning your comrades like cowards. However-you all have defied me! You all are nothing but garbages, contaminating all of society! Such rebellious rebels will be punished through my judgement!" said Kamoshidaman coldly to them.

"What!? A power-hungry bastard like you has no right to judge us!" growled Skull angrily at Kamoshidaman.

"All you do is suppress the citizens with your authority… It's quite pathetic." said Fox.

"And the same goes for all the people in the city that are blindly following you, too!" said Panther.

"Hmph, it seems that trash like you all doesn't even have the brains necessary to comprehend their misdeeds." Sighed Kamoshidaman as he shake his head in mock pity at them.

"_Oh really? You think so?"_ thought Jester as she narrowed her eyes at Kamoshidaman.

"Oh dear, I don't think talking this through is getting us anywhere. What should we do now, Jester?" asked Crow as he glance at Jester.

"Since talking to him doesn't work, let's used brute force on him instead, Crow." replied Jester.

"Ha, no wasting time in that plan. It would surely snap the citizens out of their stupor." said Fox.

"Yeah, let's teach him a lesson and rescue our friends!" said Panther.

"HAHAHAHA! I am invincible! I am justice! You simple brats and wenches cannot defeat me!" laughed Kamoshidaman smugly to them before they saw a light breeze blew pass the statue and caused it to wobble a little.

"Hey, did you all see that?" said Paladin.

"Yeah, we did see it. That statue wobble a little." said Panther.

"Yes. But that's odd though… How could such a gentle breeze move a statue of that size?" said Crow.

"Hm, if I'm not mistaken, I think that statue is…" said Jester.

"What're you all muttering about? I hope you all are prepared for your penance, criminals!" said Kamoshidaman as he ready himself for a fight.

"Here he comes, everyone!" said Mona to the others and they ready themselves for a fight too.


	26. Chapter 26

"HAHAHAHA! The pinnacle of absolute justice is here! You'd better be prepared, criminals!" laughed Kamoshidaman smugly to them.

"_Yeah, we're prepared alright. Prepared to use you to mop the floor!_" thought Jester as she scowled coldly at Kamoshidaman.

"Heh! We'll show you the power of the Phantom Thieves! Come, Captain Kidd!" said Skull as he glared at Kamoshidaman before he called out his persona.

"Sonya!" said Jester.

"Zorro!" said Mona.

"Carmen!" said Panther.

"Arsene!" said Spade.

"Goemon!" said Fox.

"Al Capone!" said Paladin.

"Robin Hood!" said Crow.

"Archimedes!" said Miyuki.

"We'll see about that, you criminals! Absolute Power!" said Kamoshidaman smugly to Skull before he do a hero pose and Jester noticed the eyes of the statue behind him glowed red for a second before she (and the others) felt something bind their movements and sealed their personas attack and magic skills before Kamoshidaman flew forward and dealt heavy damage on them with his fists, which make them grimaced and groaned in pain from his fists attack before they get up and try to attack him with their weapons and guns only to see that he resists all of their attacks.

"Ugh! What the!?" said Jester with disbelief and shock looks on her face at Kamoshidaman able to dealt heavy damage on them but they themselves unable to dealt much damage on him before she realised what's going on then narrowed her eyes at the statue behind Kamoshidaman. _"Don't tell me that the vulgar statue of himself is the source of his power and the reason why we can't move freely and use our personas skills on him to hurt him?"_ thought Jester in her mind.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Kamoshidaman.

"Our attacks aren't doin' shit!?" said Skull in disbelief and shock at their attacks didn't have any effect on Kamoshidaman.

"They seem to be hitting him, but…" said Fox.

"They don't seem to work very well on him because he resisted all of our attacks." said Miyuki with a concern look on her face.

"See? It's exactly as I said. This is the power of absolute justice… My power as the unquestionable ruler!" said Kamoshidaman smugly to them before he used "Absolute Power" skill the second time before he flew forward to attack them some more then he used "Supersonic Hero" skill to attack them the final time, which caused them to yell out in pain before they all fell on one knee on the ground.

"Ngh! That hurts! You damn fake hero…" groaned Jester as she glared at Kamoshidaman.

"Goddammit…" swored Paladin.

"Are we really powerless to him!?" said Miyuki with a disbelief look on her face.

"It's like my body's gotten so tired all of a sudden…" said Panther weakly to Miyuki.

"Ngh, I can't move like I want to… It's like I truly can't defy his will…" groaned Crow as he shake his head a little.

"Yeah well, you're not the only one, Crow." groaned Spade.

"Grrr… We're gonna be in real trouble here, everyone!" said Mona worriedly to the others.

"Yeah, looks like we've no choice but to find a chance to retreat, everyone." said Jester grimly to them.

"Retreat!? But what about Queen and Noir? We just found them both and now you're saying that we should retreat without them?" said Paladin as he scowled in disbelief at Jester.

"We'll come back for them after we come up with a new plan to fight Kamoshidaman and his unfair power so that it wouldn't affect us so shut up already, Paladin!" snarled Jester as she narrowed her eyes at Paladin (who fell silent, gulped and nodded in fear to her).

"HAHAHAHA! Where'd all of your previous vigor go to?" laughed Kamoshidaman smugly to them.

"Ngh… I don't want to believe it, but are we really unable to defy him!?" said Fox.

"Ain't there anything we can do?" said Skull with a worry look on his face.

"_There must be something that we can do, but what?_" thought Spade concernly in his mind.

"_Everyone!_" thought Queen as she and Noir glance worriedly at how easily Kamoshidaman beat all of them down.

"Oh no-if this keeps up…" said Noir.

"…Hey, Noir. Do you remember what the policeman say earlier? He said "As long as we still have "that" around, Kamoshidaman is invincible." said Queen, reminding Noir about it.

"Oh, I remember and you're right! So that means there's something making Kamoshidaman untouchable?" said Noir.

"Did you notice how the eyes of the statue shine before everyone becomes immobile?" said Queen.

"Yeah, it's eyes did shine before it makes everyone immobile. So, it's possible that they need to target…" said Noir.

"Yes-the statue!" finished Queen as she nodded to Noir.

"HAHAHAHA! Of course you all can't win against me-I am absolutely just!" laughed Kamoshidaman smugly to them.

"As if! I don't think you're just at all! You don't even listen to anyone else-you only judge people by your own standards!" snapped Miyuki as she glared coldly at Kamoshidaman.

"Ha! So it's true when they say that losers have the biggest mouths! Evildoers threatening society shall perish: this is the law of Kamo City!" said Kamoshidaman smugly and mockingly to Miyuki.

"Guys! That-" said Queen.

"Everyone, the source of his power and the reason why we're unable to move freely and used our persona skills comes from the statue behind him!" said Jester, cutting off and finish Queen's words.

"Yes, exactly like she said, everyone!" said Queen in agreement with Jester.

"Wh-Wh-What!?" said Kamoshidaman nervously to them.

"Huh? That butt-ugly statue?" said Panther.

"So, that statue behind him is the source of his power and the reason why we can't move freely and used our persona skills on him at all?" said Paladin.

"Wh-Wh-What're you talking about!? Th-Th-The statue is wholly unrelated to my power!" said Kamoshidaman more nervously to them.

"_Oh really?_" thought Jester with a wicked smirk on her face.

"He's really squirming there… Did they nail it?" said Oracle.

"Yep. They did, Oracle." said Spade as he nodded to Oracle.

"So, we're to destroy that hideous statue?" said Fox.

"But, we can't move like we need to… And it's way too far for any of us to target it from here. What should we do, Jester?" sighed Skull as he crossed his arms over his chest before he glance and ask a question to Jester.

"Let's retreat for now." replied Jester.

"Mm, that's a wise decision, Jester. Let's retreat so we can gain an advantage." said Crow in agreement with Jester's decision.

"Tch! I guess we got no other choice, but…" said Skull before he, Paladin, Fox and Panther glance worriedly at both Queen and Noir.

"Everyone, go! We'll be fine!" said Noir.

"Sorry-sit tight and stay safe. We'll definitely be back to rescue you two!" said Panther reassuringly to both Queen and Noir.

"We'll return soon!" said Fox.

"You all think that I'd let you scums merely flee from me? Guards-seized these evildoers!" said Kamoshidaman before he gave an order to the guards to seized them and the guards obeyed his orders and immediately come running toward them.

"Oh crap!" said Paladin.

"They're coming! What do we do now!?" said Miyuki worriedly to the others.

"Ha! We're not gettin' caught by some small fries! Come on, Miyuki!" said Skull before he grab Miyuki's wrist and bring her running with him and the others away from the incoming guards.

"Come! The escape route's this way!" said Mona to the others.

"An escape route, huh? Sounds good to us and to all of you Phantom Thieves." said Spade as he glance and smiled at Mona.

"Uh huh. Thanks, Spade." said Mona as he nodded to Spade.

"Enough talking! We really gotta run now!" said Panther worriedly to them before they quickly turned and run away from the guards chasing after them.

"So they got away… Well, no matter." said Kamoshidaman as he watch Jester, her teammates and Miyuki run away before he glance at the citizens. "Loyal citizens! The evil criminals that's plaguing you all has fled with their tails between their legs, thanks to my absolute justice! Justice always win!" added Kamoshidaman smugly to the citizens and they began cheering for him.

"I hope all of you get out of here safely." said Noir.

"We have faith in you guys!" said Queen.

XXXX

**In the theater room…**

"They've lost…" said Nagi with a sad look on her face at what she, Hikari and Futaba see on the screen.

"I knew it… No one has a chance against whoever have the power…" sighed Hikari as she look down with a resigned look on her face before Isamu, her friends and Miyuki came out of the screen.

"We're back… everyone…" panted Isamu.

"That's good… at least." gasped Miyuki.

"We should be fine… Now that we're back…" panted Ryuji.

"Good job on the escape, guys! And the moves and persona that you have and did were especially awesome too, Miyuki!" said Futaba in relief to Isamu and the others then in awed at Miyuki.

"Oh, thanks…" said Miyuki as she glance and smiled at Futaba. "I… I was barely able to keep up. But I'm amazed with everyone's speed, guess you guys and girls aren't phantom thieves for nothing." added Miyuki in an impressed tone of voice to them.

"Heh, thanks and that's nothing to be impressed over. Our real power comes from-" said Morgana as he glance and smiled at Miyuki.

"Gah, that Kamoshidaman bastard! His powers are such bullshit!" said Ryuji with an annoy look on his face at what Kamoshidaman did to them, cutting off Morgana's words.

"Hey, I was talking to her!" snapped Morgana as he scowled at Ryuji.

"Yeah, how rude of you to interrupt her conversation with Miyuki-san, Ryuji." said Isamu as she scowled at Ryuji too (which caused a guilty look to appear on his face).

"Man, he just froze us in our tracks… What did he do to froze and make us powerless like that?" said Ann with a confused look on her face.

"It must be the statue. The vulgar statue behind him must be the one who gave him the power to be powerful and make us powerless against him." said Isamu.

"Seriously!? It's the ugly statue behind him that's the true culprit? Should have known…" said Rokuro as he shake his head.

"Yeah, Isamu's right! He really flipped his wig when she and Makoto called him out-that's definitely it!" said Futaba.

"He's finally revealed his true colors… We need to find a way to counter or disable the statue's ability." said Yusuke with a pondering look on his face.

"Kamoshidaman's guarding it, though. First we have to figure out how to get past him." said Futaba.

"And how are we going to do that, Futaba-chan?" said Miyuki.

"Should we try blowing it up?" suggested Ryuji.

"Where would we get a bomb? That would probably also harm any citizens in the vicinity." said Yusuke as he scowled in disapproval at Ryuji's suggestion.

"Oh… Yeah, you're right." said Ryuji with a guilty look on his face.

"Hmm… How do you think we should disarm the statue, Lady Isamu?" asked Morgana as he glance at Isamu.

"Hm… I say let's steal it from him, like how we steal and change the hearts of the people who are corrupted and hurt others, Morgana." replied Isamu.

"Oh-I was just thinking that too!" said Morgana as he smiled and nodded at Isamu.

"Steal it, huh? Kickass! So, what's the scheme?" asked Ryuji.

"Obviously, we still have to come up with that part." replied Morgana.

"Even if we get near the statue, it's gotta be awfully heavy… Will we even be able to steal it?" said Ann with a concern look on her face.

"Ah, I don't think we need to worry about it's weight. Do you remember it's peculiar behavior?" said Goro.

"Yes, we did. Despite it's size, it swayed back and forth when a light breeze blew past it." said Yusuke as he nodded to Goro.

"Oh yeah, you're right! I mean, ain't it weird for such a massive thing to move like that?" said Ryuji with a confused look on his face.

"The statue could be designed to appear as if it's made of stone, when it's really comprised of foam or something similar. We may have been deceived by it's appearance-that statue could very well be quite light." explained Yusuke calmly to Ryuji about the statue.

"That's right. In fact, it move quite a bit during our battle, and that was just from the wind passing by." said Goro.

"So it's a fake!? Talk about a fitting power source for such a fake hero! Like, what's ever the point of lighting up a phony-ass statue!?" said Ryuji with an angry look on his face about the statue.

"The citizens must gain some peace of mind through it's reverence-no matter how false it may be." said Yusuke.

"That's a good and grim point. All of those people in the movie just let themselves blindly follow Kamoshidaman." said Miyuki with a sad and disappointed look on her face.

"Yeah, how unfortunate." said Isamu in agreement with Miyuki.

"Now, onto how to steal it…" said Morgana as he closed his eyes and think about a plan on how to steal the statue from Kamoshidaman.

"It's all lit up in the center of the square… just getting near it will draw too much attention to us." sighed Ann.

"Does that mean it'd be easier to steal it if we turned those lights off?" said Miyuki.

"Well, that's obvious… But then the question is, where's the light switch? Do you know where it is, Lady Isamu?" asked Morgana as he glance at Isamu.

"Hm, probably somewhere down the right path that's infested with many FOEs." replied Isamu with a deadpan look on her face.

"I think you're right, Isa." said Goro as he nodded to Isamu.

"Oh, you mean the one from Yusuke's little chant earlier?" said Ryuji.

"A path leading to an area infested with FOEs. I find that rather suspicious too." said Yusuke with a pondering look on his face.

"Oh right, the policemen passing by there said something about lighting…" said Miyuki with a realization look on her face.

"They were discussing how the lighting needed to be flashier for the exhibition. Due to the importance of the lighting, one can imagine it's security being extremely tight." said Goro.

"So, we'll find the lighting controls somewhere past that crowd of FOEs!" said Ryuji excitedly to them.

"That seems likely… So, there is indeed something worthwhile beyond the thorny path." said Yusuke.

"Okay, let me recap… In order to rob Kamoshidaman of his power, we need to steal that statue… But, to approach it, we have to power down it's lighting first. The light's power source is most likely beyond that swarm of FOEs… Does that cover it?" said Morgana to Isamu.

"Yep, that about covers it up, Morgana." said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana.

"It'll probably be quite dangerous, but we don't have any time to spare-we'll just have to get it done." said Goro.

"Yeah and we will, Goro." said Isamu as she nodded to Goro.

"Okay, then you guys head back to that crossroad in the 3rd Avenue of Kamo City… And I'll keep up the navigation for you, Isamu!" said Futaba to Isamu.

"Sure, Futaba. Let's go back to the 3rd Avenue, everyone." said Isamu to the others and they nodded to her before they turned and went through the screen back into the movie.


	27. Chapter 27

**In Kamo City, 3rd Avenue…**

After Jester, her friends and Miyuki went through the movie screen and found themselves back in the 3rd Avenue of Kamo City, they spend the next few minutes exploring and looking around the place for the lighting control switches (while fighting and defeating the shadows along the way and gained money, items and EXP points from them and avoiding the FOEs that roamed around in certain areas), managed to find some lighting control switches hanging on the walls in certain areas and Jester decide to test them out and they saw that the some FOEs can walked around when the red lights are off and can't when they're on while other FOEs can walked around in the green lights and can't when the red lights are off then they head on to the next area but once they stepped into the next area, Fox suddenly hold out his left arm in front of them to stopped them in their tracks.

"Huh? What is it, Fox?" asked Miyuki in confusion to Fox.

"Quiet and be careful! There's a policeman standing guard up ahead." replied Fox concernly to them and they glance and saw a policeman standing guard in a corner in the area.

"Oh, you're right, Fox. There is one." said Panther as she nodded to Fox.

"Hm, he doesn't seem to be guarding anything in particular… So, why's he standing there?" said Mona with a confused look on his face at the policeman.

"Maybe he's just slackin' off? He kinda looks like the lazy type." said Skull.

"Not everyone has the same goals as you, Skull." sighed Mona as he shake his head at Skull.

"Hey!" snapped Skull as he scowled at Mona.

"Just forget it! Look, isn't that an open manhole behind him?" said Panther as she raised and pointed her finger at the open manhole behind the policeman.

"Huh? A manhole? Are they doin' sewer repairs or somethin'?" said Skull with a confused look on his face.

"No no-doesn't it look like he's guarding it? Sometimes stuff like power lines are run underground. Maybe the light's power source is somewhere on the other side of the manhole." said Panther.

"That would make sense. I doubt they'd have someone stand guard somewhere without good reason." said Crow as he nodded to Panther.

"Hm… if it's a possibility, then why don't we head into the sewers and check it out?" suggested Fox.

"_Ugh, heading into the sewer… Do we have it?_" thought Spade with a disgust look on his face.

"Well, for that to happen, we gotta do somethin' about that cop first… What's your call, Jester?" asked Skull as he glance at Jester.

"Let's take him out quickly and quietly." replied Jester.

"Yeah! Sounds like the fastest way to get this done." said Skull excitedly to Jester.

"Wait-I'd like to propose an idea first… After taking him down, why don't we avail ourselves of his uniform as well?" suggested Fox to Jester.

"Strip the cop of his uniform? Why?" asked Panther in confusion to Fox.

"If we are going to steal that statue, I assume there will be even more guards beyond this point… So a police uniform may come in handy at some stage of the operation." replied Fox calmly to Panther.

"I see. That does sound like a good idea." said Paladin with a small nod of his head.

"Yeah, your idea of us stealing and disguising ourselves in police uniforms isn't bad at all, Fox-although, I obviously won't be the one wearing it…" said Mona as he shake his head a little.

"That's right, we're in our own phantom thief attires, so we couldn't exactly don it all that easily, either. Which leaves us with Miyuki Arisato." said Crow before he and the other phantom thieves glance at Miyuki.

"So it's my turn now, huh? Seriously?" said Miyuki in disbelief at the phantom thieves choosing her to be the one to put on the police uniform and impersonate as a cop.

"Yes, looks like we all are, Miyuki. Will you do it?" said Jester.

"Yes, I guess I will, Jester… Now that I think about it, putting on a disguise sounds like what top-notch thieves would do." said Miyuki with a pondering look on her face.

"Yes, exactly like what you said, Miyuki-chan!" said Panther as she nodded to Miyuki.

"Okay-now that that's decided, let's deal with that cop! Ready, Jester?" asked Oracle as she glance at Jester.

"Of course, Oracle. Let's get this done." replied Jester as she nodded to Oracle.

"Ah-Suspicious characters! You're all under arrest!" said the policeman on guard after he noticed all of them and transform into 2 fat black policemen bears before Jester, her teammates and Miyuki quickly charge and take them down and then stripped them of their uniforms.

"Hell yeah! We got his uniform!" said Skull with a smirk on his face.

"That's good!" said Panther as she nodded to Skull.

"All right, now let's hop into the manhole, everyone!" said Mona to Jester and the others and they all nodded to him before they climbed the ladder down into the manhole one by one until they're inside the sewer.

"I hope the power controls for the lights are somewhere in this sewer…" said Fox as he look around the interior of the sewer before he start chuckling. "I want to study every detail here… An opportunity like this may not come again in my lifetime." added Fox with an amused look on his face.

"_Seriously!? Even down in this place also trigger your inner art spirit? My god!"_ thought Paladin as he glance in disgust and disbelief at Fox.

"Urp-there's no way I wanna be down here for that long… This place reeks, it's so bitter and sour that it's nearly overwhelming…" groaned Mona with a disgust look on his face.

"I bet you've got a strong sense of smell too, Mona… It's pretty awful even for me right now." said Skull in agreement with Mona.

"Yep, I agreed with you two. The sooner we find the power controls for the lights down here, the sooner we can get out of here." said Jester.

"Hm, this is the first time that I'm in a manhole… No wonder you guys and girls are phantom thieves." said Miyuki as she glance and smiled at them.

"Well, at least one of us having fun…" said Skull as he sweat-dropped a little at Miyuki.

"You know, usually when characters go down manholes and into sewers in movies, water will showed up and end up rushing at them… If it happens, do you all think we'll swim or do you all have some kind of phantom thief-y trick to deal with it?" asked Miyuki concernly to them.

"No, we don't and what you said won't happen to us so don't worry, Miyuki." said Jester reassuringly to Miyuki.

"Yeah, she's right, Miyuki-chan. There's no way that would happen and we would never be caught dead swimming in filthy sewer water." said Panther in agreement with Jester before a disgust look appear on her face at the thought of them swimming in sewer water.

"Uh, excuse me, you guys. It seems that it got darker the farther we walked into the sewer." said Spade.

"He's right, it does seem to grow much darker up ahead. We should proceed with caution." said Crow calmly to them after he agreed with Spade's words before he and the others resumed walking further into the sewer.

XXXX

**A few minutes later…**

"It's darker than I thought the further we head in-and it stills smell awful…" said Skull with a disgust look on his face.

"Yeah, no kidding. We'll definitely need to take a lot of shower to clean ourselves up later." said Spade with a disgust look on his face too before they suddenly heard the sound of squeaking.

"Wait a sec-did you guys and girls hear something just now?" said Miyuki.

"Yeah, we did hear something…" said Paladin.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaagh!?" yell Mona suddenly, loudly and fearfully to them, cutting off the rest of Paladin's words.

"Aah! Wh-What is it!?" said Panther worriedly to Mona.

"G-G-Giant rat-just ran past me-a super huge one!" said Mona fearfully to Panther.

"Sheesh, just a rat and you yell out? Talk about the cat cryin's wolf…" sighed Skull as he shake his head at Mona.

"Heh, didn't expect to see you being afraid of rats, which is kinda cute and hilarious, Mona. Considering your appearance and all." said Miyuki in amusement to Mona.

"_Yeah, you'd think it's cute and hilarious."_ thought Spade as he shake his head a little.

"Miyuki, I'm going to use this opportunity to say to you that I only APPEAR to be a cat. GOT IT? I'm supposed to be human! … I think." said Mona sternly to Miyuki.

"Huh? Mona's supposed to be human… What does that mean?" asked Miyuki in confusion to them about Mona.

"Well, exactly what Mona mean and say it, Miyuki." replied Jester.

"Hmm? Does that mean he's a human taking the form of a cat-or, the other way around?" asked Miyuki again.

"Well, he told us that it's the former, Miyuki." replied Jester again.

"Uh, let's just stop now. Talkin' about Mona's way too much trouble." sighed Skull.

"What!? What do you mean "too much trouble"? My looks have something to do with my origin and-" snapped Mona as he scowled at Skull.

"Hey, it's not like we can figure it all out just by talkin' about it, right? It'd only bum you out in the end." said Skull.

"O-Oh… that's true." said Mona in reluctant agreement with Skull.

"Hey, it smells here, so can we hurry up? I feel like the stench is gonna cling to my outfit…" said Panther with a disgust look on her face.

"She's right-let's keep looking for clues to the statue's lighting." said Crow in agreement with Panther before they continue on then they quickly stopped when they see another cop standing a few feet in front of them.

"Tch… There's another cop here, too." groaned Skull as he crossed his arms.

"Look! Over there, you guys!" said Panther as she raised and pointed her finger at a switchboard on the wall near the cop.

"… Is that a switchboard?" said Fox.

"Obviously from the looks of it, Fox." said Miyuki.

"Our prediction was correct. If those switches are for the statue's lighting…" said Crow.

"…Meaning we can turn them off down here in the sewer." said Jester.

"Exactly, Jester." said Crow as he nodded to Jester.

"I see. With the statue shrouded in darkness, we'd be able to steal it much more easily." said Fox with a small nod of his head.

"Well, let's hurry up and take out that cop-then the switchboard will be all ours!" said Skull excitedly to them.

"Wait-considering how dark and narrow this place is, it'd be best to avoid using force. If we were to caused a ruckus, we'd definitely end up getting cornered down here…" said Mona concernly to Skull.

"Not only that, it'd be useless to turn off the statue's lights right now and it'd allow Kamoshidaman to catch on to our presence." said Crow.

"Oh, you two are right." said Miyuki as she nodded in agreement with both Mona and Crow.

"So we're gonna trick that cop to make him go away? How're we pullin' that off?" said Skull concernly to them.

"Easy, Skull. By having Miyuki disguised herslef in the cop uniform that we took from the previous policeman above and have her trick that cop to go away. It's her turn to shine now." said Jester as she raised and gestured with her right hand at Miyuki.

"Oh, good idea from you, Jester. She can disguise herself by putting on the cop uniform that we took from the previous policeman so that she can get rid of that officer. That would secure our route to the switchboard with the least amount of trouble." said Crow as he nodded at Jester's idea.

"So it's my turn now, huh? Let's do it, then." said Miyuki.

"Still, won't it be dangerous for Miyuki-chan? I mean, I'm not so sure that Miyuki-chan can do it…" said Panther unsurely to the others about Miyuki.

"You think I can't do it, huh, Panther?" said Miyuki flatly to Panther.

"That's not…" said Panther uneasily to Miyuki.

"It's fine and don't worry about me. I've gone through pretty tough scrapes before I came here and I may not be a full-fledged phantom thief like all of you but I'll try my best to do it, alright?" said Miyuki calmly to them.

"Well… alright then. If you say so, Miyuki-chan." said Panther before she and the others watch as Miyuki take the cop uniform from them, turned and went behind a wall to change into the uniform until she's done then she came back to them in her cop uniform.

"Well, how do I look, everyone? Does the uniform suit me?" asked Miyuki.

"Hm, not bad at all. You look great in that uniform, Miyuki." replied Jester with a nod and a smile on her face.

"Yeah, Jester's right. You don't look bad in it at all." said Mona in agreement with Jester.

"Totally." said Spade.

"But… is that really how a cop look? She look like she's cosplayi-" said Skull before he fell silent due to Panther hit his stomach with her elbow.

"Thanks. Well then, I'll be going over to the switchboard now. Wish me luck, everyone." said Miyuki before she turned and walked toward the cop while Jester and the others stay back and watch as Miyuki try to trick the cop into walking away but to no avail and as the cop was about to call for reinforcements, Miyuki swiftly knock the cop unconscious by giving him a hard chop to the neck with her right hand.

"Holy crap, did she just…!?" gasped Oracle as she widened her eyes in shock at what Miyuki just did to the cop.

"Yeah, she did and we all saw it, Oracle." said Spade, shock as well.

"Guess we really can't judge her by her looks and nice chop she did to that cop." said Paladin in approval at the chop that Miyuki gave to the cop.

"Phew, that was close and now I'm better get the handcuffs to cuffed him before he wake up." said Miyuki as she crouch down to get the handcuffs to cuffed the cop.

"And now she cuffed him up with his handcuffs." said Spade with a deadpan look on his face.

"Hoooly shit… she totally went to town on that guy!" said Skull with a shock look on his face.

"She's way too good at that…" said Mona, shock as well.

"_Wow, she did really good. I'm impressed."_ thought Jester with a proud look on her face.

"Are you done handcuffing him, Miyuki-san?" asked Paladin.

"And-I'm-done-now, Paladin." said Miyuki before she stood up, turned and went back to Jester and the others. "Sorry for the wait, you guys. I did it." added Miyuki happily to them.

"Yeah, you did but still, that wasn't the plan at all! We wanted him to go away, not to be knock unconscious by you! And that chop you did to him-what are you, some kinda hitman!?" said Skull in shock at Miyuki.

"Oh, that chop I did to him? Well, that's because I saw it in a movie once so I figured I'd give it a try and it worked, didn't it? Plus it's fun to do it on him, for once." said Miyuki as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, it did work, perhaps a little too well. It may not be the plan but still it's better than nothing." said Jester in a deadpan tone of voice to them both.

"Well, they didn't get hurt and it's a success, at least. Thanks for the assist, Miyuki-chan and Samanosuke-kun!" said Panther thankfully to them both.

"Uh huh. No problem, Panther." said Miyuki as she nodded to Panther.

"Alright. Now that we've gained access to the switchboard here thanks to Miyuki, let's get out of this sewer now, everyone." said Jester.

"Finally." said Spade with a relief look on his face before they turned and walked back the way they came and get out of the sewer.


	28. Chapter 28

**Above ground…**

"We're finally outta there… sweet, fresh air." sighed Panther before she inhaled the fresh air with a happy look on her face.

"Yeah, I agreed, Panther." said Spade in agreement with Panther.

"It's too early to celebrate, you guys-now comes the important part. Since we've secured our route to the switchboard thanks to Miyuki, we can turn off the lights whenever we please." said Mona.

"All that's left is to determine how we'll steal the statue from the square." said Crow.

"Let's head back to work out the details of the operation. If we stick any longer around here, some backup of our unconscious friend might show up." said Mona concernly to them.

"Well then, shall we return to the theater, Jester?" asked Fox as he glance at Jester.

"Yeah, let's leave, everyone." replied Jester as she nodded to Fox before she take out a GOHO-M item and used it to transport all of them out of the movie and back in the theater.

XXXX

**In the theater lobby…**

"Now that everyone's here, let's get right to our strategy meeting on how we'll steal the Kamoshidaman statue." said Morgana as he glance at everyone after they came out of the movie.

"The phrase "strategy meeting" sounds cool coming from you, Morgana… It just screams "phantom thieves"!" said Miyuki with a smile on her face.

"Haha, looks like she's on the same wavelength as us." said Ann.

"Yep, thanks to Miyuki, we've secured our route to the switchboard. Well done." said Morgana as he smiled and nodded at Miyuki.

"You're welcome, Morgana." said Miyuki as she nodded back to Morgana.

"Now we can turn off the statue's lights whenever we want." said Futaba excitedly to them.

"_And soon we'll save and have Makoto and Haru back with us."_ thought Rokuro in his mind.

"Stealing a statue under the cover of darkness… We've pulled off a similar heist in the past… I think we can manage this time around too." said Ann as she closed her eyes and shake her head a little.

"_Yeah, the one where we steal Madarame's treasure in his museum palace."_ thought Isamu in her mind.

"The question is, how do we physically take the statue?" said Morgana with a pondering look on his face.

"Even though it seems to be lighter than it looks, escaping with it by hand may be too difficult…" said Goro with a concern look on his face.

"Then how're we going to get it?" asked Miyuki.

"Hm, how to swipe the statue… Hey, got any ideas?" asked Ann as she glance at Isamu.

"Hm, how about we have someone act as a diversion?" suggested Isamu.

"You mean one of us?" said Akira.

"A diversionary tactic, huh… That's not bad, but…" said Morgana with a pondering look on his face.

"Should we dangle Morgana from the end of the fishing pole?" suggested Ryuji with a naughty smirk on his face.

"I'm not some kind of bait! I mean, there's a chance that the bait could be captured and end up with Makoto and Haru!" snapped Morgana as he scowled at Ryuji.

"Oh, that's a good point. If only we could just swoop down and snatch it up before getting caught…" sighed Miyuki with a sad look on her face.

"Wait, I think that'd work!" said Ann.

"What'd work?" said Ryuji in confusion to Ann.

"Stealing it from the sky!" said Ann.

"It seems you've been struck with inspiration. Would you tell us more?" said Yusuke curiously to Ann.

"Sure-so, this'll take some help from everyone, starting with Yusuke…" said Ann before she proceed to tell them of the plan she thought up.

"Hm, I see. So we're going to take those and put them here…" said Yusuke.

"That sounds like a great plan, Ann." said Miyuki as she smiled and nodded to Ann.

"Right? Right!?" said Ann as she nodded back to Miyuki.

"Now that's our Lady Ann! But it all comes down to this question: Yusuke, can you pull it off?" said Morgana as he glance at Yusuke.

"Undoubtedly. I'll make quite the breathtaking prop." said Yusuke confidently to Morgana.

"That's good, Yusuke." said Akira as he nodded to Yusuke.

"Kickass! Let's go get the stuff we need!" said Ryuji with an excited look on his face.

"Ryuji and I'll head over to Godric's spot. We'll need tons of stuff, so he's gotta be the one to do this for us!" said Ann.

"Yeah. We'll make sure he sets us up right!" said Ryuji.

"In that case, mind if I help you two out?" suggested Miyuki.

"Sure, the more help the better, Miyuki-chan!" said Ann as she smiled at Miyuki before she, Ryuji and Miyuki left for Godric's shop.

"Then I'll go borrow the supplies I need from Nagi-san and get to work. I vow to craft the perfect item. Using my skills for such a task… I'm itching to do this." said Yusuke with an excited look on his face before he (with both Akira and Rokuro volunteering to help him) left to find Nagi.

"Hey… Can I go talk to Hikari for a bit?" asked Futaba as she glance at Isamu.

"Why? Did something happen, Futaba?" asked Isamu concernly to Futaba.

"Nothing like that, Isamu… I just wanna talk to her some more." replied Futaba reassuringly to Isamu.

"I see. Alright then, Futaba." said Isamu as she nodded to Futaba.

"Then I'll go with you… If Futaba goes alone, she may not even end up saying what's actually on her mind." said Morgana.

"That's true. You've a point, Morgana." said Isamu as she nodded in agreement with Morgana.

"Mona… That would help!" said Futaba, happy at the thought of Morgana coming and helping her in talking to Hikari before they left to find Hikari.

"_And there they go…"_ thought Isamu as she watch both Morgana and Futaba left to find Hikari before she see Goro make his way toward her. "Yes? What is it, Goro?" asked Isamu.

"…Would it be acceptable for me to go where Elizabeth is too, Isa?" asked Goro.

"Elizabeth? Why?" asked Isamu in confusion to Goro.

"Sorry, there's just something that I wish to ask her… I apologize for the personal reason." replied Goro apologetically to Isamu.

"Well, I guess it'll be fine since the others got everything else covered. I'll be staying here and keep tabs on everyone's progress until all the preparations are done, Goro." said Isamu calmly to Goro.

"Sure, Isa. Well then, I'll be going now." said Goro as he nodded to Isamu before he turned and walk away to find Elizabeth and soon after he left, Isamu think about who to check up first, made up her mind and left to check the others.

XXXX

**Outside the screening room…**

"Ah, Isamu." said Yusuke as he saw Isamu approaching him, Akira, Rokuro and Nagi.

"Hello and how goes your progress, all of you?" asked Isamu.

"We were just asking Nagi-san if she could find the supplies that I need." replied Yusuke before he, Akira and Rokuro saw Nagi coming out of the screening room. "Ah, perfect timing, Nagi-san. Did you have any luck in finding the supplies that I need?" asked Yusuke to Nagi.

"Yes-just as you predicted, there were unused ones in the supply room. I've also found the set of tools you requested. Still… they're rather old, so I'm unsure if they'll be of any use." said Nagi sadly to Yusuke.

"No, this is more than enough. The rest is dependent on my artistic skills… Thank you for your assistance, Nagi-san." said Yusuke thankfully to Nagi.

"Yeah, thanks for helping us, Nagi-san." said Akira thankfully to Nagi as well.

"That's good so what kind of artwork are you going to do now, Yusuke?" asked Rokuro as he glance at Yusuke.

"Well… Hm, I haven't the slightest idea on what kind of artwork I'm going to do now, Rokuro." replied Yusuke with a small shake of his head.

"You've no idea, huh? Then how about doing nude portraiture artwork?" suggested Akira naughtily to Yusuke.

"What!? A nude artwork, are you serious, Akira?" said Rokuro in disbelief and shock at Akira's idea.

"Come on, it's just a joke, Rokuro." chuckled Akira.

"Unfortunately though, I've never had the chance to do that. I only hope the opportunity presents itself again… But, what I truly want to depict is nothing less than beauty itself." said Yusuke.

"Beauty itself, huh?" said Rokuro.

"Yes, but I do not mean superficial beauty. There is both beauty and foulness in one's heart. I wished to capture the fierce, yet heartending conflict of-" said Yusuke.

"Okay, we get the idea, Yusuke. Why don't we talk about it later because now we need to get back to work." said Rokuro.

"Oh, you're right, let's get to work then, Rokuro, Akira." said Yusuke as he nodded to Rokuro before he, Rokuro and Akira began doing their work with Nagi watch them in silence and Isamu left to check on the others.

XXXX

**Goro and Elizabeth…**

"Hello there, Goro and Elizabeth-san." greeted Isamu politely to them.

"Hello, Miss Isamu Toudou." greeted Elizabeth politely back to Isamu.

"Ah, you've stopped by?" said Goro in surprise at seeing Isamu.

"Yeah, I am. Hope I'm not intruding or were you expecting someone else, Goro?" said Isamu coolly to Goro.

"Ah, not really. And it's nothing so serious. There was just something that made me curious earlier, so I wanted to ask her about it." said Goro.

"Is that so?" said Isamu.

"Aha, so this must be what is called an "interrogation"… I'm rather excited to be experiencing this firsthand." said Elizabeth with an excited look on her face.

"You are, huh?" said Isamu, sweat-dropped a little at Elizabeth excitement at interrogation.

"It's nothing so serious-merely a simple question." said Goro reassuringly to Isamu.

"Well, that is unfortunate-I was hoping to experience it with a serving of "Katsu Dune"…" said Elizabeth with a feign sad look on her face.

"Haha, you mean how cop shows offer pork bowls to suspects when they interrogate them? That's purely fictional. That is merely to satisfy my personal curiosity." said Goro as he glance at Elizabeth. "You mentioned earlier that nothing meaningless happens in the Velvet Room… Then, how would you explain the appearance of Arisato-san?" asked Goro as he mention Miyuki to Elizabeth.

"Are you saying and suggesting that Miyuki Arisato could be the culprit, Goro?" said Isamu coolly to Goro.

"It's a possibility, Isa." said Goro coolly back to Isamu.

"To think you'd come to such a conclusion… Truly, you're well-suited for detective duties." said Elizabeth as she smiled at Goro.

"_If only he is and that his justice is real…" _thought Isamu sadly in her mind.

"If memory serves me correctly, Arisato-san came here through the Velvet Room too… What I want to ask is, if that in itself has any meaning to it." said Goro.

"Hm, the arrival of Miss Miyuki is no mere coincidence… However, it doesn't just apply to her." said Elizabeth.

"What do you mean?" asked Goro in confusion to Elizabeth.

"What I mean is that since you have encountered attendants of the Velvet Room… Your presence here was also inevitable, and there is some meaning to it…" replied Elizabeth.

"A meaning, hm… But that meaning doesn't involved you and your brother directly, correct? So all our answers lie at the end of the movie…" said Goro.

"I see. I'm curious to see how it'll end." said Isamu with a small nod of her head.

"Whether or not you reach that end is dependent on you and the others… All of you seem to be scheming something… It's making my heart race just witnessing you all in action." said Elizabeth.

"Our plan must succeed if we're to learn everything. Isn't it, Isa?" said Goro as he glance at Isamu.

"Yeah, I hope so, Goro." said Isamu as she nodded to Goro before she bade farewell to them and left.

XXXX

**Ryuji, Ann, Miyuki and Godric…**

As Isamu approach the concession stand where Ryuji, Ann, Miyuki and Godric are, she saw them talking to Godric.

"… And that's why we need so many. Would you be able to prepare them for us?" asked Ann to Godric.

"If it's not too much for you, Godric." said Miyuki.

"Hm, this is quite the bold request… But it's also an exciting plan. Very well, I shall prepare them for you three at once." said Godric as he agreed to their request.

"Thanks, Godric!" said Ryuji happily to Godric.

"We're glad to hear that, Godric." said Miyuki as she smiled at Godric.

"Looks like you three are done in telling him about the plan, right, Ann, Ryuji and Miyuki?" said Isamu.

"…Oh hey, didn't see you there, Isamu. Did you come to check up on us?" asked Ryuji as he, Ann and Miyuki glance at Isamu.

"Yes, I am, Ryuji." replied Isamu as she nodded to Ryuji.

"I see. And looks like our part's going to work out. It was a pretty tall order, though, Isamu." chuckled Ann.

"That's good, Ann. And thanks for accepting their request, Godric." said Isamu as she nodded to both Ann and Godric.

"Please, think nothing of it-I will filled this order of great stature immediately." said Godric as he nodded back to Isamu.

"We've gotta surprise the hell outta that fake hero, so we better make this look good! Right, Isamu?" said Ryuji excitedly to Isamu.

"Yeah, of course we will, Ryuji." said Isamu as she nodded to Ryuji again.

"Yeah! I mean, I know that he's someone else, but he still has that bastard's face… It only pisses me off more." said Ann with an angry look on her face at Kamoshidaman looking like their former PE teacher.

"You really dislike him that much, huh, Ann?" asked Miyuki.

"Yeah, I do, Miyuki-chan." replied Ann as she nodded to Miyuki.

"Huh… Then how would you've reacted if Kamoshidaman was super-hot?" asked Ryuji curiously to Ann.

"I'd react the same too even if he's super-hot like you said, Ryuji." replied Ann.

"Yeah, she's right and I agreed with her, Ryuji." said Isamu.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with that too. No matter what face he has, what he's doin' is unforgivable." said Ryuji.

"He's treated Makoto and Haru so horribly… Either way, we won't let him get away with what he's done." said Ann.

"Anyway, looks like we've locked things down on our end… If you haven't check up on the others yet, go right ahead, Isamu." said Ryuji.

"Alright then. I'll be going to check on the others now, Ryuji." said Isamu as she nodded to Ryuji before she left them.

XXXX

**Morgana, Futaba and Hikari…**

As Isamu left the concession stand and entered the theater lobby, she saw both Futaba and Morgana are talking to Hikari.

"I can understand wanting your friends back, but… all of you are up against someone so strong… It'll be hard to win, so… why?" said Hikari in worry and confusion to both Futaba and Morgana.

"It'll be hard, huh…" said Futaba as she look down with a downcast look on her face for a few seconds before she glance up at Hikari. "It's true, he's definitely using cheat codes-if we went up against him like usual, it'd be impossible to win…" said Futaba.

"But, if we abandon our friends because it'll be hard to win, it'd tarnish the Phantom Thieves name. I mean… you get what I'm saying, right, Lady Isamu?" said Morgana before he glance at Isamu.

"Yeah. Because each of us have a strong will of rebellion, Morgana." said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana.

"Yeah, you're right, Isamu." said Morgana as he nodded in agreement with Isamu.

"A… will of rebellion?" said Hikari with a confused look on her face.

"You wouldn't want to stay silent or let someone else walk all over you just because they've got power, right? So we'll rebel on through and through, for the sake of our own justice." said Morgana determinedly to Hikari.

"Yeah, that's right! The Phantom Thieves won't back down that easily." said Futaba in agreement with Morgana.

"B-But… Will you all really be okay?" said Hikari concernly to them.

"Of course we'll be fine, Hikari-chan." said Isamu reassuringly to Hikari.

"We're really grateful for your concern…" said Morgana.

"But it's no prob! We're gonna show you the best ending, Hikari-just you wait and see!" finished Futaba confidently to Hikari.

"Alright then…" said Hikari as she nodded to them both.

The next few seconds, all of them gathered and met in the theater lobby after they're done in preparing and bringing their necessary items for the heist of Kamoshidaman statue before they went into the theater room while bringing the items with them and went back into the movie.


	29. Chapter 29

**Outside Kamoshidaman's Square...**

Soon after Jester, her teammates and Miyuki stepped into the movie and found themselves on the final floor of Kamo City, they then approach and stopped in front of the sealed double metal gates where Kamoshida Square is within.

"Kamoshidaman's beyond here… Once we go in, we can't turn back." said Mona to the others.

"Which means this is it, huh? Bring it on then." said Paladin.

"We've come this far, so all that's left is to put the plan into action. Let's do this right and with confidence and caution." said Miyuki calmly to them.

"Yeah and we will, Miyuki-san." said Jester as she nodded to Miyuki.

"Well, Jester, are we going in now?" asked Mona as he glance at Jester.

"Yeah, we are, Mona." replied Jester as she nodded to Mona.

"It's finally time, you guys! If that ugly statue is Kamoshidaman's weakness, this should interfere with his powers!" said Mona determinedly to them.

"Well then, let's all get into our positions." said Crow.

"Of course, Crow." said Spade as he nodded at Crow.

"Hell yeah! C'mon, Panther!" said Skull excitedly to Panther.

"You got it! Just like we planned it, Skull!" said Panther as she nodded to Skull. "Just hang on a little longer, Queen and Noir… We're comin' for you two!" added Panther concernly to herself at getting their 2 friends back.

"Well then, I'll be in charge of the switchboard. I'll do my part when the time is right." said Spade.

"I can prepare my prop immediately. I'll sent word when it's ready to go." said Fox.

"Sure, Spade and that's good, Fox." said Jester as she nodded to both Spade and Fox.

"Mm, then all we have to do is wait for the right moment!" said Mona before he and the others glance through the gate at the Kamoshida Square inside.

XXXX

**Inside Kamoshida Square…**

"Citizens of Kamo City, this is a public announcement… The exhibition at Kamoshida Square for punishing the evildoers will finally begin. I repeat…" said a woman's voice from the loudspeakers hanging on the walls inside the Square.

"Looks like those criminal wenches who defied Kamoshidaman are finally getting punished!" said an excited man.

"If Kamoshidaman says those two girls are evil, then it was bound to happen!" said a young woman.

"HAHAHAHA! As you all know, I'm the absolute justice of this city!" said Kamoshidaman smugly and confidently to the citizens.

"Yeah, you're right!" yell a fanatic man.

"If we just follow Kamoshidaman, our city will be peaceful, right!?" said a middle-aged man.

"Indeed! It is only through my existence that Kamo City's peace is maintained! However, violators of that peace have appeared. Anyone who opposes me is evil and a criminal! And I shall punish this evil disrupting our peace with my own justice!" said Kamoshidaman more smugly and confidently to them.

"We're begging you, take care of the criminals-for our sakes!" said a pleading woman.

"Kamoshidaman is justice, right? That's what everyone's saying…" said a young boy.

"Of course he is, boy!" said the fanatic man.

"We believe in you, Kamoshidaman!" said an old man.

XXXX

**Back to the Phantom Thieves…**

"_Ugh, seeing those people being brainwashed to look up and worship him like he's their hero just makes me want to puke._" thought Jester to herself with a grimace look on her face.

"Psh, "my own justice" my ass! What an effin' lot of selfish bullshit!" said Skull with an angry look on his face.

"He can make it sounds as good as he wants-all he's doing is suppressing everyone with his power!" said Panther.

"How right you are, Panther." said Crow in agreement with Panther.

"My apologies for the delay-the setup's complete, everyone." said Fox as he came back to the team.

"We're ready, too!" said Skull.

"It's time, huh? Now I'm feeling nervous and I'm sweating bullets…" said Miyuki with a nervous look on her face.

"Don't worry, Miyuki-san. We'll be fine and I'm sure that the plan will go well." said Jester reassuringly to Miyuki.

"I know and thanks, Jester." said Miyuki as she smiled at Jester.

"Looks like everyone's ready and in position… So, let's kick this heist off! Jester, you do the honors!" said Oracle excitedly to Jester.

"Right! Let's do it, everyone!" said Jester as she glance at the others and they all nodded to her.

"We'll take him down for sure this time and rescue both Queen and Noir!" said Mona determinedly to Jester (who nodded to him).

XXXX

**Inside Kamoshida Square…**

"Citizens of Kamo City! I have finally arrived!" said Kamoshidaman quite loudly and clearly to the citizens as he stand in front of his statue and with both Queen and Noir standing in front of him. "There have been some delays due to dealing with those accursed thieves… But, the time for the punishment exhibition has come!" added Kamoshidaman smugly to the citizens, which make them start cheering and clapping loudly for Kamoshidaman.

"No…" said Noir as she watch the cheering and clapping citizens with a worry look on her face.

"I won't give up just yet…" said Queen with a determined look on her face, which make Noir glance at her.

"Now, let's start the countdown!" said Kamoshidaman as he raised his left arm and pointed his finger at the sky, which make both Queen and Noir glance at him. "Those who threaten our peace are to be punished by my own hands!" added Kamoshidaman as he did a series of ridiculous hero poses to the citizens, which make them cheered and clapped even more loudly for him.

"Well then, 5!" said Kamoshidaman as he hold out 5 fingers to begin the countdown.

"5!" said the citizens.

"This is bad…" said Queen with a worry look on her face now.

"4!" said Kamoshidaman.

"4!" said the citizens.

"We're running out of time…" said Noir, worry as well.

"3-" said Kamoshidaman before all of the lights in the Kamoshida Square around him, Queen, Noir and the citizens went off and caused him to stop counting and a surprise then disbelief look to appear on his face, caused both Queen and Noir to have confused looks on their faces while the citizens yell out in surprise. "Hm!? What's all this!?" added Kamoshidaman in surprise and disbelief to himself about all the lights suddenly went off.

"A blackout?" said an old man.

"Why or is this part of the show?" said a young woman.

"Turn on the backup power! Hop to it!" ordered Kamoshidaman to the policemen in the Square and they all nodded and quickly left to turn on the backup power as he grab and bring both Queen and Noir forward, stopped in the middle of the citizens before the lights came back a few seconds later to reveal Jester (which make the citizens gasped and cry out in surprise at seeing Jester) standing under a spotlight and in the previous spot where Kamoshidaman is standing in a few seconds ago.

"Wha-!?" said Kamoshidaman as he glance in surprise at Jester, who raised her head to glance silently at Kamoshidaman. "You scoundrels disturbing the peace of Kamo City… so you've come to be punished! As you well know, my justice makes me invincible! HAHAHAHA!" added Kamoshidaman smugly to Jester before he started laughing.

"_Uh huh, do you ever shut up?"_ thought Jester sarcastically in her mind at Kamoshidaman.

"Kamoshidaman-there's a piece of paper latch on your back! It says it's… a calling card!" said a middle-aged man to Kamoshidaman after he noticed the calling card on his cape behind him.

"A calling card!?" said Kamoshidaman as he glance at the middle-aged man before he grab and take the calling card out of his cape to see and read the words on it. "We will take the Kamoshidaman statue…!?" Kamoshidaman said the words written on the card before he glance up at Jester, who smirk before she jump away from the statue before the "statue" fell forward on the ground, which turns out to be a huge cardboard made to look like the statue.

"Wha-!?" said Kamoshidaman as he glance in disbelief at the cardboard statue on the ground before he, Queen, Noir and the citizens raised their heads to look up and saw the real statue being sent floating up to the night sky due to a huge bunch of balloons hanging above it.

"Whaaaaaaaat!?" yell Kamoshidaman in shock at seeing his statue floated up to the sky while he raised his arms and caused the calling card he hold in his hands to fly out and away from his grasp while both Queen and Noir glance and smiled at each other before they glance at Kamoshidaman as he gritted his teeth in annoyed anger then he charge forward and prepare to flew up to get his statue back but before he could, Miyuki appear, jumped and stomped on his back with her feet to forced him to fall back down to the ground before she jumped away from him and landed beside Mona while both Queen and Noir glance at her.

"What!? Who!?" said Kamoshidaman as he get up and turned his head to glance at both Jester and Mona (who chuckle and smirk at him).

"This is our declaration against a superficial hero like you, Kamoshidaman!" said Mona smugly to Kamoshidaman.

"That's right and prepare yourself!" said Miyuki as she scowled and pointed her finger at Kamoshidaman.

"Why you criminal wench…" snarled Kamoshidaman as he glared at Miyuki before Jester and the others came and join both Mona and Miyuki.

"We did it!" said Panther with a happy look on her face.

"Yep, that's that!" said Skull as he nodded to Panther.

"It seems that counterfeits can be quite useful at times." chuckled Fox.

"I don't believe it. The plan worked." said Miyuki with a surprise then relief look on her face.

"Of course it worked, Miyuki-san. Or what, you expect our plan to fail or something?" said Spade coldly to Miyuki (who fell silent and look away with a guilty look on her face).

"You bastards! What did you all do!?" demanded Kamoshidaman.

"What a stupid question from you because isn't it obvious already?" said Paladin sarcastically at Kamoshidaman.

"Paladin's right because we're the Phantom Thieves. If we wanna steal something, we'll do it and get it done!" said Mona smugly to Kamoshidaman.

"Grrr… How dare you all defy me, you insolent brats and wenches!" snarled Kamoshidaman.

"Phantom Thieves? But, they're criminals… right!?" said a wavering man.

"Kamoshidaman, punish them!" said an angry man.

"Kamoshidaman…" said a teared-up woman.

"So, what's your response?" said Fox.

"Your so-called "justice" is through!" said Skull.

"Silence, thieves! You're all evildoers for agitating the citizens! My existence is justice incarnate here in Kamo City! I'll show you all the power of a hero!" said Kamoshidaman angrily then arrogantly to them.

"Here he comes, everyone!" said Mona warningly to the others and they prepare themselves.

"Hraaaaaaaaah… Justice will win! Allow me to teach you all the workings of justice and peace!" said Kamoshidaman arrogantly to them.

"I don't care to learn something as presumptuous as that." scoffed Fox.

"Neither do I. Why don't you teach it on someone else who wants it in the crowd?" said Spade sarcastically to Kamoshidaman.

"That's a good one, Spade." said Jester as she nodded to Spade.

"Thanks, Jester." said Spade as he nodded back to Jester.

"Insolent evildoers… Nevertheless, I, Kamoshidaman won't lose to you thieves! I forgive none who dare disrupt the peace of Kamo City! Absolute Power!" said Kamoshidaman before he do the same hero pose that Jester and the others saw him did previously but this time it's different because he doesn't have his statue and they don't feel the same feeling of something binding their movements and sealing away their personas.

"_Heh. It's payback time!"_ thought Jester smugly in her mind before she and the others charge toward and use their weapons to attack Kamoshidaman, which make him groaned and winced in pain from their attacks until he fell on his back on the ground and they do an all-out attack on him.

"Yes! Their attacks worked on him this time, Queen!" said Noir happily to Queen as they watch the fight.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see that their attacks did work, Noir." said Queen as she nodded to Noir.

"Ngh… Impossible! I am absolute justice! How could I be toppled by scoundrels like you all!?" groaned Kamoshidaman in disbelief at the phantom thieves able to injure him before he flew forward to used "Supersonic Hero" skill on them and they sustain little damage from his attack.

"Haha! That doesn't hurt as much as your previous attack, you fake hero!" said Paladin as he smirk darkly at Kamoshidaman before he and the others attack and dealt some more all-out attacks on him after he fell to the ground from their normal attacks.

"You fools! Why can't any of you understands!? I am the arbiter of justice! All you have to do is shut up and obey me!" snapped Kamoshidaman angrily at them.

"Like hell! We'll never bring ourselves to shut up and obey someone like you!" snapped Jester coldly back at him before she and the others dealt some more normal attacks then all-out attacks on him and they succeeded in defeating him.

"Ngh-to think you'd entrap me like this! Damn evildoers, cursing Kamo City!" said Kamoshidaman before he fell to his knees on the ground. "Gaaaaaaah! How could I be defeated!?" added Kamoshidaman in disbelief at himself being defeated by them.

"How could you be defeated, you say? I'll tell you how, it's because you're a fake hero and none of the things that you said you are and you let the power you have and your smug arrogance go to your fucking head, Kamoshidaman." said Jester coldly to Kamoshidaman.

"Heh-serves you right and you tell him, Jester!" said Skull with a smirk on his face.

"Isn't justice… supposed to win?" said a wavering man.

"This is unbelievable…" said a wavering woman.

"Heh, looks like some of them are starting to realise that he's not who he said he is." said Spade with a smirk on his face.

"All that's left is for the rest of the citizens who blindly followed him to come to their senses." said Crow.

"Yeah, that's right, Crow." said Jester as she nodded to Crow.

"Guhhhh…" said Kamoshidaman as he look down at the ground.

"Kamoshidaman's down for the count! Now's our chance to rescue and take back Queen and Noir!" said Mona as he glance at them.

"Right, I'll go." said Fox as he nodded to Mona before he went to get both Queen and Noir.

"I'll go too." said Paladin before he follow behind Fox.

"I punish evil for everyone's sakes! Don't get in my way!" said Kamoshidaman as he raised his head to glared at them.

"Ha, you got it all wrong… Held under your oppressive thumb everyday by your selfish justice… That ain't peace OR happiness at all!" said Skull coldly to Kamoshidaman.

"But… order is perfect with an absolute ruler! Isn't that right!?" retorted Kamoshidaman.

"No, it's not!" said Panther as she shake her head at him. "You may think you're doing this for the right cause-but I think you're wrong. Since you've all that power, you have to make sure you used it properly! Is everyone really so satisfied with your justice? Take a look for yourself!" snapped Panther before she gestured with her right hand at the citizens around them.

"Hey, so… who's right in the end?" said the wavering man.

"Huh? How am I supposed to know?" said the wavering woman.

"All we did was what we were told…" said the wavering man.

"Yeah, we did…" said the wavering woman.

"Grrr… Why!? Why won't any of you understand!?" groaned Kamoshidaman in disbelief to them.

"We're back, everyone." said Queen as she, Noir, Paladin and Fox return and rejoin the others after both Paladin and Fox untied the ropes tying them and set them free.

"Yeah and welcome back, both of you." said Jester as she glance and nodded to both Queen and Noir.

"Well then, Kamoshidaman: time for you to pay the piper. Drop all this foolishness and-" said Mona.

"Hraaaaaaaaaaaah!" yell Kamoshidaman suddenly to them, cutting off Mona's words.

"Whoa!?" yelped Mona with a shock look on his face.

"What the!?" said Spade, shock as well.

"Justice doesn't lose! Justice… always… WIIIINS!" snarled Kamoshidaman angrily to them.

"You're still going on about that?" said Queen.

"You're being a real sore loser, man. No one thinks you're a hero any-" scoffed Skull.

"Hroooooaaaaaaaaaah…" yell Kamoshidaman again, cutting off Skull's words as he do a hero pose and a bright light briefly showed up around him.

"What!?" said Fox with a disbelief then shock look on his face.

"Careful, you guys, something's happening!" said Oracle concernly to them.

"I didn't want to reveal this form… but it's too late now!" said Kamoshidaman before a huge black and red aura and with black and white movie reels spinning around the aura appeared and completely covered him up before it dissipated away to reveal Kamoshidaman in his alternate form, which is a huge and muscular white fur-skinned, long ears, red-eyed rabbit wearing a red vest and several metal bangles with spikes on them on his arms and holding 2 huge carrot-shaped weapons in his red clawed hands before he glance and let out a huge roar at them.


	30. Chapter 30

"Whoa! What the hell!?" said Skull as he and the others see the huge rabbit form of Kamoshidaman with shock looks on their faces.

"N-No way!" gasped Panther.

"Oh my god, he transform into a damn huge ugly rabbit and it's an insult to all rabbits in the world!" said Paladin with a disgust look on his face.

"_I couldn't agree more, Paladin."_ thought Jester in agreement with Paladin.

"How'd his ears grow like that!?" said Miyuki in disbelief at Kamoshidaman's ears.

"Holy crap! He's just transformed!" said Oracle in a shock tone of voice to them at the huge rabbit form of Kamoshidaman.

"HAHAHAHA! I'll show you all my true power!" laughed Kamoshidaman quite distortedly to them before he smirk and briefly swung his 2 huge carrot weapons around then lowered them on both sides of him.

"Ugh, what is that!? It's so creepy… Nope! Nuh-uh! No way!" said Panther as she shake her head in disgust at the huge rabbit form of Kamoshidaman.

"It is rather unsightly… But why a rabbit of all animals?" said Crow with a pondering look on his face.

"Yeah, why a rabbit indeed, Crow." said Jester.

"We'll worry about that later! Here he comes!" said Fox concernly to them.

"We know, Fox! Sonya, Aqua!" said Jester.

"Zorro, Garu!" said Morgana.

"Robin Hood, Holy Arrow!" said Crow.

"Arsene, Eiga!" said Spade.

"Captain Kidd, Zio!" said Skull.

"Carmen, Agi!" said Panther.

"Goemon, Bufu!" said Fox.

"Johanna, Frei!" said Queen.

"Al Capone, Gry!" said Paladin.

"Milady, Psio!" said Noir.

"Archimedes, Poisma!" said Miyuki.

"Necronomicon, Mini Recovery!" said Oracle.

After Jester, her teammates and Miyuki summoned forth their personas and uses their different physical and magic skills to attack and struck the huge rabbit form of Kamoshidaman, Kamoshidaman roared in pain then anger at their attacks (while Miyuki's persona managed to poison and turned him purple and they see that the huge carrot weapon in his right hand is weak to Panther's persona Agi skill while the other huge carrot weapon in his left hand is weak to Skull's persona Zio skill) before he opened up his left carrot weapon to reveal a cannon inside, pointed it at Skull and used "Carrot bomb" skill on him, which struck, explode and make him yell out in pain from it.

"Skull!" yell Panther worriedly to Skull.

"I'm fine, Panther!" said Skull reassuringly to Panther.

"Thank goodness and you'll pay for that! Carmen, Agi!" said Panther in relief to Skull before she glared at Kamoshidaman and used Agi skill on him again.

"Gah! Why you… Take this!" growled Kamoshidaman in annoyed anger at Panther attacking him with her Agi skill before he raised and swung his right carrot weapon down on Panther, who about to raised her arms to braced herself but Jester quickly jump in, raised and block his carrot weapon with her trident to protect Panther.

"Oh no, you don't!" said Jester before she swung her trident to knock his carrot weapon aside.

"Why you…" growled Kamoshidaman in annoyed anger at Jester now.

"Thanks, Jester." said Panther gratefully to Jester.

"No problem, Panther." said Jester as she nodded to Panther without looking.

"Take this then, all you criminals!" snapped Kamoshidaman as he opened up his right carrot weapon to reveal a gattling gun inside, pointed it and opened fired a series of bullets at them, which make them quickly dodged and hide behind cars and buildings to avoid being shot down by him.

"Dammit! Didn't expect those carrot weapons of his are actually cannon and gattling gun!" said Paladin with a scowl look on his face.

"Well, now you do, Paladin!" said Jester in a deadpan tone of voice to Paladin. "Panther, I want you to keep on using Agi skill on his right carrot weapon since we see it's weakness is fire! Skull, I want you to used your Zio skill on his other weapon since it's weakness is lightning! Fox and Miyuki, you two watch their backs while the rest of us focus our attacks on Kamoshidaman himself!" ordered Jester to the others.

"Right, Jester!" said Panther as she, Skull, Fox and Miyuki nodded to Jester before both Panther and Skull let loose their agi and zio skills one after another on the 2 carrot weapons of Kamoshidaman while both Fox and Miyuki stay with them to watch their backs and Jester and the others attacked Kamoshidaman quite relentlessly with their weapons and personas until both Panther and Skull managed to destroy his 2 carrot weapons and they dissipated away.

"_Well done, Panther and Skull._" thought Jester as she nodded to them.

"Grrr… How dare you 2 destroy my weapons! Justice… Justice always wins!" snarled Kamoshidaman angrily at them.

"Not when it's someone like you, Kamoshidaman! Sonya, Firestrike link!" said Jester before her persona Sonya used a fire/physical skill on Kamoshidaman, which knock him to the ground. "He's down, everyone! Time for an all-out attack!" added Jester to the others before they all charge forward and attack him relentlessly on all sides then they move back to their previous position and Kamoshidaman stood back up from the ground.

"Ngh! Fire Screen!" said Kamoshidaman, quickly using a skill on himself to protect himself from their fire skills.

"Damn, he protects himself from fire!" cursed Paladin.

"Then we'll use other skills on him, Paladin! Captain Kidd, Armor Splitter!" said Skull before his persona Captain Kidd used a physical skill on Kamoshidaman, which knock him back to the ground again before they do another all-out attack on him.

"Grrr! Stop that, you criminals! Take this, Kamoshidaman Kick!" snarled Kamoshidaman before he jumped up and swung his feet swiftly down toward Crow, who widened his eyes in worry at the incoming kick before it struck, sent him flying and crashing against the wall of a building before he fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Crow! Panther, go healed him up and as for you, you'll pay for that, you damn fake hero! Sonya, Aqua!" said Jester as she glared coldly at Kamoshidaman before Sonya used a strong Aqua skill on him, which reduced his HP until it almost reach zero.

"Impossible…! How could I, justice incarnate, be defeated!? Noooo…" yell Kamoshidaman in shock and disbelief at being defeated by Jester, her teammates and Miyuki before he fell face-down on the ground and turned back to his previous fake hero form while they and their personas level up, learn new skills and gained 7000 yen, K Symbol and Growth Incense items from him.

XXXX

**A few seconds later…**

"Nghh… Wh-Why?" groaned Kamoshidaman with a disbelief look on his face as he weakly get up from the ground.

"Kamoshidaman told us he was absolute justice…" said a doubtful man.

"Maybe… Maybe he isn't actually justice incarnate?" said a doubtful woman.

"Either way… that was pretty satisfying to watch." said a disillusioned man.

"Are we not getting punished for saying what we want anymore?" said a disillusioned woman.

"None of them care about Kamoshidaman at all." said Oracle.

"What quick change of hearts they all had." sighed Spade as he shake his head.

"Pitiful…" said Fox, shaking his head as well.

"Nngh… My justice… Ngh… The city… doesn't need it?" groaned Kamoshidaman as he glance at the phantom thieves and the citizens for the last time before he turned transparent and vanished into thin air.

"What the? He disappeared!?" gasped Paladin with a shock look on his face.

"Could it be because that he finally realised that the city and the citizens doesn't need him anymore?" said Miyuki with a pondering look on her face.

"It's possible, Miyuki-san." said Jester as she nodded to Miyuki.

"He was hellbent on defending his righteousness to the end." said Mona.

"I wonder… Is it possible that he really did think he was doing what was best for the city?" said Panther with a pondering look on her face.

"No way, Panther. Have you forgotten the way he treated the citizens, our 2 teammates and us?" said Spade as he shake his head.

"Spade's got a point. A leader is needed to guide the masses-but, the way he did it was nothing but a dictatorship." said Fox.

"Yeah. Forcing people to obey you with your power ain't gonna help anyone… And executing innocent people like our teammates just to set an example is just messed up." said Skull with an angry look on his face.

"Well, no matter what, this case is solved. You and everyone else and the newcomer do a bang-up job in this world too, Jester." said Mona as he smiled at Jester.

"Yeah, it was mostly a breeze for us, Mona." said Jester, smiling back at Mona.

"that was a pretty slick move from you, Jester!" said Mona with an awed look on his face at Jester.

"But, wow, you guys-your plan to steal the Kamoshidaman statue was incredible!" said Noir with an awed look on her face to them.

"How did you all do that?" asked Queen.

"Well, we…" said Paladin.

"First, we had Fox produce a cardboard cutout that look exactly like the real statue." said Mona before Paladin could say anything.

"I'd prefer to say that I painted a counterfeit." said Fox.

"Then, Panther and Skull snuck behind the real one and tied balloons to it, so it would fly away…" said Mona.

"And we had her with the lights to make sure no one saw us." said Skull as he raised and gestured his right hand at Miyuki.

"I see." said Queen with a small nod of her head.

"But, how could any of you tell that it was even light enough to fly off like that?" asked Noir.

"When we first fought Kamoshidaman, we figured out that the statue was a phony." replied Panther.

"That's why he freaked out so bad when it flew away." said Skull with a smirk on his face.

"I see… Well, it was quite the bold idea." said Queen as she nodded to Skull.

"Yeah, it was, isn't it?" said Spade.

"Everyone was super psyched about it. Especially Miyuki-right?" said Skull.

"Um…" said Noir as she and Queen glance in confusion at Miyuki.

"Who is she and why is she with you guys?" asked Noir.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce her to you guys. She's a persona-user that we met here in the movie." explain Mona.

"Hello, I'm Miyuki Arisato. Nice to meet you two." greeted Miyuki politely to both Queen and Noir.

"Nice to meet you and you're a persona-user like us too?" said Noir after she greeted Miyuki back.

"Yes, I'm and same goes for you 2 too, isn't it? I was quite floored when I found out and knew about you all. I think that I might have come from somewhere different than where you're from though…" replied Miyuki.

"My mind is reeling from all of these bizarre events… I need some time to process this." sighed Queen with a tired look on her face.

"I gotcha. We gotta figure out how to escape the movie theater, anyway." said Skull as he scratch his head a little.

"A movie theater?" said Noir with a confused look on her face.

"A picture is worth a thousand words. It'd be quicker to simply show you three." said Fox.

"Mm…" sighed Panther with a pondering look on her face.

"What's up, Panther?" asked Skull as he noticed the pondering look on Panther's face.

"You were wondering about why Kamoshidaman's alternate form is a rabbit, isn't it, Panther?" said Jester as she glance at Panther.

"Yeah, exactly, Jester. I wonder why?" said Panther.

"Maybe he just want to be loved by someone?" said Spade jokingly to Panther.

"_Seriously, Spade?"_ thought Jester as she scowled and shake her head at Spade.

"Oh, like how they say rabbits can die from loneliness? Because, uh, that's not how I'd have described him…" said Panther.

"I don't think we'll reach a conclusion by standing around here. Let's return to the movie theater." said Crow.

"Yeah-everybody, get on back here!" said Oracle in agreement with Crow before Jester and the others glance and nodded to each other before they turned and left Kamoshida Square.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, in the theater…**

Both Nagi and Hikari is watching the ending credits of Kamoshidaman movie before Hikari suddenly gasped and widened her eyes in surprise once the movie end and the red curtain came down to cover the huge screen and the lights came on in the theater.


	31. Chapter 31

**Inside the theater…**

"So this is the movie theater that you all mentioned to us earlier… Wow, we really were inside a movie…" said Haru as she and Makoto glance around the theater room with curious looks on their faces.

"It's a strange feeling to know that we could be seen from here." said Makoto.

"And, it's still a mystery why Kamoshida was in it." said Ryuji.

"_Yeah. Why him as a "hero of justice" of all people in the movie? He doesn't deserved to be one._" thought Rokuro with a scowl look on his face.

"According to what you all said to me and Mako-chan, the city's original hero was different…" said Haru.

"Right-he seems to have changed to Kamoshidaman after we got here." said Morgana as he nodded to Haru.

"So it's our arrival into this theater that changed the original hero to Kamoshidaman?" said Haru.

"Yeah, exactly, Haru." said Isamu as she nodded to Haru.

"Supposedly, someone totally different initially filled his role." said Goro.

"Hmm. This is merely a guess, but perhaps… the movie was edited due to a personal correlation? Such as, changing our opponent to a person familiar to us." said Makoto, telling them about her guess on the changes in the movie.

"Eh? So you're sayin' there's something in common between Kamoshida and that hero?" said Ryuji with a confused look on his face.

"_But what could this Kamoshida guy and the hero have in common?" _thought Miyuki in her mind about what Makoto just said.

"If what Makoto says is true… A person symbolically similar to this movie's character was pulled from our real world. So, in other words, he was "cast" into that role." said Yusuke.

"If that's true then who'd…" said Ann before she got cut off by Nagi coming to talk to them.

"Everyone-thank goodness you're all safe. I hope none of you are hurt?" asked Nagi concernly to them.

"Yeah, we're all fine, Nagi-san." said Akira as he nodded to Nagi.

"Um, are you two the ones they met earlier in this movie theater?" asked Makoto as she glance at Nagi.

"Yes, I am Nagi, the curator. And this girl with me is Hikari-san." replied Nagi as she nodded and introduced herself and Hikari (who glance in silence at her) to Makoto.

"Nice to meet you-my name's Haru Okumura." said Haru as she introduced herself to Hikari.

"And I'm Makoto Niijima. We're friends of theirs." said Makoto, introducing herself to Hikari as well.

"…" said Hikari.

"Um…" said Makoto in confusion at Hikari being silent.

"Ah, she's a little shy… Sorta like how Futaba used to be." explained Ann calmly to Makoto about why Hikari's being silent.

"I see. That'd explain it." said Makoto with a small nod of her head.

"So, Hikari, how was the movie? We take back our friends and took down Kamoshidaman! I hope you saw that!" said Ryuji excitedly to Hikari.

"… Yes, I did." said Hikari in a small tone of voice to Ryuji.

"You've had to watch that shitty movie all this time, right? Don'tcha finally feel better now that it's got a proper ending?" said Ryuji.

"Mmhm…" said Hikari as she nodded to Ryuji.

"Yeah!?" said Ryuji.

"I'm glad… to see that everything worked out for you all." said Hikari in a relief tone of voice to Ryuji.

"So you were worried about us. Thank you." said Haru gratefully to Hikari.

"Oh-um…" said Hikari as she look down with a shy look on her face.

"But, you get it now, right? Nothing's impossible for us! Right, Lady Isamu?" said Morgana confidently to Hikari before he glance at Isamu.

"Not exactly because there's still some things that's impossible for us to do, Morgana." said Isamu as she shake her head at Morgana.

"I agreed with you, Isamu." said Akira in agreement with Isamu.

"…" said Hikari.

"Sheesh, I was TRYING to make us look good… You could've just played along!" said Morgana as he scowled at Isamu.

"_Yes, I could but not now, Morgana."_ thought Isamu to herself.

"On another note, about that movie… The ending that all of you sent the movie towards may very well have been how it was supposed to end." said Nagi.

"How it was supposed to end…" said Yusuke with a confused look on his face.

"Don't you think so as well, Hikari-san?" asked Nagi as she glance at Hikari.

"…Huh?" replied Hikari in confusion to Nagi's question.

"The movie that played here before was about a world where someone in power ruled as if everything belonged to them. That may be one way of living-however… I suspect that the edited movie conveyed a different message." said Nagi.

"A different message, huh? I wonder what that could be…" said Miyuki with a pondering look on her face.

"Those in power cannot err in how to use that power. Using it to save the weak and punish evil-that is how a true hero should behave… Perhaps, that was the movie's true point?" said Nagi.

"_Using the power we have to save the weak and punish evil because that's how a true hero should behave, you say? Yeah right, the first time I did that, I got screwed over and had my life ruined badly by the woman that I helped out, the drunk man who harassed her and my parents hated me for helping and being nosy before they sent me away to live with Sojiro Sakura, the owner of Leblanc café."_ thought Isamu in sadness then anger in her mind at her situation.

"I-About the movie… The way I saw it… was completely different." said Hikari.

"What kind of story did you think it was?" asked Ann.

"If you stand up to whoever's in charge… you'll get singled out for disturbing the peace… And the people around you… will look down on you as weird… When the majority thinks it's right, then it's just easier to go with the flow… That's why… I thought the movie was going to end with everyone doing what they were told." replied Hikari bluntly to Ann.

"It's true that such things happened in reality from time to time." said Goro in agreement with what Hikari said.

"I'd never want something like that to be the case… And it's not just about me-I can't obey someone if it means abandoning my companions and friends behind." said Ann with a displeased look on her face.

"Yeah, kissing some big-wig's ass may make it easier to get through life… But can you be proud of yourself for that? I wouldn't be able to take it." said Ryuji with a displeased look on his face too.

"S-So… What about you, Hikari? I think companions and friends that help you out… are very important." asked Futaba nervously to Hikari.

"Yeah, what she said, Hikari-chan." said Akira in agreement with Futaba.

"…" said Hikari.

"Hikari?" said Futaba with a confused look on her face.

"… I don't know. My heart… feels like it's all twisted up right now…" said Hikari with a conflicted look on her face as she raised and put her right hand on her chest where her heart is.

"Hikari-san…" said Nagi sadly to Hikari before she, Hikari, Isamu, her teammates and Miyuki heard the sound of footsteps approaching and as they turned to glance who is it, they saw that it's Doe.

"Whoa!" yell Ryuji in surprise and shock (same goes for Hikari) at seeing Doe in the theater room with them.

"Doe!?" gasped Ann, surprise and shock as well.

"Wh-What is that, a doll!?" said Makoto.

"Oh, is that the projectionist that you all told us about-the one playing the movie?" asked Haru curiously to Hikari about Doe but she stay silent and refused to answer Haru's question.

"…Hikari-san, come here." said Nagi reassuringly to Hikari and she obeyed, walked toward and stay close to Nagi.

"I wonder why Doe came in here…" said Miyuki with a pondering look on her face.

"Maybe he's upset because we changed the movie without permission, Miyuki-san." said Goro calmly to Miyuki.

"Wait… Doesn't something seem off?" said Morgana with a confused look on his face at Doe.

"Now that you mention it, he does look…" said Isamu as she noticed that Doe look off like Morgana did earlier.

"Ngh… Nnnnnnnghhhhh!" yell Doe as he bend down while raising and clutching his head in pain.

"Dude, what the hell!?" said Ryuji in shock at seeing Doe suddenly yelling, shaking and clutching his head in pain.

"The hell's wrong with him!?" said Rokuro.

"Everyone, be careful!" said Morgana concernly to them.

"Eek!" yell Hikari in fear at seeing Doe's reaction.

"Hikari-san!" said Nagi as she raised her arm in a protective manner in front of Hikari.

"Nggh… Gggghhhhhh!" yell Doe in more pain to them.

"Huh? Is he… in pain?" said Ann with a concern look on her face.

"Yeah, I think you're right but in pain from what, Ann?" said Akira as he glance at Ann.

"How do I know, Akira?" said Ann as she scowled at Akira.

"Don't tell me he's going to attack us… We won't be able to put up a fight here!" said Goro with a worry look on his face to the others.

"Ggggghhhh…" groaned Doe.

"Any ideas, Isamu?" asked Haru, concern as well.

"Be on our guards, everyone!" ordered Isamu firmly to them and they all glance, nodded and obeyed her order to be on their guards.

"Nnnghhhhhhh!" yell Doe even more loudly and more pain as he bend back to glance up at the ceiling, lowered his hands from his head and started to frantically shake and scratch his chest over and over with his hands.

"_My god, he's shaking and scratching himself like crazy!"_ thought Isamu with a worry look on her face at Doe.

"Can we even fight this!?" said Yusuke with a concern look on his face.

"Ah… Nnh…" whimper Hikari as she closed her eyes, raised and clutch her head with her hands in more fear.

"Hikari-chan? Are you alright!?" asked Ann as she glance concernly at Hikari.

"C-Calm down… W-We're here with you!" said Futaba reassuringly to Hikari.

"Yeah, they're both right so don't be afraid, Hikari-chan!" said Haru reassuringly to Hikari as well.

"Gggggghhhhhhhhh! Gggggghhhhhhhh!" yell Doe before his shaking and scratching become faster and more violent than before.

"Holy crap, his shaking and scratching got even worse." said Isamu as she widened her eyes in more shock at Doe's erratic shaking and scratching.

"H-Hey, is he about to explode!?" said Ann with a worry look on her face.

"Oh god! I sure hope not, Ann!" said Rokuro as he scowled at Ann.

"Ggggghhhh… Nnnghh… Ngh-" groaned Doe for the final time before he stop shaking and scratching himself, raised his hands near his eyes before black tears glisten, fell out of his eyes and onto his hands for a few seconds until the tears stopped and dissipated away to reveal a huge silver and gold key with a K alphabet on it in his hands before he bend down to catch his breath and the key fell from his hands and landed on the floor.

"Is he… okay now?" asked Haru concernly to them about Doe.

"Looks like it, Haru." said Akira as he nodded to her.

"Hey, look-Doe dropped something." said Yusuke as he pointed his finger at the key that Doe dropped on the floor.

"Hrmm? That's…" said Morgana as he glance in surprise at the key.

"It's… a key?" said Ann with a confused look on her face.

"Indeed. Did he have it all this time?" said Yusuke with a pondering look on his face.

"Most probably, Yusuke." said Akira in agreement with Yusuke.

"Doe, what is this key for?" asked Goro curiously to Doe about the key that he take out but Doe turned and left the room instead of answering Goro's question.

"Hey, Doe! Answer us, asshole!" snapped Ryuji as he scowled at Doe didn't answer Goro's question and leaving the room.

"Well, there he goes-it's not like he's answered any of our questions to begin with." said Futaba as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hikari-san, it's all okay now." said Nagi reassuringly to Hikari (who nodded to her).

"Hey-is that key for one of the chains on the exit?" asked Futaba to the others.

"Now that you mention it, it feels like this key and one of the locks on the exit would be a match." replied Morgana as he nodded to Futaba.

"But, is it safe for us to use it? What if it explodes when we touch it?" said Haru concernly to them.

"Seriously, Haru? Why would you think and say that to us?" said Rokuro in disbelief at Haru.

"And that doesn't make you want to try it?" said Elizabeth suddenly to them while Godric shook his head.

"Wah! Who're they!?" gasped Haru as she and Makoto widened their eyes in surprise and shock at seeing both Elizabeth and Godric suddenly showed up in the room with them.

"Well, the TL;DR version is: They're the Blue Brigade." said Futaba calmly to both Haru and Makoto about both Elizabeth and Godric.

"Ah, you're right, they're quite blue-Wait, what!? Why is he popcorn!?" said Makoto with a small nod of her head before she gasped and widened her eyes in surprise at noticing Godric wearing a popcorn box outfit.

"_Pfft. Your reaction to Godric's popcorn costume is funny, Makoto." _thought Isamu as she quickly covered her mouth with her left hand to stifled her chuckles.

"The reason why is because of-" Godric started telling Makoto before Elizabeth quickly covered his mouth with her right hand to silenced him.

"Ah ah, not another word out of you, dear brother." said Elizabeth slightly sternly to Godric before she glance back at the others. "NOW, which will it be? Will you test the key… or will you not? So, what's your decision!?" demanded Elizabeth.

"I say let's try it out then, everyone." said Isamu as she nodded to Elizabeth then she glance at the others.

"Yeah, I agreed with you, Isamu." said Ann as she nodded to Isamu.

"I agreed too. If we don't try, we won't make any progress." said Yusuke in agreement with Ann.

"If a decision has been reached, then let us all vamoose." said Elizabeth as she look up and raised her arms above her in a dramatic manner.

"Elizabeth…" sighed Godric.

"Hey-just who are those people in the blue clothes?" asked Makoto curiously to Ryuji about the 2 of them.

"We don't have a clue-but we'll try to fill you in anyways on the way there." replied Ryuji before he and the others, Elizabeth and Godric turned and left the theater room and head to the chained exit.


	32. Chapter 32

**A few minutes later…**

After Isamu and her friends, Miyuki, Hikari and Nagi arrived and stopped in front of the chained exit, Haru gasped and widened her eyes in disbelief at the 4 different locks on the exit.

"Wow, so many locks…" said Haru.

"You had told us that we were locked in, but this is so far beyond any standard security measure, it's bizarre…" said Makoto with a slight frustrated look on her face.

"Yeah, some of us had the same reactions like you did when we see it, Makoto." said Rokuro as he nodded to Makoto.

"Yeah, even my picking skills were no match for them. We've been hoping that unlocking them all will get us out of here." said Morgana as he nodded to Makoto.

"Are you truly going to test it out? What if… the worse were to happen?" said Nagi concernly to Isamu.

"If that happens then we'll deal with it. Now, try using that key, Lady Isamu." said Morgana as he glance at Isamu.

"Yeah, I know, Morgana." said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana.

"Bravery like that is just what we'd expect from you, leader." said Goro as he smiled and nodded to Isamu.

Isamu took a deep breath, walked toward the locked entrance, stopped and take out and insert the key into the chain at the bottom to unlock it and right after she do so, the chain began to glowed brightly, which make Isamu quickly closed her eyes with her hand to avoid the light until it dimmed down and when Isamu lowered her hand and opened her eyes, she gasped and widened her eyes in surprise when she see that both the chain and the key are gone.

"…!" gasped Hikari in surprise as well.

"Sweet, it unlocked!" said Ryuji excitedly to the others.

"You did it, Isamu." said Akira as he glance and smiled at Isamu.

"Yeah. One down, 3 more to go." said Isamu with a nod of her head.

"To think, it would truly work!" said Nagi with a surprise look on her face.

"Heheh! You see-just as we suspected!" chuckle Morgana.

"So, does that mean our captor is that being called "Doe", since he had the key?" said Makoto with a pondering look on her face.

"We don't know if he's acting alone or not. But there's no mistake that he's involved in some way." said Goro.

"But then, why would he present us with the key? Plus he look like he was in pain too before he gave the key to us… I'm totally lost here." said Ann as she closed her eyes and shake her head a little.

"Y'know, if he has the keys, couldn't we just force him to spit out the rest of them? Like, why don't we corner Doe and just be all "Give us the keys… or else!" What do you think, Isamu?" suggested Ryuji as he glance at Isamu.

"Hm… I think it's a terrible idea because something tells me that Doe is a dangerous one and we need to be patient in getting the rest of the keys from him, Ryuji." said Isamu as she scowled at Ryuji.

"Oh, come on!" groaned Ryuji (which make Rokuro karate-chop the top of his head with his right hand).

"Stop with the groaning, Ryuji. If Isamu says no then we should listen to her." said Rokuro sternly to Ryuji (who rubbed his head and scowled at him).

"Yeah, I agreed with Isamu too. It wouldn't be smart for any of us to provoke Doe for the keys." said Ann as she nodded in agreement with Isamu.

"Yeah, he might go "Nnghhh" like he did earlier and explode… That'd be game over for all of us." said Futaba.

"_That might be true and it'd suck for all of us if it happened. Better not take that chance._" thought Isamu concernly in her mind.

"So what're we supposed to do about the other three locks, then?" said Ryuji.

"This is entirely conjecture on my part… But if changing the movie's ending led to Doe producing a key… Perhaps we only need to change 3 more movies? I mean, it seems to follow." said Makoto.

"You may be right again, Makoto." said Rokuro as he nodded to Makoto.

"Are there any other movies being shown in the theater, Nagi-san?" asked Haru as she glance at Nagi.

"There are 3 other ones, but they've not being viewable since the anomaly struck…" replied Nagi.

"Well, the numbers seem to match up, at least. What a conundrum this is. If only we had more intel…" sighed Makoto.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Makoto. I'm sure we'll find those intel soon enough." said Akira reassuringly to Makoto (who glance and smiled gratefully to him while Hikari look down in silence).

"…Hikari? What's wrong?" asked Futaba as she noticed Hikari look down in silence.

"…Huh?" said Hikari as she glance up in confusion at Futaba.

"Oh-um, well… You looked like you wanted to say something…" said Futaba.

"Um… Here… I don't know if this is a clue or not, but… I've had this with me ever since I woke up here…" said Hikari before she took out and showed Futaba two piece of papers with some words written on the papers.

"Hm-what's this? Is it like the notebook you gave us earlier?" said Futaba curiously to Hikari about the 2 papers.

"An invitation…" said Nagi.

"Invitation?" said Miyuki with a confused look on her face.

"Please come see the movie, no matter what…?" W-Wait, what!? Is that letter supposed to be a threat?" gasped Futaba with a worry look on her face.

"That means Hikari was brought here by someone-or at least asked to come here! Maybe it really is that Doe guy after all!" said Ryuji.

"I-I don't know… I don't know anything… I'm so scared…" said Hikari fearfully to them.

"Hikari-chan. I understand just how uneasy you feel after you woke up and find out that you're alone in this theater… but there's no need for you to be worry and uneasy anymore because you've got Nagi-san and us with you now." said Isamu reassuringly to Hikari.

"She's right. Let's work together and we'll all leave this place, alright?" said Haru.

"A-Ah!" gasped Hikari before she clutched her head with her hands and with a grimace look on her face.

"Wh-What's wrong!? Did you remember something!?" said Futaba concernly to Hikari.

"There's a movie… that I need to watch here…" said Hikari weakly to Futaba before all of them heard a clear buzzing sound coming from somewhere in the theater.

"Hm!? Did you all hear that!?" said Yusuke with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, we did, Kitagawa-kun." said Miyuki as she nodded to Yusuke.

"_We have an announcement for our customers. A new movie will begin showing in theater 2 momentarily. I repeat…"_ said a robotic female voice from the theater intercom.

"A new movie-just as we're talking about it? Should we check it out?" said Morgana.

"Yeah! Uh, the announcement said Theater 2, right?" said Ann.

"Yeah, that's what we heard from the theater intercom, Ann." said Akira.

"Allow me to guide you all there, then. Please follow me." said Nagi to Isamu, her friends and Miyuki before both she and Hikari turned around and guide them down the hallway toward Theater 2, arrived, open and went into Theater 2 and they all sat down in the third row seats to watch the new trailer of the new movie.

The new trailer first showed a tall and huge rocky cliff with dozens of trees and bushes on it near the clear, blue ocean before it showed several different scenes of the interior of the island that showed some more exotic trees, bushes, flowers with old and slightly rusted-looking metal gates with dozens of thin white lines on it and huge animal footprints on the ground before the ground start shaking and the animal who caused it reveal itself to be a huge white-skinned, yellow-eyed Tyrannosaurus Rex before the scene change again to reveal the entire island.

"_On a remote island in the distant sea… There exists a theme park of living dinosaurs, revived through genetic manipulation by human scientists."_ said a male narrator's voice.

"Oh? This one has dinosaurs in it." said Yusuke.

"Yeah, you're right, Yusuke. But isn't this like a cheap copy of the old Jurassic Park and the new Jurassic World movies?" said Ann with a displeased look on her face.

"Totally, Ann-chan." said Miyuki as she nodded in agreement with Ann.

"_True. But one thing I can't deny is my excitement and love of dinosaurs inside me, whether they're good or cheap copies of the good ones."_ thought Isamu with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this, Futaba-chan…" said Haru uneasily to Futaba.

"_When the humans left, the island became a natural habitat for the once lost creatures. It was a land ruled by the ferocious carnivores, where the law of the jungle prevailed! Meanwhile, the helpless herbivores struggled to survive in this harsh world."_

Dozens of green/feather-skinned, white-eyed, long black and brown-haired herbivores run away in worry and fear down a rocky pathway with trees on both sides of the pathway with the huge T-Rex roaring and chasing after them while dozens of fierce-looking grey-skinned, red-eyed Pteranodon with smirks on their faces flew over them in the sky.

"_Desperate and powerless, they formed herds as they struggled to escape the carnivores…"_

The herd of herbivores run on until they found and crossed an old wooden bridge together but right after most of them safely crossed the bridge and one of them turned around to glance and wait for the last one, the rope holding the bridge broke apart and caused the bridge to broke apart too but the one who waited for the last one managed to grab hold and saved the last one from falling to it's death.

"_At this time, an evil rises from within the ranks: one that can't take a hint and fall in line! No one agrees with her, yet she continues to oppose the herd with her opinions!"_

The herbivore who saved the last one from falling to it's death turned around and attempt to talk to her fellow herbivores about her opinion but got rudely ignored and disagreed by them before they all turned and walked away from the herbivore who voiced her opinion to them. When she saw that they turned and walked away from her, she quickly run forward past them and stopped in front of them to try to voiced her opinion to them again and again they ignored and disagreed her opinion, which caused her to weep about it.

"_Numbers don't lied! The majority rules! A useless opinion voiced by a lone dissenter is nothing but a nuisance! Will the righteous majority ever be able to silence the evil minority and finally find peace and tranquillity within the "Paradise" of ancient legend!? The greatest, most massive dinosaur movie ever brought to screen: Junessic Land! Now showing!"_


	33. Chapter 33

"Great, another movie that leaves a bad taste in your mouth." sighed Ann as she closed her eyes.

"Right? It was just the same as it was with Kamoshidaman-like it's making me feel kinda empty inside…" sighed Futaba as she nodded in agreement with Ann.

"_Not me. Seeing that damn PE teacher as Kamoshidaman in the previous movie pissed me off instead of making me feel empty!"_ thought Isamu with a cold look on her face.

"It appears to be based on the principle of a majority rule. The movie makes it pretty clear that whatever most people agree with is correct, and no other opinions are valid." said Makoto.

"Whatever most people agree with, huh? That's not really our kinda thing. I mean, we USED to choose our targets based on their bad rep in society…" said Ryuji as he crossed his arms over his chest and with a displeased look on his face.

"Ryuji…" said Haru sympathetically to Ryuji.

"But now, we know better. We exact our justice without being influenced by society's whims-that's how the Phantom Thieves do things." said Morgana.

"Our methods aside-Hikari, is this movie the one that you need to see?" asked Yusuke as he glance at Hikari.

"I don't know…" replied Hikari as she shake her head.

"How about you, Nagi-san? Do you have any knowledge of this film?" asked Goro as he glance at Nagi.

"No, none whatsoever." replied Nagi as she shake her head as well.

"_Seriously? You 2 don't know?"_ thought Akira in disbelief at both Hikari and Nagi.

"Hm… Hmmm…" said Isamu with a pondering look on her face.

"What's up, Isamu?" asked Ann curiously to Isamu.

"Huh? Oh well, I was just thinking about the dinosaur trailer that we all see earlier and I was expecting it to be good but instead, it's quite disappointing. It doesn't have more of those-BLAAAAM! feeling or something like that in it…" replied Isamu with a disappointed look on her face about the dinosaur trailer.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean! And they're all like, GRAAAAAAAARH! And KA-BOOOOM! Right?" said Futaba in excited agreement with Isamu.

"_Oh my goodness! We have two dino lovers here."_ thought Miyuki as she face-palm herself.

"_So she likes dinosaur movies, huh? I see."_ thought Goro as he watched Isamu.

"Excuse me. But I think we also forget that some of them also go ROOOOOAAAAAAR, Futaba." said Isamu, reminding Futaba about it.

"Ooh, yeah, you're right! And then it's all like BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM!" said Futaba as she nodded vigorously at Isamu.

"Yeah! And then there'll be a lot of people screaming, running and then got stomped on or eaten by those dinosaurs…" said Isamu excitedly to Futaba.

"Yeah! And then…" said Futaba as she nodded to Isamu.

"Alright. You two made your excited points and that's enough from you 2 now so calm down." said Akira calmly to both Isamu and Futaba, which make them fell silent and felt embarrassed at how excited they are in front of the others.

"_Thank you for calming them down, Akira-kun._" thought Miyuki gratefully at Akira.

"While I won't comment on the explanations, I get the meanings. A herbivore dinosaur that wants to save her companions, but can't speak up because of the majority opinion… This is supposed to be a dinosaur movie, but it's too realistic-as if we're watching the painful difficulties of human life." said Makoto with a scowling look on her face at how the herbivores act in the movie.

"Mmhm-how anyone disrupting the peace is evil and everyone constantly worries how others feel and think… the same could be said about the Kamoshidaman movie too-why are the stories like that?" said Haru with a confused look on her face.

"_Why indeed."_ thought Miyuki with a scowl look on her face.

"This doesn't only apply to films, but creators include messages of some kind in their work quite often. In this case, I supposed the filmmakers are saying "Cast aside who you are and conform to what everyone else does…" said Yusuke.

"What? Giving up on what you actually want to do for some bullshit like that!? That's no different from just bein' dead!" snapped Ryuji with an angry look on his face.

"I agree. No matter what those around me may say, I have no intention of ever giving up on art." said Yusuke.

"Of course, Yusuke. Same goes for the rest of us, we won't give up on what we do best." said Isamu as she smiled and nodded at Yusuke (who smiled and nodded back to her and make Akira feel a bit jealous when he noticed it).

"Then again… I can kind of understand the feeling of having to go along with others… Had I not met you all, I would've just gone with what my father, my company and the adults demanded of me…" said Haru with a sad look on her face.

"Was that movie… that odd to you?" said Hikari in confusion to Haru.

"Huh? You didn't think anything was off about it?" said Haru in confusion to Hikari.

"I'm just curious why you're… Why do you feel so angry… or sad about it?" asked Hikari.

"Deep down, that dinosaur wants to save her bud, but no one's willing to help so she can't… That's a real bummer." replied Ryuji.

"But her companions were opposed to her idea. If they tried to rescue that one, everyone else would be put in danger…" said Hikari.

"Yes, it's possible. So what? If they're too much of a coward to do it then that's what they probably are deep inside, nothing but cowards." said Isamu as she narrowed her eyes at Hikari (which make Hikari look away from her).

"That's…" said Hikari.

"Hikari-san, if you believe the movie should remain as is, then I'm fine with it as well… However, I'd only support that decision if you truly want it. I don't want you to repress your true self." said Nagi calmly to Hikari.

"My… true self? That movie… I…" said Hikari hesitantly to Nagi.

"Hikari, are you sure that that's what you want from the movie? Don't you want a different ending for it?" said Akira.

"A different ending? I haven't even thought of that…" said Hikari in confusion to Akira.

"Well then, for example-if you were that dinosaur, what would you want to do, Hikari?" asked Yusuke.

"Me?… But… the other dinosaurs…" said Hikari as she look down.

"B-But i-if you lie to your own feelings, i-it'll just makes things more painful and worse! Ah… Uh, I mean… That's how I was, so… S-Sorry…" stammer Futaba nervously to Hikari.

"Lie…?" said Hikari as she glance up in confusion at Futaba.

"You saw how Kamoshidaman ended and you were glad how that end well, right? So, um… Basically…" said Futaba nervously to Hikari.

"If it'll change again… If there's a different ending to this… I think-I do want to see that…" said Hikari, telling them her true feelings.

"That's good to hear." said Isamu as she nodded approvingly at Hikari.

"Alright! Then leave it to us!" said Ryuji as he nodded to Hikari before he glance at Isamu. "Hey, Isamu! Let's change this movie, just like the first one!" added Ryuji excitedly to Isamu.

"Sure. And what about the rest of you?" asked Isamu as she glance at the others (who glance at each other then glance back and nodded to Isamu).

"Well, I agree with that plan, at least. I believe changing these movies will lead to our escape from here in the end." said Goro.

"When we changed it, a key came out of Doe… You're banking on the same happening this time too, huh?" said Morgana.

"That pattern hasn't been confirmed yet, but I think it's likely. Even more so when you consider how Doe is the one playing these bizarre movies." said Makoto.

"Then that settles it! Let's go explore that new movie, Isamu!" said Futaba excitedly to Isamu, who nodded to her before they left the theater, head to the concession stand to purchase necessary items from Theodore then they went back to the theater, went through the huge screen to entered Junessic land.

XXXX

**Inside Junessic Land…**

Once Jester, her friends and Miyuki entered Junessic Land, they look around and saw that they're standing somewhere inside the forest and heard the sounds of insects chittering and birds squawking nearby them on the trees and exotic plants and the sounds of the carnivores roaring far from them.

"Whoooa, this is amazing! Where're we!?" said Skull as he look around with a shock look on his face.

"Where are we, you say? Inside Junessic Land, obviously." said Jester in a deadpan tone of voice to Skull (which make him scowl at her). "_To think that we're actually inside a dino movie, how exciting and I wonder if this is how Mr. Hammond, Alan Grant, Dr. Malcolm, Owen Grady and the others feel when they're on those 2 dino islands named Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna?"_ added Jester in excitement in her mind.

"It looks just like the movie trailer we all saw earlier. I've never seen any of these plants before… They're incredible!" said Noir as she look at some of the plants with an awed look on her face.

"Yeah and be careful of them, Noir. Because we don't know whether they're safe or not." said Jester concernly and cautiously to Noir about the plants.

"Yeah, I know, Jester." said Noir as she nodded to Jester.

"This is like a real jungle… I swear that some ferocious dinosaurs could pop out at any moment." said Mona with a worry look on his face.

"In "Kamoshidaman", the characters that were in the trailer appeared just as we saw them… It naturally follows that dinosaurs will appear in this movie." said Crow.

"Yeah, you may be right, Crow. I sure hope that we don't see any carnivores." said Miyuki as she nodded to Crow.

"It's hard to say, Miyuki-san. That's why we should remain cautious here, just in case we're suddenly attacked by something." said Queen.

"…By the way, I know we intend to change this movie, but what exactly are we supposed to do here?" asked Fox.

"It was pretty easy to figure out with Kamoshidaman-all we had to do was beat up the bad guy." replied Skull.

"Hmm… I'm not so sure it's as simple as that…" said Crow to himself.

"Crow?" said Mona as he glance at Crow.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I was just talking to myself. At any rate, perhaps the dinosaurs from the trailer are key to changing this movie…" said Crow.

"The ones who were deciding things via majority rule, right?" said Queen.

"That's right. According to the trailer, the dinosaurs seems to be arguing about whether or not to save their companion. The one who insisted on the rescue was spurned by the others for dissenting from the group… If we were to change anything, wouldn't that be the most likely place to begin?" said Crow.

"Yeah, you're right, Crow. We should try looking for them." said Jester as she nodded to Crow.

"Indeed-we've no other clues, anyhow. Why don't we look for those dinosaurs?" said Fox.

"I agree. Let's start with what we can do." said Queen in agreement with Fox.

"Hmm… Seems like this place gets really complicated the further in you all go…" said Oracle concernly to them.

"Uh huh. Thanks for that helpful comment, Oracle. We feel so much better now." said Paladin sarcastically to Oracle.

"Shut it, Paladin! And Jester-make sure you keep up the map drawing, just in case something comes up!" said Oracle sternly back at Paladin before she told Jester on the map drawing.

"Yeah, I know, Oracle." said Jester as she nodded to Oracle before they began exploring the jungle and she began drawing the map.


	34. Chapter 34

**A few minutes later...**

Jester, her teammates and Miyuki spend the next few minutes exploring the jungle (and Jester drawing the map accurately on the notebook along the way) until they arrived, opened and went through an old metal gate to the other side of the jungle and they stopped when they see a metal cage in front of them.

"… A cage? What's somethin' like this doin' in this old jungle?" said Skull as he glance in confusion at the cage while crossing his arms.

"Don't you remember the movie trailer? This place seems to be a theme park when humans can observe dinosaurs." explained Queen.

"Yeah, just like those scientists and tourists in the Jurassic World movie, Skull." said Paladin.

"Then, it follows that these cages are for keeping the dinosaurs under control." said Fox.

"Would it be possible to move this? The base looks like it's built to be rotated. But, more importantly… The trailer also mentioned how humans have left the place and abandoned the dinosaurs that they create, and it looks like it hasn't been used recently…" said Crow.

"Th-Then-are you saying… up ahead, there'll be…" said Panther with a nervous look on her face.

"_Please no…" _thought Miyuki fearfully in her mind.

"There could be tons of dinosaurs runnin' around up ahead-both herbivores and carnivores." said Oracle.

"_Oh god, they say it. I don't think I can…"_ thought Miyuki even more in fear in her mind about dinosaurs before she felt someone squeezing her left shoulder to reassured her and when she glance to see who is it, she saw that it's Jester.

"Don't you worry about it, Miyuki. I'm sure we'll be fine plus Oracle can see and warned us first before we encounter any dinosaurs so trust us." said Jester reassuringly to Miyuki.

"… Alright then, if you say so, Jester." said Miyuki as she slowly nodded to Jester.

"_Glad to see that Jester managed to reassured and calm Miyuki-san down."_ thought Spade as he and the others watch Jester reassured and calm Miyuki down with a small smile on her face.

"Holy shit, for real!?" said Skull with a worry look on his face.

"Don't worry. I'll let all of you knows if there's any incoming dangers like what Jester told Miyuki earlier." said Oracle reassuringly to Skull.

"Please do so, Oracle. We'll be counting on you." said Noir encouragingly to Oracle.

"Yeah, I agreed with her and you can do it, Oracle." said Spade in agreement with Noir.

"Yeah! Just leave it to me, you two!" said Oracle as she nodded to both Spade and Noir.

"Hm…" said Fox as he fell silent, closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What is it, Fox?" asked Panther as she glance in confusion at Fox being quiet.

"Well, I was thinking that it may be a good idea to come up with a specific mark for the cages." replied Fox as he glance at Panther.

Yes, that does sound like a good idea." said Crow as he nodded to both Fox (who ask Jester to hand over the notebook and he did so he could draw and add something in it) and Panther.

"All right, how about something like this?" said Fox as he turned and showed them the new Rotating cage icon that he draw and add in the notebook before he hand the book back to Joker.

"Not bad at all, Fox." said Panther approvingly at the new icon that Fox draw and add in the notebook.

"Thank you, Panther." said Fox as he smiled and nodded to Panther.

"Well, there's no downside to making the map easier for us to read. Why not make use of it after all, Jester?" said Crow.

"Of course, Crow." said Jester as she nodded to Crow before they resumed their exploration, walked past the cage, arrived and went through another metal gate to the next area and they found another Treasure spot and proceed to take all of the treasure from it and received 2 Unknown Bangle and Unknown Ring.

"What in the hell? There's somethin' weird lyin' here…" said Skull as he glance in confusion at the treasures that they took from the Treasure spot.

"Yeah, you're right. These treasures do look different and unlike the previous treasures that we found and picked up in Kamoshidaman movie…" said Panther as she glance in confusion at the treasures too.

"Ahhhh! How magnificent! The hue, the luster, the form… It's overflowing with aesthetic sensibility!" said Fox with an awed and excited looks on his face at the treasures.

"_Oh boy, there goes another of the part of him that loves and worship things that had both beauty and aesthetic."_ thought Jester as she shake her head at Fox.

"Come on, Fox… Do we have to do this again? It's got a hole in it-it's trash!" sighed Skull.

"Maybe, but it could also potentially be of use to us. Why don't we have Godric take a look at it when we get back to the movie theater later?" said Noir softly to Skull.

"Noir's right. It'd be a waste to pitch it before having it appraised… True art is often overlooked by the untrained eye." said Mona as he nodded in agreement with Noir.

"Yeah, exactly, Mona." said Fox as he nodded in agreement with Mona.

"Alright, alright! Then… you hold onto it, Jester." grumbled Skull before he hand over the items to Jester, who took the items from Skull and put them safely inside her pocket before they resumed walking on and they stopped when they noticed a green-coloured machine with a dial device on top of it and a single "DANGER" word on it too.

"Hm? There's a lever of some kind on this machine." said Fox.

"A machine, huh? Wonder what it's for?" said Miyuki with a pondering look on her face at the machine.

"Oh? …This machine seems to be related to that cage in front of us." said Crow to the others as he glance at the rotating cage that's currently blocking their path.

"If that's true, then it would be helpful. We'll be able to proceed further if we can rotate it. The decision's up to you, Jester… But if there's no other way forward, this switch may be worth a try." said Queen as she glance at the cage then the machine then finally at Jester.

"Very well, Queen." said Jester before she turned the switch on the machine and they saw that the cage also turned and didn't block them from going on.

"Ah, I see… The cage rotates when you turned the switch." said Queen.

"Looks like it and now we can keep on going." said Jester as she nodded to Queen.

"Even though the humans here are already long gone, the facility is still up and running. Quite fortunate for us." said Fox with a relief look on his face.

"Well then. You guys. Let's…" said Jester before she got cut off by Oracle's voice.

"Hup! I'm getting multiple strong readings up ahead. They seem to be FOEs. Be caref-" said Oracle concernly to Jester. "Hm-Wait-I 'm getting other readings too." added Oracle to them.

"Other readings?" said Spade.

"Huh? What could those be?" said Panther with a confused look on her face.

"Hmmm… Not shadows, that I know. Different from FOEs and dinosaurs too… I don't get it, what is-? I can't get a solid lock on them!" said Oracle in a frustrated tone of voice to herself and others.

"How can that be, Oracle?" said Paladin in disbelief at Oracle.

"I don't know, Paladin. All I can sense is a group of strong readings, but nothing more useful than that. I'm sorry!" said Oracle in disbelief to the others.

"What could this mean?" said Queen with a confused look on her face.

"_A group of strong readings-could she have meant…? Probably not, but what if…"_ thought Miyuki slightly sadly and hesitantly in her mind.

"Hmm, looks like we have no idea what'll happen from here on. Be careful as we progress onward, Jester." said Mona cautiously to Jester.

"Yeah, I know, Mona." said Jester as she nodded to Mona before they resumed their exploration of the jungle.


	35. Chapter 35

Jester, her teammates and Miyuki spend another few minutes exploring the jungle until they arrived and stopped in front of another metal gate.

"Wait a sec, you guys! I'm getting a strong enemy reading just beyond your location. Can you guys handle it?" said Oracle concernly to them.

"Of course we can handle it, Oracle." said Jester reassuringly to Oracle.

"You heard her, Oracle." said Spade.

"Very well then, let's keep going." said Queen.

Jester, her teammates and Miyuki opened and went through the metal gate together and they saw a group of black blobs with pale pink masks on them and huge blue-skinned lion shadows with leg irons chained to their legs on the other side of the metal gate before the group of shadows noticed them and they charge toward them.

"Hey, here they come! Look out!" yell Skull concernly to them.

"We know and get ready, everyone!" ordered Jester to the others before they quickly got into their fighting positions, take out their weapons and guns and call out their personas before they charge toward the shadows, fought and take them all out together.

"They're quite tough but we did it, everyone." said Jester as she glance and smiled at them after they take out all of the shadows.

"Yeah, we did, Jester." said Crow as he smiled and patted her right shoulder.

"Looks like everyone's on a roll. Let's keep it up!" said Noir as she smiled at them.

"All right! Time to continue exploring, everyone!" said Mona with a small nod of his head to them before they resumed their exploration, found another machine that rotate the cage and used it to rotate the cage and move on, went down some more pathways, found several shortcuts and treasure spots and fought some more shadows along the way before they arrived and went through another metal gate to the next area.

"Everyone, look over there!" said Queen suddenly to Jester and the others and Miyuki (which make them stopped walking) as she raised and pointed her finger at something above them and when they see what is it, they saw that it's one of the flying Pteranodon dinosaurs that they all saw in the dino trailer earlier.

"Whoa, it's huge! Is that… a bird!?" gasped Panther with a disbelief and shock look on her face at the flying Pteranodon.

"No, Panther. That's one of the flying Pteranodon that we all saw in the dino trailer earlier before we came into the movie." said Jester.

"Oh, you're right, Jester. How could I forget about it?" said Panther as she glance and smiled at Jester.

"Those wings have quite the interesting profile… I'd love to do a sketch of it." said Fox.

"Isn't that more of a flying reptile than it is a bird? The Pteranodon is a pretty well-known specimen from that family." said Queen.

"Hey, wait a sec- be careful! That's an FOE!" said Oracle worriedly to them.

"Seriously?" said Spade with a concern look on his face now.

"Well, looks like we can't just sit down, kick back and gawk at it since it's an FOE." said Mona with a concern look on his face and at the flying Pteranodon.

"So, it's not a bird… Still, it's definitely worth observing. I really should sketch it-" said Fox with a disappointed look on his face.

"No, you can't so ceased with your desire in wanting to observed and sketch that flying, dangerous FOE, Fox!" snapped Panther as she scowled at Fox.

"She's right and weren't you listening to Oracle earlier? IT'S AN ENEMY! And an FOE at that!" snapped Skull as he scowled at Fox too.

"I suspect that we'd be critically injured if we were to get attacked by such massive wings… We should be careful." said Noir concernly to them.

"We know and we'll be careful, Noir." said Jester as she nodded to Noir.

"… Y-know, all this talk about birds is startin' to make me hungry. What if there's a chicken that size? Couldn't we make a huge shit-ton of fried chickens out of it? Oh man, how many servings would that ever be…" suggested Skull with a hungry look on his face to the others.

"_You can't be serious. I mean, yeah, that's a huge flying FOE bird but how can a dangerous FOE like that make you go hungry, Skull?_" thought Miyuki in disbelief at Skull before she and the others suddenly heard a loud growling sound, which make them look around until they see and realised that the loud growling sound came from Fox's stomach.

"My stomach just growled." groaned Fox as he hold his stomach with his left arm and with a weak look on his face.

"Seriously, right now, Fox?" said Spade as he shake his head in disbelief at Fox.

"Hm, I wonder if fried FOEs would taste good. I feel like they'd give me an upset stomach… but I'm still curious." said Noir with a curious look on her face at Skull's suggestion of fried FOEs meat.

"Then wanna try catch one for a taste test, Noir?" said Oracle in an excited tone of voice to Noir.

"No way, absolutely not! Don't any of you think of capturing one just so that you all can cook fried chickens out of it! Is that clear to you all?" said Jester sternly and seriously to them.

"Yeah, we all got it… And there's always the possibility that we could become the next meal. Make sure than none of you gets chased down by it while you all pass it by." said Oracle as she nodded to Jester and the others.

"We know and of course we won't, Oracle." said Paladin reassuringly to Oracle before they resumed their exploration while avoiding the flying FOE above them, went down some more pathways until they went through another metal door and they stopped when they see a huge skeleton of a dead dinosaur lying on the ground in front of them.

"Oh my goodness…" said Miyuki with a worry look on her face at the huge skeleton.

"Are these… the bones of a dinosaur?" said Fox with a confused then curious look on his face at the huge skeleton.

"Obviously by the looks of it, Fox." said Spade as he rolled his eyes at Fox.

"Why're they on the ground like this!?" said Panther with a shock and fear look on her face.

"It probably got caught, eaten and left here by one of the carnivores, Panther." said Jester sadly to Panther.

"You may be right, Jester. The poor thing…" said Queen with a sad look on her face at the skeletons.

"If that's true… Then, does that mean there's a… hm, something like "trainasaurus rex" umm…" said Panther.

"Don't you mean Tyrannosaurus Rex or T-Rex for short, Panther?" sighed Jester as she shake her head at Panther saying the wrong name for the huge carnivore. "_Plus it's possible that it might still be nearby._" added Jester concernly in her mind.

"Oh shit, for real? Aren't T-Rexes those super strong and vicious carnivores?" said Skull with a fearful look on his face.

"Well yeah, they're in the movies." said Jester as she nodded to Skull.

"Ah, the most famous of them all… They're an absolute most for a proper dinosaur movie!" said Fox in excitement to them.

"_Please stop saying about T-Rexes already, you guys!"_ thought Miyuki in more worry and fear in her mind before she felt Jester gave her shoulder another reassuring squeeze and she glance and smiled gratefully at her.

"What are you so excited for?" said Queen in disbelief at Fox.

"Queen's right, Fox. Why are you so eager to see a T-Rex of all dinosaurs?" asked Paladin.

"To witness living, breathing dinosaurs with my own 2 eyes-this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! Of course I'm excited and eager to see them, Queen, Paladin." replied Fox excitedly to both Queen and Paladin.

"But, it could be another FOE…" said Noir with a concern look on her face.

"That's fine by me. What's important is them being larger than life and full of vivacity! Ah… I can't wait to see one! If possible, I'd like to sketch it from multiple angles…" said Fox.

"Hey, Fox… if you're gonna do something reckless, go do it by yourself." said Oracle in a deadpan tone of voice to Fox before she glance at the others. "Just ignore that weirdo and if any of you feel like you're in danger, come on back, ok?" added Oracle concernly to the others.

"Yeah, we know, Oracle." said Jester as she nodded to Oracle before they walked away from the bones, resumed their exploring until they found and went down a staircase to the next area.

XXXX

**Area 2…**

"Well, we're now in Area 2 of the island, everyone." said Jester to her teammates and Miyuki as they look around the next area that they're in now.

"This island seems to be quite large." said Crow.

"True… it may have been necessary, considering how large or how many dinosaurs often are, Crow." said Queen in agreement with Crow.

"…Hm? Hmmm?" said Oracle with a confused look on her face.

"What's the matter, Oracle? Did you find something?" asked Queen.

"Well… I'm getting readings of something here that's a lot stronger than the ones I'm getting earlier…" replied Oracle.

"Are they FOEs?" asked Fox.

"Or are they the teammates that Miyuki-san's searching for?" added Paladin.

"Or worse, could they be the T-Rexes that we were discussing a moment ago!?" said Noir with a worry look on her face.

"Holy shit… Just hearin' it could be a T-Rex is one thing, but them being FOE is even more insane." said Skull with a worry look on his face as well.

"That's enough now, all of you! How can you all let worry and fear of T-Rexes being FOEs easily consumed you guys like this? I'm disappointed at you all." reprimand Jester sternly to them (which make both Noir and Skull felt a little ashamed at letting their worry and fear consumed them).

"You're right, Jester. But those guys are classic movie monsters. Like, a ferocious T-Rex chompin' down headfirst on whoever's runnin' away…" said Skull.

"What's this? Are you freaking out, Skull?" said Mona as he glance at Skull.

"Oh, but we've got a tasty-lookin' cat here-maybe he'll be the first course." said Skull as he glance and smirk at Mona.

"N-Noooo-wait, I mean, I'm not tasty! Or a cat!" snapped Mona as he scowled at Skull.

"It's true that carnivorous dinosaurs are dreadful… that's why it'll be fine for us if we stick together." said Spade softly to them.

"Mmhm! If worse comes to worst, I'll chop it in half with my axe!" said Noir.

"Ahaha! Then I'll roast it alive with my hottest flames." said Panther.

"Hm, I think pinning and crushing the T-Rex to the ground with my gravity powers is much better than what you girls suggested." said Paladin smugly to them.

"I wonder if it's eyes are a weak point. I could try striking there to test it out." said Queen.

"I-I feel some of the girls and Paladin are more courageous to us, Jester…" said Mona concernly to Joker about some of the girls and Paladin.

"Yeah, they do, Mona." said Jester as she nodded to Mona.

"We can't let'em show us up in here… Let's step up our game, too!" said Skull excitedly to Jester (who nodded to Skull) before she and the others began walking forward down the pathway but as Jester and the others reach the end of the pathway, they stopped in their tracks due to Oracle suddenly yelling at them.

"Jester, you guys, wait! Stop, stoooop!" yell Oracle suddenly and nervously to Jester and the others.

"What's with the yelling? Is it an enemy!?" said Queen.

"Yeah, what's wrong, Oracle!?" said Paladin.

"I dunno, but something's approaching you all crazy fast!" said Oracle worriedly to them.

"Is it the T-Rex FOE or the ones that you've sensed in here, Oracle?" asked Jester.

"I think it's the latter, Jester… Hm, hold on a minute, I sensed that they're humans, judging by their movement speeds!" replied Oracle.

"For real? There's someone else here besides us!?" said Skull with a shock look on his face.

"Are you sure, Oracle?" asked Spade.

"Yes, I'm positive about it, Spade." replied Oracle as she nodded to Spade.

"Hey! Maybe they're my companions!" said Miyuki with a hopeful look on her face to them.

"That makes sense… If they're humans with strong powers, you could be correct, Arisato-san." said Crow as he nodded to Miyuki. "However, normally, there should be no other humans besides us in this movie. It's probably best to remain cautious." added Crow cautiously to Miyuki.

"You may be right. Let's be cautious and see about it, Crow." said Miyuki as she reluctantly nodded to Crow.

"Looks like your curiosity's about to be satisfied… They're closing in right now!" said Oracle more nervously to them.

"It seems we have no time to mull it over. Jester's, what's your call?" asked Fox as he glance at Jester.

"Hm, how about you all stay back while I make the first move?" replied Jester.

"Are you sure about that, Jester?" said Spade concernly to Jester.

"Yes, I'm sure, Spade." said Jester as she nodded to Spade.

"All right, we'll leave it to you. Take your gun, for the scare factor… If we're dealing with humans, just showing 'em that should give you an advantage." said Mona.

"I hope this works out in our favor… Let's stay on our toes, though." said Queen.

"Hey, incoming! Get ready, Joker!" said Oracle.

"Good luck, Jester." said Crow concernly to Jester as well.

Jester nodded before she turned, swiftly hide behind bushes and trees until she reach and hide behind a wall and slowly walked forward then she walked out to faced whoever it is while raising and pointing her gun at the person but before she could, her gun got knock upward and away by a sword wield by the person holding it.

Jester then swung her gun at the person only for the person to block and knock it away with her sword again before the person raised and swung her sword down on Jester, who quickly block it with her gun before they jump away then charge toward each other and Jester raised and pointed her gun at the person's forehead (and Jester saw that the person is a fair-skinned, long silver-haired (which is tied up in a braided style behind her head) black-eyed girl about her age and wearing a different school uniform) while the person raised and pressed her sword against Jester's neck.


	36. Chapter 36

"Whoa, she's parrying all of Jester's attacks…" said Noir with an impressed look on her face at how skillful the silver-haired girl is against Jester.

"Yeah, whoever she is, she's good, Noir." said Paladin, impressed as well.

"Now's not the time to be impressed by how good the new girl is, you two. According to Oracle, there are more humans with strong powers here…" said Queen, reminding them about it before they all heard footsteps and saw several guys and girls and a strange-looking bear coming toward them and stop behind the silver-haired girl.

"Whoa, whoa, what's happening!? They're totally duking it out…" said a slightly tan-skinned, short light brown-haired, brown-eyed energetic girl wearing a long sleeve green-coloured, yellow stripe blazer with 3 badges pinned on where her heart is, short black skirt, short white socks and black shoes on her feet in a shock tone of voice after she see the fight between Jester and the silver-haired girl.

"Holy shit-that masked girl's an equal match for Senpai!?" said a slightly pale-skinned, short bleach blonde-haired, grey-eyed (with a small scar above his left eye, metal ring piercings on both of his ears and a thin metal necklace around his neck) tall and menacing-looking guy wearing a long sleeve dark blue-coloured shirt with a skull and crossbones design on it, a long sleeve black jacket draped over his shoulders, long black pants and black shoes on his feet in a shock tone of voice as well.

"Huh? A masked-You're right, those people are all dressed up! Are they trying to win some sort of costume contest?" said a fair-skinned, long black-haired, black-eyed reserved-looking girl wearing a long sleeve red-coloured blazer, short black skirt, thigh high black socks and black shoes on her feet and a red hairband on the top of her head as she glance in confusion at the outfits of Jester and her teammates behind her except Miyuki.

"Huh? Costume contest? Us?" said Panther in disbelief at what the reserved girl just said to them.

"HELLOOOO! Rise-chan's in serious trouble! I know we're all worried about Yosuke too, but there's no time for us to chat with those people like this!" grumbled a short and round red, blue and white bear costume, black-eyed guy to the others before he fell on his back and started rolling side by side in anger and impatience.

"But, the current situation-how do we get this under control?" said a fair-skinned, short dark-blue-haired, grey-eyed androgynous and intelligent-looking guy wearing the same black uniform and shoes like the menacing-looking guy and with a dark blue hat on his head to the bear costume guy.

"You there-the ones dressed all weird! Get outta our way, right now!" snapped the bear costume guy as he stopped rolling, stood up and pointed an annoy finger at Jester and the others.

"What!? You're the one dressed weird, you damn bear!" snapped Mona angrily back at the bear costume guy.

"We're in a hurry here! Enough chit-chat, let us through already, you damn cat! If you won't listen, then don't blame me if I bust out my persona on you!" snapped the bear costume guy angrily back at Mona before he fell and started rolling again.

"_My god, how childish is he… Hang on, did he just say…"_ thought Miyuki in disbelief at how childish the bear costume guy acted then realisation at what he said at the end of his sentence.

"You… know about Personas!?" said Skull in surprise and shock at the bear costume guy, saying what Miyuki's thinking in her mind.

"Huh? Do you all know how to use Personas too!?" said the reserved girl in surprise and shock back to Skull.

"Yeah, we all do." said Spade as he nodded to the reserved girl while holding out his right arm to Jester and the others with him.

"Perhaps we could consider each other compatriots instead of enemies-we're all Persona-users as well like what Spade just told you." said Crow.

"Truly!? You're all Persona-users like us!?" said the silver-haired girl in surprise and shock to what both Spade and Crow just said to her as she and Jester pull back their gun and sword and stepped away from each other.

"Well, duh. What were you guys expecting, Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy?" said Jester as she scowled at the silver-haired girl.

"Well, you all are the ones packin' heat! You were totally tryin' to off Senpai!" snapped the menacing-looking guy as he glared at Jester.

"Are your eyes so blind that you can't tell the difference between a model gun and a real gun? Here, take a good long look at it." said Jester coldly to the menacing-looking guy as she toss her gun toward him to check it out.

"What the? It's not a real gun?" said the menacing-looking guy as he inspect the gun that Jester toss toward him.

"Yeah, it's a mere model gun and it doesn't shoot real bullets." said Fox.

"A model gun? Why would you have something like that?" asked the intelligent-looking guy in confusion to Jester.

"Why, you asked? It's just for bluffing and making people think it's real so they'll back off." replied Jester as she glance at the intelligent-looking guy.

"What!? You were only using it for bluffing and for swatting him with it!? But, it looks so real…" said the energetic girl in disbelief and shock at Jester.

"… I see and get your point." said the intelligent-looking guy as he nodded to Jester.

"So, you guys weren't plannin' on fightin' us from the start?" said the menacing-looking guy as he toss the gun back to Jester.

"Of course we don't." said Jester as she grab and put her gun back into her pants pocket.

"Huh? Could this masked group really be nothing to fear?" said the bear costume guy in confusion to Jester, her teammates and Miyuki.

"Hey, why don't we all just chill out for a sec?" said Panther.

"Yeah… Sorry about that earlier. We don't really understand the situation we're in either…" said the silver-haired girl apologetically to Jester and the others. "We were so desperate to find the exit out of this dinosaur-infested jungle that we couldn't take any chances of getting ambushed. Of course, I had no intention of doing you and your friends any harm." added the silver-haired girl reassuringly to them.

"Sensei, we gotta hurry! Rise-chan's looking worse every minute!" said the bear costume guy anxiously to the silver-haired girl, which make her (and Miyuki) glance at the pale-skinned, long dark brown-haired (which is tied up into 2 pigtails like Panther), brown-eyed girl (who's panting and looking very pale and weak while the the reserved girl stay close to Rise) wearing the same uniform like the gentle girl but with thigh high black socks and brown shoes on her feet.

"Oh no! Is she sick and will she be alright!?" gasped Miyuki with a worry look on her face at the sickly-looking girl.

"Do you guys happen to have any medicines for Rise?" asked the silver-haired girl to Jester and the others.

"Sorry. We don't have any medicines that you mentioned for her." replied Queen sadly to the silver-haired girl.

"I see… Guess we have no choice but to hurry and keep on looking for an exit and I think that what poisoned Rise came from a specific plant since that we had is no use either." said the silver-haired girl as she shake her head.

"Sorry we couldn't help about the poison." said Panther sadly to them about the sickly-looking girl.

"Oh yeah, one more thing. Have you guys seen a guy that looks similar to us? He's a guy with hair that like… poofs out on both sides and with a pair of orange headphones around his neck." asked the energetic girl.

"Uh no, we don't. We didn't see anyone like him before we met all of you." replied Spade as he shake his head.

"_In other words, he's been separated from his companions like me…"_ thought Miyuki sadly in her mind at the unknown guy that got separated from his companions.

"Come, we'll show and take you guys back to the movie theater to get those 2 girls treated right away." said Jester.

"Huh? A movie theater? You guys found a place like that in this jungle!?" said the energetic girl in confusion and shock to Jester.

"It's a long story. Just come with us now and we'll explain to you guys after we get out of this jungle so stop talking!" said Jester as she narrowed her eyes at the energetic girl (which make her hide behind the silver-haired girl in fear of Jester).

"… Alright, we'll take your word for it and can you please don't be mad at her." said the silver-haired girl as she narrowed her eyes back at Jester for scaring the energetic girl.

"Fine." said Jester as she nodded to the silver-haired girl.

"Agreed-there's much that's still unknown, but we're most concerned about Rise-san's current condition." said the intelligent-looking guy concernly about the sickly girl.

"Then it's decided! Let's all head back to the movie theater now!" said Mona before he, Jester, her teammates and Miyuki turned and began bringing the newcomers with them out of the jungle and back into the theater.


	37. Chapter 37

**A few minutes later, in the theater…**

"Whew… we made it back safe and sound! Is everyone plus the ones we just met in the movie still with us, Lady Isamu?" asked Morgana to Isamu and the others after they came out of Junessic Land movie.

"Yeah, we're all accounted for, including the ones we met in the movie, Morgana." replied Isamu as she glance at all of them after they came out of the movie.

"Whoa, daaaamn! This really, seriously is a movie theater!" gasped the energetic girl as she look around the theater room with a surprise then shock look on her face.

"Yeah, I can't believe it until I see it with my own eyes, Chie." said the silver-haired girl in surprise and shock as well.

"This is unbelievable… Where'd the forest go? The island!? The dinosaurs and ammonites!?" said the reserved girl in surprise and shock as well.

"Uh, no one cares about the ammonites. They're creepy. They've too many legs." said the energetic girl as she sweatdropped a little at the reserved girl mentioning ammonites.

"W-Whoaaa… M-More Persona-users… Our lineup's expanding so fast… Like dried seaweed in soup…" stammer Futaba as she glance nervously at the new group of Persona-users that came out of the movie with Isamu and the others.

"There, there, Futaba." said Akira reassuringly to Futaba.

"Um… May I ask something? When did you all change into those clothes!?" asked the intelligent-looking guy in confusion and shock after seeing all of them wearing their school uniforms instead of their phantom thieves outfits earlier in the movie.

"Whoaaaaa! You all are like super-duper-surprising illusionists!" gasped the bear costume guy in shock as well.

"Ohhh, this… It's a long story. We'll get into that later. Don't you guys have a girl who's really sick, right?" said Ryuji, reminding them about the sickly-looking girl.

"Yeah. Does this place have any medicines and a place where Rise can rest?" asked the silver-haired girl.

"… Are they alright?" asked Hikari concernly to the silver-haired girl about the sickly-looking girl.

"Not really. And you are?" asked the silver-haired girl as she glance at Hikari.

"She's Hikari-chan. She seems to have been trapped in this world like we were. And this woman with her is…" replied Makoto, introducing Hikari and telling the silver-haired girl of her situation.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance. I'm the curator of this movie theater. Please call me Nagi. We've seen the circumstances that led up to now. Your associate requires immediate treatment." said Nagi after she introduced herself to the silver-haired girl and her friends.

"Nagi-san, is there any medicines here? Also, a blanket for somewhere for the sick one to lie down and rest…" asked Hikari as she glance at Nagi with a concern look on her face.

"How kind you are, Hikarin…!" sniffed the bear costume guy as he started shedding tears and felt very touched by Hikari's kindness to the sickly-looking girl. "But what about Rise-chan? Because normal antidotes won't work on Rise-chan… What're we gonna doooo?" added the bear costume guy worriedly for the sickly-looking girl.

"We'll help her so can you please stop with your dramatic crying already?" sighed Isamu as she rolled her eyes at the bear costume guy.

"_Yeah, we know how you feel when he's like that."_ thought the serious-looking guy in his mind.

"Dude, you guys are nice even though we just met'n'all…" said the menacing-looking guy.

"Yeah, they are. I've only met and known them for a short time, but they're all really reliable guys and girls. Plus, isn't it natural for people to help each other out-especially at a time like this?" said Miyuki.

"_Humph. If only that applies to the corrupted adults…"_ thought Isamu coldly in her mind at the adults.

"Yeah and thanks, all of you. It's a huge relief-" said the silver-haired girl thankfully to them before she got cut off by a refined man's voice.

"However, if she's been afflicted with poison, she'll required a specific antidote. I'll do all that I can to help her. Won't any one of you carry her over here?" asked a pale-skinned, platinum blonde-haired (which is tied-up into a ponytail), yellow-eyed handsome and tall-looking man wearing a long sleeve velvet blue shirt with a black vest over it, long blue trousers and black shoes on his feet and holding a velvet blue thick grimoire book in his left hand.

"Ooh, that'd be great. Wait, what the-!? Who are you!?" said the menacing-looking guy thankfully then in disbelief and shock at the unknown man.

"That's Casnar, Kanji-kun." said the silver-haired girl, telling and introducing Casnar to the menacing-looking guy.

"Me too." said a pale-skinned, short black-haired, green-eyed unfriendly-looking punk girl wearing a sleeveless white shirt with various safety pins, a black and red checkered skirt with a black belt and a fancy-looking golden buckle which resemble a heart with wings around her waist, elbow-length black and red stripe fingerless gloves on her arms, knee-length black and white stripe socks and long black heeled boots on her feet, a black necktie and a special-looking red choker with a lock on it around her collar and neck and a velvet blue hat on her head as she showed up and stand beside the blue-clothed man.

"You too, Marie-chan!? Why and what're you doing here with him?" asked the serious-looking guy as he glance in surprise and shock at the punk girl suddenly showing herself beside the blue-clothed man.

"Yeah, Souji's right! What're you doing here and with him, Marie-chan!?" said the energetic girl.

"Dunno… I was with Casnar when I ended up here." said the punk girl as she shake her head.

"No way! Even more people!?" gasped Ann. "I mean, who're they? Do you know them, Isamu?" asked Ann as she glance at Isamu.

"No, I don't because I've never seen them before until now, Ann." replied Isamu as she shake her head at Ann.

"But, looks like that girl and her friends know them and judging by their clothes… Could they be related to the others?" said Makoto.

"It's possible, Makoto." said Rokuro as he nodded to Makoto.

"Fate of some kind must have summoned all of us here… After all, nothing unnecessary happens with us." said the blue-clothed man.

"So, uh… who are you two?" asked Ryuji.

"Ah, please excuse my rudeness. It's nice to meet you all. My name is Casnar. I provide aids to that young lady here. We're pleased to make your acquaintances." replied the blue-clothed man named Casnar as he introduced himself to them and also told them of his role in helping the silver-haired girl.

"…What about me?" said the punk girl as she scowled at Casnar for leaving her out.

"Introduce yourself." said Casnar.

"… I'm Marie." said the punk girl, introducing herself to them.

"I see. Nice to meet you two, Casnar and Marie." said Isamu politely to them both.

"Oh… Uh, same here…" said Marie as her face turned red in embarrassment. "I mean… I was just brought here all of a sudden, and none of this is making any sense to me." added Marie in confusion to Isamu.

"Yeah, same goes for me when I was brought here at the beginning too, Marie-chan." said Miyuki as she nodded to Marie.

"In any case, neutralizing the poison in the girl is more important. I shall prepare the antidote for her." said Casnar.

"Really? Thank you, that'd be most helpful." said the intelligent-looking guy thankfully to Casnar.

"Then we'll leave Rise in your hands, Casnar." said the silver-haired girl as she nodded to Casnar.

"Please leave the rest to us. I'll provide my aid as well." said Nagi.

"I'll help too…" said Hikari.

"Thank you, Hikari-san." said Nagi thankfully to Hikari as she glance at her before she glance back at Isamu, the silver-haired girl and the others. "I'm sure you're all exhausted, so please, rest here for a while." added Nagi softly to them.

"Indeed, why not ascertain this situation that you all have found yourselves in during this time? Once you all did and came back, the other girl will be fully healed and purged of the poison." said Casnar.

"Alright, we'll leave and came back later, Casnar." said the silver-haired girl as she nodded to Casnar before she and her friends and Isamu and her own friends turned and left the theater room, leaving sickly girl with them.


	38. Chapter 38

**In the ticket booth room…**

"Well then, I guess we can finally relax." said the reserved girl as she glance and smiled at the silver-haired girl.

"Yeah. Until Rise is all better and can come with us, Yukiko." said the silver-haired girl as she nodded and smiled back at the reserved girl.

"But wow, Sensei… To think you were acquainted with such a handsome man! I had no idea! Why didn't you introduce and tell us about him?" said the bear costume guy in confusion to the silver-haired girl about Casnar.

"It's better that I didn't, Teddie. Trust me." said the silver-haired girl warningly to the bear costume guy about Casnar. "_And also because he's insanely powerful, Teddie."_ added the silver-haired girl worriedly in her mind.

"Okay, okay. We can talk about that later." said the energetic girl.

"That's right. Once Rise-san's recovers, we need to immediately go back and search for Yosuke-senpai." said the intelligent guy, reminding the bear costume guy about it.

"Oh, right! I hope he's alright…" said the bear costume guy with a worry look on his face.

"Rise…? Rise… Kujikawa? Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" said Ryuji with a confused look on his face before he remember who Rise is and let out a loud yell, which make all of them except Isamu, Goro and the silver-haired girl jumped in surprise at his loud yelling.

"Hey! Don't yell like that right next to me!" snapped Ann as she scowled at Ryuji.

"Yeah, seriously, Ryuji!" said Rokuro as he scowled at Ryuji as well.

"Now I remember! That girl-she's the idol Risette! Man, I knew I'd seen her somewhere!" said Ryuji, ignoring both Ann and Rokuro.

"Now that you mention it, she is indeed the idol Risette, Ryuji." said Akira with a knowing look on his face.

"Yeah, I've been curious too-she's way beyond mere resemblance… But that can't be-Risette's not a high schooler anymore." said Futaba with a confused look on her face.

"Huh? She's not? But Rise-chan goes to our high school. She's taking a break from her show-biz career at the moment." explained the reserved girl.

"H-Hold on-wait a sec… The Risette I know and see on TV is 100% active in the show-biz world!" said Futaba in surprise and disbelief to the reserved girl about Rise.

"…Huh?" said the menacing-looking guy in confusion at what Futaba just said to them about Rise.

"_Ok, this is getting weird. The Rise they know is a high schooler who's taking a break from show-biz while the Rise that Futaba knows and see on TV is back in show-biz. What's going on?"_ thought Isamu in confusion in her mind.

"Uh, excuse me. There's something I'd like to confirm first… The current year is 2011, right?" asked the intelligent guy to Isamu, her friends and Miyuki.

"Huh? You mean right now? Uhhhh… What year is this year?" said Ann as she try to think about it.

"It is most assuredly not 2011." said Yusuke.

"Of course not, Kitagawa-kun. It's the year 2009." said Miyuki as she shake her head at Yusuke.

"Hold on, 2009!?" said the silver-haired girl as she glance in disbelief and shock at Miyuki.

"Uh yeah? What's wrong?" said Miyuki in confusion at her.

"Wait… So right now it's not 2011, but 2009, but actually 2011!? Ugh, my brain's all mixed up…" groaned the energetic girl with a frustrated look on her face.

"No, I'm pretty sure that this year is 2011. What's the meaning of this?" said the silver-haired girl as she glance at Isamu.

"Hm, I may be wrong and it may sound ridiculous to you guys but… I think that we somehow came from different timelines into this theater." said Isamu.

"Are you serious, Isamu? That's impossible!" said Ann as she shake her head at Isamu.

"Yeah, there's no way that we came from different timelines into this theater! It must be a huge prank that someone sprang on us!" said the energetic girl as she shake her head as well.

"As much as I want to deny it, something tells me that you're not the kind of girl who tell lies to her friends because you loathed it. She may be telling the truth, you guys." said the silver-haired girl as she glance at her own friends.

"That can't be…" said the menacing-looking guy, still not believing it.

"My my. A rather sizable addition to those who have been guided here." said Elizabeth dramatically to them as she and Godric showed up.

"Ooh? Another mysterious new beauty and with another handsome guy with her!?" gasped the bear costume guy as he noticed and glance in disbelief and shock at Elizabeth and Godric.

"_Only now you noticed their presences?"_ thought Isamu as she scowled at the bear costume guy.

"My name is Elizabeth and this is my twin brother Godric." said Elizabeth after she introduced herself and Godric to them.

"I see. It's nice to meet you two, Elizabeth and Godric." said the silver-haired girl as she nodded to them.

"Hmm… Popcorn…" said the energetic girl as she glance with a deadpan look on her face at Godric's popcorn costume.

"Pfft! AH HA HA HA HA! H-He's looks so…" laughed the reserved girl in amusement at Godric's popcorn costume.

"_Yeah, his costume is hilarious but does she have to laugh about it?"_ thought Isamu as she glance in disbelief at the laughing reserved girl.

"It seems we have each been summoned here from different times and Isamu is right about it." said Elizabeth.

"_So she's right, huh?"_ thought both Ann and the energetic girl guiltily in their minds.

"Time travel, huh? That's a bit difficult to believe." said Goro.

"So would that mean Team Masks came from our future? Ooh, I've got a question! Am I a total ladies' man in the future!?" asked the bear costume guy excitedly to Goro.

"How would we know!? We've got our hands full just takin' care of this cat!" snapped Ryuji as he scowled at the bear costume guy.

"Who're you calling a cat!? AND, you're not takin' care of me at all! The ones who did is Lady Isamu only!" snapped Morgana as he glared at Ryuji.

"Calm down, Morgana. And will you stop provoking him and apologize to him now, Ryuji." said Isamu calmly to Morgana then sternly to Ryuji.

"Fine, Isamu. I'm sorry, Morgana." said Ryuji, apologizing to Morgana.

"Good." said Isamu as she nodded to Ryuji.

"Hey, isn't it a bad idea to discuss things like this with each other?" said Haru worriedly to them about their discussion.

"Mm, you must be referring to time paradoxes. I suppose those could caused some unforeseen issues." said the intelligent guy as he nodded to Haru.

"Wha- "That pair of dachshunds"?" said the menacing-looking guy in confusion to the intelligent guy.

"The time paradox-it's a famous concept in science fiction. It's about the currently-unknown effects upon a timeline due to changing it's past or future." explained Goro.

"No one knows what happens?" said the reserved girl.

"Well, no one has succeeded in travelling through time. There are some theories, though. Such as, not being able to return to one's original world, or one's very existence being erased." said Goro.

"Yikes! I don't want that happening to me!" said the energetic girl with a worry look on her face.

"Basically, that's the reason it's for the best if we don't speak too much about our own time." said the intelligent guy.

"That is indeed a most wise decision. Knowing too much of the future can instigate new threats." said Elizabeth as she nodded to the intelligent guy.

"Ah, that makes sense. Plus, wouldn't it be more fun to find out about the future firsthand? I like imagining what the future could hold, but I still wanna keep the fun for later." said Ann.

"Yeah! Like maybe we're gonna enter a bright new world where expensive filets are only one yen per ounce!" said the energetic girl happily and excitedly to Ann.

"That sounds like what would happen in some apocalypse…" said the menacing-looking guy as he sweatdropped a little at what the energetic girl just said.

"_Oh dear, she's just like Ryuji, another meat lover."_ thought Isamu, sweatdropped at her as well.

"Well then, won't you tell us a bit about yourselves and what led you all here? It may serve as clues for all of us." said Goro.

"Is that alright? We won't disappear?" said the reserved girl with a concern look on her face.

"I don't think they should, Akechi-kun." said Isamu as she glance and shake her head at Goro.

"I'm pretty sure we'll be fine. It's already happened, and furthermore… This location itself isn't normal, either. I believe such a conversation won't change much, if anything." said Goro reassuringly to Isamu, the energetic girl and reserved girl.

"You say that now, but… Anyway, how'd we get here again?" said the energetic girl as she try and failed to remember on how they got here.

"If I recall correctly, we all met up like we always do…" said the silver-haired girl as she began explaining to Isamu, her friends and Miyuki about how all of them got here.


	39. Chapter 39

**A few minutes later…**

"I see… That's essentially the same experience we had that led to our arrival here." said Makoto with a knowing look on her face after she, Isamu and the others are done hearing the silver-haired girl explaining and telling them on how she and her friends came into the theater.

"_Yeah. But the way on how they came into this theater place is different from how we came into this place."_ thought Isamu to herself.

"So there are other places that are like Mementos… Colour me surprised." said Futaba with a surprise look on her face at hearing about the TV world which the silver-haired girl told them.

"Well, spaces like that are born from people's hearts-it wouldn't be all that strange if there were others elsewhere." said Morgana.

"A space born from people's hearts, huh? Is that why they're able to connect to other, similar spaces?" said Goro with a pondering look on his face.

"Most likely, such a deduction does not solely apply to the realms within the movies… I believe the movie theater that we now stand within is yet another world that has been born for a specific reason." explained Elizabeth.

"_I see. But I wonder what's the reason for this movie theater to be created._" thought Miyuki curiously in her mind about the reason for the existence of the movie theater.

"I see-that would explain why I've been stuck in this form, too." said Morgana with a small nod of his head.

"I don't get what all of you're saying, but because of all this weird stuff going on, Yosuke's… Yosuke's all alone noooooow! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" wailed the bear costume guy as he run toward and glomped himself against the person closest to him, which turns out to be Goro.

"Yosuke-kun? Is he the missing friend you mentioned when we first met? The one who got separated from you all?" said Goro.

"Y-Yes!" said the bear costume guy as he nodded to Goro.

"… All right, um, hold on. Please-please let me go… I-I can't breathe!" said Goro uncomfortably to the bear costume guy.

"I understand how you feel, but calm down, Teddie. Even after you bear-hugged that extra glitzy guy, Yosuke-kun won't come out of him." said the reserved girl calmly to the bear costume guy.

"Eheheh… "Extra glitzy"…" chuckled Goro.

"I smell something really nice from him for a moment there, but she's right! Plus, I'd rather go for this beautiful lady here…" said the bear costume guy as he glance and smiled at Elizabeth after he stepped away from Goro.

"Here, this "Megidolaon" is for you." said Elizabeth threateningly to the bear costume guy.

"Gyaaaaaaah!" yell the bear costume guy in more worry and fear at Elizabeth.

"Yeah, that's how Elizabeth is to the ones who go after her and let it be a lesson to you." said Godric warningly to the bear costume guy.

"…So, all of you have been separated from your friend named Yosuke-kun, huh?" asked Miyuki to the silver-haired girl and her friends.

"Yeah, that's right." replied the silver-haired girl as she glance and nodded at Miyuki.

"He might still be in the movie. I too, got separated from my own friends and ended up in one of the previous movies until I met and stay with them. Maybe he did too." said Miyuki.

"So the same thing happened to you too, huh? That's a pity and I hope that you'll find your friends too." said the silver-haired girl sadly to Miyuki.

"Yeah, I know." said Miyuki as she nodded to the silver-haired girl.

"I see. I hope Yosuke-senpai make it out safely, like you all and we did earlier…" said the intelligent guy with a concern look on his face.

"Anyway-let's think positive! Nothing good can come from panicking at a time like this! Both Rise-chan and Yosuke will be fine! After all, they're in the Investigation Team too!" said the energetic girl cheerfully to the intelligent guy.

"Right-Yosuke would never go down so easily. Still, he must feel lonely being separated from us. We need to hurry and rescue him." said the silver-haired girl concernly for Yosuke.

"S-Sensei… Teddie is back and better than ever! Rescuing Yosuke'll be the only thing on my mind!" said the bear costume guy cheerfully to the silver-haired girl.

"_Geez, just how cheerful are they?"_ thought Akira as he mentally scowled at both the energetic girl and bear costume guy.

"I'm sorry that some of my friends are a bit rowdy. I know it's a bit late for it, but we haven't introduced ourselves. I'd love to learn and know more about you all as well." said the silver-haired girl.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Welp, time for introductions…" said Ryuji as he nodded to the silver-haired girl.

"Huh, introductions? So, what should we do? Who goes first?" said the energetic girl nervously to the silver-haired girl.

"Obviously it should be Sensei! Who could be better than her first?" said the bear costume guy.

"True, she is our leader." said the reserved girl in agreement with the bear costume guy.

"Alright then. My name is… Akemi Kanzaki. I'm a second year at Yasogami High. I hope we'll get along well." said the silver-haired girl as she introduced herself to Isamu and the others.

"A second-year… I didn't think you were younger than me. And you seem quite a mature girl." said Makoto with a slight surprise look on her face at Akemi.

"She squared off with Isa and it end with a draw earlier-I doubt she's anyone ordinary." said Goro.

"Yeah, she did." said Yusuke as he nodded in agreement with Goro.

"Nice to me-heet you, ho!" greeted Isamu jokingly to Akemi.

"ME EAT YOU WHOLE…" greeted Akemi jokingly back to Isamu.

"I'm in both your cares…" added Miyuki in joking unison to them both too.

"Huh? What're you 3 girls talking about?" asked Akira in confusion to the 3 of them.

"Umm… Are you all using some sort of code?" asked the intelligent guy in confusion to them as well.

"Oh, are y'all already on the same wavelength? Cuz, well, I feel like there's somethin' real similar between the 3 of you… I guess it's just the sort of vibes you girls got?" said Ryuji.

"That reminds me, you knew some of the blue-clothed folks, too. Like how Isamu knew those 2 kids and Miyuki-chan knew Godric too…" said Ann.

"Yeah, that's because I have the power of the wild card, so I can take on different multiple Personas. Looks like the same goes for Akemi-chan and Isamu-chan too and I'm surprised to see that the 2 of them have the same power like me." said Miyuki with a surprise look on her face.

"Yeah, I know what you mean and feel right now. It's like fate wanted to bring us together or something." said Akemi as she glance at both Miyuki and Isamu.

"_Makes me wonder why fate would do such a thing._" thought Isamu suspiciously in her mind.

"Uh, so, I guess I'll go next? I'm Chie Satonaka, second-year at Yasogami High. I love kung fu and meat!" said the energetic girl, introducing herself to them.

"Wait, kung fu and… meat?" said Haru with a confused look on her face.

"Ah… and I love… sweets, heh! Ooh, I'm also super-interested in fashion!" said Chie with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Ohhh man… that was even more awkward than Ann's acting…" said Morgana as he shake his head in dismay at Chie.

"Senpai, they already figured you out…" whisper the menacing-looking guy as he sweat-dropped at Chie.

"It seems I'm next… I'm Yukiko Amagi. It's nice to meet you all." said the reserved girl, introducing herself to them.

"Yukiko's family runs a historic inn, and she's next in line to take it over." said Chie.

"Ah, so that explain the air about her. It's like she has all the qualities of a traditional Japanese lady." said Haru with a small nod of her head.

"Yeah. That's kinda cool to know that you'll be the next manager of an inn. I bet that you must be great at housekeeping-and cooking, too. Isn't it?" said Miyuki as she gave a small smile at Yukiko.

"Housekeeping? Yes. Cooking, not so much." said Akemi as she shake his head a little.

"Come on, Akemi! Have you forgotten that you've been helping me practiced with my cooking and I'm getting better at it?" said Yukiko as she scowled at Akemi.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry about that, Yukiko." said Akemi apologetically at Yukiko.

"Somehow, I sense that you and your friends must have fallen because of her cooking, is it?" asked Futaba.

"I don't want to talk about it so drop it, please." said Akemi as she shake her head at Futaba.

"You heard her, Futaba. Drop it." said Isamu as she glance at Futaba.

"Alright, Isamu." sighed Futaba with a dismay look on her face.

"Kay, I'll go next. I'm Kanji Tatsumi, first-year at Yasogami High." said the menacing-looking guy, introducing himself to them.

"_Huh, his surname is Tatsumi? Same like the first word of Tatsumi Port Island."_ thought Miyuki in her mind after she heard Kanji introduced himself.

"Another bottle blond like Ryuji, huh? Maybe you two'll get along well." said Morgana.

"…" said Kanji as he glance silently at Morgana.

"…Wh-What!?" said Morgana with a worry look on his face at Kanji (who's face started turning red).

"Whoa, whoa, what're you givin' Morgana that look for?" said Ryuji in confusion at Kanji.

"Uh… Huh!? I-I'm not giving a look!" said Kanji nervously at Ryuji.

"Really? You sure about that because your nervous attitude have already gave you away." said Isamu suspiciously at Kanji.

"Geez, how could you be such a cheat, Kanji? Don't tell me my fur isn't cuddly enough for you anym-" said the bear costume guy in a slight amused tone of voice at Kanji.

"Waaaaaaah! Hey, w-why are you rattin' me out? J-Just drop it! Next! You, Naoto!" said Kanji more nervously before he glance at the intelligent guy.

"Oh yes, I'm Naoto Shirogane and the same first-year as Kanji-kun." said the intelligent guy, introducing himself to them.

"Naoto Shirogane… That name sound familiar. Where have I heard it…?" said Makoto with a pondering look on her face.

"Hold on. Could you be…" said Rokuro as he realised who Naoto is.

"Yep, exactly what you think, Donovan-kun. This is the original "Detective Prince". I've seen many of your successes broadcast on the news… I never thought that I'd meet the original, let alone somewhere like this." said Goro with an awed look on his face at Naoto.

"The original, you say?" said Naoto with a confused look on his face at what Goro just said.

"Yes. Despite my lack of experience as compared to yourself, I'm called the next "Detective Prince" by our media…" said Goro.

"Ah, I see. Also, there's no need for such formality. It seems I'm younger than you in this world." said Naoto politely to Goro.

"Are you sure? Then, don't mind if I do…" said Goro as he nodded to Naoto.

"So that mean's we've got 2 Detective Princes then!? That's super reassuring!" said Chie with a relief look on her face.

"Haha, I'll do my best to try and live up to those expectations." said Goro as he nodded at Chie.

"_If only you actually meant it…" _thought Isamu sadly in her mind at Goro.

"Ooh, me me me! Lemme go next! Nice to meet you all, I'm the one and only Teddie, obviously!" said the bear costume guy named Teddie as he excitedly introduced himself to them.

"Uh, ok…" said Akira as sweat-dropped a little at Teddie's excited attitude.

"Uh, what's so obvious about that!?" said Ann with a confused look on her face.

"Oh my! Don't you know of my renowned charms, madam? Lo and behold… within this bear suit is an incredible, awesome pretty boy!" said Teddie with an embarrassed look and smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah-quit trying to strip all the time." sighed Chie in slight exasperation at Teddie before she glance at Ann. "Just to make it clear, it's probably for the best not to think too hard about him… Something might pop out of him from time to time, but just think of it as a part of him and you'll get along fine!" added Chie reassuringly to Ann.

"Alright, could this get any more confusing!?" said Ann in more confusion at Chie.

"Let's see… The only ones who aren't here are Rise-chan and Yosuke-kun." said Yukiko.

"We know who Risette is, though. She's, like, a star idol!" said Ryuji excitedly to them.

"_Geez, huge fan of Risette much?"_ thought Akira as he rolled his eyes at Ryuji.

"All right, then. Let's have her provide a more detailed introduction later." said Akemi as she nodded at Ryuji.

"The same goes for Yosuke-senpai as well. And it'll be faster to hear about him from his own mouth once we safely found and regroup with him." said Naoto.

"Yeah. All right and we know, that does it for our end." said Akemi.

"Well, that makes it our turn. So… should we begin with Futaba-chan?" said Haru before she glance at Futaba.

"WHAT!? Th-Th-That's way too much pressure to put on me!" said Futaba nervously before she quickly glance at Isamu. "Isamu, Isamu! Shouldn't we start with you since you're our leader?" added Futaba nervously at Isamu.

"Me? Oh, very well then, Futaba." said Isamu as she nodded to Futaba before she glance at Akemi and her friends and began introducing herself, her friends and Miyuki to them.


	40. Chapter 40

**A few minutes later…**

"… And now you and your friends know who we all are, Kanzaki-san." said Isamu after she's done introducing herself, her friends and Miyuki to them and what they did as phantom thieves.

"Isamu Toudou, huh… Nice to meet you and there's no need for you to call me and my friends by our surnames. Plus you seem like you're as experienced as me so I'm sure we'll make a good team." said Akemi as she nodded at Isamu.

"Alright then, Akemi-chan, and I also felt the same feeling after you introduced yourself to us." said Isamu.

"I see." said Akemi with a small nod of her head.

"Yep yep! When you told us that you're phantom thieves except for Miyuki-chan, it didn't make any sense to me at first… but the more you told us about you guys and girls, the more exciting it sounded-it makes me wanna be one too!" said Chie excitedly at Isamu.

"I don't think so, Chie-senpai. Ain't no way that'd work because you'd just solve everything with your fists or your legs." said Kanji.

"Yes, me too! I want to try being a phantom thief!" said Yukiko as she quickly raised her right hand and with an excited look on her face.

"Hmm… Being a phantom thief like them wouldn't work for you too because I imagine that you'd burst out laughing during an infiltration and be found out, caught or defeated right away, Yukiko-senpai." said Naoto.

"It'll be fine, Naoto. In the worse case scenario, I'll set everything ablaze." chuckled Yukiko.

"In that case, we better steer clear of you if you do intent to set everything ablaze." said Miyuki with a concern look on her face at Yukiko.

"Just as I suspected, I don't think you're best-suited to be a phantom thief…" sighed Naoto as she sweat-dropped a little at Yukiko.

The next second, all of them heard the sound of 3 people approaching and when they turned to see who is it, they saw that it's the cheerful girl, Hikari and Nagi.

"Hi, guys!" said the cheerful girl.

"Rise! Are you feeling better!?" asked Akemi concernly at the cheerful girl.

"Mmhm, sorry for worrying you all! Rise is back and better than ever!" replied the cheerful girl reassuringly at Akemi.

"Thank god that you are alright now." said Akemi with a relief look on her face.

"I'm glad she recovered…" said Hikari, relief as well.

"I must say, I'm relieved as well. Still, I hope you don't push yourself too hard just yet." said Nagi concernly to the cheerful girl.

"Yeah and thanks a ton, Nagi-san! Same to you, Hikari-chan!" said the cheerful girl thankfully to both Nagi and Hikari. "I gotta say, I was surprised when I woke up somewhere I didn't recognize with a bunch of blue-clothed peoples until they explain and told me who they are before I introduced myself to them! Plus, Marie-chan being there was a big help too." added the cheerful girl thankfully to them.

"Y-You surprised me too, you know! You just collapsed on us! …Well, it's fine since you are better now." said Marie with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Ooh… A picture-perfect print of a tsundere!" said Futaba with a surprise then awed look on her face at Marie.

"H-Hey… It's the real-life Risette, Akira!" said Ryuji excitedly to Akira about the cheerful girl.

"Yeah, I know. And also she look like a totally different person on TV…" said Akira as he nodded to Ryuji.

"She's way cuter in person and the other girls with us, right!? She's got this totally different vibe from Ann. Oh man…" said Ryuji even more excitedly to Akira (who noticed Isamu, Ann, Makoto, Haru and Futaba glaring in unison at Ryuji).

"Uh, Ryuji, I think it's best that you stop talking about Rise now because it doesn't make the girls in our group happy at all." said Akira warningly to Ryuji.

"Hm? What're you… Oh, I get your point." said Ryuji in confusion then realisation when he see Isamu, Ann, Makoto, Haru and Futaba still glaring in unison at him.

"Oh yeah, I heard a bit about everyone's here and other stuff… but there's a lot I'm curious about-could I get an update on our current situation first?" asked the cheerful girl to Isamu and the others.

"You've a point. We'd like some more info as well. Understanding the current situation may help us in our search for Yosuke." said Akemi.

"That makes sense. It'll be best for us to sort through what we know as well. Let's explain our circumstances up to now and share intel." said Goro as he nodded at Akemi.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Akechi. Well, first we were all…" said Morgana as he nodded at Goro before he began telling them their circumstances and sharing intel with them.

XXXX

**Another few minutes later…**

"That covers everything we know." said Makoto after Morgana's done telling them everything they know.

"I see… I understand the situation now. Let's work together from here on out to solve this case, Isamu." said Akemi as she glance at Isamu while holding out her right hand toward Isamu.

"Yeah, l look forward to working together with you and your friends, Akemi-chan." said Isamu as she nodded and shook hands with Akemi.

"Once again, I hope we'll get along." said Akemi as she nodded at Isamu before she glance at the cheerful girl. "Alright, now it's your turn to introduced yourself to them." added Akemi to the cheerful girl.

"Oh, that's right! I almost forgot." gasped the cheerful girl before she began introducing herself. "I'm Rise Kujikawa. I can't fight, but leave the navigation to me!" added the cheerful girl named Rise Kujikawa to Isamu and the others.

"Y-You're… a navigator!?" said Futaba with a shock look on her face at Rise being a navigator like her.

"Mmhm, sure am! And if I heard correctly, you're too, right, Futaba-chan? Let's do our best together!" said Rise as she smiled happily at Futaba.

"Eek! Oh, um… Uhh… I-I'll try-I mean I-I hope we get along!" said Futaba nervously at Rise. "She's an idol AND she can provide backup? Her specs are off the charts…" added Futaba to herself as she glance down at the floor.

"Still, I'm rather worried about Miyuki-san's companions. Uh, are you doing okay? I can imagine that you feel somewhat lonely being the only one here…" said Naoto as she glance concernly at Miyuki.

"Yeah, sometimes… I was surprised after I woke up but I'm not alone because I noticed that something's different after I woke up. Plus, my companions are all strong. That's what I believe that we'll be safely reunited, eventually." said Miyuki reassuringly to Naoto.

"I…I'm so moved! What a strong girl she is, even though she's been separated from her own friends…" said Teddie as he start crying at how strong Miyuki is until he stopped then he glance at her. "Miss Miyuki, you can leave it to me! I shall find every single one of your friends for you, not only our Yosuke!" added Teddie determinedly and confidently at Miyuki.

"Not just you, Teddie. All of us too." said Akemi as she scowled at Teddie for not including them.

"Oh, sorry, Sensei." said Teddie apologetically at Akemi.

"Thanks and I'm counting on you all." said Miyuki as she smiled at Teddie, Akemi and their friends.

"Ok, are we done trading info? Then, let's confirm our plan from here on out. Overall, we need to change the contents of the movies here in the hopes of leaving this bizarre world! But first, we search for the lost companions!" said Morgana.

"Yeah, we do, Morgana." said Isamu as she nodded at Morgana.

"You don't gotta tell us twice. Heh, I'm startin' to get pumped!" said Ryuji as he started cracking his hands together.

"Well, aren't you quite the excited and hot-blooded guy and allow me to lend our assistances to you all." said Casnar as he showed up.

"Oh, hello, Casnar." said Akemi as she, Isamu and the others turned to glance at Casnar.

"Whoa! He popped out of nowhere again!?" gasped Chie in disbelief and shock at the sudden appearances of Casnar.

"When set upon a stage, every player must take up some sort of role. Our role this time is to support you all on this journey and Marie says that she'll gladly assist in this too." Casnar started saying to them.

"What!? I didn't say that! This is such bullcrap… Ugh, I don't have a choice here, do I? I don't know what's even possible in this place, but I guess I'll do what I can…" complain Marie with an exasperated look on her face

"Well then, everyone. While as little as it may be, I'll aid you all in proceeding through this program so will you all come with us to the Velvet Room?" said Casnar.

"Of course we will." said Isamu as she nodded at him.

"Let us be off to the Velvet Room then. Come." said Casnar before he turned and walked toward the Velvet Room with Isamu, Akemi, their friends and Miyuki following behind Casnar.


	41. Chapter 41

**Inside the Velvet Room…**

"Welcome, we've been waiting for you." said Casnar to Isamu, Akemi, their teammates and Miyuki after they entered the Velvet Room.

"Well, we're here now so what's going on, Casnar?" asked Akemi in slight confusion at Casnar.

"Since I've also been summoned here like my younger siblings did, I wish to aid you all in some way… And what came to my mind is "Persona sacrificing"-it's a means of strengthening your Personas by sacrificing your Personas too." said Casnar.

"Huh? Persona sacrificing?" said Miyuki with a confused look on her face while Isamu had a grim look on her face since she know what Casnar meant.

"_Judging by the grim look on Isamu-chan face, it can't be good."_ thought Akemi after she noticed the grim look on Isamu face.

"That has a rather ominous ring to it." said Yusuke.

"Don't worry. I won't ask any of you to offer your own Personas as sacrifices or anything, so please take solace in that. This process involves merging 2 Personas together to strengthen your Persona." said Casnar.

"Is that different from Persona fusion?" asked Ryuji curiously to Casnar.

"Persona fusion is the means of creating a new Persona from multiple Personas. A sacrifice is performed on a single Persona, wherein other Personas are merged with it to assist in it's growth. The original Persona will grow and those merged with it will disappear." replied Casnar.

"I see, one becomes stronger while the others are lost… That would definitely be consider a sacrifice." said Makoto with a small nod of her head.

"Guess it's not as ominous as you initially think, Yusuke." said Rokuro as he glance at Yusuke.

"Yeah, I guess so, Rokuro." Said Yusuke as he nodded at Rokuro.

"Can that be done with both Main and Sub-Personas?" asked Goro.

"Yes, it's possible to help both of them grow… Although, naturally, you'll be unable to sacrifice your main Persona." replied Casnar.

"_Obviously not since each of our main Personas are the first ones that showed up after we awaken to them."_ thought Isamu in her mind.

"But wait-isn't there more? Like, at a really high cost?" asked Teddie.

"Teddie's right. Like you Velvet Room people need compensations for it…" said Akemi.

"You're correct, Miss Akemi. We do need to ask compensations for it-a reasonable amount. However, since this is for our own research as well… If the Persona to disappear is being sacrificed for the first time, it shall be free of charge. When that same Persona is sacrificed again, though, we'll ask to be compensated." said Casnar as he nodded at Akemi.

"So, essentially, all Personas can be sacrificed for free the first time?" said Haru.

"That is correct." said Casnar as he nodded at Haru.

"Ooh… This is an awesome way for us and our Personas to grow stronger!" said Chie with a happy look on her face.

"Thanks for telling us all of that, Casnar. I appreciate your cooperation." said Akemi gratefully to Casnar.

"…No, my part here is destiny's doing as well. With your and her arrivals, a change has occurred within the movies-the distorted programs are being corrected. You all may have been cast into roles as Persona-users to accomplish this." said Casnar.

"We were cast into such roles?" said Akemi with a confused look on her face.

"Yes. And we believe we were called here to watch over this… So, Marie?" said Casnar before he called for Marie.

"Ugh… do I really have to?" said Marie with an irritated look on her face.

"You'll have plenty of time to write your poems later, so don't concern yourself with that." said Casnar coolly at Marie.

"Th-That's not-They're not just my poems, they're my pathos! StupidterribleCasnaryou'rethworst! Just drop it, alright!?" snapped Marie as her face turned red in embarrassment before she calm down and glance at Isamu.

"Well, listen up, I'm gonna explain this once… I'll help you connect with "worlds that aren't here". There are people just like you, that purple-haired girl and silver-haired girl in those. And when I say just like you all, they're trapped in their worlds as well. I'm pretty sure they'll help you all out in some way." said Marie.

"_Other versions of us trapped in other worlds, huh? Sounds like a multiverse thing to me which is fitting for them and for us."_ thought Isamu in her mind.

"Oh, gotcha. We'll leave all that to you, then." said Ryuji as he smiled and nodded at Marie.

"You've grown quite accustomed to providing such explanations… All that's left for you now is to improve your poetry-" chuckled Casnar.

"LALALAAAA! What was that!? What!? I've noooo idea what you're talking about! M-More importantly, Isamu! Do you have any more questions!?" said Marie in more embarrassment at Casnar before she glance at Isamu.

"No, I'm good, Marie." said Isamu as she nodded at Marie.

"Huh, you catch on surprisingly quick… unlike someone else." said Marie.

"Oh dear, whomever could you mean?" chuckled Casnar again.

"It's grown quite obvious by now, but Casnar's quite the sadist, isn't he?" said Chie as she sweat-dropped a little at Casnar.

"You've no idea, Chie." said Akemi with a shake of her head.

"Please feel free to stop by and see us whenever you need my assistance. I'm certain that I'll be able to live up to your expectations." said Casnar.

"Right, thank you." said Akemi thankfully to Casnar before she glance at Isamu. "Let's be grateful for their help and come back when we need it, Isamu." added Akemi to Isamu.

"Yeah, I know, Akemi." said Isamu as she nodded at Akira before they turned and left the Velvet Room.

XXXX

**In the ticket box room…**

"Those blue-clothed people seem so dependable. I was rather surprised at first with their… divergent personalities." said Haru.

"Yes, I know what you mean and I appreciate their support. It should really improve our odds in combat." said Makoto.

"Alright, that means the exploration's only gonna get better from here!" said Kanji with an excited look on his face.

"Mmhm! It'll make searching for Yosuke easier too, so why don't we pop back in there now?" said Chie, excited as well.

"Hold on… I have a suggestion first." said Akemi.

"Hm? What is it?" asked Morgana in confusion at Akemi.

"It seems like you all know more about this world than we do… Would it be alright if we ask your leader, Isamu, to command us as well?" said Akemi.

"Confusion about the chain of command is a common cause of defeat. I think such a decision would be very wise." said Naoto as he nodded in approval at Akemi's suggestion.

"How about it? Won't you accept the leader role, Isamu?" said Akemi.

"Of course I will but only if you accept the vice-leader role, Akemi." said Isamu.

"Alright, I accept, Isamu." said Akemi as she nodded at Isamu.

"Ohhh! She's just as dependable as our leader!" said Chie as she glance and smiled happily at Isamu.

"That settles the matter. From here on, we leave the commands to you, Isamu-san." said Naoto as he smiled and nodded at Isamu.

"Now that we've wrapped that up, let us venture forth into the movie! Here we gooooo!" said Teddie excitedly to them.

"Yeah, let's go, everyone." said Isamu as she nodded at Teddie before she, Akemi, their teammates and Miyuki left the ticket box room, entered the theater room showing Junessic Land movie and they went back into the movie.

XXXX

**Inside Junessic Land movie…**

After Jester, her teammates, Miyuki, Akemi and her own teammates are back in the dino-infested forest of Junessic Land movie, they went down a pathway, turned right and went through an old gate to the next area.

"Whew… it seems there's still a ways for us to go. Is everyone's health okay?" asked Queen as she glance concernly at the others.

"So far so good, Queen." replied Paladin.

"Mmhm, this is nothing so far." said Yukiko. "But wow-your clothes really do change! It's so amazing, is there some kind of trick behind it?" asked Yukiko curiously to Queen about their change of clothes.

"I know it's amazing and all, but it's a bit embarrassing to be stared at like that…" said Queen with an embarrassed look on her face.

"I agree that your attire is intriguing, same goes for the attires of the others too but your nicknames-Jester and the like… Could they be codenames?" asked Naoto curiously to them about their codenames.

"How perceptive of you. Has the detective found a working theory?" chuckled Crow.

"W-Well, no… It's simply my own curiosity." said Naoto, embarrassed now.

"Is that so? About your previous question, you're correct, they're our codenames." said Jester as she nodded at Naoto.

"I knew it." said Naoto with a small nod of his head.

"Considering how we rile up society to such a degree, we're all but required to perform our work incognito. That's the reason we decided to use codenames for each other during our missions." said Fox.

"Oooooh! That sounds so cool!" said Teddie with an excited look on his face.

"Hey-I want a codename too." said Yukiko eagerly to them about wanting a codename for herself like them.

"Wha-Yukiko!?" gasped Chie, surprised that Yukiko wanting a codename for herself.

"I mean, it's so cool. How about you, don't you want one too, Naoto-kun?" said Yukiko before she glance at Naoto.

"Huh!? I… I… Um… I was only thinking how useful they could be if we had them too…" said Naoto, embarrassed again.

"I see. Chie, we'd better hurry and decide our codenames. What're they going to be?" said Yukiko as she glance at Chie.

"How'd I get roped into this!? I mean, coming up with a codename so suddenly… we're not experts on that!" said Chie in disbelief at Yukiko.

"I guess there's no way around it then-leave it to us pros!" said Mona as he smiled at Yukiko before he glance at Jester. "Jester, come up with a cool phantom thief name for Yukiko."

"Hm… How about "Black Fire"? The same name of Star Fire evil older sister in the Teen Titan cartoon or "Scarlet Princess"?" suggested Jester after she think of 2 codenames for Yukiko.

"Are you serious? How could you think and gave her the codename of a cartoon villain and the other one is no better either, Jester." said Paladin in disbelief at Jester's 2 codenames suggestion for Yukiko.

"Then why don't you come up with one for her since you don't like the ones I think and spoke out, Paladin?" snapped Jester as she narrowed her eyes at Paladin.

"Me? Um… "Blaze"?" suggested Paladin.

"That's not a good codename for her either, Paladin." said Spade as he shake his head at Paladin.

"How about "Okami" since the Japanese word for a hotel boss lady sounds intimidating?" suggested Skull.

"How stupid you are-Actually, considering foreign hotel guests love using terms like sushi and geisha, Okami's not that bad…" said Panther.

"Why do I get the feeling that they're just gonna start spouting Japanese words like teriyaki, tempura, udon and tamago for our codenames…" groaned Chie.

"What makes you think that they would used food names as our codenames, Chie-senpai?" said Kanji as he scowled at Chie.

"Shut it, Kanji!" snapped Chie as she scowled back at Kanji.

"Now, now, you two. Please don't quarrel." said Akemi calmly to both Kanji and Chie (who let out humph sounds and look away).

"Okay, you're next, Naoto-kun." said Yukiko as she glance at Naoto now.

"Huh? We're really going to do this for everyone…?" said Naoto with a surprise look on his face.

"Looks like it, Naoto." sighed Kanji.

"Let's see… How about "Platinum Lady"?" suggested Fox.

"What? Why "Platinum Lady", though…" said Skull in confusion at Fox's suggestion.

"True, I think "Lady" is a bit prudish. Wouldn't "Platinum Girl" be better?" said Panther.

"I agree with you, Panther. "Girl" is more fitting for Naoto than "Lady"." said Jester as she nodded in agreement with Panther.

"Wait, no! I mean, why are you guys using "Lady" and "Girl" for Naoto!?" said Skull in disbelief at Fox, Panther and Jester.

"Why not? Naoto-kun's a girl." said Noir.

"Wha-Huhhhh!? For real, Naoto's a girl!? Did you and the others know, Jester!?" asked Skull in a shock tone of voice at Jester.

"Of course we all know that Naoto's a girl. Can't believe that it took you this long to know about it, Skull." replied Jester in a deadpan tone of voice at Skull.

"Seriously? When did you figure that out and why didn't you or the others tell me about it?" said Skull.

"Isn't it because of how dense you are? I thought you already knew about it, guess I'm wrong." said Panther.

"This has nothing to do with me being dense! I just… didn't have a clue. I mean-I can't believe it…" grumbled Skull as he crossed his arms and with an annoy look on his face.

"Isn't that proof of how dense you are, Skull?" said Oracle.

"Tch." said Skull as he look away.

"L-Let's stop talking about this, shall we!? Rise-san, you're next!" said Naoto as her face turned red in embarrassment at them already knowing that she's a girl.

"Me? Ooh, what kind of codename do you think would be good for me?" asked Rise.

"For Risette, huh… Idol? But that seem so obvious." said Skull.

"Plus that could confuse others into thinking of myself-I'm an idol too." said Teddie as his face turned red in embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah, moving on…" said Chie.

"I guess Kung-Fu for you, Chie-senpai? Or, maybe, something meat-related…" said Rise.

"Meat… Hmm… Sirloin?" said Noir with a pondering look on her face.

"Oh, that's totally Chie! And it's easier to say than Filet Mignon or Beefsteaks, too." chuckled Yukiko.

"What's with these codenames!? They're just cuts of meat! Aw, man…" sighed Chie.

"Welp, next it's Kanji-kun… since you're wearing a shirt with crossbones and skull on it, maybe Skull, Part 2?" suggested Panther as she glance at Kanji.

"Wha…? Why are you treatin' me like some kind of sequel!?" said Kanji in disbelief and shock at Panther.

"Hm… Well, he's always yelling "dammit", so… Dammit Skull? Snrk! That sounds so ridiculous…" said Yukiko with a pondering look on her face before she began laughing about it.

"I don't even care anymore… I mean, how much longer are we gonna do this?" sighed Kanji as he sweat-dropped and scratch his head a little.

"Oh, mine hasn't been decided yet! Maybe something like "Pretty Boy" or "Cutie Bear"…" suggested Teddie.

"Yours is just Ted. Done." said Skull.

"Grrrrr! We're nowhere near done! There're so many for me to choose from, like "Everyone's Idol" or "Beloved Lad"… I just can't pick one!" snapped Teddie angrily at Skull before he fell on his back and started rolling side by side.

"_Oh my god, Teddie…"_ thought Akemi as she face-palm herself in embarrassment at Teddie being childish in front of her and the others.

"Even still, it's Ted." said Fox.

"Mmhm. Definitely Ted." said Jester.

"H-How cruel… At this rate, all I can do is hope for Sensei to avenge me!" said Teddie sadly to them before he start shedding sad tears from his eyes.

"Sorry, not this time, Teddie." said Akemi sternly to Teddie.

"What!? Why, Sensei!?" said Teddie before he shed even more sad tears.

"Next is codename for Akemi-chan, huh… What do you think would be good for her, Jester?" asked Panther as she glance at Jester while ignoring Teddie.

"Codename for Akemi, huh? Hm… How about "Lily" for Akemi?" suggested Jester after she think about it.

"Huh? Lily for me? Why Lily?" asked Akemi in confusion at Jester.

"Lily because it fits your gentle nature, Akemi-san." replied Jester.

"You know, that codename does surprisingly fit her, Jester." said Spade as he nodded approvingly at the codename Jester suggested for Akemi.

"Yeah, in a way." said Jester as she nodded as well.

"You know, it may also be a good idea to mention Nanako-chan since she's Akemi's cousin and family." said Yukiko.

"Like… Nanako's Sis?" said Kanji.

"That doesn't sound bad." said Akemi with a small smile on her face.

"Uh, who's Nanako-chan? Is she your family, Kanzaki-san?" asked Noir curiously to Akemi about Nanako.

"Yes, she's my little cousin, Noir. I live with her and her father." replied Akemi as she nodded at Noir.

"Ah, so it's kinda like Jester and Oracle." said Skull.

"Hey, I'm bigger than a schoolgirl, Skull!" snapped Oracle in an annoy tone of voice at Skull.

"THAT'S what pissed you off!?" said Skull in disbelief at Oracle.

"Skull, there are some things that us girls don't like guys to say to our faces, like our heights, for example. Remember that." said Jester as she smiled coldly at Skull.

"Y-Yeah, I'll r-remember that, Jester." said Skull as he nodded nervously at Jester.

"I've no idea what's ever happening anymore…" sighed Mona.

"Why don't we stop giving codenames to each other? I don't think we're doing ourselves any good at this rate…" said Naoto.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's stop it now." said Jester as she nodded in agreement with Naoto.

"Ah, that was fun. Let's think up more codenames later." chuckled Yukiko with an amused look on her face.

"Fine… All we ended up doing here was racking our brains for codenames and run our mouths, anyway." said Chie.

"Well, since you guys and girls don't need secret identities, I don't think you all need any codenames, either. Let's just focus on finding your missing friend and getting out of here." said Mona.

"Yeah, come on, everyone." said Jester as she nodded at Mona before she and the others resumed their exploration of the jungle while searching for Yosuke, found and obtain "Unknown Rings", "Coral Stone" and "Amber Chunk" items in the glowing Treasure Spots, encounter and fought shadows and gained EXP and had their Personas level up and learn new skills before they went on to the next area.


	42. Chapter 42

**A few minutes later…**

After Jester, her teammates, Akemi and her teammates and Miyuki open and went through the metal gate into the next area, Noir began talking to Queen.

"Queen, about that battle a moment ago…" said Noir.

"…" said Queen as she didn't hear Noir talking to her due to her in deep thinking about something.

"Queen?" said Noir.

"Hey, Queen. Noir's talking to you." said Paladin as he lightly shake her shoulder with his right hand.

"Huh? Oh, I see-What is it, Noir?" asked Queen as she glance at Noir.

"Oh no, it's nothing serious. Is something on your mind?" asked Noir curiously at Queen.

"Well, I was just recalling when you and me were both captured and held captive by Kamoshidaman in the Kamoshidaman movie. It's times like this that I need to get my act together…" said Queen with a troubled look on her face.

"_Queen…"_ thought Paladin sadly in his mind at Queen.

"I see. You sure are responsible, Queen." said Noir softly to Queen.

"No, this isn't responsibility-it's only because I'm ashamed of myself for getting captured and held captive like that with you." said Queen with a shamed look on her face before she realised that some of her words were harsh to Noir. "Oh-sorry, that sounded harsh. I don't feel the same about your capture, I'm just. Uh…" added Queen apologetically to Noir.

"Don't worry, I understand-plus, I feel the same way." said Noir as she gave a small smile at Queen. So, don't try taking on all of these burdens yourself, okay? We're friends, so we help each other with problems." added Noir reassuringly to Queen.

"Yeah, she's right, Queen." said Paladin as he nodded in agreement with Noir.

"Yes, I know and thank you. It's time for us to push ourselves to even greater heights so we can redeem ourselves!" said Queen with a motivated look on her face.

"_That's the spirits, all of you."_ thought Jester as she briefly glance at them with a smile on her face after she overheard their conversation.

"Yeah! If only we could figure out something in particular we could do…" said Noir with a pondering look on her face.

"You're right. I wonder what can we do, Noir…" said Paladin.

"Heeey, guys! I've got some pipin' hot intel for ya!" said Oracle suddenly to them.

"What's up?" asked Mona.

"I don't know the whole story, but apparently, the ticket machine in the theater suddenly lit up! Looks like Zabby wants to give us a spiel about it. Stop by the box office when you guys get back-don't forget now!" replied Oracle.

"_Hm… the ticket machine in the theater suddenly lit up and Elizabeth wanted to see us once we get back, huh? Sounds interesting."_ thought Jester to herself about what Oracle just told them before they resumed their exploration, encounter and fought normal and rare shadows, found a switch machine and used it to rotate the cage to clear a path for them to walked on, found and picked up some treasure items from glowing treasure spots, found some hidden shortcut doorways before they arrived and stopped in front of another metal gate.

"Guys, just a sec! I'm sensing an unknown presence beyond the gate… It's different from anything we've encountered so far. Just to be sure that all of you're ready for anything that could happen, you guys might want to check if you guys are fully prepared…" said Rise cautiously to them before they open and went through the gate.

"Is that so? Thanks for the warning, Rise-chan." said Akemi thankfully to Rise.

"So there's a mystery presence past this gate, huh? That's so scary… Do we really have to go this way?" groaned Chie with a worry look on her face.

"Of course we have to or else we'll be unable to keep going and can't search for your missing friend." said Jester.

"F-Fine then, uh… You can lead the way, Jester! After you, eheheh…" said Chie.

"Did you hear that, Jester? You've been called upon for the task. You won't let the lady down, will you? We'll all be right behind you." said Crow teasingly then reassuringly to Jester.

"_Fine, you bunch of pussies…" _thought Jester in annoyance in her mind at them for choosing her to lead the way while they stay behind her before she saw both Akemi and Miyuki approach and stand on both sides of her. "Hm? What're the 2 of you doing standing with me?" asked Jester in confusion to them.

"Why, you asked? To accompany you, of course, Jester." replied Miyuki.

"Yeah, we're not letting you go alone, Jester." said Akemi as she nodded in agreement with Miyuki.

"… I see. Very well then." said Jester as she nodded and smiled at them both before she opened the metal gate, went through the opened gate with them and the others following behind the 3 of them to the next area.

"Wait. Everyone-stop, stop!" said Panther suddenly to them and they all stopped in their tracks and glance at her.

"Huh!?" asked Kanji.

"What's wrong now, Panther!?" asked Mona.

"Look, over there-it's a herd of dinosaurs!" replied Panther as she raised and pointed her finger at a herd of 6 dinosaurs a few feet in front of them.

"Whoa, you're right! Should we run or are we gonna fight'em?" said Kanji with a surprise look on his face.

"Hold on-that herd… They look like the dinosaurs from the movie trailer that we see before we came into the movie." said Noir as she recognized the herd of dinosaurs standing a few feet in front of them.

"You're right, Noir. They do look like the dinosaurs that we all see from the trailer." said Spade as he nodded in agreement with Noir.

"As I recall, Crow say that the key to changing this movie lies with that herd of dinosaurs." said Fox.

"Right, just as we did before with Kamoshidaman in Kamoshidaman movie, it seems that we need to change their mentality. Now, as for how exactly to do that…" said Crow before he closed his eyes and began thinking of a way.

"Uhhh, you guys-one of 'em is coming this way!" said Chie nervously to them and they all glance at the approaching dark and light-grey fur, two-legged dinosaur and Akemi and her friends gasped and widened their eyes in disbelief and shock when they saw that the approaching dinosaur had a familiar human head instead of a dino head before the dinosaur stopped and began munching on the grass in front of him.

"Fresh grass is just the best!" said the dinosaur with headphone with a happy look on his face while he kept on munching the grass.

"Y-YOSUKE!?" said Chie with more disbelief and shock on her face at the dinosaur with headphone.

"Oh my god! What happened to him!?" said Rise, in disbelief and shock as well.

"Huh!? Are you 2 referring to your missing companion?" said Noir as she glance in disbelief and confusion at both Chie and Rise.

"THAT'S Hanamura-kun? He has a human head, but his body…" said Queen as she glance at the dinosaur with headphones with a shock look on her face.

"No way! He can't be your missing companion! It's not possible!" said Paladin as he shake his head.

"Wait, did we ever see a dino that looks like him in the trailer?" said Skull as he crossed his arms and with a confused look on his face.

"I don't think so, Skull." said Miyuki as she shake her head at Skull.

"Miyuki's right because we wouldn't have forgotten something like THAT!" said Panther.

"Yosuke, nooooo! Have you been turned into a dino in the short time we were apart? Well… I won't let something like this ruined our friendship!" said Teddie before he fell on his back and began shedding sad tears for the dinosaur with headphones.

"Uhhh, that dude's just munchin' away on grass. I don't think he's noticed us at all." sighed Kanji as he scratch the back of his head.

"I'd no idea that he loves eating greens that much, guess I should give him a head of cabbage next time I get a chance…" said Akemi.

"Are you sure because I think giving him lettuce is much better than giving him cabbage, Akemi." said Jester.

"True, cabbage doesn't evoke the same grasslike imagery as lettuce does… And while delicious, if you buy a whole head of cabbage when it's on sale, it's difficult to finish before it spoils." said Fox as he nodded in agreement with Jester about lettuces better than cabbages.

"I know someone with that exact same problem!" said Akemi as she think about the clumsy and lazy detective named Tohru Adachi who worked with Nanako's father and also her uncle in Inaba.

"Uh, we don't really care about this cabbage convo." sighed Panther as she shake her head at them.

"Back to the matter at hand, what exactly could that dinosaur be? Considering the striking similarities, it seems foolish to think they're unrelated." said Naoto as she glance at the dinosaur with headphones again.

"Your team, these dinosaurs and this movie… I feel like there must be some kind of connection. If only we could speak with that dinosaur…" said Crow.

"Speak with that dinosaur, huh? Why don't I give it a try then?" said Jester.

"You will, Jester?" said Spade as he glance in surprise at Jester.

"If you want a conversation with those dinos, I can think of someone better…" said Skull before he glance at Mona.

"Did you just shoot me a look!?" snapped Mona as he glared at Skull.

"Skull, stop antagonizing Mona." said Jester as she scowled at Skull for antagonizing Mona.

"Fine, Jester." said Skull as he look away.

"Well, he spoke our language when he was talking to himself, so I think we'll be fine." said Noir before she and the others suddenly heard the heavy stompings and loud roars of several incoming enemies.

"You guys hear that!?" said Miyuki worriedly to them.

"Yeah, we did, Miyuki-chan." said Yukiko as she nodded at Miyuki.

"What was that!?" said Panther.

"Look out! Predators are coming!" said the nervous herbivore in a panic tone of voice to her fellow herbivores.

"Aaaaaaah! R-Run for it!" yell the loud herbivore.

"Crap, I better run too… Hup, Whoa-Whoaaaa!" said the dinosaur with headphones as he stop munching on the grass, quickly turned and run only for him to tripped on a rock and fell face-down to the ground.

"…Oh, he tripped." said Yukiko with a worry then pity look on her face.

"The poor dino…" said Akemi with a pity look on her face as well.

"H-Hnnnnnnghhhh!" groaned the dinosaur with headphones as he slowly stood up from the ground with a pained look on his face due to the large bruise forming on his right leg.

"Wow, he really ate it, didn't he? Look at him, all writhin' in pain." said Skull.

"That pitiful sight… it's truly the spitting image of Yosuke alright." said Akemi with a small nod of her head as she remember the times she see Yosuke crash into something several times on his way to school in the mornings.

"It's coming! Everyone, we gotta get out of here!" said the sulky herbivore fearfully to her fellow herbivores.

"Yeah, hurry!" said the stubborn herbivore as she nodded in frantic agreement with the sulky herbivore before they all turned and run away, leaving the injured dinosaur with headphones and all of the persona-users behind.

"Hey, they're all running away and abandoning him!" said Mona with a disbelief and shock look on his face at the herbivores running away and leaving their injured friend behind without any hesitation.

"Isn't he supposed to be their companions!?" gasped Noir, in disbelief and shock as well.

"What the bloody hell!? How can they do that to him!?" snapped Jester with an angry look on her face at the fleeing herbivores.

"Calm down and mind your language, Jester." said Crow calmly to Jester.

"Yeah, I know, Crow." said Jester as she nodded at him before she calm herself down.

"_I can't believe them! What they did is no different to what I see the students did to Yosuke when we go to school in the mornings back in Inaba!"_ thought Akemi in disappointment and anger in her mind at the cowardly herbivores.

"Hnnnnghhh… Hrgh…" groaned the dinosaur with headphones in more pain.

"At this rate, he's going to get attacked by the enemy! What should we do!?" said Miyuki.

"We can't just leave him like that-he's got Yosuke's face! We gotta saved him!" said Chie.

"Right, let's go, everyone!" said Akemi as she nodded at Chie before she, Jester, their teammates and Miyuki run toward the injured dinosaur with headphones to protect him from the incoming enemies.


	43. Chapter 43

The next second, the incoming enemies showed up and reveal themselves to be a group of Enslaved Beast, Jupiter Eagle and Lustful Snake shadows.

"Oh crap… What am I gonna do? I fell behind…" said the dinosaur with headphones with a worry then sad look on his face and didn't hear or see Jester, her teammates and Miyuki running toward and stopped near him.

"Just stay put and leave these shadows to us!" said Akemi reassuringly to the dinosaur with headphones.

"What the-Who are you guys!?" said the dinosaur with headphones as he glance in disbelief, surprise and shock at them.

"No time to explain. Please stay back!" said Naoto.

"Defeating the enemies before us is all that matters right now. Let's go!" said Fox.

Jester, her teammates and Miyuki bring out their weapons and summoned forth their Personas before they proceed to attack the shadows with their weapons and their Personas attack and magic skills and they managed to knock the shadows to the ground before they finish them off with an All-Out Attack (which make them gained EXP points, money and items and also level up a little while their personas also level up and learn new skills from the defeated shadows).

"I-I've been saved… Thank you so much, all of you!" said the dinosaur with headphones gratefully to them.

"You're welcome." said Noir as she smiled at the dinosaur with headphones.

"That was a close one. Are you hurt anywhere else besides your leg?" asked Akemi concernly to the dinosaur with headphones.

"Nope-all good and my leg's fine now, partner!" replied the dinosaur with headphones reassuringly to Akemi.

"_Glad to hear and know that you're alright._" thought Akemi in relief in her mind.

"He… He just call Akemi-chan partner? Could this guy really be Yosuke?" said Chie with a disbelief look on her face at the dinosaur with headphones.

"Well, his silly face and vibe definitely scream "Yosuke"… But on the other paw, something about him just seems off…" said Teddie with a slight confused look on his face.

"Wh-Why are you all staring at me? Is there something on my face?" said the dinosaur with headphones in confusion at them staring at him. "Y'know, I've never actually seen anyone like you all before! Are you all some new type of small dinosaurs?" asked the dinosaur with headphones curiously to them.

"Of course not!" snapped Skull as he scowled at the dinosaur with headphones.

"Um… We're humans." said Queen.

"Wait, human… Wait! HUMAN!? Like the ones that made us, then up and disappeared?" gasped the dinosaur with headphones with a shock look on his face at them.

"That's most likely the scenario within this movie… but I supposed you wouldn't understand that. In any case, we're different from your human creators." said Crow calmly to the dinosaur with headphones.

"Yeah, what he said." said Spade as he nodded in agreement with Crow.

"We're here looking for our friend… Have you seen him anywhere? His face, uh, look exactly like yours." asked Yukiko.

"Exactly like mine? But, I'm not human-I'm a dinosaur!" said the dinosaur with headphones with a disbelief look on his face.

"Look, we don't really get it either, but you 2 have the same face. So, have you seen him?" asked Kanji.

"Nope, I sure haven't… I think." replied the dinosaur with headphones as he look down at the ground.

"You think?" said Jester as she scowled at his vague answer before she, Akemi and the others heard and saw the herd of cowardly herbivores came back. "_Humph, now they came back when it's safe of shadows? How cowardly and shameful of them."_ thought Jester coldly in her mind at the herd of cowardly herbivores.

"Hey, everyone-it's safe for us now." said the sulky herbivore to her fellow herbivores.

"Really? Are they all gone?" said the loud herbivore.

"I think so… At least, it seems safe now…" said the nervous herbivore.

"Oh, everyone's back-I'll try asking them about your missing human friend." said the dinosaur with headphones to them as he glance at the herd of cowardly herbivores (which caused shock then angry looks to appear on their faces at what he just said to them).

"You can't be serious! Didn't they ditched you and run away to save their own lives without any hesitation earlier!?" snapped Jester as she scowled at the dinosaur with headphones.

"Jester's right! Aren't you at all upset with them?" said Mona.

"Not really-I mean, it's kinda my fault for falling behind… If everyone else can survive, there's nothing else I can do. But since they've all come back, I'd feel more comfortable sticking with them, anyway." said the dinosaur with headphones sadly then reassuringly to them.

"Oh, I see…" said Noir with a disappointed look on her face.

"I can't believe that he still wants to be with them after what they did…" thought Akemi in disappointment in her mind at the dinosaur with headphones decision to still want be with them.

"Thanks for helping and worrying about me, though. Well, I'll go ask them now!" said the dinosaur with headphones gratefully to them before he turned and walked toward the herd of cowardly herbivores to ask them about their missing friend.

"A Yosuke-lookalike dinosaur, huh… I guess he wasn't the real deal." sighed Chie.

"This is getting confusing… He doesn't seem to be Yosuke-kun, so why don't we name his species?" suggested Yukiko.

"Name the species? Oh, you mean like some Whatever-saurus kind of name?" said Chie.

"Hm, you've a point, Yukiko-chan. If we gave him a name then it won't be so confusing for us." said Akemi as she nodded at Yukiko.

"Ooh-let me, let me! I think "Junesaurus" sounds quite majestic!" suggested Teddie excitedly to them.

"No way, Teddie." said Akemi as she shake his head at Teddie's name suggestion.

"Whenever I think about Yosuke-kun, "the Prince of Disappointment" comes to mind, so… Disappointmentsaurus?" suggested Yukiko.

"No way because it's quite long and mouthful to say it. How about "Partnersaurus"?" suggested Jester after she rejected Yukiko's name suggestion.

"He may be my partner, but that doesn't apply to everyone." said Akemi.

"Then why don't we simplify it and just call him "Yosukesaurus"?" suggested Chie.

"Ooh, Yosukesaurus! We get to named a newly-discovered species!" said Teddie with an impressed look on his face at Chie.

"Yosukesaurus, huh? I guess it sounds better than the 3 previous names." said Panther.

"Actually, I don't believe he's part of a new species-shouldn't he only be considered a special case in this movie?" said Crow.

"Oh, do you mean like what happened with Kamoshidaman?" said Noir.

"Huh? What're you 2 talkin' about?" said Kanji with a confused look on his face.

"This phenomenon occurred in the previous movie as well… For some reason, a character in it had been replaced with a person that look like someone we know." explained Queen.

"So, the dinosaur with Yosuke-senpai's face didn't originally look like this…" said Naoto.

"Most likely, it changed because you all entered the film." said Queen.

"I see. That'd explain on how and why the dinosaur had his face." said Akemi with a small nod of her head.

"Heeeey! I ask everyone else and I got a firsthand account of someone who fit your description!" said Yosukesaurus happily to them as he came back to them.

"Is that so?" said Naoto with a surprise look on her face.

"But… He was super quick. They lost sight of him right after they spotted him. According to one of them, he didn't seem to be injured, or anything like that." said Yosukesaurus.

"I see-glad to hear it. Well, sounds like he's safe." said Akemi with a relief look on her face.

"Thanks for asking, Yosukesaurus!" said Chie happily and thankfully at Yosukesaurus.

"…Hm? Huh? Yosukesaurus?" said Yosukesaurus with a confused look on his face.

"That's the name that they think up and decided to call you. What do you think?" said Jester.

"I like it, it sounds cool! Nobody's ever called me by a name before!" said Yosukesaurus happily to Jester about his new name.

"Well, we still need to find your namesake…" said Naoto.

"Then, why don't all of you come with us? We're looking for "Paradise"." said Yosukesaurus.

"Paradise"? What do you mean by that?" asked Miyuki with a confused look on her face.

"Apparently, there's a place far from here with no carnivores that's supposed to be a paradise for us! Looks like the human you're looking for went in the same direction that we're heading too." replied Yosukesaurus.

"A place of peace and repose, with no carnivores… That was mentioned in the movie's trailer." said Crow as he remember some of the words they see in the movie trailer earlier.

"If we follow them, we may eventually be able to change the movie's ending." said Queen.

"All right-if that's the case, then we'll all go with you." said Akemi.

"Really? Well, glad to have you and your friends coming with us, partner!" said Yosukesaurus happily at Akemi.

"Even though I know he's just a Yosuke copy, he's so similar to the guy that it's kinda freakin' me out!" said Chie with a freak out look on her face at Yosukesaurus.

"I guess you'll just have to get used to it. Now let's get outta here." said Mona calmly to Chie before they follow Yosukesaurus and his fellow herbivores down to the next area.

XXXX

**Junessic Land, area 3…**

After Jester, her teammates and Miyuki follow Yosukesaurus and his fellow herbivores down to the next area, they stopped when Oracle began talking to them.

"Hey, uh, it looks like Zabby's getting pretty tired of waiting for you guys and girls to come find out what she has to say… She's all huddled up next to the ticket machine… Navigating while she glares at me silently is getting real awkward." said Oracle concernly to them about Elizabeth being impatient.

"Oh yeah, she said the machine started shining all of a sudden. Should we head back, Jester?" asked Panther as she glance at Jester.

"Yeah, we should before she became more impatient at us." replied Jester as she nodded at Panther.

"Mmhm, one oughtn't make anyone wait, especially girls. You're quite the nice girl, Jester." said Teddie as he smiled at Jester. "Looks like a serious rival's appeared-right, Sensei?" added Teddie as he glance at Akemi.

"I guess so, Teddie. And since Elizabeth's feeling lonely, let's make it our duty to spend time with her." said Akemi.

"Whoa, that was the line of a major player, which makes you as much the silver-tongued type of protagonist as Jester." said Oracle in an impressed tone of voice at Akemi.

"I don't really get what you all are talking about-but we should at least go hear what she has to say, Jester. We're at a good stopping point here, so let's head back. We'll resume the search for Yosuke after that." said Mona.

"Yeah, l know and let's head back." said Jester softly to all of them before she take out and used a Goho-M item to bring them out of Junessic Land movie and back to the theater to see Elizabeth.


	44. Chapter 44

**In the theater…**

"Ooh, you're all back! Sorry for the rush, but come with me to the box office-the blue chick's calling for us." said Futaba.

"Did something happen?" asked Ann.

"Supposedly she's got something for us so incredible that it'll… "make our cheeks fall to the floor"." replied Futaba with a confused look on her face.

"Make our cheeks do WHAT!?" said Teddie with a worry look on his face after he stops crying. "How awful! I'll make sure to keep your cheeks in place, Futaba-chan!" added Teddie reassuringly to Futaba before he walked forward, quickly raised and placed his hands on Futaba's cheeks to prevent them from falling.

"Teddie! You don't just do that to a girl without her permission!" snapped Akemi sternly at Teddie for touching Futaba without her permission.

"Don't stop me, sensei! I'm helping her!" said Teddie without looking at Akemi.

"_Why you…"_ thought Akira as he scowled at Teddie for touching his cousin.

"Wh-Whaaa!? His paws are… fluffy, but plump at the same time… Do I even detect a pleasant fabric softener scent!?" said Futaba with a surprise look on her face at Teddie.

"_Say what? She likes how fluffy and plump his paws are, huh? Looks like you got lucky, you damn bear. Next time, keep your paws to yourself." _thought Akira as he scowled even more darkly at Teddie (which make him felt a chill down his spine).

"That's because Teddie keep spilling the ice-cream he bought to eat on himself and make Yosuke had no choice but to washed him every time he did, Futaba-chan." Sighed Yukiko.

"Is that so? What a messy eater he is." said Isamu as she scowled at Teddie now.

"Yosuke-senpai's real considerate, isn't he…?" said Kanji.

"Yep. He is, Kanji." said Akemi as she nodded at Kanji.

"Say, Teddie: how do you get washed?" asked Haru curiously to Teddie.

"Heheheh… how do YOU think I get sparkling clean?" chuckled Teddie with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Maybe by shoving him into a washing machine? Nah, not possible. Probably by drenching him with a hose on the outside first." said Isamu with a pondering look on her face.

"And then scrub him down with a brush? Sounds like a carwash… or maybe more like a Teddiewash." said Futaba.

"Of course not! My fur is far too delicate for those kinds of treatments! A coat like this can only be hand-washed!" said Teddie as he shake his head at both Isamu and Futaba.

"It's a costume. He can take it off." said Chie.

"What… He has…?" gasped Yusuke with a surprise look on his face.

"That's right! I just go like this, aaaaaand… Hup-hup, and another hup!" said Teddie before he closed his eyes, clench his hands and teeth before a fair-skinned, short blonde-haired, light blue-eyed guy wearing a long sleeve white shirt with ruffles and a single red rose on it, long black pants and black shoes on his feet pop out of the Teddie costume with a huge smile on his face as he happily moved his hips from side to side.

"Huhhhh!?" gasped Haru.

"There was somebody inside!?" said Ann with a surprise look on her face.

"…" said Isamu with a deadpan look on her face.

"Oh my, are you girls so surprised by the sudden appearance of such a pretty boy that you're at a loss for words? Heehee…" chuckled Teddie with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Nah, we don't, Teddie." said Isamu as she shake her head.

"Whaaaat!? That's it!? Couldn't you, like, fall to your knees in surprise?" said Teddie in disbelief at Isamu.

"Why should we do that?" said Rokuro as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Um, I'm sorry… It wasn't worth that much of a reaction." said Makoto apologetically to Teddie.

"So mean!" snapped Teddie as he raised and stomped his feet in anger at both Makoto and Rokuro.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough of this stupidity. Shouldn't Yosuke be more important to us right now?" said Chie.

"Yeah, we know, Chie." said Yukiko as she nodded at Chie.

"I wonder where he's gone…" said Kanji as he scratch his head a little. "I hope he's okay-I mean, he'll be okay, right?" asked Kanji as he glance at Chie.

"Yeah. He isn't a guy that goes down so easily, Kanji." replied Akemi as she nodded at Kanji.

"We'll just have to continue doing what we can at the moment for now." said Naoto.

"Oh, that reminds me, isn't Elizabeth's waiting for us? We should get going!" gasped Yukiko with a shock look on her face.

"Oh, that's right! Let's go see her now!" said Akemi as she nodded at Yukiko before they and their friends turned and left to see Elizabeth.

"Heeeeeey! Don't leave me behiiiiind!" yell Teddie before he quickly run after them.

"Sheesh… What a rowdy bunch. Okay, let's go, Lady Isamu." said Morgana as he glance at Isamu.

"Yeah. Come on, everyone." said Isamu as she nodded at Morgana before she, her teammates and Miyuki turned and follow behind Akemi and her friends.

XXXX

**A few minutes later, in the Ticket Box room…**

"Thank you for taking your time out of your hectic schedules to come here. The ticket machine that you've all been waiting for is finally operational." said Elizabeth (who's now wearing a sleeveless black and white movie films dress with dark grey gloves on her hands, dark grey boots on her feet and a pair of red and blue 3D glasses on her head) calmly to them after they came into the Ticket Box room to see her.

"Oh yeah. That machine wasn't working earlier." said Ann.

"That is correct. However, the ticket machine now seems to be shining, as if it's received the spark of life… Did you catch that?" said Elizabeth as she glance at Ann.

"Uh, well…" said Ann before she got cut off by Elizabeth.

"What's that? You missed it? In that case, let's try it once more for those who-" said Elizabeth.

"Nah, it's okay! We all got it! And what I wanna talk about is that outfit! Where'd your previous blue outfit stuff go to?" said Ryuji quickly to Elizabeth, cutting off her words before he asked her about her new outfit.

"While I swiped-I mean, sifted through the items in storage here, I happened upon this costume. It seems perfect for my role, so I decided to wear it." replied Elizabeth.

"What do you mean by your role?" asked Miyuki with a confused look on her face at Elizabeth.

"Indeed. Allow me to explain that, along with the circumstances that led to it. It all started when I was stuffing my face with popcorns and began drifting to sleep… When-all of a sudden! A bright light shot forth from this ticket machine!" explained Elizabeth dramatically to Miyuki.

"Oh. I see." said Isamu with a deadpan nod of her head.

"So, while we were in there busting our asses, this woman was munching away on popcorns and napping…" said Ryuji as he sweat-dropped at Elizabeth.

"Shhh. She'll hear you, Ryuji." said Ann warningly to Ryuji.

"This light that I beheld was so nearly blinding, I had no choice but to wipe up my drool and rise up to my feet!" said Elizabeth sternly and more dramatically to them now.

"It almost feels like she's blaming us for this event…" sighed Naoto.

"Sooooo, what does this ticket machine do, Miss?" asked Teddie curiously to Elizabeth.

"It can now issued "Special Screening" tickets." replied Elizabeth.

"What's a "Special Screening"?" asked Akemi in confusion to Elizabeth.

"If "Kamoshidaman" is a full length feature-film, then the special screenings can be seen as short films. Your goal isn't to change the endings- instead, accomplishing the goals set for them will end the screenings… That's what it says in the "instruction manual"." explained Elizabeth.

"Instruction manual?" said Akira.

"Yes, how fortunate that it was attached to the machine itself." said Elizabeth.

"_I wonder about that…" _thought Rokuro suspiciously in his mind.

"So, these special screenings: will something happen if we complete them?" asked Makoto.

"If you report your success back to me, I'll have Godric prepare an ultra-extravagant rewards for your endeavours." replied Elizabeth.

"Extravagant, you say?" said Yusuke with a confused look on his face.

"See? Isn't this "cheek-droopingly" great? I have no idea why she's doing so much for us, though." said Futaba with a confused look on her face.

"If I can witness an intriguing movie, then this is a small prize to pay. Please consider it a token of my gratitude." said Elizabeth with a smirk on her face.

"… Oh dear. She's way too into this." said Akemi as she shake her head a little.

"According to the manual, it seems I'm now appointed to issue tickets and manage relevant affairs. Basically, I'm the vendor here… More specifically, it makes me the box office's booth babe! Thus, I followed the instructions and TRANSFOOOORMED! … into this attire." said Elizabeth as she raised her arms above her head.

"I see. It does suits you and do you have another one because I think I want to wear it." said Isamu as she nodded at Elizabeth.

"Huh, you do, Isa?" said Goro as he and the others glance in disbelief at Isamu wanting to wear the same outfit like Elizabeth.

"Why, thank you. And no, there's only one of this dress and no spare outfit for you." said Elizabeth as she nodded back at Isamu (who caused a disappointed look to appear on her face).

"Wha-Why are you tryin' to wear it? And why do you look so disappointed with her answer too!?" asked Ryuji in a disbelief and shock tone of voice at Isamu.

"We should leave her be…" said Akemi.

"It just so happen that a ticket can be issued at this moment, so let's give a try without any delay…" said Elizabeth before she take out and show them an empty ticket.

"Hm? Nothing's printed on this ticket." said Yusuke with a confused look on his face.

"Supposedly, the ticket's details will naturally develop upon your entrance into the movie- This particular special screening requires you to strike down enemies as if they were flies. In particular, you must defeat "8 Basalts."." said Elizabeth.

"Eight Basalts, huh?" said Rokuro with a pondering look on his face.

"Mmhm? And what's the reward for this screening?" asked Futaba curiously to Elizabeth.

"In the event that you succeed, you will received a monetary reward… Not only that-a "Healing Armlet" that can be made from materials dropped by those enemies will appear in the shop." replied Elizabeth.

"What's a Healing Armlet?" asked Goro.

"It's an exceptional accessory that unable the use of a healing spell to whoever equips it… Such hyper-ultra-amazing equipment will soon become purchasable in a concession stand near you!" replied Elizabeth.

"Wait-we gotta pay for it!?" said Ryuji in a shock tone of voice at Elizabeth.

"Offering a reward-and then making us purchase said reward… It seems you're quite the skilled merchant." said Yusuke.

"But new equipment like that can be helpful-it'd improve our odds in battle too…" said Akemi.

"Yeah, you're right, Akemi-senpai." said Rise as she nodded at Akemi.

"These special screenings sound useful, so why don't we try this one, Isamu?" asked Haru curiously to Isamu.

"Sure. If we've free time, Haru." replied Isamu.

"Yeah. If we can increase our battle potential with these rewards, they'll help us speed up our exploration efforts… Not only that, if we engage in activities that differ our usual efforts, they should help us get stronger as well. Let's work through these short films while we progress through the movies-after all, slow and steady wins the race." said Makoto.

Yeah, you're right, Makoto-san." said Miyuki as she nodded at Makoto.

"By the by, these tickets have no particular time limit. If you wish to view a different special screening, it's possible to cancel any already-printed tickets. Reissues of such cancelled screenings are also available to you." said Elizabeth.

"I see, so we really do get to do these at our own pace…" said Futaba with a small nod of her head.

"Well then, everyone: please heartily participate and enjoy these special screenings." said Elizabeth as she bowed to them before they decided to check out the special screenings in the ticket machine, saw that there's 2 tickets inside with the titles "Doing Our Part" and "Churro Time" with 3 pictures of Makoto, Teddie and Haru in one and 3 pictures of Ann, Rise and Miyuki in the other one before they bade farewell to Elizabeth and left the Ticket Box room, went to the concession stand to sell off the items they get in Junessic Land movie, bought and pay for their new weapons, armors and items from Theodore then went into the Velvet Room to fuse old Personas to get new Personas from both Caroline and Justine before they went back into Junessic Land movie.


	45. Chapter 45

**Junessic Land, Area 3…**

After Jester, her teammates and Miyuki went back into the movie, they saw that they're now standing in a new area with Yosukesaurus and his fellow herbivores.

"We've made it into a new area… Is Yosuke anywhere around here?" said Chie as she look around the place for Yosuke and didn't see him anywhere.

"Hmm… Sorry, it seems like I can't find him on my own…" said Rise with an apologetically look on her face.

"You can't, huh? At least you try and don't worry about it, Rise-chan." said Akemi gently at Rise.

"No apologies necessary. After all, legwork is a vital part of an investigation as well." said Naoto.

"Thanks, Akemi-senpai and Naoto-kun." said Rise gratefully to them both.

"Hey, hey! Can I ask you guys some stuff now? After all, the whole reason I asked you all to join our journey is because I'm so curious about humans!" said Yosukesaurus curiously to them.

"You are? Why are you curious about us?" asked Queen in slight confusion at Yosukesaurus.

"I mean, humans are the ones who built all of the facilities on this island… I got really obsessed with reading these "book" things in a room I found called "Research Lab"." replied Yosukesaurus.

"You can read? Wow, what a geniusaurus you are." said Jester with an impressed look on her face at Yosukesaurus.

"A-A geniusaurus!? Aw, it's nothing THAT amazing-Then again, to be honest, I couldn't really understand what the rest in the books were about." said Yosukesaurus.

"Even still, you can read?" said Panther with a confused look on her face.

"Didn't he already say that he can just now, Panther?" said Miyuki as she scowled at Panther.

"Yes, he did. She's just making sure of it, Arisato." said Paladin sternly at Miyuki (which make her winced in guilt a little).

"Considering how he's capable of speech, I suppose his literacy isn't all that strange…" said Fox as he crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah, also that thing! I know about that mysterious thing that moves with electricity! You call it a machine, right? Do you guys make stuffs like that too?" asked Yosukesaurus excitedly and curiously at them.

"Us? No, we can't because it's impossible for us but as for Naoto-kun, she's quite capable of doing it though." replied Akemi.

"Akemi-senpai! Why did you have to say that to them?" said Naoto as her face turned red in embarrassment.

"Why so shy, Naoto? You know that I'm right about you capable of creating things." said Akemi as she smirk at Naoto.

"Yeah, but still… Please be quiet next time, senpai." said Naoto.

"Oh, she can, huh? Well, so can me and Jester! We can make things too!" said Mona with a huge smile on his face.

"For real!? You 3 are amazing!" said Yosukesaurus as he glance in awed at Jester, Mona and Naoto.

"That's because the things we create are for helping not just ourselves but also our friends, Yosukesaurus." said Jester as she nodded at Yosukesaurus.

"Yeah, she's right." said Akemi in agreement with Jester.

"The other dinosaurs are as quiet as mice, but this one won't stop runnin' his mouth." said Kanji.

"I guess it makes sense… He does have the same face as Yosuke." said Chie.

"He gets carried away real easily, too-exactly like our own Yosuke." said Teddie.

"Ooh, and-and-you guys can eat both meat and grass, right?" asked Yosukesaurus.

"Correction, meat and vegetable. And those are not the only things we eat because we also eat others like fish, snacks and sweets, Yosukesaurus." replied Jester.

"Really? You guys eat others beside meat and vegetable?" said Yosukesaurus with a surprise look on his face.

"Yeah, we do." said Akemi as she nodded at Yosukesaurus.

"Well, you tend to only eat meat, right, Chie?" chuckled Yukiko.

"A-yep. There's no room to spare for green and veggies in here!" said Chie in happy agreement with Yukiko.

"Huh!? Does she mean that this girl is actually solely carnivorous?" said Yosukesaurus with a worry look on his face at Chie.

"No. She's not. Don't worry about it." said Akemi reassuringly at Kuro.

"What do you mean? You're all humans, so… aren't you all the same?" said Yosuke in confusion at them.

"Well, everyone has their own likes and dislikes. Some people will even refuse to eat anything except what they like. Of course, overcoming foods that you dislike is important for growth, too." said Noir.

"Huh, I don't really get it…" said Yosukesaurus with a confused look on his face.

"All it means is that we can pick what meats or vegetables or others we can eat." said Skull.

"So, humans get to decide things for themselves…" said Yosukesaurus as he look down with a sad look on his face.

"Did you say something?" asked Miyuki.

"No, nothing! C'mon, let's keep moving!" said Yosukesaurus as he glance up and shake his head at Miyuki before they began walking down several pathways, found and obtain several money and items from treasure chests, fought and defeat shadows along the way before they opened another metal gate and went through the gate to the next area and stopped when they see an electrified metal gate a few feet in front of them.

"Great. An electrified gate that's just like the ones in Jurassic Park movie but the ones in the movie are bigger and taller." said Jester.

"Yeah, for big ones like T-Rex and others and don't forget the smaller ones that's for those vicious Velociraptors, Jester." said Crow.

"Yeah, I know and didn't forget about it, Crow." said Jester as she nodded at Crow.

"That looks like one helluva dangerous gate…" said Skull with a concern look on his face at the electrified gate.

"Yeah, my phantom thief intuition is screaming "DANGER" right now." said Mona in agreement with Skull.

"Yeah so don't any of you touch it unless you guys have death wishes." said Jester warningly to them.

"Don't you worry because none of us would ever put our lives at risks by touching it carelessly, Jester." said Naoto reassuringly to Jester.

"Good." said Jester as she nodded at Naoto.

"Oh! I know what that is! It's a machine for trapping carnivores! If you touch it, you get a super-shock!" said Yosukesaurus excitedly to them.

"It is, huh?" said Miyuki.

"Hm? Does that mean there's an electric current running through it?" said Fox.

"Wait a sec-if this is for big, scary dinosaurs, then wouldn't it be extra bad if a human touched it?" said Panther with a worry look on her face.

"Hmm, looks like there's nothing we can do with it, then…" sighed Mona.

"Heheh, no worries! I know a neat lil' trick!" chuckled Yosukesaurus.

"You do? Then how are we going to bypass this?" asked Noir.

"Well, there's some more of the same gates in other places here, too. If I remember right, each of them have metal boxes near them with handles… When you pull the handle down, the shocking stops for a bit." replied Yosukesaurus.

"So, all we gotta do is find one of those metal boxes, pull the handle down to stop the electricity then pass through it while it's off?" said Kanji.

"Basically, Kanji. Let's go find it!" said Skull and as he's about to leave and search for the metal box, he stopped when he suddenly realised something and glance at Jester. "Hey, shouldn't we use a different symbol for the electric gates instead of just reusing the one for the rotating cages, Jester?" added Skull to Jester.

"You've a point, Skull. Let me ask Fox about it." said Jester as she nodded at Skull.

"No need because I'm here and I heard everything. May I have the notebook, Jester?" said Fox as he hold out his hand for the notebook inside Jester's coat and Jester nodded before she take it out and hand it over to Fox, who take it and began drawing something on it before he hand the notebook back to Jester. "It's done." said Fox.

"Thank you, Fox." said Jester thankfully to Fox before she glance at the others. "Want to have a look, you guys?" asked Jester to the others.

"Of course, Jester." said Spade before he and the others approach and look down at the new electric gate icon in the notebook.

"That's fantastic! It ought to make our map even easier to read!" chuckled Noir.

"Not bad at all, Fox." said Paladin as he nodded at Fox before all of them turned and walked away from the electric gate to search for the metal boxes, they found a rectangular-shaped dark grey box with four 0 numbers and a handle on it standing in a corner in front of some bushes and trees.

"Ah, here-this is it! See? There's a thing sticking out of the box here… All you've gotta do is pull that." said Yosukesaurus as he gestured with his head at the handle on it.

"Nice! Well, why don't you give it a shot, Jester?" said Panther as she glance at Jester.

"Yeah, I know." said Jester before she quickly grab and pull the handle down and soon after she did, the numbers above the handle change to different numbers and the numbers started going backward swiftly.

"Huh? Nothing's happening." said Kanji as he scratch his head in confusion.

"Well, duh. We need to go back to that gate-" said Mona.

"Hold on, you two. The numbers on it have change and is swiftly going backward." said Paladin.

"Hm? Wha-You're right and it's a countdown!" gasped Mona with a worry look on his face now.

"A countdown! That's not good." gasped Yukiko with a worry look on her face too.

"Shit!? I-I-Is it gonna explode!?" said Kanji, worried as well.

"What!? Nobody told me anything about an explosion!" said Chie, worried as well.

"Please, calm down, all of you. Take a look at the display… This most likely shows us the amount of time remaining before the electric current in the gate is reactivated." said Naoto calmly to them.

"Basically, we need to get past the gate before the countdown on this machine hits zero." said Crow.

"Oh, what the-you scared the shit outta me!" snapped Kanji with an annoy look on his face.

"This is likely where the humans here would do to lured the carnivores… If so, they would have designed the device to be used repeatedly." said Naoto.

"That's a good point. If the timer runs out on us, we can simply reactivate it with this control box. There's no need to worry, everything will go smoothly if we keep our wits about us." said Crow.

"Are you two done now because we need to go to where the gate is before it closed and electricity came back onto it." said Jester to both Crow and Naoto (who nodded to her) before she and the others quickly turned and run back to where the gate is, saw that it's now open and no electricity on it and they quickly run through the opened gate to the next area before the gate closed behind them and the electricity came back onto it.


	46. Chapter 46

"Looks like all of us managed to get through the gate before it closed and electricity came back onto it. What a close call." said Akemi to Jester and the others with a relief look on her face.

"Yeah, we know, Akemi." said Jester as she nodded at Akemi.

"…Like I was saying, if there's anything here you guys don't know about, feel free to ask-" said Yosukesaurus happily to them before he got cut off by the sound of something rustling in the bushes nearby them. "Aaaaaaah!?" yell Yosukesaurus with a fearful look on his face.

"Hm? Who's there!?" demanded Fox.

"Whatever kind of dinosaur you are, we won't hesitate to use our weapons and personas on you!" said Panther.

"Wait wait! It's me!" said Teddie quickly to both Fox and Panther before they could do anything to him as he came out of the bushes.

"Teddie!?" said Yukiko with a surprise look on her face at Teddie.

"Oh, it's just you… You surprised us. What were you doing off in the bushes?" asked Queen.

"I wondered if Yosuke could be hiding somewhere, so I was looking around over there… I didn't find him though." replied Teddie.

"Seriously? What makes you think that he'd hide in the bushes, Teddie?" groaned Kanji as he shake his head at Teddie.

"_Yeah."_ thought Paladin in agreement with Kanji.

"D-Don't surprise me like that! I thought it was a carnivore!" snapped Yosukesaurus in anger at Teddie.

"I'm sorry… I just can't help but worry about Yosuke…" said Teddie sadly and guiltily to Yosukesaurus before he start shedding sad tears.

"I'm serious-don't scare me like that. Us herbivores are always on edge since we never know when predators will show up." said Yosukesaurus.

"Teddie didn't mean any harm by it. He's really sorry-do you think you could forgive him?" said Akemi gently to Yosukesaurus.

"Sensei…" said Teddie as he glance at Akemi.

"F-Fine… But, remember-don't scare me like that again, okay? I'll let it slide this time since you say it in a gentle manner-just be careful from now on, partner." said Yosukesaurus.

"Of course, Yosukesaurus." said Akemi as she nodded at Yosukesaurus.

"Wha-So he's already decided that you're partners?" said Chie with a surprise look on her face.

"Heheh, I gotta say, I'm a fan of how it sounds! Anyways, let's keep going, partner!" said Yosukesaurus happily to them before they resumed their exploration, went down some more pathways, encounter and fought shadows (and obtain a glowing blank card from one of the shadows), found shortcuts and take money and items from treasure chests, found and pull handles down control boxes to open and disabled the electric gates before they could passed through and open another metal gate to the next area.

"Boy, these carnivores… It truly is scary to have no idea when you encounter them." said Noir with a worry look on her face.

"Right!? If they came after us, we'd be done for… Cornered and eaten-and not a thing we can do about it… it's super scary." said Yosukesaurus with a fearful look on his face.

"But, you're a dinosaur too, right? You could at least put up a fight-" said Skull before he got cut off by a loud and ferocious roar of a carnivore.

"Woah! You guys hear that!?" said Spade.

"Wh-What was that sound!?" gasped Queen.

"A-Ah… Aaahhh…" stammer Yosukesaurus as his face turned pale with fear and his body started shaking.

"Hey, what's up? You look pale and your legs are all wobbly." said Kanji in confusion to Yosukesaurus.

"I-It's a carnivore!" said the sulky herbivore in a panic and fearful tone of voice.

"It's coming!" yell the nervous herbivore.

"If we don't get outta here, we'll be spotted! Run!" said Yosukesaurus before he and his fellow herbivores quickly turned and run away into the forest, leaving Jester, Akemi, their teammates and Miyuki behind.

"Wha-!? Those guys just ditched us!" said Kanji with a shock look on his face at the fleeing herbivores.

"What!? How could they do that?" said Yukiko with a disbelief look on her face.

"Why those cowards…" said Paladin with a cold look on his face.

"Crap, we better hurry after them!" said Chie.

"Oracle and Rise-chan! Can you 2 find them?" ordered Jester.

"We already did, Jester! The herd shouldn't have gone too far from you guys yet!" said Oracle.

"Just don't forget to stay cautious while you tail them!" said Rise warningly to Jester.

"Got it and thanks for finding them, you two. Let's go after them, everyone." said Jester thankfully to both Oracle and Rise before she told Akemi and the others to follow her in pursuing the herd of cowardly herbivores and they did and managed to find and caught up with them inside another area.

"Found them! Those damn cowardly herbivores!" snapped Paladin as he glared at Yosukesaurus and his fellow herbivores.

"Paladin, I know that you're mad at them now for suddenly fleeing and leaving us after they heard the roar of the carnivore but please calm down, alright?" said Queen calmly to Paladin.

"…Fine, Queen." said Paladin as he reluctantly nodded at Queen before he take 2 deep breaths to calm his anger down.

"We got away… from the carnivore… right?" panted Yosukesaurus to his fellow herbivores (who nodded in unison to him).

"Ah, we finally caught up to you all." groaned Mona with an exhausted look on his face.

"Oh, my bad-I totally forgot about you guys…" said Yosukesaurus apologetically and guiltily to them.

"You and your herbivore friends really lost all of your composures back there, and at the drop of a hat too… Wasn't that a little extreme?" said Queen.

"No way! Just take a look at that, you guys!" said Yosukesaurus as he gestured with his head at an old yellow sign that had the black head figure of a T-Rex with a red caution word below it and they all turned and saw the sign. "There are a whole lot of carnivores around here-that's why everyone's being on edge." added Yosukesaurus to them.

"Hm, I see." said Naoto with a small nod of her head.

"Still, isn't it bad for your health to just panic and flee like that all the time? Have you tried a different tactic? You know, like fighting back, or something." suggested Panther concernly to Yosukesaurus.

"Yeah, Panther's right. You and your herbivore friends can't do that all the time and should do what she suggests." said Akemi in agreement with Panther.

"Don't be ridiculous! There's no way we can win, even if we threw everyone at them! Anybody who's put up a fight has gotten eaten. Who knows when it'll happen to us too…" said Yosukesaurus worriedly to them.

"Hrgh… Now that's a grim thought… I wonder how strong these carnivores really are. Would it be impossible for us, even with our Personas?" said Chie with a worry then pondering look on her face now.

"It's only impossible if we think it is, Chie-san. That's why we need to train ourselves some more until we're prepare to faced them." said Jester calmly to Chie.

"You're right, Jester. As the saying goes, wounded bears are the most dangerous…" said Naoto as she nodded at Jester.

"Wounded bears?" said Chie with a confused look on her face.

"When a wounded bear is cornered, it's desperation makes it especially scary. The same is also said of boars." explained Naoto calmly to Chie.

"Then does that mean I'd become invincible if I got into a pinch? Hraaaaaaaah! I'm pumped up now! Yosukeeeee! Just you wait for me!" said Teddie before he start yelling then falling on his back and rolling side by side.

"_Oh, Teddie…"_ thought Akemi as she shake her head at Teddie.

"You idiot-shut up! We'll get spotted by a carnivore!" snapped Yosukesaurus angrily at Teddie.

"Remaining here any longer is also too dangerous-we ought to pass through this area quickly. Let's go." said Crow concernly to them and they all nodded to him and went on to the area but soon after they did, they stopped when they see a huge light grey-skinned, light blonde-haired, yellow-eyed T-Rex standing a few feet in front of them.

"Crap, crap, crap, it's here! We better run-fast!" said Yosukesaurus frantically to them.

"Wh-What is that!? It's huuuge! We won't last a minute if that thing gets us!" gasped Chie with a fearful look on her face.

"Um, uh, c-calm down… There's some distance between it and us-we should be okay… for now. Plus, uh… look at how scraggly it's arms and legs are, compared to the rest of it! I bet it's really slow-just watch!" said Mona concernly and slightly reassuringly to them.

"Oh, okay then… I was thinking about having all of us playing dead if we were spotted, but maybe it's possible for us to just run away instead." said Teddie.

"_What a stupid and terrible idea you thought up on us playing dead instead of running away from it. It's not a bear and it won't fall for it."_ thought Paladin as he shake his head in disbelief at Teddie's idea.

"Ooh, impressive! I guess we gotta ask an animal when it comes to strategies against other animals, huh?" said Skull with an impressed look on his face.

"Don't you start! Look where we are-either we stop fussing about here, or we get ourselves eaten!" snapped Mona as he glared at Skull.

"You're right, Mona. If we were caught by such a ferocious FOE, we'll be dinosaur chow in no time. Looks like we ought to proceed even more cautiously than before." said Akemi as she nodded at Mona.

"Thank you, Akemi." said Mona as he glance and smiled at Akemi.

"Let's try to prevent ourselves from panicking. Rational decision-making skills are especially vital to us right now." said Crow before he glance at Jester. "Jester, let's progress with a roundabout path so that FOE can't catch up to us." added Crow to Jester.

"Uhu huh, not a bad idea, Crow. Let's do it then." said Jester as she nodded at Crow before she listen and follow Crow's idea and beckoned hers and Akemi's teammates and Miyuki to follow behind her in a roundabout way to avoid the T-Rex FOE until they arrived, opened and went through another metal gate to the next area, saw a second T-Rex FOE and they quickly avoid it by opening another metal gate and going to the next area, went down some more pathways and found and opened short-cuts along the way, fought and defeat shadows and took some more treasures from treasure chests before they opened and went through another metal gate only to stopped when they see a third T-Rex FOE standing behind the electric gate.

"A-ANOTHER ONE!? C'mon, partner! We've gotta run for it!" said Yosukesaurus worriedly at Kuro.

"Tch, again? If we have to go through this every time a T-Rex FOE shows up, it's really gonna slow us down." groaned Mona with an annoy look on his face.

"Yeah. So what're we gonna do now, Mona?" said Miyuki as she glance at Mona.

"Well, this time, perhaps we should make use of that…" said Crow.

"Make use of what, Crow?" asked Yukiko as she glance in confusion at Crow.

"Oh, you mean that gate in front of it-the electric one…! Ah, I gotcha! Wait, we have to trap that huge carnivore by ourselves!? But, how?" said Chie hopefully then worriedly at Crow about trapping the T-Rex FOE.

"Unfortunately, that wouldn't do us any good at the moment anyway, unless we were to open up the gate as well." said Naoto sadly to Chie.

"Maaan, we're just stuck here!? What was the point of suggesting the gate, then?" sighed Chie with a disappointed look on her face.

"Well, if we can find a way to manipulate the gate, it should work to our advantage. That's why we have to find the switch for it… then we can search for the proper path to follow." said Naoto.

"Good idea, Naoto. Let's search for that switch then." said Jester as she smiled and nodded approvingly at Naoto before she, Akemi and the others look around for the switch and Akemi found it hidden in the bushes, grab and pull the handle on the control box down to disabled the electric and opened the gate before they lured the T-Rex FOE to come after them and they managed to trapped it behind the electric gate then they went on to the next area.


	47. Chapter 47

"Hey, you guys, look out! There's a carnivore right by you-!" warned Rise suddenly to them after they went into the next area but her warning for them came a second too late as a huge T-Rex FOE suddenly burst out of the forest to their right, charge toward Jester, Akemi, their teammates, Miyuki, Yosukesaurus and his fellow herbivores and most of their quickly run and dodged out of the way of the T-Rex FOE but it somehow managed to catch hold of one of the herbivores in it's claws.

"GREEEEEEEEE!" roared the T-Rex FOE.

"Aaaaah…!" yell the timid herbivore in panic and fear in the T-Rex FOE tight grasp.

"Oh no! That T-Rex got one of them in it's claws!" gasped Noir with a worry look on her face.

"Goddammit!" swored Paladin.

"O-Oh no! What do we do!?" said Chie before she and the others saw the T-Rex FOE turned around and walked back into the forest away from them with it's prey.

"And now it's gone away with it's prey!" said Yukiko.

"A-Ah… Whaaaa…" said Yosukesaurus as he shaked in fear and worry while his fellow herbivores look down and stay silent.

"Hey, why are you still shaking in fear and worry while your fellow herbivores all doing standing there doing nothing and staying silent for!?" snapped Jester as she glared at Yosukesaurus and his fellow herbivores.

"She's right! If we don't hurry after them, there'll be nothing we can do to help!" said Queen.

"Yeah, I agreed with them both!" said Akemi with a small nod of her head.

"So… isn't this when we do the thing?" said the stubborn herbivore as she glance at Yosukesaurus.

"Huh? Oh… Right…" said Youskesaurus with a surprise then resigned look on his face.

"What's the "thing"?" asked Yukiko in confusion to Yosukesaurus.

"…We vote on what to do." replied Yosukesaurus sadly to Yukiko.

"What!? Voting!?" said Skull with a shock look on his face.

"Seriously!?" said Miyuki, shock as well.

"Alright, first thing… If you think we should go after the carnivore, raise your hand!" said the stubborn herbivore.

"Won't it be dangerous, though?" said the sulky herbivore concernly to the stubborn herbivore.

"We could get ourselves eaten too…" said the nervous herbivore.

"… I can't believe that none of you would consider and stepped up to rescue your companion." said Akemi coldly and disapprovingly at the herbivores (who ignored and didn't look at her).

"Nngh… I…" said Yosukesaurus with a conflicted look on his face.

"Actually, you don't agreed with this "voting" thing and wanted to go and save her from that T-Rex FOE, isn't it?" said Jester as she narrowed her eyes coldly at Yosukesaurus.

"Y-Yeah…" said Yosukesaurus as he reluctantly raised his right hand.

"One vote for going after her." said the pouting herbivore.

"Now, those who think we should leave well enough alone, raise your hand!" said the stubborn herbivore before she and the other herbivores all raised their hands.

"My god… This isn't right at all." said Akemi as she shake her head at the herbivores.

"_How could they? Bunch of damn heartless cowards."_ thought Jester as she narrowed her eyes more coldly at the herbivores.

"Wha-Seriously!?" said Chie with a shock look on her face.

"The majority vote is to move on without our companion. Does anyone dissent?" said the stubborn herbivore.

"N-No…" said Yosukesaurus as he lowered his hand and look down at the ground.

"You asshole! Are you seriously fine with this!?" growled Kanji as he glared at Yosukesaurus.

"Well, we're weak, so we won't survive if we don't act together…" said Yosukesaurus.

"But didn't you want to save your companions?" said Panther in disbelief at Yosukesaurus.

"Y-Yeah, but… it's already been decided by majority vote…" said Yosukesaurus sadly to Panther.

"I admit, such a decision may sometimes be necessary for one's survival in nature. Even still…" said Queen with a sad look on her face.

"It's still wrong anyway." said Paladin as he glared at Yosukesaurus.

"… There's nothing I can do about it. I do feel sorry for her, though." said Yosukesaurus sadly then calmly to them.

"_Humph. As if you do feel sorry for your friend."_ thought Jester coldly in her mind at Yosukesaurus.

"Grrrrr! You may have the same face as Yosuke, but you're not like him at all on the inside! The real Yosuke would-He'd… He'd care about his companions more than you!" snapped Teddie angrily at Yosukesaurus before he fell on his back and start rolling side by side.

"You're right, Teddie. Yosukesaurus isn't actually Yosuke… And I find his and his fellow herbivores way of thinking is wrong." said Akemi in agreement with Teddie then coldly at Yosukesaurus (which make him winced in guilt).

"Hey, Jester-are you fine with abandoning that herbivore like this?" asked Mona as he glance at Jester.

"No because I'm not like them, staying here and doing some stupid voting on the life and death of their friend instead of going to rescue her." replied Jester as she shake her head.

"Yes, she needs to be rescued." said Fox as he nodded at Jester.

"You guys say that now, but… they're already long gone." said Yosukesaurus.

"So? We've 2 navigators capable of looking for them no matter where they are." said Akemi sternly at Yosukesaurus.

"Oracle! Rise-chan!" said Noir.

"Yep! We heard all of it!" said Oracle.

"Yeah! Leave it to us-we'll find them in a flash!" said Rise before both she and Oracle began using their Personas to searched for the T-Rex FOE and it's prey.

"Wh-What're you guys-" said Yosukesaurus in confusion to them.

"Found'em! They seem to be one floor down." said Oracle after both she and Rise's done in searching for them.

"Mmhm, they're definitely downstairs… But, I don't think we can pinpoint their exact location." said Rise sadly to them.

"It's fine, at least you 2 managed to find them." said Spade.

"Heh, knowing which way to go is more than enough. Let's get to it!" said Kanji with an excited look on his face.

"Right. We'll definitely saved her." said Akemi as she nodded at Kanji.

"Let's go, everyone." said Jester to all of them and they all nodded in unison back to her before they follow behind her to the next area where the stairs that'll lead them down to the next area is and they went downstairs while Yosukesaurus and his fellow herbivores glance at each other before they reluctantly follow after them.

XXXX

**Junessic Land, Area 4…**

"Well, here we all are in the next area of Junessic Land, everyone." said Noir to Jester, Akemi and the others as she look around the next forest area that they're in now.

"So, this is the right floor, yeah? Let's go find those dinosaurs!" said Skull excitedly to them.

"Hmmm… Hey guys, hold on a sec." said Rise.

"What's the matter?" asked Naoto in confusion to Rise.

"I'm getting multiple readings on this floor…" replied Rise.

"Ain't that the dino that got taken away by that T-Rex FOE?" said Kanji.

"Hmmm… I can't tell for sure myself, but it seems like there are others here, too." said Oracle.

"What do you think they could be, Akemi?" asked Chie as she glance at Akemi.

"There are all sorts of lifeforms here. We have no idea what could suddenly appear, Chie." replied Akemi as she glance back at Chie.

"She's right-everyone, make sure you all keep yourselves on guard as we move on!" said Mona to Jester and the others.

"Yeah, we know, Mona. Come on." said Jester as she nodded at Mona before she and the others opened and went through the metal gate to the next area.

"Let's see-the reading was coming from up ahead, right?" said Panther to Jester and the others after they went through the metal gate and stopped in the next area.

"Mmhm. If we don't hurry, that herbivore might get eaten…" said Yukiko as she nodded at Panther before she got cut off by someone screaming in the distant.

"You guys hear that!?" said Spade with a shock look on his face.

"Yeah, we did, Spade!" said Chie as she nodded at Spade.

"Wh-What was that!? It sounded like someone getting squashed… Oh no, don't tell me…" said Teddie with a shock then worry look on his face.

"Whoever it is that screamed earlier, does it sound familiar to you, Akemi?" asked Jester as she glance at Akemi.

"Yeah, it does, Akemi. That's definitely…" replied Akemi as she nodded at Jester.

"Aaaaagh! Get awaaaay!" yell a panicked voice of a guy.

"That voice… All it's kindness and tenderness and pathetic-ness… It's Yosuke!" gasped Teddie as he recognized the panicked voice of the guy as Yosuke, their missing friend before a wide, relief smile appeared on his face.

"We've finally located Yosuke-senpai! Looks like he's on the other side of those trees!" said Rise in a relief tone of voice to them too.

"Awesome! Now that we've found him, let's hurry and-" said Kanji with a happy look on his face before he got cut off by Oracle.

"Whoa, just a sec, you guys! Bad news-a giant dinosaur's there, too!" said Oracle suddenly and concernly to them.

"Oh no, that's not good…" said Miyuki with a worry look on her face.

"B-but…" said Naoto, worried as well.

"What should we do, Jester?" asked Spade as he glance at Jester.

"What else, Spade? Let's rush to his rescue!" replied Jester.

"Yeah, we'll saved him from the big dinosaur no matter what!" said Akemi in agreement with Jester.

"If we don't hurry, he'll be in real trouble. Let's go!" said Queen before she, Jester and the others quickly make their way down a pathway, turned to their left and walked down another pathway and they stopped in their tracks in front of a fork in the road.

"Agh-A fork in the road…" sighed Mona with a slight irritated look on his face as he and the others glance at the opened and disabled electric gate to their left then at the closed metal gate a few feet in front of them.

"Is that… another one of the electric gates? This one seems to have been left wide open." said Crow with a slight confused look on his face.

"Wait, hold on! Yosuke-senpai's reading isn't coming from that direction!" said Rise.

"I'm also curious about why this electric gate being left open, but we have to reach Yosuke-senpai as quickly as we can!" said Naoto.

"Yes, we know already so there's no need for you 2 to repeat it." sighed Jester to both Rise and Naoto before they walked away from the opened electric gate and metal gate, turned a corner and they stopped and saw the huge T-Rex FOE standing and staring hungrily at the timid herbivore and a slightly tan-skinned, short light brown-haired, brown-eyed guy (who standing in front of the timid herbivore in a protective manner while holding his injured right arm close to him) named Yosuke Hanamura wearing the same Yasoinaba male school uniform as Kuro, Kanji and Naoto and with a pair of orange-coloured headphones around his neck.

"There he is!" said Kanji.

"_Finally! Hold on, we're coming to help you and the herbivore with you, Yosuke!_" thought Akemi in joy and relief in her mind.

"GRRRROOOOOOOAR!" roared the T-Rex FOE loudly at both Yosuke and the timid herbivore.

"I jumped in to help without thinking and without my friends… Damn, what am I gonna do now?" swored Yosuke angrily at himself.

"Oh no, you're hurt…" said the timid herbivore worriedly at Yosuke once she saw him holding his injured right arm close to him.

"Heh, this is nothing. More important, though-you gotta stay behind me!" said Yosuke reassuringly to the timid herbivore.

"But… Why are you putting yourself in danger?" asked the timid herbivore in confusion to Yosuke.

"Why? Well, that's-" replied Yosuke as he try to think of an answer.

"Yosuke! Are you alright!?" said Akemi concernly to Yosuke (which make him glance in surprise then joy and relief at Akemi and the others coming toward him, the timid herbivore and the T-Rex FOE).

"You guys! You found me!" said Yosuke.

"Is he with that herbivore we're trying to find and rescue!?" said Mona as he glance in surprise at the timid herbivore standing with Yosuke.

"Yeah, he must have seen and rescue her from that T-Rex FOE by himself before we could, Mona. Not bad." said Jester as she glance proudly at Yosuke.

"GRRRROOOOOOOAR!" roared the T-Rex FOE again at them.

"Aaaaah! Yosuke and that herbivore with him gonna be swallowed whole if we don't do something!" said Teddie before he start shedding tears of worry and fear.

"_Geez, he sure cry a lot." _thought Jester as she rolled her eyes and shake her head at Teddie.

"Senpai! We're comin' for ya and the herbivore!" said Kanji reassuringly to both Yosuke and the timid herbivore. "Hey-you meat-eating chicken! Come and get us, dammit!" snapped Kanji angrily at the T-Rex FOE (who completely ignored Kanji).

"Wait! That carnivore's insanely strong so be quiet!" said Mona as she scowled at Kanji.

"Then what're we supposed to do!? Senpai and that herbivore's gonna get eaten!" snapped Kanji as he glared at Mona.

"Shut up and stop quarrelling, both of you!" snapped Jester as she narrowed her eyes at both Mona and Kanji and they immediately listen, shut up and stop quarrelling.

"If only we could lure that carnivore away from them…" said Akemi.

"Oh, I got an idea! What about we try using that thing, Akemi-chan? You know, the thing we see and found on our way here… It ought to take care of that carnivore!" suggested Miyuki as she glance at Akemi.

"You mean the electric gate, Miyuki?" said Jester as she glance at Miyuki.

"She's right! We saw one that's left open!" said Queen with a small nod of her head.

"So all we gotta do is go there and trap it!" said Skull.

"Yep. Now to think on how we're going to lured it there…" said Jester as she started thinking on a plan to lured the T-Rex FOE.

"Leave this to me, everyone! I've just found and got a nice-sized rock right here, so I'll just take aim, and… Hey-eat THIS!" said Teddie as he raised and waved a medium-sized rock side by side in his right hand that he found with a happy look on his face before he raised and threw the rock straight at the T-Rex FOE before Jester and the others could stopped him and the rock landed hard on the left eye of the T-Rex FOE before falling to the ground.

"Wahhh! Did he seriously just threw a rock at a carnivore!?" gasped Panther as she glance in shock at what Teddie just did.

"Oh my god, Teddie!" gasped Noir.

"Damn idiot bear!" swored Paladin as he glared at Teddie.

"And that's a perfect pitch! Did you all see my flawless technique!?" said Teddie with an embarrassed look on his face now.

"GWOOOOOOOOOO!" roared the T-Rex FOE as it turned away from both Yosuke and the timid herbivore and approach them.

"Guys!" yell Yosuke worriedly to them.

"Aah! Didn't that just make it angrier!?" gasped Chie with a fearful look on her face.

"I ticked it off on purpose so it'll come after us!" said Teddie happily to them.

"Ah, so we're going with a decoy strategy." said Yukiko with a small nod of her head.

"Yeah, it doesn't sound bad if only he doesn't pissed it off with a rock, Yukiko-senpai!" said Kanji.

"Everyone, quickly head back the way you all just came! Run as fast as you all can-past that gate!" said Rise worriedly to them.

"Yeah, Rise! Looks like our mission's begin. Let's keep going until we rescue Yosuke!" said Akemi as she nodded at Rise.

"Gotcha! We've more important things to do than heading back to the movie theater, anyway!" said Chie.

"Right-but you all don't have much time! You all have to run for it!" said Oracle.

"Yeah, come on, everyone!" said Jester as she nodded at Oracle before she, Akemi, their teammates and Miyuki quickly turned around and run back the way they came from with the T-Rex FOE chasing behind them.


	48. Chapter 48

"_Can't believe that we're doing the part where the T-Rex chased after those guys in the second Jurassic Park movie at night and even stomped one of them to death, poor guy. Thanks a lot, Teddie."_ thought Jester in annoyance in her mind at Teddie as she, Akemi, their teammates and Miyuki run back the way they came while the T-Rex FOE chased after them until they all run through the opened and disabled electric gate, turned around and glance at the T-Rex FOE.

"Hell yeah! That dumbass dino followed us here!" said Skull with an excited look on his face.

"The activation switch should be nearby-Electrify the gate!" said Oracle to Jester and the others.

"Got it, Oracle." said Jester as she nodded at Oracle before she and the others quickly began looking around for the switch and they saw one standing near the opened gate.

"There's the switch!" said Yukiko as she raised and pointed her finger at the switch.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Kanji with an excited look on his face before he approach the switch and try to pull the handle down to bring the electric back into the gate and saw that nothing happened. "Huh!? It ain't workin'!?" added Kanji with a disbelief look on his face.

"It can't be! Let me try!" said Miyuki as she walked toward and try to pull the handle down to bring the electric back and it didn't work for the second time too. "It's really not working! Don't tell me that it's broken!?" added Miyuki with a worried look on her face.

"I don't think so, Arisato-san. The reason why it's not working because the power is off, that's why it's not lit up. That explains why the gate was left wide open." said Crow as he noticed the 3 green bars with the 3 power, charge and connection beside the switch isn't lit up.

"Oh no! How do we turn it on!?" said Panther worriedly to Crow.

"Perhaps there's a backup power supply somewhere?" said Naoto.

"Backup power supply! Right! Let's get to searching!" said Skull in a frantic tone of voice to them.

"GRRRROOOOOOOAR!" roared the T-Rex FOE as it walked even closer toward the opened gate and them.

"This is bad! It's about to get past the gate!" said Fox worriedly to them.

"Oh no! It's almost upon you all and I don't think you guys have time to search for the backup power supply, you guys!" said Rise worriedly to them as well.

"Don't worry, Rise-chan… I'll stall it." said Akemi reassuringly to Rise before she run through the gate to confront the T-Rex FOE.

"W-What!? Akemi!?" gasped Yukiko as she, Chie and Rise watched with worry and fear looks on their faces at Akemi running through the gate to confront the T-Rex FOE.

"Sensei!? Y-You can't…!" said Teddie with worry and fear looks on his face as well.

"Hold on, I'm coming too!" said Jester before she run to aid Akemi.

"Wha-you too, Jester!?" said Chie in shock and concern at Jester running toward Akemi to aid her against the T-Rex FOE.

"Even if it's just me, I should be able to at least stall it…" said Akemi with a determined look on her face.

"Not by yourself, Akemi!" said Jester as she stopped and stand on the left side of Akemi.

"Wha-Jester!? You came… Then I accept your help." said Akemi as she glance in surprise, shock and happy at Jester.

"Of course! Now let's time this right, Akemi!" said Jester.

"Got it! Let's all try attacking it together at the same time!" said Akemi to Jester (who nodded in unison to her) before they take out their weapons and both Akemi and Jester move their hands over their sword and trident to covered them with water and electricity before they charge forward and Jester first soaked the T-Rex FOE with the water swirling around her trident then Akemi swung her electric sword down on the T-Rex FOE to electrocute and knock it down.

"We did it! We managed to knock it down, Akemi!" said Jester as she glance and smiled at Akemi.

"Yeah and that should be enough to stall it. Time for us to retreat!" said Akemi.

"Yeah, I know and let's go then!" said Jester as she nodded at Akemi before she and Akemi quickly turned around and regroup with the others.

"Hey, are you 2 alright!? I mean… You 2 just did something totally insane at that FOE!" said Chie in concern, disbelief and shock at what she and the others just see both Jester and Akemi did to the T-Rex FOE.

"There was, like, a kinda clashing of powers and some fusion thing… It was so intense!" said Oracle in an awed tone of voice to them.

"Akemi-senpai and Jester were both amazin' out there!" said Kanji in awed and shock at them too.

"As impressive as it was, we still need to get this turned on!" said Crow.

"He's right; Akemi-senpai and Jester may have knock down the FOE now but it'll get back up any minute. If we don't hurry, their efforts will have been for nothing." said Naoto as she nodded in agreement with Crow before they turned to glance and inspect the gate machine.

"…Hm? There's a panel with a button on the other side of this panel." said Fox as he saw a red button on the bottom right side of the panel and told them about it.

"It's hard to imagine that's a pointless feature. It's likely worth trying out!" said Naoto.

"There's no time for discussion-let's press it." said Queen before she pressed the red button and soon they saw that the 3 green bars with the 3 power, charge and connection beside the switch is all lit up now.

"Yes! The power's on!" said Noir with a huge smile on her face.

"And just in time too because the FOE just got back on it's feet, guys!" said Miyuki as she saw the T-Rex FOE shake it's head a little before it got back on it's feet.

"GYAAAAAAAH!" roared the T-Rex FOE after it got back on it's feet.

"Roar all you want-the ball's in our court now!" said Teddie happily to the T-Rex FOE.

"Jester, flip the switch! It better work this time…" said Mona to Jester.

"I know and here goes, everyone!" said Jester as she grab and pull the handle down before they all glance at the opened gate and saw that it's closing up and electricity began coursing through the gate.

"I-It worked…?" said Panther.

"Yeah, it worked, Panther." said Spade as he nodded at Panther.

"Mission complete, you guys! The target has been captured and trapped." said Oracle happily and proudly to them.

"Whew… What a relief!" said Chie with a relief look on her face.

"We did it, everyone. I was really concerned for a moment that it wouldn't worked." said Yukiko with a relief look on her face.

"Looks like this was the emergency power supply after all. I believe we'll be safe for the time being." said Naoto as she crossed her arms and nodded at them.

"Yeah, thanks to Jester pulling the handle down." said Miyuki gratefully to Jester.

"You're welcome, Miyuki." said Jester as she smiled and nodded at Miyuki.

"Let's hurry back to Yosuke!" said Teddie anxiously to them.

"Teddie's right-let's go!" said Akemi in agreement with Teddie before all of them turned and went back to where Yosuke and the timid dinosaur are.

"Whew, that was close! Thanks for coming, guys! You all really saved our asses." said Yosuke gratefully to them after they came back for him and the timid dinosaur.

"Yeah, we know and glad that you're alright, Yosuke." said Akemi in a relief tone of voice to Yosuke.

"Yosukeeeee! You're human after aaaall!" wailed Teddie as he start shedding tear of joy and relief at Yosuke.

"Huh? What're you crying about? You don't even know what I've been through! Waking up alone in the jungle-full of talking dinosaurs!? This makes no sense…" said Yosuke in confusion to them about the place that they're in now.

"We know what you mean and you'll get used to it soon enough." said Jester reassuringly to Yosuke.

"Uh yeah, but it's no big-W-Wait! Who are you guys and girls!?" gasped Yosuke as he glance in shock and confusion at Jester and her teammates.

"These guys and girls are our new companions that we met here. They're also Persona-users, just like us, Yosuke." explained Akemi calmly to Yosuke about them.

"We got sucked into this world just like you and your friends did. Now we've teamed up to find a way back to our own worlds. Pleased to meet you!" said Mona as he smiled and nodded at Yosuke.

"Same here… So, uh, are you a cat in a costume, or a person in a cat costume, like with Teddie, or…?" asked Yosuke in curiosity and confusion to Mona.

"_Oh boy, another clueless guy calling Mona a cat, he's not gonna like it."_ thought Jester dryly in her mind at Yosuke calling Mona a cat.

"Listen to me! I am NOT in a costume, and I am NOT a cat!" hissed Mona in annoyance and anger at Yosuke.

"…Anyway, I'm glad you're safe, Yosuke. We were all really worried about you." said Akemi in a relief tone of voice to Yosuke.

"Aw, thanks, guys. Sorry for worrying you all…" said Yosuke apologetically to them. "I would've managed better if I were alone, but I've been trying to protect this talking dinosaur I met here…" added Yosuke as he gestured with his head at the timid dinosaur beside him.

"You fought your way here… all by yourself? That's badass, Yosuke-senpai!" said Kanji in an impressed tone of voice to Yosuke.

"Haha, I'm all beat up though… I guess that makes these wounds my medals of honor?" chuckled Yosuke.

"Um… Thank you…" said the timid dinosaur thankfully to Yosuke.

"Aw, don't worry about it. We gotta help each other out when we're in trouble, y'know… Hey, look who's back, I guess they were worried about you too." said Yosuke happily to the timid dinosaur before he and the others saw Yosukesaurus and his fellow herbivores approach and stopped near them and they stay silent.

"_Humph. Yeah right, as if any of them feel worry or relief for their abandoned friend."_ thought Jester as she glared coldly at Yosukesaurus and his fellow herbivores.

"See. We saved her! Aren't you all glad?" said Skull to the herbivores, who's still staying silent.

"Oh yeah! As good an ending as we could ask for!" said Chie happily to them and they still stay silent.

"Uh, guys, don't they seem to be reacting kinda… strangely?" said Miyuki.

"Yeah, you're right, Miyuki. Why are they being all quiet for?" said Akemi with a confused look on her face.

"So… should we do the thing?" asked the stubborn herbivore to the nervous herbivore.

"…Y-Yeah, I guess so." replied the nervous herbivore as she nodded to the stubborn herbivore.

"Time to put it to a vote." said the stubborn herbivore.

"Wait-what!?" said Kanji in shock at what the herbivores just said to them.

"All those who think we should allow these humans to remain in our herd, raise your hands!" said the stubborn herbivore to her fellow herbivores, who stay silent and didn't raise their hands while Yosukesaurus glance back and forth at them.

"Hey! What the hell!?" said Panther in disbelief and shock now.

"Unbelievable…" scoffed Jester as she glared even more coldly at the herbivores.

"Now, all those who think we should kicked them out, raise your hands!" said the stubborn herbivore again to her fellow herbivores before all of them raised their hands, including the timid herbivore and Yosukesaurus. "Based on a unanimous vote, these humans are hereby kicked out and shall be left here." added the stubborn herbivore to her fellow herbivores.

"But, why?" said Noir in confusion to them.

"Seriously, after we came all the way to saved your friend and lured that FOE away to trapped and confined it, this is how you herbivores repay what we all did!?" snapped Jester angrily at the herbivores (who flinch and decided to ignored her).

"Calm down and forget it, Jester. Don't waste your anger and breath on them." said Crow calmly to Jester.

"But still, how could they?" said Jester.

"It's all your fault…" sighed Yosukesaurus.

"Holy-he has my head! What the hell is happening here!?" gasped Yosuke with a shock look on his face as he finally noticed that Yosukesaurus has his head.

"_Now you noticed?"_ thought Miyuki as she glance with a deadpan look on her face at Yosuke.

"You guys ignored the majority rule!" said Yosukesaurus.

"Wha… What are you even talking about?" said Yosuke in confusion to Yosukesaurus.

"We're done with you guys. Just… go and do whatever you guys want, but leave us alone!" said Yosukesaurus before he and his fellow herbivores turned and walked away and leave them behind.

"And there they go…" sighed Queen as she shake her head.

"Bunch of ungrateful dinos…" said Paladin as he glared coldly at the retreating herbivores.

"Dude… What was all that about?" said Yosuke as he scratch his head a little. "And WHY did he have my HEAD!? I've no idea what's happening, and I'm getting really freaked out!" added Yosuke in more confusion to them.

"It's a long story. We'll tell you once you calm down." said Jester calmly to Yosuke.

"Yeah… You're right. Go ahead and lay it on me-I'm listening." said Yosuke as he glance and nodded at Jester.

"Jester, it might be better if we tell him about it in a safer place. Yosuke-kun seem exhausted too…" said Yukiko.

"Yeah, you're right." said Jester as she nodded in agreement with Yukiko.

"Well then, let's return to the movie theater." said Fox.

"Wait-did you say movie theater? Your base isn't some cave or tent!?" said Yosuke in surprise at Fox mentioning a movie theater.

"Okay, I guess we should explain SOME things to him along the way. C'mon, follow us." said Mona before all of them bring Yosuke out of the movie with them.


	49. Chapter 49

**Inside the Theater…**

"Wow, this really is a movie theater! And, look at your clothes-they've changed!" said Yosuke as he look with surprise then shock looks on his face at the huge interior of the movie theater around him then at Isamu and her friends in their school uniforms instead of their phantom thieves outfits that he saw in the movie earlier.

"Uh, yeah. We've already covered all this." said Chie as she rolled her eyes at Yosuke.

"That's right, Yosuke! You need to catch up with us!" said Teddie.

"Hey, you guys may have already seen this stuff, but it's still a first for me! It's a whole new world to me right now, okay!? Hearing about this stuff and actually seeing it are totally different!" said Yosuke in more surprise and shock to his friends.

"Yeah, we know but try to calm down please, Yosuke?" said Akemi calmly to Yosuke.

"My my, it seems that Yosuke is rather hot under the collar at the moment." said Elizabeth in amusement at Yosuke's reaction.

"Hot under"… That's the words you used once you see him, Elizabeth?" said Godric as he glance at Elizabeth.

"Whoa! Even more people! Wait, are they part of that army of blue folks you guys mentioned? Does that mean Marie-chan's here too?" said Yosuke as he glance in surprise and shock at both Elizabeth and Godric before he asked about Marie.

"Yeah, she is. Hold on, I'll go get her here." said Godric as he nodded at Yosuke before he left and came back a few minutes later with Marie.

"Geez, why do you bring me out of the room, Godric!? Can't you see that I'm busy with…" grumbled Marie as she scowled at Godric.

"Yeah, I know. But I wanted to show you that Casnar's guest have found and bring her missing friend back, Marie." said Godric calmly to Marie before he showed Yosuke to her.

"Oh, so you and friends have found him, that's good." said Marie with a small nod of her head at Akemi.

"Yeah, we know, Marie." said Akemi as she nodded back at Marie.

"Wow… Things got rowdy real quick." said Morgana as he glance at Godric, Akemi and Marie.

"Sorry that we're so loud, we get this way sometimes… Actually, "always" would be more accurate." said Akemi apologetically to Morgana about her friends.

"Don't worry about it because some of my friends also behaved the same like some of yours, Akemi." said Isamu reassuringly to Akemi.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." said Akemi as she nodded at Isamu.

"Welcome back, everyone. I'm truly relieved that your missing friend was safely found." said Nagi in a relief tone of voice to them while Hikari stand beside her.

"Uh, hey, partner-who's the total knockout over there?" asked Yosuke in confusion to Akemi about both Nagi and Hikari.

"She's the curator of this theater named Nagi-san that we told you about earlier, Yosuke. And the girl with her is Hikari-san." replied Akemi, telling Yosuke about both Nagi and Hikari (who nodded in silence at Yosuke).

"Hikari-san, you must be similarly relieved, no? You appeared quite concerned about Hanamura-san…" said Nagi as she glance at Hikari.

"Man… I'm sorry I had you guys worried. Uh, Hikari-chan, was it? Thanks for your concern." said Yosuke apologetically then thankfully to them.

"U-Um…" said Hikari hesitantly to Yosuke.

"Hm? What's up?" said Yosuke in slight confusion to Hikari.

"Why did you protect that herbivore? You could have… gotten yourself killed…" asked Hikari in confusion at Yosuke.

"Why, huh? I guess my body just reacted before my brain." replied Yosuke as he scratch his head a little.

"…You had no reason? Then, why…?" asked Hikari in more confusion at Yosuke.

"Oh, make no mistake, it was super scary! I almost got eaten alive… But, more important than that, I felt like I'd live to regret it if I lied to myself there." replied Yosuke.

"What… do you mean?" asked Hikari again at Yosuke.

"Like, if I fooled myself into taking the easy way out, just to get out of a jam? Whenever you continually do stuff like that… you start to hate yourself. I don't want to lie to myself anymore-I swore I'd never do it again." replied Yosuke.

"Well spoken, Yosuke." said Akemi as she nodded proudly at Yosuke.

"Yeah, although it sounds a bit cheesy." said Miyuki teasingly at Yosuke.

"Thanks, partner. And you think it's cheesy, huh, Miyuki-chan?" said Yosuke thankfully to Akemi then sighed at Miyuki.

"Waaaaah! That made my heart all fuzzy! It was cheesy like what Miyuki-chan said, but still so good, Yosuke!" wailed Teddie as he start shedding tears of awed and joy at Yosuke.

"Yeah-well said, Yosuke-senpai! That was some Grade-A cheese!" said Kanji proudly at Yosuke.

"Pfft, Yosuke, Grade-A cheese…" chuckled Yukiko.

"C'mon, stop making me sound like some kinda cheese freak!" snapped Yosuke as he scowled at Teddie for crying and at both Kanji and Yukiko for teasing him.

"Lying to yourself? It makes you… hate yourself?" muttered Hikari to herself as she closed her eyes.

"Hikari…" said Futaba as she glance at Hikari.

"The majority decided to abandon her… But, you all went to rescue her anyway, because… Because you wanted to be true to your feelings?" said Hikari.

"Yeah, exactly what you said, Hikari." said Isamu as she nodded at Hikari.

"It doesn't matter to me what some majority decides… I'd never abandon my friends if they were in danger-simple as that!" said Chie.

"_Yeah. If only the same can be said for the corrupt adults that I and my friends faced and changed the hearts of before, and also…"_ thought Isamu in her mind before she briefly glance at Goro.

"We're not claiming that a majority rule is inherently bad. When a group decision is necessary, it's only logical to follow the voice of the majority… But, just because a larger number of people agree on a certain matter, That doesn't necessarily make them right." explained Goro calmly to Hikari.

"After all, isn't a vote supposed to be a collection of each participant's honest opinion? The alternative-blindly endorsing the majority and dismissing your own feelings on the matter-is just abhorrent." said Makoto.

"Your honest opinion…" said Hikari with a pondering look on her face.

"…Hikari, does it feel scary for you to be honest with yourself?" asked Futaba.

"That… I guess it's possible. If what I believed is different from what other people believe… they'll think I'm weird." replied Hikari sadly and slightly fearfully to Futaba.

"Yeah… I get what you mean." said Futaba as she glance down with a sad look on her face.

"But, you all stick together, even though you're all so different… I think-I'm jealous of that… I'm sorry. I can't explain it." said Hikari.

"You don't have to, Hikari-chan." said Akira as he smiled at Hikari.

"Hikari-san… You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. What's important is what you wish to do-there's no need to stress yourself over what that may be." said Nagi calmly to Hikari.

"Okay…" said Hikari as she nodded at Nagi.

"Well then, now that we've completed our search for Yosuke-senpai… What should be our next steps?" said Naoto.

"To leave this movie theater, we're supposed to change the endings of the movies, right?" said Yukiko.

"Yep-no matter what, we're gonna have to go back into the movie." said Morgana as he nodded at Yukiko.

"We're not done with that dinosaur that got my head, either. I don't know how to explain it, but if we just ignore them, I swear it's gonna haunt me." sighed Yosuke as he scratch his head again.

"In that case, let's head back into the movie once we're ready." said Haru to Yosuke and the others and they all nodded in unison at her.

"Just a moment." said Elizabeth.

"Hm, Elizabeth?" said Akemi as she glance at Elizabeth.

"What is it?" asked Isamu, staring at her as well.

"Hm, hm, hm, hm…" said Elizabeth as she began thinking deeply (which confuses Akemi).

"Elizabeth, don't keep them waiting too long." said Godric.

"My, how rude of me… I've inadvertently sensed a new "bond" developing between you two." said Elizabeth.

"You mean me and Isamu?" said Akemi.

"Yes. But how could this be, perhaps… because this meeting normally wouldn't be possible? Whatever the case, this is truly fascinating…" said Elizabeth.

"A bond between my partner and the red-haired girl, huh? That's a bit sudden-do you guys feel anything like it?" asked Yosuke.

"Yeah, we did, Yosuke-kun." replied Isamu as she nodded at Yosuke.

"I got an idea on what it is… Back in the movie, Isamu and Akemi teamed up and did that insane attack on the FOE." said Ryuji.

"We did it to buy some time for you guys to figured out how to switch it on and also I wanted to aid Akemi, Ryuji." said Isamu.

"True, even I was surprised by how swiftly and smoothly we're moving… It's like my body suddenly got lighter and I can feel some kind of energy rising inside me…" said Akemi as she glance and nodded at Isamu.

"And that's how we're able to take that FOE down with that one attack of ours." said Isamu.

"For real!? That's so insane and strong!" said Yosuke in surprise and shock at hearing what both Akemi and Isamu did to the FOE.

"But still, why would something like this happened now, of all times?" said Akemi with a confused look on her face.

"Everyone gained the ability to wield multiple Personas due to those with the power of the Wild Card meeting here… So, this awakening to a power through bonds could be a phenomenon specific to this world as well." said Elizabeth.

"Is that so, Elizabeth?" said Isamu.

"We coordinated our attack back then just by chance, but if we could do that whenever we want…" said Akemi as she think about it.

"It'll probably make fighting the shadows a bit easier and faster, Akemi." said Godric.

"So, why not further develop such bonds?" said Elizabeth.

"And how do we do that, Elizabeth?" said Isamu.

"Rather than explain it through words, It would be best for you all to experience it firsthand… There just so happens to be a relevant special screening for this occasion. By deepening the bonds amongst yourselves, I suspect it will give rise to additional powers… If any of you have the time, I'd most fervently like for any of you to come by the box office so we may investigate this further. With that taken care of, please excuse me and my twin brother…" explained Elizabeth before she bowed, turned and grab and bring Godric away with her.

After Isamu, Akemi, their friends and Miyuki watched both Elizabeth and Godric walked away from them, they turned and went to the concession stand to sell the items they found inside the movie, bought some items and upgrade their weapons then Isamu, Akemi and Miyuki went into the Velvet Room to fused and gained new Personas from Caroline, Justine and Casnar before they left the room and went back into the movie with their friends.


	50. Chapter 50

**Junessic Land, Area 4…**

"So, to change this movie, we've got to find that… Yosukesaurus… right?" said Yosuke.

"Yes, exactly." said Jester as she nodded at Yosuke.

"I'm sorry, does anybody have any other ideas for what to call him besides Yosukesaurus!?" said Yosuke.

"What else would we call him? He looks exactly like you." said Chie.

"Only the head looks like him, not the entire body, Chie." said Akemi.

"Yeah, she's right. And none of us have any other ideas on what to call him besides Yosukesaurus, Yosuke-senpai." said Naoto apologetically to Yosuke.

"Agh, why did it have to be my head on the dinosaur?" groaned Yosuke as he scratch his head a little.

"Yosukesaurus is the one who most likely holds the key to changing the movie. Those herbivores had said they were headed to a "paradise with no carnivores" at the island's furthest reaches…" said Crow.

"In that case, I'm sure we'll eventually reunite with them if we head in the direction of this paradise." said Fox.

"Great! Let's get this over with as soon as possible!" said Yosuke in excitement to them.

"Hey, so… Even if we managed to find those herbivores again, is it gonna do us any good?" said Panther.

"You mean whether they're actually going to listen to what we have to say to them, isn't it, Panther?" said Miyuki as she glance at Panther.

"Yeah-like, they seemed pretty mad at us. They even kicked us out of their group." said Panther as she nodded at Miyuki.

"They believe that majority rule has kept them alive in this world… I can understand why they couldn't forgive us for taking their methods of survival so lightly." said Naoto.

"Yeah well, their majority rule thinking sucks and when I see them, I'm gonna shove it so far down their damn throats that it stays down and never see the light of day." said Jester with a cold look on her face.

"Yeah, we know and calm down, Jester." said Spade calmly to Jester (who nodded and take a deep breath to calm down).

"_Wow, he sure can calm her down, not bad."_ thought Akemi as she watched Spade calm Jester down with a small smile on her face.

"But, if we're gonna change this movie… Won't it be impossible unless we change that kinda thinking?" said Skull.

"How are we gonna do that, though? Should we grill up some nice steaks to try to win them over?" sighed Chie.

"That'd only work on you, Chie. Those guys are herbivores, anyhow!" said Yosuke as he shake his head at Chie.

"Yeah, he's right. You need either plants or vegetables instead of steaks to win them over, Chie. However, they didn't seem all that receptive to persuasion, either. We need another way besides foods to change their minds…" said Akemi with a pondering look on her face.

"Those dinosaurs are quite the mystery… Why are they so adamant on denying alternative possibilities?" said Fox with a slight confused look on his face about the herbivores.

"…I think it's due to the fact that they're all scared." said Noir.

"Really? What makes you think that they're scared, Noir?" said Miyuki.

"Well, I guess you could say they'd rather go with the flow. They're scared to break away from the crowd and stand out." said Noir.

"That's true-having to follow the crowd, getting expectations and labels shoved onto you… Resisting that kind of stuff takes a lot out of you and really beats you down over time." said Miyuki with a sad look on her face.

"Oh, I getcha…" said Kanji as he scratch his head a little.

"Going along with the crowd is much easier, and you don't have to take responsibility for any outcomes. That was the same approach to problem solving as the last movie." said Queen.

"Using majority rule to make decision isn't necessarily wrong… But being unable to even speak your own mind, solely because you're in the minority? That's just…" said Naoto.

"… Sounds unfair and boring, right, Naoto?" said Paladin.

"Yeah, that's right, Paladin." said Naoto as she nodded at Paladin.

"Indeed. If everyone were to adhere to the same methods and beliefs, nothing new would ever arise. Diversity should be more valued." said Fox.

"Yeah-like how we're all companions, but each one of us has a different way of thinking and feeling about things… But, if we talked it out properly, I know we'd be able to reach the best solution." said Akemi.

"Being able to say what's on your mind, even though it might go over badly… I guess that's just a kind of courage those dinosaurs don't have." said Yosuke.

"Yosukesaurus looked so troubled when the herd was voting… I think, deep down, he didn't really want to kick us out." said Teddie.

"Yeah, he was definitely hesitant. But in the end, he had no choice except to really convinced himself that he had to fall in line." said Miyuki with a sad look on her face.

"So, he didn't have the courage to take that one small step…" said Mona with a pondering look on her face about Yosukesaurus before he and the others heard the loud sounds of something huge falling and crashing down to the ground on the other side of the metal gate in front of them.

"What the!?" said Panther with a shock look on her face.

"Whoa, that scared the crap out of me… What WAS that, anyway!?" said Chie, shock as well.

"It sounded like something large falling down nearby. We should investigate, Jester." said Crow as he glance at Jester.

"Yeah. Come on, everyone." said Jester as she nodded at Crow before she and the others opened and went through the metal gate, went down several pathways and opened and went through several metal gates until they went into another area and Miyuki suddenly stopped and raised her right arm in front of Jester, Crow and the others, telling them to stop.

"Hm? What is it, Miyuki-chan?" asked Akemi in confusion to Miyuki.

"I don't know, something feels amiss about this area. Hey, Rise-chan! Are we going the right way?" asked Miyuki to Rise.

"Sure are, Miyuki-chan! Just keep going straight." said Rise as she nodded at Miyuki.

"Hm? Hey, what's that over there?" asked Chie as she raised and pointed her finger at something in front of them and they all glance and saw a huge bunch of fallen trees blocking the path and preventing them from going forward.

"Aw, seriously!? What the hell? There's a bunch of damn trees blockin' our way!" said Kanji with a disbelief look on his face at the fallen trees.

"I see. That must be what make you feel amiss about this area, Miyuki-chan." said Akemi as she glance at Miyuki.

"Yeah, that must be it, Akemi." said Miyuki as she nodded at Akemi.

"Jester, look here… There are large claw marks at the bases of these fallen trees." said Crow as he gestured for Jester to come for a look at the bases of the fallen trees.

"Hm, you're right, Crow. And they look freshly made too, which means those herbivores must have intentionally make these trees fell down and blocked our path." said Jester as she approached for a look at the fallen trees.

"Hmm… That must mean they really don't want us to follow them, huh?" said Yukiko.

"Who cares!? We can't back off now, after all this!" said Kanji.

"Although, look at these huge trees, mowed down so easily… These truly are real dinosaurs we're after." said Naoto.

"Y'know, that's a good point-we could be in some deep shit if we pissed them off…" said Skull with a concern look on his face.

"Just as a diamond on a dung heap is still a diamond… as timid as they may be, they're dinosaurs nonetheless." said Queen.

"Yeah, you've a point, Queen." said Paladin as he nodded at Queen.

"This is gonna be a real hassle, but I guess we've just gotta look for another way around this." sighed Yosuke as he scratch his head in slight frustration.

"Come on, everyone. Let's look for another way." said Jester to the others and they all nodded in unison to her before they turned and went down the pathway to their left.


	51. Chapter 51

After a while of Jester, Akemi, their teammates and Miyuki went down the left pathway in search of another way, they somehow managed to find a shortcut, went through it and found themselves standing inside a different area not far from the fallen trees that blocked their path.

"That was quite the meandering detour, but looks like we're finally back on our original path." sighed Queen with a relief look on her face.

"I've been wondering… Could we do something about those trees from this side of them? Simplifying our escape route just in case something went awry could make a big difference for us down the line." said Crow.

"Hm, you've a point, Crow." said Spade as he nodded in agreement with Crow.

"Oh, yeah, a huge difference-but how would we even do somethin' like that?" said Skull.

"Well, if my theory is correct… Hey, Jester-what if we were to go there and inspect the area from this side? Of course, I leave the decision to you…" said Crow as he glance at Jester.

"Let's go check it out then, Crow." said Jester as she nodded at Crow before they and the others turned and make their way toward where the fallen trees are and stopped in front of them.

"Ah, just as I thought… We can reach the tree trunks from this side." said Crow with a small nod of his head. "It may be best to chop these into smaller pieces and get them out of our way." added Crow as he glance at the fallen trees.

"We would need some kind of axe for that. Thankfully, we don't absolutely need to open this path up-" said Naoto.

"Oh-! If you need an axe, why not just leave it to me?" said Noir.

"Yeah, you're the only one in my team that used an axe weapon, Noir. Go for it." said Jester as she smiled and nodded at Noir.

"Yeah, leave it to me, Jester! It's just a scaled-up version of chopping firewoods… Here I go!" said Noir as she take out and raised her axe and began chopping the fallen trees into smaller pieces swiftly.

"Oh my goodness! She's quite fast in chopping the trees into smaller pieces with her axe!" said Akemi as she watched Noir chopped the trees down with an awed look on her face.

"Yeah, I agreed, Akemi." said Miyuki in agreement with Akemi.

"Wh-Whoa… Holy cow, Noir! How… How are you twirling while doing that?" said Mona with a shock look on his face at how Noir twirled while chopping the trees down with her axe.

"Wooooow! She's totally splendiferous!" said Teddie in an impressed tone of voice at Noir.

"…And there we go! How was that?" said Noir as she glance at the others after she's done cutting the trees to smaller pieces and put her axe away.

"You did good, Noir." said Jester as she smiled and nodded at Noir.

"Thank you for your hard work. That'll make exploring this area much easier." said Naoto thankfully to Noir.

"No thanks necessary-all I did was chop away. After all, everyone else helped out with hauling away the small pieces…" said Noir.

"Aw, it was nothin'!" said Kanji.

"Yeah! We just couldn't let you bear that burden yourself. Leave the heavy lifting to us strong men!" said Teddie happily to Noir.

"All YOU did was watch! Sheesh…" sighed Yosuke as he shake his head at Teddie.

"Thank you for your help, everyone. Well then, let's go!" said Noir as she smiled at them before they resumed their exploration of the jungle, went down some more pathways, opened and went through metal gates, encounter, fought and defeat shadows, avoid the Pterodactyl and T-Rex FOES until Akemi suddenly raised her left arm in front of Jester and the others to make them stop walking and they stopped near a huge container with a huge sticker of meats and 2 Freeze Meat words below it.

"Hm? What is it, Akemi?" asked Miyuki in concern to Akemi.

"Hey, is it me, or is Teddie missing?" said Akemi as she glance at Jester and the others.

"Now that you mention him, he's not with us now." said Yukiko as she, Jester and the others look around for him and didn't see him with them.

"Where did that bear go off too now?" said Yosuke.

"Did he get lost?" said Miyuki.

"Haha, are you trying to pull our legs or something? There's no way-Wait, you guys and girls are right! Where is he!?" said Chie with a surprise look on her face.

"You asked us, we asked who, Chie?" said Spade as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I noticed that it had grown rather quiet earlier… Teddie being missing would explain it." said Noir.

"Sheesh, that idiot! Where'd he-" groaned Yosuke as he scratch his head a little before he suddenly saw Teddie standing near the container. "There he is, you guys! What're you doing over there!? You had us all worried!" added Yosuke concernly to Teddie.

"Hrm? Why are you yelling, Yosuke? Is something wrong?" asked Teddie in confusion to Yosuke.

"Of course something's wrong, Teddie. Why didn't you tell us where you go earlier?" said Akemi sternly to Teddie (which make him winced in guilt a little).

"S-Sorry, sensei…" said Teddie apologetically to Akemi.

"It's fine. Just remember to tell us next time, alright?" said Akemi.

"I know, sensei." said Teddie as he quickly nodded at Akemi.

"… So, mind telling us why you're rubbing up against that container like that earlier?" asked Yosuke.

"This jungle is so hot… I felt like I was about to start melting away! Just then, I saw and found this refreshingly chilling and comfortable box. Ahhh, this is truly heaven…" replied Teddie happily to Yosuke.

"Is that some sort of freezer storage unit that Teddie is… sprawled upon?" said Crow as he and the others glance at the huge container.

"Yeah, it is, Crow." said Jester as she nodded at Crow.

"I never would've imagined that we'd find something like this out here." said Akemi.

"I don't get it. Why would the scientists and geneticists leave this here?" said Akemi with a confused look on her face.

"Maybe they left it for the carnivores FOE?" said Miyuki.

"Maybe, Miyuki." said Jester as she glance at Miyuki.

"The cool air seeping out of this container must feel nice. I can only imagined how tough it is wearing a costume in this heat…" said Crow.

"That long nose of yours looks pretty heated to me, Crow. Wanna hop up here next to me?" suggested Teddie as his face turned red in embarrassment.

"Yeah, why don't you join him, Crow?" said Jester wickedly at Crow.

"U-Um… No, thank you. My outfit has better ventilation than it appears. I'll pass this time." said Crow as he shake his head at both Jester and Teddie.

"_Humph. Figures you refused, Crow._" thought Jester sarcastically in her mind at Crow.

"If you're so hot, how about I incinerate you, Teddie? You know how the old saying goes… Clear your mind of all mundane thoughts and you'll find even fire cool." said Yukiko threateningly to Teddie.

"Nooooo! Please don't make any roast bear out of me, Yuki-chan!" said Teddie in fear at Yukiko.

"Oh, would you stop!? We need to keep moving here!" said Chie as she scowled at Teddie.

"Yeah, we know, Chie. Come on, everyone." said Jester as she nodded at Chie before she and the others turned and walked away from the huge freezer storage unit for meats and resumed their exploration of the jungle.


	52. Chapter 52

After a few minutes of Jester, Akemi, their teammates and Miyuki exploring the jungle while fighting and defeating some more shadows, found and obtain more useful items from treasure chests along the way, they stopped, opened and went through another metal gate to the next area only to stopped in their tracks when they see a T-Rex FOE standing in front of them.

"GRRRROOOOOOOAR!" roared the T-Rex FOE loudly at them.

"Oh no! Another one!" gasped Akemi with a worry look on her face.

"AAAAAAH! Whatdowedo!?" yell Skull in fear to them.

"Crap! Retreat!" said Yosuke worriedly to them before they quickly turned around and left the area.

"Well, NOW what do we do? We can't go any further without passing through there…" said Panther as she shake her head a little.

"I haven't seen any electric gates in the vicinity. I doubt we can trap it somewhere." said Fox.

"Great. So how are we going to lured it away?" said Paladin.

"Ooh, I know! Why don't we use somebody as bait and sneak past it while it's distracted?" suggested Chie.

"Oh, are you volunteering, Chie?" said Yukiko.

"Huh? M-Me!? C-C'mon, shouldn't it be someone who, uh… looks more delicious than me?" said Chie before she glance at Teddie.

"Chie-chan!? Why are you looking at me!?" said Teddie with a shock look on his face at Chie looking at him. "Don't tell me… You're not all going to gang up on me, are you?" added Teddie.

"Mmhm, I agreed that we should feed the dinosaur." said Yukiko with a small nod of her head to Teddie.

"Nooooo… Don't you have any mercy!?" wailed Teddie before he fell on his back and started shedding tears.

"Of course we won't gang up on you and feed you to the FOE, Teddie." said Akemi reassuringly to Teddie before she scowled at both Chie and Yukiko. "Also, will you 2 stop saying and volunteering Teddie as bait to the FOE? Because that's quite cruel of you two." added Akemi sternly to both Chie and Yukiko (which make them look down in shame).

"Huh? Oh no, I didn't mean Teddie! I mean that we should used some kind of actual food." said Yukiko as she shake her head.

"Is that so? Then next time, be more specific with your words, Yukiko-chan." said Akemi.

"I see… a plan to bait it with an appropriate meal." said Naoto.

"Carnivores eat meat …So, when around here could we get some?" said Chie with a pondering look on her face.

"Have you forgotten about the storage unit, Chie?" said Jester.

"Oh, you're right and do you really think somethin' like that in this jungle would have anything in it that ain't spoiled." said Skull.

"Well, since those electric gates are still functional, perhaps the food storage units are running properly as well?" said Crow.

"…Oh, you mean that freezer container we saw earlier! Yeah, we could rustle up something useful in there." said Yosuke.

"Our company freezes plenty of meats and they turn out just fine, so I imagine those containers work the same way." said Noir.

"Good idea! And luckily for us, there's one of the containers close to where we are." said Miyuki.

"Yeah, you're right, Miyuki." said Spade as he nodded at Miyuki.

"Leave it to the Phantom Thieves to check it out! We'll go right now!" said Panther as she smiled at Miyuki.

"All right! Let's go swipe up some frozen meat!" said Mona, smiling as well before he and the others turned and make their way back to where the storage unit is.

"We made it! Well then, let's begin the hunt!" said Panther.

"Right, Panther." said Jester as she nodded at Panther before she and her teammates went toward and into the storage unit and they came out a few minutes later carrying and bringing a huge chunk of frozen meat in their hands.

"Whoa, look at this meat! It's… the meat to end all meat!" said Chie with a happy look on her face at the huge frozen meat.

"It is a really big one, Chie." said Akemi with a surprise look on her face.

"Chie, are you actually drooling?" said Yosuke.

"Eheheh… I can't help it when something this delicious-looking is right in front of me." said Chie with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Well, if Chie-senpai's a fan of it, I bet it'll attract that carnivore real easy." said Kanji.

"Let's try placing it a safe distance away from that dinosaur and see if that lures it from the path." said Queen.

"But, this meat's still frozen-is that okay?" said Panther.

"I remember hearing that carnivores have well-developed senses of smell for sniffing out their prey… I believe our probability of success will significantly increase if we heighten the scent, so we shouldn't use it frozen." said Naoto.

"In that case, why don't we defrost and cook it to heighten the scent?" said Jester.

"Oh, good idea, Jester." said Crow as he smiled at Jester.

"If we did that, it would indeed be more fragrant… but, considering how big it is, defrosting is going to take a lot of time." said Noir.

"Even so, I'm sure that the dinosaur will come straight towards the delicious, meaty scent once it's done defrosting and cooking by you all!" said Miyuki.

"There were cooking utensils in the freezer container with the meat, so we ought to make use of them too." said Queen.

"Those scientists and geneticists even left behind the cooking utensils with the meat? How lucky for us that they left them behind." said Paladin as he shrugged his shoulders.

"By the way-where are we gonna cook? I haven't seen a kitchen in this jungle." said Skull.

"Um… Back in the movie theater?" suggested Panther.

"No! If we let them cook in an enclosed space, we'll all end up dead!" protested Yosuke.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, Yosuke!?" snapped Chie as she glared at Yosuke.

"I mean, well, you know… U-Uhhhh…" stammer Yosuke as he scratch his head and look away.

"I think what he meant is that it's dangerous to grill this huge chunk of meat in the theater. Furthermore, the theater doesn't have a kitchen." said Jester.

"That's true, Jester made some good points. There were no gas ranges or anything of that nature in the movie theater…" said Crow in agreement with Jester.

"Yeah yeah! We can't even do it there anyway, so wouldn't an outdoor setup be better?" said Yosuke in quick agreement with Crow. "Plus it'll be easier to run away, too…!" added Yosuke in a small tone of voice to himself.

"Still, cooking outdoors includes the risk of starting a forest fire…" said Fox concernly to them.

"In that case, we may want to do this near a river, so we can douse the fire immediately if it gets out of hand. Let's look for a spot around here near a water source where we can cook." suggested Queen.

"You've a point, Queen. Let's look for it now, everyone." said Jester as she nodded at Queen's suggestion before she gave her order to Akemi, their teammates and Miyuki and they began searching for a spot near a water source where it's safe for them to defrost and cooked the meat.

XXXX

After a few minutes of Jester, Akemi, their teammates and Miyuki walking and searching around the jungle for a cooking spot near a water spot while bringing and carrying the huge chunk of frozen meat and the cooking equipments with them, they finally found a perfect spot for cooking near a water spot and they put down the frozen meat and the cooking equipments on the ground.

"This spot seems good enough for us to defrost and cook the meat safely, everyone." said Jester as she glance and smiled at Akemi and the others.

"Hm, you're right, Jester. This place does seem good and safe enough for us to defrost and cook the meat." said Fox in agreement with Jester.

"It's an open area, there's a water spot nearby… I'd say it's indeed as safe a place to cook as we could hope for." said Naoto with a small nod of her head. "We may have found only a pot to cook in, but we should be fine, so long as we have a heat source for it… The only thing is that we have no recipe to work from. Will that be a problem?" added Naoto concernly to them.

"Naoto-kun, new discoveries are always waiting to be made in cooking. We just need to believe in ourselves!" said Yukiko confidently and reassuringly to Naoto.

"Mmhm! Improvising a tasty dish with a minimal number of ingredients is a useful cooking skill, too." said Rise in agreement with Yukiko.

"Alright, I'm getting fired up! Time for us gals to bust out our culinary skills! Let's get to it!" said Chie excitedly to Yukiko, Rise and Akemi.

"Uh, Chie-chan. I know that you, Yukiko-chan and Rise-chan wanted to try cooking the meat but why don't we just let the guys do it instead?" suggested Akemi.

"Yeah, Akemi's right. Since this meat is huge, shouldn't we get a more reliable-I mean, less experimental cook?" said Yosuke in agreement with Akemi. "Us guys will handle the cooking part of the bait, and you girls can, uh… I know! You girls can go out and look for other ingredients for us to use! Please!?" added Yosuke desperately to them.

"_Wow, just when I thought he couldn't get anymore desperate and freak out of their cooking. Is their cooking really that bad?"_ thought Jester sarcastically in her mind at Yosuke.

"You're kinda freakin' out there, Yosuke-senpai-I get it, though…" said Kanji.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!? Does our cooking really upset you guys so much!?" snapped Chie angrily at the guys.

"Alright, that's enough now! The guys will do the cooking and I'll be counting on you girls to go and gather the ingredients." said Jester sternly and seriously to Chie and the other girls.

"Wha!? Uh, you mean, like, you're counting on them to gather a lot of ingredients, right!?" said Yosuke as he glance at Jester.

"Yeah, that's what I just said to them." said Jester as she scowled at Yosuke.

"Huh? You're not coming with us, Jester?" asked Chie in confusion to Jester.

"Nope. I've decided to stay here, watch and helped the guys with the meat." replied Jester.

"Very well then, I'll stay here too and don't forget. You guys need to start a fire to cook the meat, right? That's why we feel most suited for the cooking part of this." said Akemi.

"You too, huh, Akemi?" said Yukiko.

"Looking for ingredients does sound fun… I feel like we can find lots of new and interesting ones here." said Noir with an interested look on her face.

"Ooh, I wanna do that too! What say we leave the cooking to them and us gals go on a little hunt?" said Panther.

"Hm, sure, why not?" said Jester in agreement with both Noir and Panther.

"You make it sound like an adventure… That seems more to my taste as well." chuckled Naoto.

"Guess it's settled then. Us guys shall do the cooking while you girls search for additional ingredients?" said Spade.

"Sounds all right to me. We'll leave the cooking to you guys-this time." said Yukiko as she nodded at Spade.

"Okay, off we go-in search for new meats!" said Chie excitedly to them.

"Um, we already have the meat, Chie-chan. So why don't we look for… other ingredients for flavour-like seaweed and shark fin?" said Yukiko.

"Huh? Seaweed and shark fin? Are you serious?" said Akemi as she glance in shock at Yukiko.

"Don't tell me we're walking all the way to the ocean to forage… At any rate, we should get going." said Queen.

"Well then, let us be off, girls!" said Miyuki happily to them before she and the other girls except both Jester and Akemi turned and went searching for ingredients.

"Whew, it worked… Excellent job, Yosuke!" said Teddie in a relief tone of voice to Yosuke.

"If we'd have left the cooking to them, we wouldn't end up with bait-we'd get a chemical weapon…" said Yosuke as he briefly scratch his head a little.

"Dude… Are the girls on your team really that bad at cooking?" asked Skull.

"Nope, Akemi's the only one who can cook and don't even ask… There are things in this world you're better off not knowing." replied Yosuke.

"But have no fear! Our sensei is a master cook!" said Teddie happily to them about Akemi's cooking skill.

"Oh? I'd bet Jester's skills stack up with your sensei…? After all, she's lodging at a café, when it comes to cooking curry, she can't be beat!" said Mona.

"Come on, Mona. You don't have to tell them that." said Jester with a slight embarrassed look on her face.

"That's great to hear. Let's work together so we can make sure this turns out well." said Akemi as she nodded at Mona before she glance and nodded at Jester.

"Yeah, I know." said Jester as she nodded at Akemi.

"Ohhh, Sensei and Jester's prides as chefs has been ignited like a bonfire!" said Teddie with a surprise look on his face at both Jester and Akemi.

"It seems that we can expect something great from them. I can't wait to taste what they make." said Fox with an excited look on his face.

"While you're droolin' over there, may I remind you that we're doing all this to make dino bait, not Fox food?" said Skull as he rolled his eyes at Fox.

"Enough chit-chat and let's get to defrosting the meat, you two." said Jester as she scowled at both Skull and Fox before they began cleaning and defrosting the meat together.


	53. Chapter 53

Right after Jester, Akemi and the guys are done in cleaning and defrosting the meat, all of them heard and saw all of the girls had returned and holding different ingredients in their hands.

"We're all back, guys!" said Panther.

"Sorry about the wait!" said Chie apologetically to the guys.

"We collected a lot of ingredients." said Yukiko.

"Oh, perfect timin'. So, what did you girls bring back?" asked Skull curiously to them.

"This is what I found." replied Naoto as she showed them a kind of brownish-green plant in her hands.

"…Um, is it some kind of grass?" said Yosuke with a confused look on his face at the plant that Naoto showed them.

"It appears to be some type of herb." said Noir before she take the plant from Naoto and sniff it. "Here, give it a sniff-doesn't it smell nice?" added Noir.

"Meowww!? That's a bit too grassy for my nose…" said Mona as he shake his head.

"It is rather… pungent, but herbs can complement to the smell of meats well, so these could be quite useful." said Crow.

"Okay, me next! Take a look… Ta-daaaaah!" said Chie as she showed them a huge egg with dozens of diamond-shaped green markings on it.

"Holy shit, it's huge! What kinda egg is this!?" said Kanji with a shock look on his face at the huge egg that Chie showed them.

"Eh, I dunno. I just saw it on the ground and picked it up." said Chie casually to them.

"Seriously? You saw, picked up and bring back a dino egg on the ground, Chie-chan? You're lucky that the mother of the egg you picked up and bring back isn't around when you take it." said Akemi in disbelief and shock at Chie for taking and bringing back a dino egg.

"Dude, this egg thing better not end up hatching on us…" said Yosuke with a concern look on his face.

"It has a pleasant shape, but a bold, wild, pattern-I want to take it back for further study instead of cracking it open…" said Fox with an interested look on his face.

"This is what I found-here you go." said Yukiko as she showed them some kind of yellow and dark green plant with slimy green ooze dripping out from it's razor-teeth mouth at the top of it (and which make Jester, Akemi and all the guys heard an imaginary and terrible screaming of a girl in the distance).

"My god, what kind of scary-looking plant is that!?" said Spade with a fearful look on his face at the plant in Yukiko's hands.

"Is that… some kind of bug-eating pitcher plant in your hands, Yukiko-chan?" said Akemi.

"My animal instincts… are telling me that thing's dangerous…" said Teddie with a fearful look on his face at the plant.

"Wouldn't it be cute as a serving dish? I just picked it, so it's nice and fresh." said Yukiko happily to them.

"I see. It does sound like a good idea to you but I think it's better that we don't used it as a serving dish on this meat, Yukiko-san." said Jester as she shake her head at Yukiko.

"Y-Yeah, Jester's right. Maybe next time, alright, Yukiko-chan." said Akemi in agreement with Jester.

"I see. Alright then, Akemi." said Yukiko as she look down with a sad look on her face.

"Aw, man… Everybody else bring back and gets to show off a bunch of cool ingredients, but all I got were these…" said Panther with a dejected look on her face.

"What is it, what is it? C'mon, show us!" said Skull impatiently to Panther (who take out and showed them a bunch of fragrant-smelling, tasty-looking mushrooms).

"Ooooh, what an enticing aroma! Could those be what I think it is?" said Mona with a surprise then happy looks on his face at the mushrooms.

"They're wild Matsutake mushrooms! Miyuki-chan spotted them, then the girls of Phantom Thieves swiped every last ones!" said Noir.

"She did, huh? Good job, Miyuki-san." said Jester proudly at Miyuki (who nodded back to her).

"Daaaaamn! Those things are very expensive-and you girls found and bring back so many of them!" said Yosuke with a shock look on his face.

"But, why are Matsutake mushrooms growing in this jungle?" said Crow with a confused look on his face.

"I suspect they were most likely involved in genetic manipulation experiments. The researchers and geneticists may have developed them concurrently with the dinosaurs… That's just my own speculation, though." said Naoto.

"So not only they do experiments on dinosaurs but on mushrooms too? Why those…" said Miyuki with a displeased look on her face.

"So, us girls total yield of ingredients is a bunch of herb plants, an egg, a scary-looking pitcher plant and a lot of Matsutake mushrooms!" said Noir with a happy look on her face.

"Still, that pitcher plant is a bit… you know, but the others seem quite usable, right?" said Queen as she glance at Paladin.

"Yeah, they do except the pitcher plant, Queen." said Paladin as he nodded at Queen.

"Excuse me, girls. The pot has been brought up to proper temperature, and the meat is ready to go as well. Jester and Akemi-san-we leave the rest to you two." said Fox as he turned to glance at both Jester and Akemi.

"In that case, I guess we'll start with the mushrooms first. What do you think we should do with them, Jester?" asked Akemi as she glance at Jester.

"Let's minced them up then roast them quickly over the fire first, Akemi." replied Jester before she and Akemi minced the mushrooms up then threw the minced pieces of mushrooms over the fire for roasting.

"Oooh-the moment they hit the flames, their pleasant scent wafted my way…" said Mona as he glance and smiled at Jester.

"My appetite's been fully roused. I can feel my tummy growling like mad!" said Teddie excitedly to both Jester and Mona.

"All right, next up is the meat. How do you think we should cook it, Jester?" asked Akemi again to Jester.

"Quickly sear it over high heat." replied Jester before she and Akemi start to cook the meat.

"Oh man, it looks sooooo good! It's got those burn marks an' everything! I'm getting hungry…" said Skull excitedly to them.

"Yeah, I agreed with you, Skull." said Spade as he nodded at Skull.

"Hungry, you two? Then try some of this, then!" said Yukiko as she showed the pitcher plant to both Skull and Spade.

"Huh? Uh…" said Spade as he turned and glance at Yukiko with a worry look on his face.

"Ooh, don't mind if I do- Augh, this is that bug-eatin' plant! It's still moving; there's no way I'm gonna eat this-Wait, why is it MOVING!?" said Skull with a shock look on his face at the moving plant.

"Yeah, why is it moving, Yukiko?" asked Spade worriedly to Yukiko.

"It's moving because it just ate a bug, you two." replied Yukiko softly to them both.

"… Ah, this meat is beautifully browned. I believe it's ready to plate, Jester." said Fox.

"Now, we should garnish it with the mushrooms we prepared…" said Queen.

"And now we add the special sauce… There, voila!" said Chie as she dumped a kind of dark green sauce onto the meat before anyone could stop her.

"Wha-Chie! What the hell did you just do!?" said Yosuke as he scowled at Chie.

"It's, uhh… Movie meat with foraged jungle sauce?" said Chie.

"_Seriously, Chie-chan?_" thought Akemi as she shake her head at Chie.

"I meant what's IN the sauce! And when did you even made that stuff!?" said Yosuke.

"We combined the egg white, the herbs and some liquid from the inside of the pitcher plant, then boiled it all down." said Yukiko.

"Um… they say not using the ingredients they brought back would be a waste, so… I couldn't stop them, I'm sorry." said Naoto apologetically to them.

"It's fine, Naoto." sighed Akemi as she shake her head a little.

"Good god, this dish appears to have been… slimed!" said Fox with a disgust look on his face at the dish.

"It's, um… What do they call it? Organic? Also, it's nice and green, and doesn't it smell like something a dino would eat?" said Chie.

"Not in the least! It just reeks! It smell like… grassy eggs!" snapped Yosuke sternly at Chie.

"Yeah, he's right, it does smell like grassy eggs. I'm sorry, Chie-chan." said Akemi sadly to Chie.

"What're we gonna do with this? It's been turned into some kinda mystery object." said Kanji as he scratch his head a little.

"Should one of us… do a taste test?" suggested Miyuki.

"Huh? But who's gonna-" said Yosuke with a shock look on his face.

"Alley-oop. Down your hatch, Yosuke!" said Teddie as he suddenly grab and pull away a handful of the green slime coated meat from the huge meat before he jumped toward Yosuke and shoved the green slime coated meat into his mouth.

"W-What!? Teddie!" gasped Akemi as she covered her mouth with her hands and with a horror look on her face.

"Hrgh!? Bluh! Ah, you moron! I-I don't wanna die yet-Blech! Blech!" said Yosuke in a horror tone of voice to Teddie for forcing him to eat the green slime coated meat.

"Yosuke… Please make it through this alive…" said Akemi sadly to Yosuke (who started coughing and wheezing now).

"Are you okay!? Should we try to make you throw up or something?" said Panther worriedly to Yosuke.

"N-Nnnnngh… Hrrrrrrghhhh!" groaned Yosuke as he closed his eyes and clutch his stomach with both arms. "It's… It's… It's delicious!" added Yosuke quite loudly and happily to them.

"Huh!? It is?" said Spade in disbelief at Yosuke.

"Are you for real!?" said Mona with a shock look on his face.

"Seriously! It's so good, it makes no sense! Try it, you guys and girls!" said Yosuke to the others, who glance at each other before they try it out too.

"Oh wow, he's right, this is very good." said Miyuki with an impressed look on her face.

"Yeah, the slime makes the meat taste creamy and bursting with flavor." said Akemi, impressed as well.

"Mm, this could be quite addicting… The sauce adds a richness to the meat that really complements the flavor." said Noir, impressed as well.

"I don't believe it-that slime worked!? Did it have some kinda chemical reaction with the meat or something?" said Skull with a disbelief then shock looks on his face.

"No, it doesn't, Skull. It didn't do that to the meat." said Jester as she shake her head at Skull.

"What a unique harmony of flavor and aroma! This sauce is nothing less than a miraculous collaboration." said Fox with an impressed look on his face as well.

"Hear that, Yosuke? Our cooking skills can't be beat!" said Chie as she glance and scowled at Yosuke.

"No, this was a miracle combined with a coincidence… If not for the meat, this would just be eggy, grassy slime." said Yosuke as he scratch his head a little.

"Yeah, true, senpai." said Kanji in agreement with Yosuke.

"In any case, I think we should be able to lure the carnivore with this, Jester." said Crow as he glance at Jester.

"Crow had a point. Let's go set the bait before it gets cold, Jester." said Naoto.

"Yeah, let's do it then." said Jester as she nodded at both Crow and Naoto before she, Akemi and the others picked up and carry the plate of green slimed huge meat to where the T-Rex FOE is.


	54. Chapter 54

Once Jester, Akemi, their teammates and Miyuki went back to where the T-Rex FOE is while carrying the plate of green slimed huge meat, they then put the plate of green slimed huge meat down and upwind of the T-Rex FOE stepped backward from it.

"Here you go, T-Rex FOE. Hope it's to your liking." said Akemi.

"I hope the dinosaur can smell it…" said Queen.

"I'm sure it can smell it so don't you worry about it, Queen." said Paladin reassuringly to Queen.

"Hraaaaah! Let the scent of meat reach your nostrils, mighty beast!" said Teddie before he began blowing the smell of meat toward the T-Rex FOE.

"Seriously, Teddie?" said Akemi as she shake her head at seeing Teddie blowing the meat toward the T-Rex FOE.

"Uh, just blowing on the bait with your mouth isn't gonna work from this far-" sighed Yosuke as he scratch the back of his head.

"Wha-The dinosaur's sniffing the air, you guys!" said Mona with a shock look on his face.

"Whoa, seriously!?" said Yosuke, shocked as well.

"I don't believe it…" said Miyuki, shocked as well.

"Looks like what Teddie did worked out after all." said Akemi with a small nod of her head.

"Look! It's going for it!" said Rise as she and the others watched as the T-Rex FOE walked toward the green slimed huge meat and began chowing down on it.

"Yes! It's eating the bait! We did it!" said Panther happily to them.

"Should we use this opportunity to slip past it?" said Fox.

"Yeah, let's slip past it now while it's eating-" said Spade.

"Hold up. It's about to finish off the bait." said Oracle.

"Already!? Oh man, all that effort, for nothing…" said Yosuke with a shock then sad looks on his face.

"It must be really hungry for it to eat the bait this quick, Yosuke-senpai." said Kanji.

The next second, all of them watched the T-Rex FOE turned and walked away from them into the forest after it's done eating the bait.

"Wait, what the-it just wandered off?" said Yosuke with a confused look on his face.

"It may well have returned to it's nest now that it's had a meal." said Naoto.

"Hm, you may be right, Naoto-kun." said Jester as she nodded at Naoto.

"Well, it seems like it all worked out in the end, right?" said Akemi.

"Yeah. That carnivore's long gone." said Miyuki.

"Geez, now it feels like it was a waste to let that dinosaur eat our meat." grumbled Skull.

"I agree. The opportunity to feast upon a cut of meat that size comes only once in a lifetime!" said Fox in agreement with Skull.

"Excuse me, is he always like this, Jester?" asked Miyuki as she glance at Jester.

"Yeah, that's how he is, Miyuki-san." replied Jester with a small nod of her head to Miyuki. "Sorry but there's no more a cut of meat that size back in that freezer container anymore, Fox." said Jester sadly to Fox.

"No more of that cut of meat back in that freezer container? That can't be…" said Fox with a sorrow look on his face.

"You'll be fine, Fox…" said Paladin reassuringly to Fox before he, Fox and the others winced and jumped in shock unison due to Chie suddenly screaming in fear before they saw her quickly jumped onto the back of the nearest person, which is Yosuke (which make him stagger and nearly fall).

"What the!? Chie, what's wrong!?" said Yosuke as he glance over his right shoulder at Chie.

"I-I s-stepped on a huge bug, Yosuke! That's why!" said Chie fearfully to Yosuke.

"She's right, Yosuke. She did stepped on a huge bug that look like a centipede and it looks angry at her." said Yukiko.

"Seriously? That's what got her afraid?" said Yosuke with a disbelief look on his face.

"Holy crap! It's huge! It's as big as an adult!" said Kanji with a shock look on his face at the huge centipede bug (who's letting out angry chittering sounds at Chie).

"Oh my goodness, that's an Arthropleura that you stepped on, Chie-chan." said Jester as she glance at the huge centipede bug called Arthropleura with an awed look on her face.

"Huh? An Arthropleura?" said Miyuki with a confused look on her face.

"It's one of the huge insects that can only be found in the ancient swampy land of Scotland 300,000,000 years ago way before dinosaurs exists, Miyuki-san." explained Jester to Miyuki. "I thought that these scientists and researchers only bring dinosaurs back to life. I had no idea that they also bring huge ancient insects back to life too and what a fascinating insect it is." added Jester with a happy smile on her face.

"Yeah, I agreed with you, Jester. It's a fascinating huge insect." said Yukiko in agreement with Jester.

"Can you two stopped being impressed with it and make it go away already!" said Chie as she scowled at both Jester and Yukiko.

"Fine, Chie-chan." said Jester as she scowled back at Chie before she glance at the Arthropleura. "Look, I know you're angry at her for stepping on you but she'd no idea that you're under her feet and she's afraid of insects so can you don't be angry at her and please go somewhere else?" said Jester calmly to the Arthropleura (which make it stopped letting out angry chittering sound before it nodded to her then turned and crawled away from them).

"I don't believe it. It actually listen to her and go away." thought Paladin as he glance at Jester with an impressed look on his face.

"Ok, it's gone now so can you get off my back now, Chie!" said Yosuke to Chie (who nodded and got off his back).

"Alright, I'm down now, Yosuke." said Chie.

"Good and don't do that to me again, Chie! My back…" said Yosuke as he scowled at Chie while he rubbed his back with his right hand.

"Oh, we still have tons of that sauce left! It's healthy and tasty-should we bring it back to the theater as a gift?" said Chie happily to them.

"I wonder if we could serve this sauce at our inn… I might be able to make something similar with conventional ingredients." said Yukiko with a pondering look on her face.

"Would you 2 forget the sauce!? What're you 2 trying to do anyway, make a jungle version of Mystery Food X!?" said Yosuke frantically at both Chie and Yukiko.

"Hm? What do you mean by Mystery Food X?" said Miyuki with a confused look on her face at Yosuke.

"It's something that you're better off not knowing, Miyuki-san." said Akemi with a small shake of her head.

"Is that so? Very well then, Akemi." said Miyuki as she nodded at Akemi.

"Sorry to interrupt the conversation, but we don't know when that carnivore might return." said Crow slightly concernly to them.

"Ooh, he's right. C'mon, we better get through here as quick as we can before it come back, guys!" said Mona in agreement with Crow before all of them quickly open and went through the gate to the next area before the T-Rex FOE came back.

XXXX

**A few minutes later…**

"…Man, no matter how far we go on, it's just the same thing over and over. Plants and giant bugs as far as the eye can see. And dinosaurs too? This place is crazy…" sighed Yosuke as he scratch the back of his head and with a weary look on his face.

"Naturally, the roads aren't paved either, making it difficult to get around…" said Naoto.

"Well, least one of us is doin' fine." said Kanji before he (and the others) glance at Fox with a deadpan look on his face.

"Ahh, what exquisite plant life! A mountain of sketchbooks wouldn't be enough to capture all of this beauty!" said Fox excitedly to them.

"Oh, yeah, don't worry about him." said Panther as she shake her head at Fox.

"Sheesh, he's really into this… He's not gonna wander off and get eaten, does he?" sighed Yosuke in slight exasperation at Fox.

"Honestly, Fox is more likely to eat one of the dinosaurs…" said Mona.

"You know, I can totally see him do it, Mona." said Jester as she nodded to Mona while an image of Fox eating one of the dinosaurs popped inside his mind.

"What the hell!? That's something I'd expect from Chie!" said Yosuke with a shock look on his face.

"Hey! Even my appetite wouldn't make me just grab a random dinosaur and start chomping away on it!" snapped Chie angrily at Yosuke. "… Not that I'm opposed to trying dinosaur or anything. No meat is bad meat!" added Chie to the others.

"Seriously, Chie-chan?" said Akemi in a deadpan tone of voice to Chie.

"Hmm… That's only if you're able to somehow get your hands on some dinosaur meat. Also, I wonder when we'll be able to eat meat again." said Miyuki with a pondering look on her face.

"Hm… How about those hot dog buns in the concession stand in the theater, Miyuki-san?" suggested Jester.

"Oh, you're right. I forgot about them, Jester." said Miyuki as she glance and gave a small smile at Jester.

"I mean, hot dogs are great and all, but dinosaur meat's got more… BAM, you know?" said Chie as she glance at Jester. "I wanna chow down on a chunk of meat so massive, I'd feel like I'll never be able to finish it!" added Chie happily to them.

"So, where do we find this massive chunk of meat?" asked Fox as he glance at Jester.

"Great. He got influenced by Chie-chan love of all meats." thought Akemi as she shake her head at Fox.

"That's what we're sayin'. It's not here…" said Skull as he crossed his arms. "Wait, whoa! The hell'd you come from!?" said Skull as he glance in shock at Fox.

"I heard someone mention meat. My stomach is ready." said Fox.

"This guy's just as weird as Chie…" sighed Yosuke. "Look, sorry to disappoint you, but we're probably not gonna be eatin' any meat for a while." added Yosuke quickly to Fox.

"W-What!? Then… there's… no meat? And here I was ready to feast… Now I'm even hungrier…" groaned Fox weakly as he look down and his right hand clutch his groaning stomach.

"Yeah, all this talk about meat's made me hungry too…" groaned Chie weakly as well.

"Seriously?" thought Paladin as he rolled his eyes at them.

"A couple of carnivores, these two. Let's treat them to some meat next time we get the chance, Jester." said Mona as he glance at Jester.

"Uh huh. Of course, Mona." said Jester as she nodded at Mona before she, Akemi, their teammates and Miyuki stopped talking and resumed their walk and search of Yosukesaurus and his fellow herbivores.


	55. Chapter 55

**Another few minutes later…**

After Jester, Akemi, their teammates and Miyuki search and pursuit after Yosukesaurus and his fellow herbivores, they finally found and caught up to them.

"Look, you guys! There they are which means we've finally found and caught up to them!" said Miyuki to Jester, Akemi and the others as she raised and pointed her finger at Yosukesaurus and his fellow herbivores.

"Hey, you're right, Arisato!" said Skull as he nodded at Miyuki.

"Finally!" said Spade.

"Hey, those humans are back… Did they follow us?" said the sulky herbivore to the others after she noticed Joker and the others with them.

"No way!? Didn't we blocked off the path to prevent them from following us?" said the stubborn herbivore with a disbelief look on her face.

"Heheh! As if we'd give up over such a minor obstacle!" chuckled Mona.

"But… Why are you all following us?" said the timid herbivore with an exasperated look on her face.

"Yeah, we don't have anything to do with you all anymore." said the sulky herbivore.

"Let's just ignore the humans and keep moving. Who cares about them? Just as long as we can get to our paradise…" said the nervous herbivore before she and her fellow herbivores rudely turned around and walked away from them.

"Humph. They're still rude and walked away from us after Miyuki found them and told us about it." thought Jester with a cold look on her face at the herbivores.

"H-Hey! Get back here, you rude bastards!" snapped Kanji angrily at the herbivores.

"Don't bother and save your breath, Kanji-kun." said Akemi calmly to Kanji while both Yosuke and Yosukesaurus glance at each other in silence for a few minutes.

"What about you? Are you fine with this? You keep suppressing how you really feel… Are you really satisfied with being the kind of person that abandon their friends!?" said Yosuke in an exasperated tone of voice to Yosukesaurus.

"He's right so you don't have to keep on suppressing how you really feel inside, Yosukesaurus." said Noir calmly to Yosukesaurus.

"I-I can't help it! This is what everyone voted for! It's the rule of the herd… If I go against it, I'll be the one kicked out next! Just… leave me alone!" snapped Yosukesaurus as he scowled at Yosuke before he turned and walked away from them to join his fellow herbivores.

"There they go again." said Yukiko.

"Why are they being so stubborn?" sighed Miyuki as she shake her head a little at Yosukesaurus and his fellow herbivores.

"Sheesh, this again!? We better go too!" said Yosuke with an annoy look on his face.

"Yosuke, what is it that's fired you up so much?" asked Teddie in confusion to Yosuke.

"Huh!?" said Yosuke with a surprised look on his face at Teddie.

"True, you do seem especially invested when it comes to Yosukesaurus…" said Queen.

"Mind telling us about it, Yosuke?" said Paladin.

"Uhh… right. I guess I was getting a bit heated with him back there. It's like… I can understand how he feels." said Yosuke as he briefly scratch his head a little.

"Is it because he has your face?" said Jester.

"No, it's something else, Jester." said Akemi as she glance and shake her head at Jester.

"Well, I guess you're right about him having my face but that's a part of it. Kuro's also right because he reminds me of how I used to be… Growing up, I had to transfer a lot, and transfer students tend to feel isolated when they get to their new school." said Yosuke.

"I know what you mean. There are all these established friend groups and cliques, and then you just show up…" said Panther.

"_So do I. I feel the same too because I also go through the same thing."_ thought Miyuki with a sad and resign look on her face.

"That's why I would just laugh along or go with whatever the other guys were saying-all so I wouldn't feel isolated… But I ended up hiding how I really felt all the time. Even when I didn't agree with what they said, I just sucked it up. If I hadn't done that, I'd be the odd one out, yeah?" said Yosuke.

"Yosuke-kun…" said Akemi sadly to Yosuke.

"I know how hard it is to feel and be alone… There could be tons of people around you, but you still feel like you stick out like a sore thumb. It can be scary." said Oracle sadly to Yosuke.

"It sure is hard to be alone…" said Noir sadly as well.

"When Yosuke-kun's family first came to Yasoinaba, they were scrutinized pretty badly because of their business…" said Yukiko.

"Yeah-no matter where I went, it's always the same… I would constantly gauge people's reactions to see if they liked me… All of my relationship felt so phony." said Yosuke as he scratch his head again before he glance at Akemi and the others. "That is, until I met these guys and girls." added Yosuke slightly happily to them.

"Yosuke-senpai…" said Naoto.

"When I started hanging out with them, hiding my personality around them made me feel like I was being an idiot." said Yosuke with a small smile on his face.

"Wait, are you actually paying us a compliment!?" said Chie in disbelief at Yosuke.

"Well yeah, no matter what others say, you guys didn't immediately arrest and judge me, remember? We talk about our true feelings, and you stop me when I'm about to do something else. Knowing people like that… Knowing friends like that has been life-changing." said Yosuke.

"Heh, that's the highest compliment you could give us…" said Akemi as she smiled at Yosuke.

"No way-Yosuke senpai actually being real with us!" said Rise with a surprise look on her face.

"Yeah, how surprising." said Spade, surprised as well.

"Oh, c'mon! What so bad about me spilling my guts for once!?" said Yosuke.

"You've moved me so greatly that I can hardly bear it, Yosuke…" sniffed Teddie before he start crying.

"Argh! Ok, no more of that! I'm getting' embarrassed here all of a sudden." said Yosuke with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Thank you for sharing your feelings with us. Yosuke-kun." said Yukiko.

"Uh huh. What Yukiko-senpai said." said Kanji.

"U-Uhh… Well, anyway! I wanna give Yosukesaurus and his fellow herbivores a piece of my mind! If they're all really companions, they need to stop worrying about other's reactions and be honest with each other." said Yosuke.

"Yeah, we'll find them and tell them exactly that." said Akemi as she nodded at Yosuke.

"They all share such a strong bond… It's so wonderful to witness." chuckled Noir with a happy look on her face.

"Yeah, I agreed with you, Noir." said Spade as he nodded in agreement with Noir.

"We better step up our game too-Right, Jester?" said Skull as he glance at Jester.

"Yeah, because our bond is also as tight as theirs." said Jester.

"That's right. Our bonds are strong as steel!" said Mona as he nodded at Jester.

"Well then, let's get going before we lose track of them!" said Yosuke excitedly to them.

"We'll do our best to navigate, so you'd better not give up either!" said Oracle.

"Of course we won't, Oracle." said Jester before she, Akemi, their teammates and Miyuki resumed their search and pursuit of Yosukesaurus and his fellow herbivores, found and went down the staircase to the next area, saw that they're standing in a different area before they walked forward and stopped in front of another metal gate.


	56. Chapter 56

"Guys! I'm sensing the herd of herbivores just on the other side of this gate!" said Rise to Jester, Akemi, their teammates and Miyuki. "But, something seems odd about them… I wonder, could something be wrong?" added Rise in confusion to them about the herd of herbivores.

"Hm, could it be that something bad happened to them on the other side of this gate?" said Kanji as he glance at the others.

"Nah. I don't think that's what she mean, Kanji-kun." said Akemi as she shake her head at Kanji.

"Ah, geez… Looks like we'd better be careful." said Yosuke as he briefly scratch his head a little before he glance at Jester. "Jester, are we really ready to go?" asked Yosuke.

"Yep. All set to go, Yosuke." replied Jester as she nodded at Yosuke.

"Alright-Let's do this!" said Yosuke excitedly to Jester, Akemi and the others before they opened and went through the metal gate and stepped into a huge, open and empty plain area and they saw Yosukesaurus and his fellow herbivores standing in the middle of the empty plain area.

"We finally caught up with 'em again! Hey, dinos!" snapped Kanji as he scowled at Yosukesaurus and his fellow herbivores (who stay silent and didn't say anything to them). "Geez, what's their deal now?" grumbled Kanji.

"Hrmm, their bearhavior is quite unusual… Is something wrong?" said Teddie with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong? Are you all alright?" asked Akemi concernly to Yosukesaurus and his fellow herbivores.

"… It's not here." said Yosukesaurus as he closed his eyes and lowered his head with a sad then disappointed look on his face.

"Hm? What's not here?" said Spade in confusion to Yosukesaurus.

"Huh? You're all depressed because you all lose something?" said Yosuke, confused as well.

"Of course not. It's just that the paradise for us herbivores… It's was all made up! Nothing but a fake!" snapped the sulky herbivore angrily at Yosuke.

"Hold on a moment-this place is where your paradise is supposed to be!?" said Queen with a surprise look on her face.

"Seriously!?" said Paladin as he look around the place with a surprise look on his face too.

"But, this place is an empty, walled in area." said Fox.

"Well, did you guys look at the directions again? Maybe this is the wrong place…" said Yosuke.

"I checked the book when we got here! This is the exact spot they wrote about!" said Yosukesaurus as he scowled at Yosuke. "We've been everywhere on this island, and still haven't found our paradise…" added Yosukesaurus sadly to Yosuke and the others.

"Really, are you all sure about that? Maybe there's a hidden path that you all somehow overlooked and missed on this island?" said Jester.

"Yeah, what she said. Maybe there's a hidden passage that takes you and your herbivore friends somewhere else." said Yosuke.

"It's no use, Yosuke-senpai… We checked all over the area, but it looks like this place is nothing but a dead end." said Rise sadly to Yosuke.

"Even when we expanded our range, we didn't see anything like a paradise anywhere on this island." said Oracle.

"Oh. That's not good." said Spade as he shake his head sadly.

"What a "Paradise" this is… Don't make me laugh! We've been tricked-we've all been had!" said the loud herbivore angrily.

"…Aren't you the one who convinced and sold us on this "quest"?" said the sulky herbivore accusingly at Yosukesaurus.

"Wha-Me!? But, all I did was read about it in some human book_!" gasped Yosukesaurus in disbelief and shock at what the sulky herbivore just accused him of.

"You dragged us all into this mess, and now you're trying to pass the blame!?" snapped the sulky herbivore angrily at Yosukesaurus.

"None of you exactly shot down the idea! You said, "If there's a paradise for us, we'll go!" That's why we've all been risking our lives too-" said Yosukesaurus.

"That's right! The life of the entire herd is at risk out here, and it's all your fault!" snapped the stubborn herbivore angrily at Yosukesaurus.

"What!? How can they say that to him and blamed him for it!?" said Akemi in disbelief, shock then anger at the 2 herbivores accusing and blaming Yosukesaurus for tricking them.

"Yeah, I know what you mean and what a bunch of ungrateful herbivores they are to poor Yosukesaurus." said Jester in agreement with Akemi.

"But that's-That's because I thought it'd be best for us…" said Yosukesaurus.

"Let's begin the vote! All those who believe it's his fault that we were put in danger, raise your hands!" said the sulky herbivore as she glance at the other herbivores.

"So, uh… How should we vote?" said the nervous herbivore hesitantly to the sulky herbivore.

"I-If you're all saying it's his fault… then I guess I think so too…" said the timid herbivore reluctantly to the sulky herbivore.

"_They can't be serious! They're actually voting to kick him out and away from them just because they accused him of tricking and bringing them to a non-existed paradise? Damn herbivores!" _thought Jester as she narrowed her eyes coldly at the herbivores.

"No… But I-You all gotta hear me out!" protested Yosukesaurus.

"Looks like it's unanimous. So… All those who think we should kick him out for endangering the herd, raise your hands!" said the sulky herbivore again to the other herbivores (who immediately raised their hands).

"W-Wait a sec! If you all kick me out… what am I supposed to do!?" said Yosukesaurus worriedly to his fellow herbivores.

"This herd has always followed the majority rule. Don't you remember?" said the loud herbivore to Yosukesaurus.

"Wh-When we were chased and attacked by that carnivore, you went along with the vote that time… And… this isn't any different… right?" said the nervous herbivore.

"…!" gasped Yosukesaurus as he widened his eyes in more disbelief and shock at what the nervous herbivore just said to him.

"Back off the guy! What're you all baggin' on him for, anyways!?" snapped Skull angrily at the herbivores.

"Yeah, stop blaming him and leave him alone!" said Chie as she glared at the herbivores.

"I can't believe this… There's no way this is how they should handle their problems." said Akemi as she shake her head a little.

"Yeah, we need to intervene, Akemi." said Jester.

"Yeah, let's hurry up and stop them-he's about to get kicked outta the herd!" said Yosuke as he nodded in agreement with Jester before he turned to glared at the herbivores. "Hold on a second! Aren't you guys all part of the same group? All you're doing is voting based on what others might think-THAT'S how you decide your majority rule?" added Yosuke angrily at the herbivores.

"W-Well…" said the timid herbivore in a conflicted tone of voice to Yosuke.

"We're defenseless preys! We'll never survive if we don't stick together and act together!" said the sulky herbivore angrily at Yosuke.

"Can you or the other humans with you even understand what it feels like to live in constant fear of carnivores? Those who behave selfishly need to be kicked out. That's the only way we can survive!" said the loud herbivore.

"_No, we don't understand the feelings of you all living in constant fear of carnivores but even so, it's still not right for you all to vote and kick someone out just to keep on surviving!"_ thought Jester in disappointment and anger at the herbivores.

"We understand what you all are saying… However, you all are capable of more methods of self-preservation besides casting out your troublemakers. Wouldn't it be better to choose a different means of survival in which no one is cast out and sacrificed?" said Naoto calmly to them.

"Yeah, Naoto's right. Think about it, you guys." said Akemi as she nodded in agreement with Naoto.

"Okay, and what means are those!? It's not like we want to do it… This is the only way we can protect ourselves!" said the loud herbivore.

"Y-Yeah! If we obey the majority decision, then we know we've done the right thing!" said the sulky herbivore.

"A-Also… weren't you being pretty friendly with those humans?" said the nervous herbivore as she glance at Yosukesaurus. "All these happened because you believe in a human book that you found on this island, too…" added the nervous herbivore accusingly at Yosukesaurus.

"I… I didn't mean for this to happen!" said Yosukesaurus.

"That doesn't matter anymore-it's already decided. We took a vote, and the majority says to kick you out." said the loud herbivore.

"N-No, please! I don't wanna be alone…" pleaded Yosukesaurus.

"If you're still so adamant on not being kicked out, then prove that you're really on our side here!" said the sulky herbivore.

"Humans are the ones who deceived us into coming here, with that awful book you found and told us about! If you're of the same opinion, then shouldn't you be able to make those human there pay for it!?" said the loud herbivore as she raised and pointed a finger at Jester, Akemi, their teammates and Miyuki.

"Wha-Make them… make them pay!?" gasped Yosukesaurus in more disbelief and shock at what the loud herbivore told him to do.

"What!? How could you all!?" said Paladin in disbelief, shock and anger at the herbivores.

"Now you damn herbivores are blaming us for deceiving you all and forcing Yosukesaurus to make us pay!? That's ridiculous!" snapped Jester coldly at the herbivores.

"She's right! How could and where'd you all get that idea!? That book has nothing to do with us!" said Panther.

"If you want to rejoin our herd, you have to prove that you fit in with us!" said the sulky herbivore as she and the other herbivores ignored them.

"Dammit, this is so stupid!" said Yosuke as he glared at the herbivores.

"I…I, ah…" said Yosukesaurus with a conflicted look on his face.

"Hey, keep it together-don't just make yourself agree with them!" said Mona.

"No… I don't wanna be kicked out and abandoned by them… I didn't do anything wrong. It's-It's all because you humans went and stuck your stupid noses into this!" snapped Yosukesaurus as he glared at them before a huge black and red aura and with black and white movie reels spinning around the aura appeared and completely covered him up.


	57. Chapter 57

After a few seconds, the red and black aura that covered Yosukesaurus dissipated away to reveal Yosukesaurus in his alternate form, which is a white-eyed, black-faced, light green body with dozens of dark green stripes on it and a huge red fur scarf tied around his neck, a long black tail behind his back and 2 long and sharp-looking horns on the top of his head before he glance and let out a roar (while clutching his throbbing head with his clawed hands) at Jester, Akemi, their teammates and Miyuki.

"He transformed!? Can he really do that!?" gasped Noir with a surprise look on her face at Yosukesaurus alternate form.

"Yep, looks like he did, Noir." said Paladin grimly at Noir.

"It's because of those damn herbivores that stands behind him pressured and forced him to become like this." said Jester as she glared at the herbivores standing behind Yosukesaurus.

"Ngh… Looks like we're done talking this over." said Akemi. "_If only those herbivores didn't pressured and forced him to become like this…"_ added Akemi sadly in her mind at Yosukesaurus.

"You've given up all of your thoughts… Is that really how you want to live?" said Yosuke in disappointment at Yosukesaurus.

"Shut up, shut up! If I don't do this… I… I… I've got no choice… but to take you all out!" yell Yosukesaurus angrily at them.

"Dammit, he's gone completely berserk! Snap out of it!" said Yosuke.

"Don't bother and save your breath, Hanamura. The only way we can snap him out of it is by fighting." said Jester coolly to Yosuke while she narrowed her eyes coldly at Yosukesaurus.

"Jester's right, Yosuke. Get ready, everyone!" said Akemi in agreement with what Jester said before she tell the others to get ready for a fight.

"Sonya, Aqua!" said Jester.

"Zorro, Garula!" said Morgana.

"Robin Hood, Holy Arrow!" said Crow.

"Arsene, Eigaon!" said Spade.

"Captain Kidd, Atom Splitter!" said Skull.

"Carmen, Agilao!" said Panther.

"Goemon, Bufula!" said Fox.

"Al Capone, Poison Arrow!" said Paladin.

"Johanna, Freila!" said Queen.

"Milady, Psio!" said Noir.

"Necronomicon, Mini Recovery!" said Oracle.

"Archimedes, Firestrike Link!" said Miyuki.

"Izanagi, Elecstrike Link!" said Akemi.

"Konohana Sakuya, Agilao!" said Yukiko.

"Tomoe, Kill Rush!" said Chie.

"Jiraiya, Garula!" said Yosuke.

"Kintoki-Douji, Bufula!" said Teddie.

"Take-Mikazuchi, Zionga!" said Kanji.

"Sukuna-Hikona, Megido!" said Naoto.

"Himiko, Mini Recovery!" said Rise.

After Jester, Akemi, their teammates and Miyuki summoned forth their personas and uses their different physical and magic skills to attack and struck the alternate form of Yosukesaurus, Yosukesaurus winced then yell out in pain and agony from their attacks and his entire body turned purple due to Ace's Persona Cendrillion Poisma skill before he used Sukukaja skill on himself to increased his accuracy and evasion then he used "Gale Fang" skill on Panther to knock her down.

"Gah!" yell Panther in pain from Yosukesaurus attack.

"Panther! Are you alright?" said Skull as he quickly rushed toward and helped picked Panther up from the ground with a worry look on his face.

"I'm fine, Skull." said Panther reassuringly to Skull.

"Here, let me help. Konohana Sakuya, Diarama." said Yukiko before she had Konohana Sakuya to cast Diarama skill on Panther to healed her bruise wound.

"Thanks, Yukiko-san." said Panther thankfully to Yukiko (who nodded to her).

"_You did good, Yukiko."_ thought Akemi as she watched Yukiko helped healed Panther bruise wound with an approving look on her face before she turned her attention back to Yosukesaurus. "Izanagi, Tarunda!" added Akemi, decreasing Yosukesaurus offense.

"Arsene, Sukunda!" said Spade, nullifying Yosukesaurus's accuracy and evasion.

"Not bad, you guys! Sonya, Rakunda!" said Jester in approval at both Akemi and Spade using Tarunda and Sukunda skills on Yosukesaurus before she decreased his defense.

"Take this, Headbutt!" snapped Yosukesaurus (who's very annoy at Jester, Spade and Akemi for decreasing and nullifying his offense, defense, accuracy and evasion) as he charge toward Akemi to knock her down like how he knock Panther down earlier only for Akemi to easily dodged aside of his attack.

"Heh. Too bad for you, Yosukesaurus. Izanagi, Zionga!" said Akemi in a taunting tone of voice to Yosukesaurus before she used Zionga skill on him, which electrocute and reduced some more of his HP level before he raised his clawed hands to clutch his head tightly.

"N-Nngh… N-No… I can't…" said Yosukesaurus with a hesitated look on his face.

"Hey, he's starting to hesitate, you guys!" said Rise.

"Yeah, we can see that, Rise." said Kanji as he nodded at Rise.

"What? You can't back out of this now…" said the sulky herbivore as she jumped out from her hiding place and stand behind Yosukesaurus.

"The majority has spoken-or, would you rather get kicked out of the herd?" said the loud herbivore as she jumped out too.

"You can't stop now. This is what we all voted for…" said the nervous herbivore.

"T-That's right. There's no way a unanimous vote is wrong so stop fooling around and get them!" said the sulky herbivore.

"Yeah! Get'em already!" said the loud herbivore.

"Hurry up and do it already!" said the timid herbivore.

"Why don't you herbivores shut your damn mouths and let him make his own decision!" snapped Jester as she glared coldly at the herbivores (who ignored her).

"Ah-No… I don't wanna be kicked out! Y-You're all right because there's nothing I can do alone! GYAAAAAAAAH!" yell Yosukesaurus in worry, fear and agreement with his fellow herbivores before he stopped clutching his head with his clawed hands, let out a roar while turning and glaring at Jester, Akemi and the others and resumed his attacks on them.

"So much for his hesitation, Akemi-senpai." said Kanji sadly to Akemi.

"No, Kanji-kun. It's because of those herbivores that he stopped hesitating about not wanting to fight us." said Akemi as she shake her head at Kanji.

"She's right. It seems that he's only fighting us because of those herbivore dinosaurs behind him…" said Noir in agreement with Akemi.

"Dammit, this is wrong and terrible! What're we gonna do!?" said Yosuke with a frustrated look on his face.

"Looks like we'll just have to shut those herbivore dinosaurs behind him first…" said Akemi.

"I agree with you, Akemi. Let me be the one to teach those herbivores a severe lesson about what they just said and do to Yosukesaurus while the rest of you keep Yosukesaurus busy." said Jester as she glared coldly at the herbivores.

"You will, huh? Very well then, Jester. Go ahead and kick their asses while we keep Yosukesaurus busy." said Akemi as she nodded at Jester before Jester broke away from the others and charge past Yosukesaurus toward the herbivores to beat them up by herself while Akemi, their teammates and Miyuki keep Yosukesaurus busy for the next few minutes until Jester managed to beat the herbivores down.

"Alright! She did it!" said Yosuke with a happy and impressed look on his face at Jester.

"Yeah! Well done, Jester!" said Spade happily to Jester.

"Yeah, she did good and serves those herbivores right." said Akemi with a smug smirk on his face.

"Se-Seriously? Heheheh… You guys and girls… really are strong…" chuckled Yosukesaurus in resignation to Jester, Akemi, their teammates and Miyuki before he turned back into his previous dino form and Jester and the others and their personas level up, learn new skills and gained 5000 yen, Camo Scale and Growth Incense items from him.


	58. Chapter 58

"Ngh… Nnnh…" groaned Yosukesaurus in exhaustion and pain after his transformation and being forced to fight against Jester, Akemi, their teammates and Miyuki.

"No way… He lose to the humans?" gasped the nervous herbivore in disbelief and shock at Yosukesaurus losing to them.

"But he's so much bigger than them… Unbelievable…" said the loud herbivore.

"This proves that some things cannot be presumed from simple appearances, or even common sense." said Fox.

"Yeah, Fox's right and I hope that what you herbivores see stuck in your minds and change your attitudes about us." said Spade.

"More importantly, are you okay? Have you been injured anywhere?" asked Rise concernly to Yosukesaurus.

"Oh, Rise's right! How are you, Yosukesaurus?" said Akemi concernly to Yosukesaurus as well.

"O-Oh… No and I'm fine, you two. Thanks for asking." said Yosukesaurus reassuringly to both Rise and Akemi. "… You guys and girls went easy on me there, isn't it?" added Yosukesaurus to them.

"Yeah, we did." said Panther as she nodded at Yosukesaurus.

"We prefer to call it "pulling our punches". It wouldn't do us or anybody else any good to wipe the floor with you." said Mona.

"Heheh. I really am no match for you guys and girls." chuckled Yosukesaurus in a defeated tone of voice to them. "But still, I did such terrible things to you guys and girls though… Why do you all still want to help us out so badly?" added Yosukesaurus in confusion to them.

"That's because you look like you needed it, unlike those so-called herbivore friends of yours, Yosukesaurus." said Jester gently to Yosukesaurus then coldly about his fellow herbivores.

"Yeah, what Jester said, Yosukesaurus." said Spade in agreement with Jester.

"Was that how I looked to you two? Haha… I never would have noticed." chuckled Yosukesaurus.

"Oh dear-it seems you're the only ones who hadn't realised this." sighed Fox as he shake his head at Yosukesaurus.

"You've all been working together for this whole time, trying for the same goal, right? Of course you're gonna butt heads sometimes… But, totally disregarding some people, all because they're in the minority? Isn't that sad and wrong?" said Yosuke.

"…" sighed Yosukesaurus as he look down at the ground.

"I don't really get this kinda stuff." said Kanji as he scratch his head a little. "Like, what's the point in carin' whether you're all the same or not all the time? Of course different people've got different opinions." added Kanji calmly to Yosukesaurus.

"That's right. When it comes to friends, differences don't matter-you just do what you can to help 'em out. Right, Akemi?" said Yosuke before he glance and nodded at Akemi.

"Yeah, Yosuke." said Akemi as she nodded back at Yosuke.

"I didn't want to be abandoned, so I just went along with everyone else… But I've finally come to my senses! I don't want to belong in any place where I have to lie to fit in!" said Yosukesaurus with a determined look on his face.

"Yeah, that's the spirit, Yosukesaurus!" said Panther as she smiled proudly at Yosukesaurus.

"Yeah, just keep followin' that train of thought. And make sure you follow it with friends who rely on you, and who you can rely on too." said Skull as he smiled proudly at Yosukesaurus as well.

"Even I feel weak if I'm standing alone… But, my friends give me strength. I hope that I do the same to them." said Akemi.

"So, guys…" said Yosukesaurus as he glance at his fellow herbivores.

"Um… We…" said the sulky herbivore awkwardly to Yosukesaurus.

"Hey, I've got an idea! Let's stop deciding stuff with majority rule, and actually talk things out from here on! No more worrying about what others think! I want to stick with you guys, so… Why don't we talk this over?" suggested Yosukesaurus to his fellow herbivores.

"Uh, well…" said the loud herbivore with a conflicted look on her face.

"I realised, all I ever thought about was myself-because I was scared of being abandoned too… I couldn't speak up, and I've always hated myself for being so weak. I'm sorry for abandoning you… Even though you rescued me…" said the timid herbivore guiltily then apologetically to Yosukesaurus.

"Me too… I didn't want to be kicked out, so all I would think about was staying in the majority. I believe I went too far with you humans as well… I'm sorry for that." said the sulky herbivore apologetically to Jester, Akemi, their teammates and Miyuki.

"So, we… We all felt the same way about this…" said the loud herbivore.

"We didn't even try to talk things over and just scared ourselves into making one bad decision after another… We were being really stupid." said the nervous herbivore.

"Yep. You all did and now we are all glad to see that all of you have finally come to your senses." said Jester with an approving nod of her head to the herbivores.

"Yeah, Jester." said Crow in agreement with Jester.

"Now that they're no longer hiding behind numbers, we finally get to hear everyone's true feelings." said Fox.

"I think majority rule can be a useful way to make a decision… But let's not make sticking to it our top priority. What say we search for other ways to guide ourselves?" suggested Yosukesaurus to his fellow herbivores.

"… Yeah, good idea!" said the timid herbivore in agreement with Yosukesaurus suggestion.

"Heheh, and that's a wrap!" said Chie with a happy look on her face.

"I suppose this case is closed now?" chuckled Noir.

"Yep, this case is…" said Panther with a smile on her face before she got cut off by the sound of huge footsteps approaching them.

"…Hm? Hey, do you all hear something?" said Mona.

"Yeah… It sounds like something approaching from the distance." said Queen.

"Something's coming? Don't tell me…" said Miyuki with a concern look on her face.

"Everyone-bad news! A powerful presence is closing in at high speed! I think it's the T-Rex FOE… Be careful!" said Rise worriedly to them.

"Seems like it's finally tracked us down. Should we stand our ground?" suggested Naoto.

"The real problem's the herbivores… Even if we tried to get them outta there, you're cornered in a dead end!" said Oracle.

"S-Should we hide!?" said the timid herbivore fearfully to the other herbivores.

"W-We've gotta run!" said the nervous herbivore.

"But run to where!? We don't have a way out of here!" said the loud herbivore.

"_Oh great. They've turned back to their previous cowardly sides."_ thought Jester as she shake her head.

"H-Hey! Calm down, everyone!" said Yosukesaurus as he try to calm his fellow herbivores down.

"It's no use! Incoming!" said Oracle.

"GREEEEEEEEE!" roared the T-Rex FOE as it stomped it's way through the gate and into the open area where Jester, Akemi, their friends and Miyuki and Yosukesaurus and his fellow herbivores are.

"Tch, it's here, Jester! What do we do!?" said Mona as he glance concernly at Jester.

"Hm, something tells me that we should stay where we are and see how this played out, Mona." said Jester calmly to Mona.

"I'm not certain about it, Jester… It doesn't seem like we have any time to spare." said Akemi as she shake her head a little.

"GYAAAAAAAH!" roared the T-Rex FOE again at them.

"Any ideas, everyone?" said Panther worriedly to them.

"Wait a sec! Do you all think you all could let me handle this?" said Yosukesaurus determinedly to them.

"Say what!?" gasped Rise.

"Huh!? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds!?" said Yosuke in a shock tone of voice at Yosukesaurus.

"Heheh-all you guys and girls have seen how lame I am up until now… Well, no more! Let me prove to you all that I've got what it takes too!" said Yosukesaurus more determinedly to them.

"H-Hey, what are you gonna do!?" said Kanji.

"I-I… I've made up my mind: I'm going to be honest with my own feelings!" said Yosukesaurus.

"Wh-What are you thinking? If we don't get outta here fast, we'll be killed and then eaten!" said the sulky herbivore fearfully to Yosukesaurus.

"Well, I'm a dinosaur too! If I try my hardest, I should be able to drive off a single carnivore!" said Yosukesaurus bravely to the sulky herbivore.

"_Oh, such brave words coming from you, Yosukesaurus."_ thought Jester proudly in her mind at Yosukesaurus.

"But, th-that's impossible!" said the timid herbivore as she frantically shake her head.

"After all this time, we're finally being honest with each other! There's no way I'm abandoning my companions in danger now-not ever again!" said Yosukesaurus as he shake his head back at the timid herbivore.

"Wait, you're kidding, right!?" said the loud herbivore in disbelief and shock at Yosukesaurus while the T-Rex FOE let out another roar at them before Yosukesaurus walked past Jester and the others to faced the T-Rex FOE.

"I'm not doing this 'cause I feel like I have to… but because I want to protect my friends!" said Yosukesaurus before he roared and charge toward the T-Rex FOE, who used it's head to knock and sent Yosukesaurus flying and crashing hard against one of the empty containers before Yosukesaurus stand back up just as the T-Rex FOE charge toward him and he quickly dodged out of the way before the T-Rex FOE knock the empty containers apart with it's head then Yosukesaurus charge and rammed himself against the right leg of the T-Rex FOE before the T-Rex FOE shoved him away, turned to glared and roared at Yosukesaurus before charging toward him again.

"He's fighting it alone… Damn, that's badass of him!" said Kanji with an awed look on his face at Yosukesaurus fighting the T-Rex FOE by himself.

"That might be, but it's also reckless of him to do so. If this were to keep up… he'll die!" said Fox with a worry look on his face while the other herbivores watched in silence and clenching their fists at Yosukesaurus fighting the T-Rex FOE by himself.

"Just look at him, he's finally doing what he should be doing which is bravely risking his life to protect all of you and what're all of you doing now? Nothing except watching him fight that FOE by himself like a bunch of stunned idiots or gawking onlookers at a car crash accident. So much for your previous words about being honest and not deciding things via majority rule anymore, all of you." sneered Jester as she narrowed her eyes coldly at the herbivores (who winced in guilt at Jester's cold words to them).

"_Ouch, harsh much, Jester?"_ thought Miyuki to herself at Jester's harsh words to the herbivores.

"Oh no, Yosukesaurus!" gasped Noir as she and the others saw the T-Rex FOE caught Yosukesaurus firmly in it's jaw before it swung it's head to spat out and threw Yosukesaurus toward them and he landed hard on the ground right in front of his fellow herbivores (who yelped and stepped back in fear) and didn't move and as one of the herbivores slowly hold out her hand toward Yosukesaurus, she stopped and pull back her hand and she and the other herbivores stepped back in fear as the T-Rex FOE stomped it's way toward them, Jester, Akemi, their friends and Miyuki.

"It's coming, we should-" said Naoto before she got cut off by Yosukesaurus.

"Don't underestimate me!" snapped Yosukesaurus as he slowly stood up from the ground. "I… I'm… I'M A DINOSAUR TOO!" yell Yosukesaurus before he charge toward the T-Rex FOE again.

"Hey!" said Yosuke as he hold out his right arm then lowered it and the next second, he and the others saw (and started smiling) the other herbivores finally take action and run after Yosukesaurus to help him in his fight against the T-Rex FOE.

"Oh my goodness, they're all helping him now!" said Yukiko.

"Yeah and about time too, Yukiko. That's what teamwork should be." said Akemi with a small nod of her head.

"I agreed, Akemi." said Miyuki in agreement with Akemi.

"I-I've got your back! I won't lie to myself anymore… That's what I've decided!" said the timid herbivore.

"M-Me too! I want to be honest with how I feel! Take thiiiis!" said the loud herbivore before she rammed herself against the right leg of the T-Rex FOE.

"Yeah! Take this too!" said the sulky herbivore as she also rammed herself against the right leg of the T-Rex FOE with the loud herbivore.

"You guys… Thank you!" said Yosukesaurus gratefully to his fellow herbivores.

"Don't thank us, thank Jester for knocking more sense into us!" said the nervous herbivore.

"She did, huh? In that case, thank you, Jester!" said Yosukesaurus as he glance and smiled gratefully at Jester.

"No problem, Yosukesaurus." said Jester as she nodded back at Yosukesaurus.

"GYAAAAAH!" roared the T-Rex FOE angrily at Yosukesaurus and his fellow herbivores attacking it together.

"Dammit! Just a bit more…" said Yosukesaurus with a scowled look on his face.

"Wow! Now that everyone's working together, they're beating back the FOE!" said Yukiko with a surprise look on her face.

"Yeah, they're doing great!" said Yosuke with a happy look on his face. "But since we're here too, it's about time we did our part and help them! Right, Akemi?" added Yosuke as he glance at Akemi.

"Yep, you're right, Yosuke." said Akemi as she nodded at Yosuke.

"You guys and girls-B-But…" said Yosukesaurus before he fell silent due to exhaustion.

"But, aren't you wiped out by now? This would REALLY be pointless if you went too far and ended up losing!" said Chie.

"Yeah, Chie-senpai's right." said Naoto in agreement with Chie.

"You've all grown so much together today-and I'm sure you'll continue getting stronger… But, for your own future, and that of your companions, we ask that you rely on our strengths for this." said Akemi calmly to Yosukesaurus.

"…Thanks, everyone. Alright, let's fight back that carnivore together!" said Yosukesaurus as he nodded at Akemi.

"Yeah! Come on, everyone!" said Jester to the others before they take out their weapons and call out their personas together.

"GLEEEEEEEEEH!" roared the T-Rex FOE angrily at them for choosing to worked together with Yosukesaurus and his fellow herbivores against it.

"Woah, the herbivore's attacks are working! Now's our chance!" said Oracle.

"That's pretty damn impressive of them!" said Yosuke with a wide smile on his face. "No way we can lose now-we have to pay them back for their efforts!" added Yosuke to the others.

"Of course we will, Yosuke." said Miyuki as she nodded in agreement with Yosuke.

Jester, Akemi, their friends, Miyuki, Yosukesaurus and his fellow herbivores spend the next few minutes fighting the T-Rex FOE together until they managed to defeat it and gained 7000 yen and T-Rex Fang from it.

"We… won against the carnivore? Unbelievable…" said the timid herbivore with a disbelief look on her face.

"See? We knew that you all can do it! Things turned out this way all because you all tried your hardest, huh?" said Skull happily to them.

"Yeah! All you herbivores need is a push and a good scolding." said Noir happily to them as well.

"You humans may be right…" said the nervous herbivore in reluctant agreement with both Skull and Noir.

"But more importantly, what were you thinking, charging at the carnivore all by yourself!?" snapped the sulky herbivore concernly and sternly at Yosukesaurus.

"Haha, I guess I just got too heated… But, it made me real happy to see that you all fought alongside me." said Yosukesaurus happily to them.

"That's because we just became real companions, isn't it? That's why it's natural for us to helped you out." sighed the loud herbivore.

"Let's work together from here on, okay?" said the nervous herbivore.

"Y-You guys!" said Yosukesaurus in surprise and joy at his fellow herbivores.

"_Good for you, Yosukesaurus."_ thought Akemi happily in her mind at Yosukesaurus.

"Also… We ought to thank the humans." said the sulky herbivore as she gestured her head at Jester, Akemi, their and friends and Miyuki.

"Was wondering when they'll noticed us." said Paladin sarcastically to them.

"Be quiet, Paladin!" hissed Queen as she used her elbow to punch his ribs (which make him winced in pain from it).

"Oh right! I'm sorry we dragged you all into this." said Yosukesaurus apologetically to Jester.

"It's fine plus you were really brave and cool back there, Yosukesaurus." said Jester proudly to Yosukesaurus.

"F-For real? Brave and cool!? It didn't feel like a disappointment to you guys and girls!?" said Yosukesaurus in surprise to Jester.

"Of course not, Yosukesaurus." said Noir as she shake her head.

"Well, not to toot my own horn or anything, but I was the most kickass one, right?" said Yosukesaurus hesitantly to them.

"We guess so." said Spade as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sheesh… I still haven't gotten over how much he's like the real Yosuke." groaned Chie in exasperation at Yosukesaurus.

"But, there's no doubt that your initiative is what moved everyone else to action… And, what moved us was your passion." said Naoto.

"Now I wonder… what are you and your fellow herbivores going to do from now on? After all, didn't we learn that there is no paradise for herbivores here?" said Fox.

"I-I forgot about that! What're we supposed to do now?" groaned Yosukesaurus with a sad look on his face.

"If you're looking for a safe haven, all you gotta do is make one together. It's not something given to you, or that you'd just stumble upon somewhere… You have to make an effort to secure it, just like you and I did when it came to our companions!" said Yosuke.

"…!" gasped Yosukesaurus with a surprise look on his face.

"Yo… Yosukeeeee!" wailed Teddie as he run toward and glomped himself on Yosuke.

"Agh! Don't tackle me like that outta nowhere!" said Yosuke in surprise at Teddie.

"Waaaaaah… My own bearadise is right by your and everyone else's sides!" wailed Teddie even more loudly at Yosuke.

"Alright, alright! I get it-just lemme go! Wait, did you spill juice on yourself again!? You're all sticky!" said Yosuke with a disgust look on his face at Teddie.

"It's not just juice. I also got a bunch of popcorns in my suit, and-" said Teddie.

"Learn how to clean yourself before you wind up full of bugs!" said Yosuke.

"Ah, companions you can share a laugh with… I wonder how mine are doing right now…_"_ said Miyuki concernly to herself.

"Let me guess, you're thinking about your teammates, huh, Miyuki?" said Skull.

"Yeah, you're right, Skull." said Miyuki as she nodded at Skull.

"Aw, don't worry about it. They're strong just like you, right?" said Skull.

"I wouldn't claim that we're trying to fill their place… but we're here for you. If there's anything troubling you, feel free to rely on us, Miyuki-chan." said Noir reassuringly to Miyuki.

"Skull, Noir…" said Miyuki.

"Remember what Yosuke said earlier? Friends and companions do what they can to help each other out!" said Chie.

"Yeah, I remember… Thank you and I'll do my best to help you all, Chie." said Miyuki thankfully to Chie.

"Yeah, we know, Miyuki." said Akemi as she nodded at Miyuki.

"Well then, shall we all head back now, everyone?" said Queen.

"…Are you guys and girls leaving?" said Yosukesaurus.

"Yeah. We've got something we have to take care of." said Yosuke.

"I see… It'll be sad to see you all go, but we can't rely on you guys and girls forever, either. We swear we'll make a safe haven for ourselves one day… Good luck to you guys and girls too!" said Yosukesaurus.

"Thanks. Even though we may be apart, we'll still be cheering you on." said Akemi.

"You better not let those damn carnivores get the better of you!" said Kanji.

"Goodbyes are always hard-but let's head back to the movie theater, folks." said Mona.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, in the theater…**

Both Nagi and Hikari watched the ending credits of Junessic Land movie and Hikari suddenly gasped and widened her eyes, turned her head to glance at Nagi before a smile appear on her face.


	59. Chapter 59

**In the theater…**

"Alright! Is it just me, or did we nail that, guys!?" said Yosuke happily to Isamu, her friends and Miyuki after they came out of Junessic Land movie.

"You sure did! Everyone had such happy smiles in the end!" said Rise happily to Yosuke.

"Don't forget that Isamu-chan and the others also help out too, Yosuke-kun." said Miyuki, reminding Yosuke about it.

"Yeah, I know they did." said Yosuke as he nodded at Miyuki.

"Welcome back, everyone." greeted Hikari politely to them.

"Thanks! Did you make sure to watch the whole movie to the end?" asked Ann.

"Mmhm. I did." replied Hikari as she nodded at Ann.

"H-Hey, Hikari-what did you think of it?" asked Futaba hesitantly to Hikari.

"Um, well…" said Hikari before she fell silent.

"It's all right… You can tell them how you truly felt, in your own words." said Nagi reassuringly to Hikari.

"Mm… Well… The movie was really… wonderful." said Hikari.

"F-For real!?" said Futaba.

"Mmhm… For real." said Hikari as she nodded at Futaba.

"I see. I'm glad to hear that…" said Futaba as she smiled at Hikari.

"Hey, Hikari-chan-what did you like about it?" asked Miyuki curiously to Hikari.

"I like the part where he stood up to the carnivore… Even though he was on his own at first… Everyone else was against the idea, but… he summoned the courage to do it…" replied Hikari.

"You mean Yosukesaurus, yeah? And? And?" said Futaba.

"And then, the other herbivores were really scared… but thanks to what they see Yosukesaurus did, they found their courage. He acted on how he truly felt… but he wasn't left alone because of it…" said Hikari.

"That's because friends can say what they're really feeling-right, Akemi?" said Yosuke as he glance at Akemi.

"Right, Yosuke." said Akemi as she nodded at Yosuke.

"Up until now, I thought that I had to go along with what my friends did and said. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to be with them… I thought it was only natural to go along with the crowd… But, that wasn't true. It's exactly like you said, Futaba-chan…" said Hikari.

"Hikari, did… did you just call me by my name?" said Futaba in surprise at Hikari for saying her name.

"Yeah, she did, Futaba-chan." said Isamu with a nod of her head.

"Just as with the previous movie, the ending to which you all guided this film was simply magnificent." said Nagi in an impressed tone of voice to them as she clapped for a few seconds.

"You thought so too, Nagi-san?" said Hikari as she glance at Nagi.

"Yes. Violence by numbers always occurs when living in a group… I can only surmise that many individuals must have been mistreated in that movie until you all entered and altered it. It's undeniable that such issues may also take place within the world we know…" said Nagi with a sad and conflicted look on her face (while Hikari stay silent). "However, thanks to all of you, we were able to witness a new outcome today. Just as Hikari-san and the dinosaurs that appeared in that movie felt… I too feel overjoyed. Please allow me to express my gratitude as well… Thank you so much for that wonderful movie." added Nagi gratefully to them before she gave them a small bow.

"You're welcome. We just did what we always do, Nagi-san." said Isamu.

"Aw man, she just treated that whole nightmarish ordeal like it was a piece of cake!" said Chie in disbelief and shock at Isamu.

"Wow! What a cool and brave girl she is!" whistled Teddie in awed at Isamu before all of them saw Doe came into the room and stopped near them again.

"Aaaaaaah!? Man, you surprised me!" said Chie in shock at Doe.

"So, that's Doe, huh?" said Akemi as she glance curiously at Doe.

"Yeah, that's Doe. The projectionist of the theater, Akemi-chan." said Miyuki.

"That's the projectionist of the theater? He looks creepy." said Kanji.

"Kanji-kun, don't be so rude! He'll hear you." said Naoto in disapproval at Kanji.

"Oh sorry." said Kanji apologetically to Doe.

"Nghh… Nnnnghhh…" groaned Doe as he clutched his head with his hands and began shaking in pain.

"His expression… Is he about to produce another key!?" said Haru with a surprise look on her face.

"Looks like it, Haru." said Rokuro with a small nod of his head.

"A-Ah…" said Hikari as she closed her eyes in fear of Doe's attitude.

"Hikari-chan, it'll be alright!" said Miyuki reassuringly to Hikari.

"Ngh… Nghhhhh!" groaned Doe even more in pain before he lowered his hands below his eyes and he began shedding tears of black ooze onto his hands before the black ooze dissipated away to reveal a Pteranodon bone-shaped key in his hands then Doe gave the key to Isamu before turning around and leaving the room.

"Wha-!? I know you all told us about this, but did a key really just pour out of his eyes!?" said Yosuke in disbelief and shock at seeing Doe producing a key from his eyes.

"Yeah, it did. Believe us now?" said Ann as she scowled at Yosuke.

"I do now." said Yosuke as he nodded at Ann.

"Wonder what key it is? Could it be a key to the front door?" said Yukiko.

"Yes. I believe it's the second one, Yukiko-senpai. Let's give it a try." said Naoto as she nodded at Yukiko before all of them leave the theater room, went to the locked entrance and they watch as Isamu insert and turned the key in the second chain, which caused it to start shaking then glowing before both the chain and the key disappear from the entrance.

"Hooray! Second chain gone, Isamu!" said Ryuji happily to Isamu.

"Yeah, I know, Ryuji." said Isamu as she smiled and nodded at Ryuji.

"Great! It really was a key to this door!" said Rise happily to the others.

"Hell yeah! One more step closer to gettin' outta here… right?" said Kanji.

"I… think so?" said Chie with an unsure look on her face.

"Um… There's one thing that I'm curious about: didn't Doe seem much calmer than he did before? The first time that he produced a key, he seem to be in much more pain than he did this time around." said Haru curiously to the others about Doe.

"Hm, now that you mention it… The difference seems rather slight, though." said Yusuke with a pondering look on his face.

"I see what you mean… Perhaps our edits of the movies are affecting him." said Naoto.

"Are you feeling better now, Hikari-chan? You were shaking a lot earlier…" said Miyuki concernly to Hikari.

"M-Mmhm… Sorry, I'm okay now, Miyuki-san." said Hikari reassuringly to Miyuki.

"That's good to hear." said Miyuki with a small nod of her head.

"Hikari-san seems to become extremely nervous in Doe's presence." said Goro with a pondering look on his face.

"Hello!? Makes sense to me! It wouldn't be so bad if that was just some kinda creepy suit like with Teddie, but he's creepy and won't talk to us either…" said Chie as she scowled at Goro.

"I wonder… Would something pop out of him if we ripped his head off, like how Teddie did in Junes months ago?" suggested Yukiko with an excited look on her face.

"I just felt a shiver ripple down my spine…" said Teddie with a fearful look on his face at Yukiko.

"Some of your friends are quite hilarious, Akemi-chan." giggled Hikari as she glance at Akemi.

"Yeah, they do. And I'm glad to see that you're starting to get back into better spirits, Hikari-chan." said Akemi as she smiled at Hikari.

"Welp, no need to fear! We swear we're gettin' you outta here!" said Ryuji reassuringly to Hikari.

"Yeah, what he said-just leave this to us. You figure out what you want to do when you get back home." said Yosuke happily to Hikari.

"Huh? What I want to do…?" said Hikari with a confused look on her face.

"My recommendation is the Featherman crane game-it's only found in Akibahara! The key to victory lies with the arm's strength, but you also have to check the width of the claws when open!" suggested Futaba excitedly to Hikari.

"You really do love that game, don't you, Futaba…? Well, if it gets you out of the house, that's for the best." said Makoto as she shake her head at Futaba before she and the others heard the same buzzing sound coming from the intercom in the theater.

"There it is-we've got a new movie." said Morgana.

"_We've an announcement for our customers. A new movie will begin showing in theater 3 momentarily. I repeat…"_ said a robotic female voice from the theater intercom to them.

"Tch… Great, a new movie. I bet it's just as shitty as the last two here." grumbled Ryuji as he crossed his arms and with an annoy look on his face.

"Well, there's nothing else we can do to get out of this place… Let's go, Isamu." said Akemi as she glance at Isamu.

"Yeah, I know, Akemi." said Isamu as she nodded at Akemi before all of them turned and went toward theater 3, arrived and went in and they sat down and began watching the new movie.


	60. Chapter 60

"_In a world not unlike our own… Mankind engaged in conflict after conflict until their conflict drove the entire human race to near extinction._" said a male narrator's voice while the trailer showed them a huge city at night before flames appear and engulfed the entire city and it's citizens before the next scene showed a different-looking city that's rebuilt from the previous city.

"_When the dust settled, the planet eventually developed into a peaceful utopia… populated solely by robots under the command of an almightly AI._"

"Oh, this time it's a movie about robots, huh? Just like those Terminators, Matrix and I Robot movie." said Miyuki with an interested look on her face.

"You may be right, Miyuki-san." said Naoto in agreement with Miyuki.

"This is awesome!" said Kanji with an awed look on his face.

"A sci-fi movie, huh…" said Futaba.

"_An optimal society requires uniformity. Defiance of uniformity is nothing more than a malfunction. Individuality is irregularity. Any unit who acquires this error is to be deemed a "t-error"!_"

Inside the newly rebuilt city, dozens of short yellow-eyed, black robots is standing all over the city and some of them are staring at a shadowy figure of a man on the white monitor screens on the walls and on buildings all over the city.

"_But one day, in this artificial, standardized paradise… a lone robot discover a sense of self."_

A group of 15 robots are marching together down a hallway while stepping on and crushing the pink flowers under their feet when one of the black robot suddenly stop marching, glance down at the pink flower below it before the black robot start glowing and transform into a complete cheerful and feminine-looking white robot with clear blue eyes, short yellow hair and a huge red ribbon around it's neck.

"_A great evil that dares to voice opinions and disrupt proper order has awoken! The entire world's peace and order-jeopardized by a single robot!_"

The next scene showed all of the black robots and the single white robot standing together inside a huge room before a spotlight shined down on the white robot for a moment before it went off then another monitor screen behind the white robot turned on and showed the same shadowy figure of the man and the white robot turned around and glance up at the monitor screen.

"_Can this defective unit cast out the evil within and delete it's individuality before it's too late? The answer will move you to tears… Now playing!_"

XXXX

**After the third trailer ends…**

"_The title of this new movie trailer is…"_ thought Miyuki with a shock look on her face after she see the trailer of the new movie.

"Ah… Quite a different atmosphere from the previous film." said Yusuke.

"This one seems to be a sci-fi movie-but, that trailer left a rather bad aftertaste." said Naoto as she shake her head.

"Being different's evil, huh? What bullshit!" snapped Kanji with an angry look on his face.

"So, individuality is inexcusable…" whisper Futaba.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Futaba-chan?" asked Isamu concernly to Futaba.

"O-Oh, it's nothing…" replied Futaba nervously to Isamu.

"Really, you sure?" insisted Isamu.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Isamu." said Futaba as she quickly nodded at Isamu while both Hikari and Nagi glance at the movie trailer in silence.

"Say, Hikari-san: what're your feelings on this movie so far?" asked Nagi curiously at Hikari.

"That robot's being treated so badly… all for being different… Even being called "Evil"… If it just tried to be the same as everyone else… couldn't it avoid all that trouble?" replied Hikari as she closed her eyes and with a sad look on her face.

"Huh!? Do you really think that, Hikari?" said Futaba, shocked at Hikari.

"You can't be serious, Hikari-chan." said Miyuki as she shake her head at Hikari.

"You shouldn't think like that because it's wrong and the thought of all of us being the same is a nightmare for everyone, Hikari-chan." said Isamu sternly at Hikari.

"Yeah, Isamu." said Rokuro in agreement with Isamu.

"Ohhh nooo… Everybody has to be the same… Then, why do I exist as Teddie instead?" said Teddie before he start shedding tears.

"Teddie…" said Akemi as she glance sadly at Teddie.

"Sensei and Yosuke and everybody else are all different, and I like each of them for who they are… So it just… makes me so sad that they all should be the same instead! Waaaaah…" wailed Teddie.

"He's got the right idea! Teddie is Teddie, and I'm me-just like it should be." said Yosuke happily and in agreement with Teddie.

"I, ah… It'd just be better if I didn't stick out… I need to act normal and blend in with society… That's what I've always thought… until now." said Hikari.

"… And now?" asked Futaba.

"Watching all of you in the previous 2 movies… I started to feel like I might have been wrong… But, I'm not sure. I can't tell anymore…" replied Hikari with a conflicted look on her face to Futaba.

"Ah, I see…" said Futaba with a small nod of her head.

"In that case, why don't you keep on watching us in this new movie? Then maybe you can change your mind even more, Hikari-chan." suggested Isamu.

"… Alright then, Isamu." said Hikari as she nodded at Isamu.

"Aaaaalright! Let's all get up in this new movie! The sooner we change it, the sooner we're outta here! It's time to revise this crappy plot!" said Chie excitedly to them.

"Right! And if we do that like what you and Isamu suggested, Hikari may not feel so confused about her feelings either." said Ryuji as he smiled and nodded at both Isamu and Chie.

"Yep! Well then, let's…" said Chie.

"Hold on a sec, everyone! There's something I need to tell you all before we jump into this movie…" said Miyuki suddenly to them before they could went into the movie.

"Something you need to tell us? Like what, Miyuki-san?" said Akira in confusion to Miyuki.

"The main robot that we see in that trailer was familiar to me-the same goes for the title of the movie, too." said Miyuki.

"What do you mean by that?" said Akemi in confusion to Miyuki.

"That robot with the red ribbon looked similar to a friend of mine… Her name is Aigis." explained Miyuki.

"Huh? You have a friend who's a robot like the one we see in the trailer just now?" said Isamu with a surprise look on her face at Miyuki.

"You're friends with a robot!? I can bearly believe it…" said Teddie with a shock look on his face at Miyuki.

"Yeah, this is really taking a turn for the strange." said Morgana.

"Did you 2 actually just say that?" said Yosuke as he scratch his head a little.

"The movie trailer pronounced the title as "A-I-gis,", but you pronounced it as "AI-gis"? So the "AI" part stands for artificial intelligence, but the "GIS" part…" said Haru with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, and my friend's name is spelled exactly the same way. I can't imagine that's mere coincidence. It's true that Aigis is a robot, but neither I nor the rest of my friends think of her any differently than we do the rest of our friends. She has her own identity, and her own opinions, too. We treat her like our companions, not just a robot." explained Miyuki even more to them.

"A companion… with an identity…" said Hikari as she look down at the floor.

"So, what we've determined thus far is, someone you know has been cast into this movie as well, just like us." said Goro with a pondering look on his face.

"Indeed. First, Kamoshidaman's world; then Yosukesaurus' world. It only makes sense that the same would occur with this third movie, too." said Naoto.

"Well, maybe third time's the charm and Miyuki-chan's companions are in this one, right?" said Ann.

"You may be right, Ann-chan! Which means we need to hurry and find them!" said Miyuki anxiously to Ann and the others.

"So, you're determined to edit the movie once more… If any of you sense that you're in danger, please return here immediately." said Nagi concernly to them.

"Thank you and we'll remember that, Nagi-san. We'll be going now." said Miyuki thankfully to Nagi before she, Isamu, Akemi and their friends entered A.I.G.I.S movie together, unaware that both Elizabeth and Godric entered the theater room soon after they entered the movie.

"… Godric. Looks like your guest wishes to reconvene with her companions most earnestly. During times such as these-what do you believe would be the best course to take?" asked Elizabeth as she glance at Godric while she munch the popcorns inside the bucket that she held in her left arm.

"Simple, Elizabeth. I'll keep on watching over her. That's all I can do…" replied Godric with a sad look on his face.

"Then- let us focus on observing them closely, with popcorn in hand…" said Elizabeth as she kept on munching the popcorns.

"Sister… Could you please focus on either eating or talking, and not doing both at the same time?" said Godric as he scowled at Elizabeth only for her to ignored him.

"Everyone… Please come back safe…" said Hikari worriedly for Isamu, Akemi, their friends and Miyuki.


	61. Chapter 61

**Inside A.I.G.I.S. movie…**

"Well, here we all are in another movie, everyone." said Akemi as she (and the others) look around the huge robot city with an impressed look on her face while they stand inside a round-shaped space with a huge light grey door with a huge red button that had 02 numbers on it.

"Now that we're actually in here, wow… This place looks so different from Yasoinaba!" said Chie with a surprise look on her face.

"It's like this entire world is made with CGI, it's all so flat and uniform." said Queen before all of them heard a robotic whirring sound in front of them.

"Gah! What's happening…!?" said Panther with a surprise look on her face.

"ID VERIFICATION IN PROGRESS… VERIFICATION ERROR! NO RECORDS FOUND. REGISTERING NEW MODELS…" said a robotic male voice to them.

"Verification? New models?" said Yukiko with a confused look on her face.

"I think it's talking about us, Yukiko." said Akemi.

"Oh, is that so, Akemi?" said Yukiko as she glance at Akemi.

"REGISTERING INDIVIDUAL ID NUMBERS: TK-00 THROUGH 08-YS-00 THROUGH 07-IW-00…" said the robotic male voice.

"Assigning serial numbers as identities? That's pretty standard fare for dystopian sci-fi settings." said Naoto.

"Daaaamn, this place really is just like a sci-fi movie! I mean, that's exactly what it is-but still!" said Yosuke with an excited look on his face.

"It's like a techno-wonderland!" said Oracle, excited too.

"_Oh boy, this place has awaken their inner love for sci-fi." _thought Jester as she shake her head a little at both Oracle and Yosuke.

"Sci-fi settings are fun because they have such distinct style. I think I understand how people can get so into them." said Yukiko with an amused look on her face.

"Does this mean you're a film buff, Yukiko?" asked Jester.

"Mmhm- not just sci-fi ones, though. I watch all sorts of genres." replied Yukiko.

"That's somewhat surprising. I had imagined Yukiko-san to be more traditional…" said Queen with a surprise look on her face.

"Well, that's how she looks on the outside, Queen." said Naoto.

"Yeah, she's sort of a… bundle of surprises." said Yosuke.

"Huh? What's that mean?" asked Yukiko with a confused look on her face.

"It means we shouldn't judged people based on their appearances…" replied Akemi calmly to Yukiko.

"Oh, is that so?" said Yukiko with a small nod of her head.

"Uh, excuse me, don't you guys and girls think it's kinda fun thinkin' about this stuff-like, what people do in the future eat?" said Kanji with a curious look on his face.

"Ooh, yeah, yeah! I'm totally curious! Do you think I could get, like, some kind of synthetic beef bowl?" said Chie with an excited look on her face.

"The trailer said this is post-humanity society, so I can't imagine that there's any human foods to be found here. This world's technology is cutting-edge, but it's all so artificial-feeling, too… It's rather eerie." said Queen with an uneasy look on her face.

"A sci-fi world, huh…" said Noir.

"You all right, Noir?" asked Mona concernly to Noir.

"Yeah-this place just reminded me of my father's Space Palace… But, I'm getting used to it now, thanks for asking." replied Noir reassuringly to Mona.

"That's good, Noir." said Jester as she smiled at Noir.

"Thanks, Jester." said Noir as she smiled back at Jester.

"So-time to start changing this movie! Which way should we go?" said Teddie.

"I think we should start by looking for that robot with the red ribbon that we see in the trailer earlier…" said Miyuki.

"Well, we can't just wander around looking for her with all these enemies all over the place… What are we gonna do?" said Panther.

"Are you on edge, Ann-chan? I have a free hand, if you like to hold it." said Teddie as he hold out his paw toward Panther.

"Hey, back off, bear! You're not pawing up Panther on MY watch!" snapped Mona as he scowled at Teddie too.

"Ohhhh, alriiight. How about I take one hand while you take the other one?" said Teddie as his face turned slightly red a little.

"I guess that's acceptable…" said Mona with a resign look on his face.

"Um-back to the movie, though… Are there any objections to searching for that robot with a ribbon first?" said Akemi as she glance at her teammates.

"None here, Akemi-senpai. That robot most likely holds the key to this particular movie." said Naoto.

"Good. And what about you guys?" said Akemi as she glance at Jester and her teammates and Miyuki.

"Same here too, Akemi. No objections from us." said Jester.

"Well then, let's move out! Keep your guard up, folks!" said Mona to the others before they began their exploration of the place.

XXXX

**A few minutes later…**

"Huh? There's somethin' here on the ground." said Skull as he noticed some kind of metal gun thing lying on the ground in front of them.

"Is that… a gun?" said Naoto with a confused look on her face.

"Isn't that the same gun that we see Miyuki-chan used to summon her persona?" said Noir.

"Hey, you're right, Noir. It is exactly like the same one that…" said Jester as she nodded at Noir.

"… that I used! An Evoker!" gasped Miyuki with a surprise look on her face as she immediately recognized the metal gun thing lying on the ground.

"You mean that gun thing you use when summoning personas?" asked Skull.

"That's right. Look, it has "SEES" engraved on it like mine have, meaning this one belongs to one of my companions!" replied Miyuki as she nodded at Skull before she approach and picked the second Evoker up from the ground.

"Wait, does that mean your friends really are in this movie!?" said Panther concernly to Miyuki.

"Most likely judging by this Evoker in my hands but I can't tell whose Evoker this is though…" said Miyuki with a slight exasperated look on her face.

"Well, if this is used for summoning personas, isn't it bad for the one who don't have this?" said Yosuke.

"Probably, Yosuke-kun. Whoever it is must have lost it after getting attacked. I hope everyone's alright…" said Miyuki with a worry look on her face.

"Don't look so down and worry! Remember how our Yosuke turned out to be okay after we found him back in that dinosaur movie? We'll definitely find your missing friends too, Miyuki-chan!" said Chie reassuringly to Miyuki.

"Yeah, so cheer up, Miyuki-chan!" said Noir reassuringly to Miyuki as well.

"You heard them, Miyuki." said Jester as she nodded at Miyuki.

"We're all on your side here, so feel free to rely on us." said Mona as he smiled at Miyuki.

"Not just the Phantom Thieves, either-the whole Investigation Team got your back, too." said Yosuke happily to Miyuki.

"All of you… Thank you. All of your words are very helpful in lifting my spirits." said Miyuki as she smiled in joy and relief to them.

"That's the spirit, Miyuki. I'm sure your companions are looking for you as well. Let's get you reunited with them ASAP." said Akemi gently to Miyuki.

"Yeah, I know, Akemi. Let's go, everyone." said Miyuki as she nodded at Akemi before they resumed their exploration of the place and search of Miyuki's missing friends, went down some more hallways while opening and went through some more metal doorways until they arrived and stopped in front of another metal doorway.

"Hold on, guys! I'm getting multiple strong readings from beyond this door!" said Rise suddenly and worriedly to them.

"Huh!? Uhhhh, just how strong are they? What should we do!?" said Chie with a worry look on her face.

"… Just a sec, I've sensed this kind of reading before. It's similar to when we run across Miyuki's reading in Kamoshidaman, or Akemi and her team in Junessic Land…" said Oracle.

"So, does that mean Miyuki-san's companions are beyond this door?" said Kanji.

"That might not be all-I'm getting other readings too…" said Rise with a frown look on her face.

"Well, that's concerning… Jester, what's your call? Regrouping before we went through this door is always an option." said Mona as he glance at Jester.

"Let's go, everyone." said Jester firmly to Mona and the others before they all open and went through the door to the next area to see for themselves whether the readings that both Rise and Oracle picked up is Miyuki missing friends or not and saw a group of black robots attacking a group of unknown guys, girls, a small boy and a dog.

XXXX

**In the next area…**

"Iori, it's headed your way-keep your guard up!" said a well-dressed girl.

"Heheheh, ain't no way I'm gettin' taken down by something like this!" chuckled a baseball cap guy tiredly and bravely to the well-dressed girl.

"Hey, now ain't the time for foolin' around. These bastard's refuse to let up on us!" said a beanie hat guy.

"Geez, can't they just give up already!? When will this be over with!?" snapped a spirited-looking girl as she glared at the black robot.

"… It's no use! Another wave of reinforcements coming!" said a quiet-looking girl worriedly to them about the incoming wave of more black robots.

"ELIMINATE UNKNOWN ENTITIES. ELIMINATE IRREGULARITIES!" said the black robot threateningly to them.

"Tch… We're not gettin' anywhere like this!" said an aggressive-looking guy as he scowled at the black robot.

"ELIMINATE UNKNOWN ENTITIES. ELIMINATE IRREGULARITIES!" repeated the black robot while the group of other black robots that the quiet-looking girl sensed and warned them earlier arrived and surround them.

"Goddammit, we're surrounded now!" swored a serious-looking guy in an annoy tone of voice to the others.

"I… I can't lose here!" panted a small, solemn-looking boy with a tired look on his face.

"Ken-kun's in danger… his health is low!" said the quiet girl worriedly to the others about the small, solemn-looking boy named Ken.

"Ngh… This isn't looking good. We're totally outnumbered…" groaned the aggressive-looking guy.

"Arf! Arf!" barked a dog to them.

XXXX

"Oh no, they're all surrounded by those black robots!" said Noir with a worry look on her face at them.

"That's not good!" said Paladin.

"You guys!" said Miyuki worriedly to them.

XXXX

"Who's there!?" said the well-dressed girl as she and the others with her glance in surprise, shock and confusion at Jester, Akemi, their teammates and Miyuki.

"Let's save the discussion for later-they need our help right away!" said Akemi before she and the others quickly run forward to help out the unknown guys and girls (who's still very surprised, shock and confused to see them) surrounded by the black robots with their weapons, guns and personas until they managed to defeat the black robots.


	62. Chapter 62

**A few minutes later…**

"Whew, finally took care of them…" said Yukiko in a relief tone of voice to Jester, Akemi, their teammates and Miyuki after they helped Miyuki's teammates fight and defeat the shadows and black robots.

"I was so focused on rescuing everyone that I went a bit overboard on those robots and shadows back there." said Miyuki with a sheepish look on her face.

"You're not the only one, Miyuki-chan. I think I may have gone a bit crazy as well…" chuckled Noir.

"_You 2 would make a wonderful and crazy duo together, Noir, Miyuki-san."_ thought Jester dryly at both Noir and Miyuki.

"A-Anyway, thanks for that… I'm glad you were reunited with your companions a lot sooner than we anticipated!" said Yosuke in a relief tone of voice to Miyuki.

"Mmhm! And it's all thanks to you guys and girls." said Miyuki as she smiled and nodded happily at Yosuke and the others.

"I must thank you all for helping us back there. We were ambushed in this strange world we've found ourselves in…" said the well-dressed girl gratefully to them.

"I'm glad to see that we managed to come to your aid and that you're all safe. I was worried sick about finding you all…" said Miyuki.

"You are?" said the quiet-looking girl in confusion at Miyuki.

"_Hm? Something's off…"_ thought Jester with a frown look on her face.

"Uhh, so… Are you a student at Gekkoukan High?" asked the baseball cap guy in confusion at Miyuki.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Junpei?" said Miyuki in confusion back at the baseball cap guy named Junpei.

"Whaaat!? How'd you know my name!?" said Junpei with a shock look on his face at Miyuki knowing his name. "I mean, I suspected that I had quite a few secret fans at school, but to think I'd meet one here in this weird sci-fi place…" added Junpei in more confusion to himself.

"Huh…?" said Miyuki.

"Um, she's not a fan of yours, Junpei. I only need common sense to know that much." said the spirited girl in a deadpan tone of voice at Junpei.

"She can wield a persona-maybe she's a new addition to the squad that the Chairman set up?" said the beanie hat guy.

"No, I've been told nothing about such personnel changes…" said the well-dressed girl as she shake her head.

"Uh, what is…?" said Miyuki in more confusion to them.

"Hm, it seems that there's an inconsistency in their recognition of one another…" said Crow with a pondering look on his face.

"Umm… She's got a SEES armband. Her Evoker seems authentic, too…" said the quiet-looking girl.

"What the hell's going on? She doesn't seem like an enemy, but…" said the aggressive guy as he crossed his arms and with a confused look on his face.

"What are you guys whispering about? More importantly-where's Aigis? Why isn't she with you all!?" asked Miyuki worriedly to them about Aigis.

"You know about Aigis too!?" gasped the spirited girl with a shock look on her face at Miyuki.

"Of course I know her, Yukari. She's one of our companion." said Miyuki as she nodded at the spirited girl named Yukari.

"… I don't mean to sound rude, what with you helping and saving us and all… but, who exactly are you?" asked the well-dressed girl.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! What the eff is happening here?" said Skull with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, how can none of them know or recognized Miyuki-san at all?" said Noir.

"Hm…" said Jester with a pondering look on her face.

"Well, we thought she was getting reunited with her companions, but now… WHAT is happening?" said Yosuke with a confused look on his face.

"I'm fairly certain we won't get anywhere discussing all of this here. Why don't we talk things over in the movie theater we've been using as our base of operations?" suggested Naoto.

"I concur. They seem rather exhausted… and I'm starting to get rather hungry." said Fox as his stomach started grumbling a little.

"Whoa-wait a sec-we didn't say anything about going with you people anywhere." said Yukari suspiciously at them.

"Then you all are fine in staying here by yourselves, is that it?" said Jester as she narrowed her eyes coldly at Yukari.

"That's not what I meant…" said Yukari as she looked away in nervousness and fear at Jester's cold look.

"They're in unfamiliar territory, and we're strangers to them… I guess there's nothing we can do about it, but-" said Naoto.

"… Very well, we'll accompany you all." said the well-dressed girl with a nod of her head.

"Senpai!?" said Yukari as she glance in disbelief at the well-dressed girl.

"Not only are they Persona-users, but they risked their lives to save us. That alone is enough to trust them for now. More importantly, we've no one else to rely on here." Said the well-dressed girl calmly to Yukari.

"She's got a point… There are a lot of unknowns right now, so we need to find out what we can." said the aggressive guy in agreement with the well-dressed girl.

"Um… So, what happened to Aigis?" asked Miyuki in concern again to them.

"… About Aigis, she and our leader got separated from us along the way…" replied the quiet girl sadly and concernly to Miyuki.

"Huh-you've got a leader!?" gasped Miyuki with a shock look on her face at what the quiet girl just told her.

"Well, yeah. I mean, not right this second, but-is that what you mean?" said Yukari.

"Uh, well… That is, how do I explain this?" said Miyuki with a conflicted look on her face.

"Looks like things are even more complicated than we initially thought." said Akemi.

"Yeah, looks like it, Akemi-senpai." said Naoto in agreement with Akemi.

"Isn't it all the more reason for us to return to the movie theater instead of staying here any longer? Plus we can also explain what we know about this world on our way to the exit to them." said Crow.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but we're more than happy to hear you all out. We're wholly confused about this… But-what a hassle this is… There's a matter more important than intel that we must also address." said the well-dressed girl with a troubled look on her face.

"You mean your missing leader and Aigis, is it?" said Queen.

"That's right. We don't have any time to spare… I apologize for being so forward, but please make the details quick for us." said the well-dressed girl apologetically to them.

"Senpai…" whisper Miyuki with a sad look on her face.

"C'mon, why don't we head back and see what they have to say first? There could be some kinda reason for all this…" said Panther reassuringly to Miyuki.

"You're right… Sorry. Yeah, I should have sure to talk to them some more when we're back at the theater." said Miyuki as she nodded at Panther before they bring the SEES members out of the movie and back into the theater.

XXXX

**Back in the theater…**

"Whoa! You guys and girls weren't kidding about this being a movie theater!" said Junpei with a shock look on his face after Isamu, Akemi, their friends and Miyuki bring the members of SEES out of A.I.G.I.S. movie.

"Of course we weren't kidding about it and now do you all believe us?" said Rokuro as he shake his head at Junpei.

"It's still hard to believe, but… we really were inside a movie that whole time, huh?" said Yukari with a surprise look on her face.

"Good heavens. What's all the commotion here? We really don't have the time to waste on something as nonsensical as this…" sighed the well-dressed girl as she shake her head a little.

"Come on, Senpai. There's no point in getting all irritated… What we really need to do is find our leader and Ai-chan!" said Junpei.

"Yes, I know… So, where is this movie theater curator? I'd like to pay her my respects." said the well-dressed girl.

"Ah, of course-I'll introduce you to them… This is Nagi-san the curator, and Hikari-chan. They're both trapped here as well." said Makoto as she introduced both Nagi and Hikari to the SEES members.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Nagi." said Nagi as she bowed to them. "As she just mentioned, everyone here is in a similar circumstance… I too will do what I can to assist you all, so please feel free to call on me whenever the occasion arises." added Nagi reassuringly to them.

"Thank you. I apologize for the trouble, but we're extremely grateful for your assistance." said the well-dressed girl gratefully to both Nagi and Hikari.

"Are you Hikari-chan?" asked the quiet-looking girl to Hikari.

"Yes… Nice to meet you. Um… Are you all Arisato-san's…" replied Hikari as she nodded at the quiet-looking girl before she asked them a question.

"Well, they're your companions-right?" said Haru as she glance at Miyuki.

"Yeah. At least, that's what I initially thought, but…" said Miyuki with a more sad look on her face.

"But none of us knows her-myself included. On the other hand, she knows all about us… it's quite bizarre." said the aggressive guy.

"I don't think she's lying… Her Evoker and armband seems to be authentic, and she even knows about Aigis." said the quiet-looking girl.

"I wonder, could they be cognitive beings of Miyuki-chan?" said Ann.

"Doubtful, Takamaki. Since this place that we're confined in is different from Palaces and Mementos." said Goro as he shake his head at Ann.

"Hrgh, I'm totally lost now. What does all of this mean-in basic terms?" groaned Chie with a frustrated look on her face.

"There, there, Chie…" said Akemi as she gently patted Chie's back with her left hand.

"Well… this is problematic. As Junpei would say "This sounds like a difficult case even an ace detective like myself can't solved!" said Miyuki as she dramatically raised both of her arms above her head.

"Whoa!? You even know my trademark gag!?" said Junpei in more shock and disbelief at Miyuki knowing about it.

"Oh my god…" said Yukari as she shake her head at Miyuki.

"Nooo… How can you say that and be such a mood killer, Yuka-tan!? From one cold shoulder to the next… even and Ace Detective like me can't figure you out!" said Junpei in a hurt tone of voice at Yukari before he also dramatically raised his arms above his head too.

"Ugh, such a try-hard…" groaned Yukari.

"Anyway, she's definitely mastered my Ace Detective gag-looks like she does knows about us after all." said Junpei with a small nod of his head at Yukari.

"But, has everyone else finally remembered this charming lady?" said Teddie with a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry… I really am trying my best to remember." said the somber-looking boy while the dog sitting beside the boy let out a sad whine.

"Still no, huh?" sighed Miyuki.

"Sorry… I really don't know what to say. You and these other guys and girls even went out of your way to save us too…" said Junpei apologetically to Miyuki.

"… It's fine and don't worry about it, Junpei. I mean, this place seems to be really crazy. Think about it, we've met and fought a lame superhero, a talking dinosaur with a bizarre human head plus a talking cat with them." said Miyuki as she pointed things out one by one with her fingers.

"What do you mean a bizarre head!?" said Yosuke in disbelief at Miyuki.

"And I am NOT a cat!" snapped Morgana as she scowled at Miyuki.

"Although, you're right about the lame superhero guy…" said Jester as she nodded in agreement at Miyuki about Kamoshidaman.

"U-Um… I don't think Miyuki-san is a bad person. I mean, I can't explain why, and this is supposed to be our first time meeting, but still…" said the somber-looking boy.

"Arf!" barked the dog.

"See! Even Koromaru agreed!" said the somber-looking boy as he smiled at Miyuki.

"Heh… Thanks, Ken-kun and Koromaru." said Miyuki as she smiled at both the somber-looking boy named Ken and the dog named Koromaru.

"Well, don't let it get to you too much. Bitin' off more then you can chew'll only tire you out. No point in rushin' things. I'm sure we'll figure this all out." said the beanie-hat guy reassuringly to Miyuki.

"Thanks, Shinjiro-senpai." said Miyuki as she nodded at the beanie hat guy named Shinjiro.

"Arisato-san… I'm sure it'll be okay… U-Um, I don't know how to put it… that's just how I feel right now." said Hikari.

"I see. Thanks and you're right, Hikari-chan. I'll have to keep trying my best!" said Miyuki as she nodded at Hikari.

"By the way, how did you all end up in this world?" asked Akemi curiously to the members of SEES before they proceed to tell Isamu, Akemi, their friends and Miyuki about how they came into the theater.


	63. Chapter 63

**A few minutes later…**

"I see-so that's how all of you got here, which is through Tartarus tower… Unlike me, who ended up here without even noticing I'd been relocated when I exited the Velvet Room…" said Miyuki with a sad look on her face after she, Isamu, Akemi and their teammates heard the members of SEES telling them on how they got here.

"And that's when my teammates and I met you inside Kamoshidaman movie, isn't it, Miyuki-san?" said Isamu.

"Yeah, that's right." said Miyuki as she nodded at Isamu.

"Aaaahem, if I may be so bold to present my thoughts on that matter…" said Elizabeth as she and Godric suddenly showed up.

"Ahh, you 2 startled me…" gasped Haru with a surprise look on her face.

"Our apologies for startling you, Miss Haru." said Godric apologetically at Haru.

"I can hear them call for me, so play the fanfare! It's the electrifying entrance of Elizabeeeth and Godrrric!" said Elizabeth as she raised her arms above her in a dramatic manner.

"Elizabeth…" sighed Godric as he shake his head at Elizabeth.

"She's just as weird and hyper as always…" said Ryuji.

"Hold the phone! Who's this lovely lady!?" asked Junpei with a surprise look on his face at Elizabeth.

"Well, they're residents of the Velvet Room." replied Isamu.

"Yes, exactly like she said. Plus we're the trusted assistants of everyone in this theater. I'm Elizabeth and this is…" said Elizabeth as she started introducing herself and Godric to the members of SEES.

"I'm Godric, her twin brother. Since it seems that everyone is confused…" said Godric as he introduced himself while bowing to the members of SEES.

"We helpful siblings have come to explain the situation in which you have found yourselves." said Elizabeth.

"Oh, so they're the residents of the Velvet Room like what you said earlier? You know, the place where our leader summons his Personas?" said Yukari as she glance at Isamu.

"That's right." said Isamu as she nodded at Yukari. "_And your leader isn't the only one. So do I, Miyuki-san and also Akemi-san too." _added Isamu to herself.

"We have been informed about you, but… To think we'd meet like this. Also, what do you intend to explain, exactly?" asked the well-dressed girl to them.

"It's in regards to the relationship between you recent arrivals and my guest, Miss Miyuki. Though you're both aware of the same places, none of you recognized each other…" started Godric.

"This is because both sides have come from different worlds-that is our working theory." finished Elizabeth.

"Hm? What do you mean by that?" asked Haru in confusion at both Godric and Elizabeth.

"I do apologize, but we cannot provide further details. However, we're certain that the Velvet Room is inseparable from it's guests' fates. Nothing meaningless happens within it. The reason why you have encountered everyone else in this world must be…" said Elizabeth.

"Yes, it must be inevitable." said Casnar as he showed up.

"What the!? Another one showed up!?" said Junpei as he glance in shock at Casnar now.

"Hello, Casnar." greeted Godric calmly to Casnar after he showed up.

"Hello, Godric." greeted Casnar calmly back to Godric.

"When did you get here!?" said Chie with a surprise look on her face at Casnar.

"I came at the same time my 2 younger siblings did and only now you all noticed my presence, Miss Chie." said Casnar calmly to Chie. "We believe that there is meaning behind this meeting. In other words, it could be called destiny…" added Casnar.

"Yes-just as Godric's journey that led him to wear this dope popcorn costume was also destiny…" said Elizabeth.

"That's because you're the one who made me wear this, Sister." said Godric sarcastically at Elizabeth.

"It suits you quite well. Let's see… it's a big pail of popcorn, so…" said Casnar with an approving nod of his head at Godric's popcorn costume before he fell silent.

"Casnar… if you can't think up a pun, I believe there's no need to force one." said Godric in a deadpan tone of voice at Casnar.

"Yeah… Trying to come up with one for popcorn isn't easy." said Akemi in agreement with Godric.

"What does that matter!?" said Junpei in disbelief at Akemi.

"Um, excuse me… would it be alright if we got back to the matter at hand?" said the quiet-looking girl. "If we really do come from different worlds… are there any problems with us meeting like this?" added the quiet-looking girl with a concern look on her face.

"No, most likely not." said Elizabeth reassuringly to the quiet-looking girl.

"Thank goodness… That means it'll be alright for us to stick together!" said the quiet-looking girl with a relief look on her face.

"Really? Are you sure about it?" said Miyuki unsurely to them.

"I mean, there's no real reason to say no… Plus, you're in trouble too, right?" said Yukari.

"In all honesty, we still don't know much about you… But, considering the situation we're in, it'll be best if we took a cooperative position." said the well-dressed girl.

"I'm right there with ya! Even more so since she's such a pretty one!" said Junpei with an excited look on his face.

"I'm starting to get excited just thinking about how strong the enemies in this world might be." said the aggressive boy with an excited look on his face.

"Classic input from our resident fight-obsessed, meatheaded idiot…" sighed the beanie head guy.

"Wha-!? Who are you calling an idiot, Shinji!? You never listen, all you do is just insult me!" snapped the aggressive boy as he glared at the beanie head guy named Shinji.

"Like you're one to talk, Aki. You always just snap at what people say like some goddamn scared puppy." snapped Shinji as he glared back at the aggressive boy named Aki.

"Will you 2 stop it!? This isn't the time for childish bickering!" snapped the well-dressed girl angrily at both Shinji and Aki.

"_You 2 are the same as the ones in my timeline._" thought Miyuki with an amused look on her face at both Shinji and Aki.

"Even still…" said Justine as she and Caroline showed up.

"When did you 2 get here!?" said Chie with a surprise look on her face at both Justine and Caroline.

"Come on, Chie, you already say that-Snrk… Are you even paying attention? Heeheeheehee…" giggled Yukiko.

"Having so many Persona-users here is quite the sight! Don't you agree, Inmate?" said Caroline as she glance at Isamu.

"Yeah. But it's a bit too much of us here and it's a bit hard to remember everyone's names." said Isamu.

"I wholeheartedly agree… I'm barely able to memorize all the ladies' names…" said Teddie before he start shedding tears.

"_That's what he's upset about? Not able to memorize the names of all the girls with us?"_ thought Rokuro as he scowled at Teddie.

"True. But it's also reassuring to have so many allies. I'm sure we can get through a tough situation like this if we all work together." said Akemi.

"Mm, I agree with you, Akemi. The more firepower we've got, the better." said Morgana as he nodded in agreement with Akemi.

"Welp, I don't even remember how many times we've already done this, but I guess we should do the usual intros…" sighed Ryuji.

"Awww, again? Is this some kind of punishment?" groaned Futaba.

"My apologies for not introducing ourselves earlier-my name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm the president of the student council at Gekkoukan High and this Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad." said the well-dressed girl as she introduced herself and the full name of the SEES squad.

"Kirijo? Could you be affiliated with the Kirijo Group in some way?" asked Goro curiously to Mitsuru.

"You got it-not only is she the head honcho of the Kirijo Group, she's a top level student council president, too!" said Junpei excitedly to Goro about Mitsuru.

"I'm Akihiko Sanada. I'm the captain of the school boxing club." said the aggressive boy.

"Boxing-captain!? That's so cool!" said Chie as she briefly jump up and down and with a happy look on her face.

"Hrgh… I'm so jealous that he's such a heartthrob! I simply must step up my game!" grumbled Teddie in a jealous tone of voice before he fell on his back and roll side by side.

"If you need any training advice, feel free to ask. I can help with nutritional plans, workout routines-any of that stuff." said Akihiko.

"All YOU do is dump protein powder on everything…" sighed the beanie hat guy with a frustrated look on his face.

"Hey, don't sell protein powder short. There's an endless variety of protein blends for every kind of-" said Akihiko smugly at the beanie hat guy.

"_My god, just how much and obsessed is he with proteins?"_ thought Isamu as she face-palm herself at Akihiko's love for proteins.

"I'm Shinjiro Aragaki. I guess I'm a third-year… if you wanna get technical about it. Nice to meet you all. Uhh… That's all." said the beanie hat guy slightly bashfully to them.

"Um… That's it?" said Yosuke with a surprise look on his face.

"I ain't got anything else to say." said Shinjiro as he shake his head at Yosuke.

"That's not true. You look scary and tough on the outside, but you're actually a really nice guy who cares a lot for me and the others and also your cooking skills are downright motherly and delicious. You even cooked meals for the whole squad sometimes." said Miyuki as she smirk at Shinjiro.

"What the!? How could you say that out loud to them!?" snapped Shinjiro as his face turned red in embarrassment at what Miyuki just said.

"Yep, you're behaving exactly like the Shinjiro-senpai I know. Or am I wrong?" said Miyuki, smirking even deeper at him.

"No no, you get an A+ for that answer! "Motherly" is totally one of Shinjiro-san's defining qualities!" said Junpei proudly at Miyuki.

"Junpei, you little-" growled Shinjiro as he glared at Junpei.

"A-Anyway! Next up, we have our young man Ken and prime pup Koromaru!" said Junpei quickly and nervously to avoid Shinjiro scolding him.

"My name is Ken Amada. This here is Koroumaru, spelled with the characters for tiger and wolf. We just call him Koromaru, though. He's an albino Shiba Inu. He may be a dog, but he's still an amazing Persona-user!" said the somber boy as he introduced himself and the dog to them.

"Excuse me, is it true that this dog is a Persona-users like us, Miyuki-san?" whisper Akemi as she glance at Miyuki.

"Yes, it's true, Akemi-chan." whisper Miyuki as she glance and nodded at Akemi.

"Arf!" barked the dog named Koromaru.

"Awww, how cute! He looks so soft and fluffy! A cute doggie with a Persona? Such a good boy!" said Ann as she smiled and patted Koromaru's head, which make Koromaru barked and wagged his tail happily at Ann.

"Ah-Lady Ann… I'm also a fluffy, soft Persona-user…" said Morgana as he sadly shake his head a little.

"Oh, so you can't be a cat, but you're fine with bein' fluffy, huh?" said Ryuji teasingly at Morgana, which make him scowled and hissed at him.

"Ken-kun, are you in elementary school?" asked Yukiko.

"Yes, I'm in 5th grade… I may be young and not that tall like you all-but I won't lose to my senpai! Just like Koromaru, I'm going to do my best! I hope we get along!" said Ken politely and determinedly to them.

"_My goodness, he's quite the polite and mature young boy._" thought Akemi with an impressed look on her face at Ken.

"Alrightly then! I'll go next! I'm the second-year superstar of the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad! The name: Junpei Iori! Oh, by the way-my heart is completely reserved for my love, Chidorita, so keep that in mind, alright, ladies?" said Junpei as he introduced himself to them.

"Ugh, barf! No one could care less about that." said Yukari with a slight disgust look on her face.

"Aww, there's no need for you to be jealous of me, Yuka-tan! Speaking of Yuka-tan, you're up next." said Junpei teasingly at Yukari before he tells her to introduced herself next.

"Moving on from this grand slam of stupidity… So, I'm Yukari Takeba. I'm also a second-year, and I'm in the Archery club." said Yukari as she introduced herself to them.

"Whoa, that really is her…! Ah, I see, she got her posture and poses from practicing archery…" gasped Ann as she recognized Yukari as the same idol/actress that acted as Pink Argus from the Featherman Rangers series.

"It's not just her looks, either. Her acting is god-tier, too!" said Futaba with an awed look on her face at Yukari.

"_Now that Ann and Futaba mention it, she is that famous Pink Argus idol/actress."_ thought Isamu as she recognized Yukari as Pink Argus as well.

"Huh? What're you 2 talking about?" asked Yukari in confusion at both Ann and Futaba.

"Oops, uh… We're just talking about Reiko Kujakuin-don't worry about it." replied Futaba nervously at Yukari.

"O-Okay… I still don't get it… but anyway, the only one left is Fuuka, yeah?" said Yukari as she glance at the quiet-looking girl named Fuuka.

"Yeah, it's my turn now. Nice to meet you all. I'm Fuuka Yamagishi. I still have a lot to learn, but I serve as navigator for everyone. It's reassuring to know and learn that there are others like myself." said the quiet-looking girl named Fuuka Yamagishi reassuringly to them.

"A-Another navigator comrade!" stammer Futaba with a surprise then nervous look on her face at Fuuka.

"That's so amazing how we've got 3 navigators now! I bet we're totally good to go with the backup." said Rise happily to both Futaba and Fuuka.

"U-Uh… R-Right! I-I-I hope we get along!" stammer Futaba more nervously at both Rise and Fuuka.

"Tell us everything you know about that sci-fi movie world! Let's all work together on this!" said Rise.

"Yes, I look forward to it!" said Fuuka as she smiled and nodded at Rise.

"_How nice for all three of them."_ thought Miyuki, Akemi and Isamu at the same time as they watched their navigators Fuuka, Rise and Futaba get along together.

"There are 2 more members in our group, but they've been separated from us…" said Mitsuru concernly to them about their 2 missing members.

"Yes, we know. Let's team up to find them as quickly as possible." said Akemi as she nodded in agreement with Mitsuru.

"Right! But, we should probably introduced ourselves to you first…" said Yosuke before he and the others spend the next few minutes introducing themselves to the members of SEES.

XXXX

**A few minutes later…**

"To think there are other Persona-users besides us…" said Mitsuru with an interested look on her face.

"Nagi-san and Hikari-chan aren't Persona-users like us, right? Were you 2 here when the movie theater first got all screwy?" asked Yukari as she glance at both Nagi and Hikari.

"Um, I can't remember anything clearly… When I came to, I was already here… My memory's been hazy since then." replied Hikari as she shake her head a little.

"And that mysterious being, Doe… He was already here too, no?" asked Naoto.

"Ain't this all that thing's fault? No matter how you look at it, that Joe's suspicious as hell…" said Ryuji with a suspicious look on his face at Doe.

"Ooh, did you call him Joe, because his name's Doe? Heeheehee…" chuckled Teddie in amusement at Ryuji.

"I ain't jokin' around! And who else would I be talkin' about!?" snapped Ryuji as he glared at Teddie.

"More importantly, Hikarin-I bet you're not lonely anymore now that we're all here." said Teddie as he glance and smiled at Hikari.

"Mmhm… It's really uplifting." chuckled Hikari as she nodded at Teddie.

"I'm glad to hear that. Your expression is much more relaxed compared to when we first met, too." said Makoto.

"Huh? I-Is that so? I can't really tell…" said Hikari as she closed her eyes and lowered her head with an unsure look on her face.

"Makoto's right. You definitely change, Hikari." said Isamu with a nod of her head.

"I… I think so too! You laugh more-and you talk more compared to when we first met!" said Futaba.

"Yes, I must say I agree with them. Disregarding the situation we're currently in, I'm glad for you." said Nagi in a relief tone of voice to Hikari.

"I see… I-I didn't know I was like that…" said Hikari.

"Oh, I forgot!" gasped Miyuki as she suddenly remember something.

"Huh!? What's up?" said Yukari with a surprise look on her face at Miyuki.

"It's about this Evoker that we picked up in the movie earlier. Do you all know whose Evoker this is?" asked Miyuki as she take out and showed them the Evoker.

"… Good heavens!" gasped Mitsuru with a shock look on her face at the Evoker in Miyuki's hands.

"Everyone was summoning their Personas in that battle, no?" said Fuuka with a confused look on her face.

"Tch… Just one shitshow after another. Aigis doesn't need an Evoker to summon hers, so the one who dropped this…" sighed Shinjiro with a worry look on his face.

"Is probably our leader…" said Ken with a worry look on his face as well while Koromaru let out a whining sound.

"Even if Aigis happens to be with him, there's only so much she can handle. We need to find and rescue them, pronto!" said Akihiko anxiously to them.

"Wait-there are too many of us to just barge on into the movie. It'd be best to consolidate our chain of command first." said Mitsuru.

"Ever since we joined up, we've been leaving the command decisions to Isamu. I believe it'd be best to continue this strategy-what's your opinion?" said Akemi as she glance at Mitsuru.

"Hm… Would you mind?" asked Mitsuru as she glance at Isamu.

"No, I don't, Mitsuru-san." replied Isamu.

"Of course, I don't intend on leaving you in the lurch-I'll do my best to aid you as well." said Mitsuru.

"And my teammates and I will continue providing backup too. There's no need to worry, Isamu." said Akemi reassuringly to Isamu.

"I know and thanks, both of you." said Isamu as she nodded at both Mitsuru and Akemi.

"Say, Arisato-about the timeline you come from…" said Mitsuru as she glance at Miyuki only to see that she's not with them.

"She just went to the restroom, senpai." said Yukari.

"Oh, I see…" sighed Mitsuru.

"Is something wrong, Kirijo-san?" asked Akemi concernly at Mitsuru.

"No, it's fine, Kanzaki." replied Mitsuru reassuringly to Akemi.

"You're lookin' down in the dumps. I mean, I can understand why…" said Akihiko.

"If Miyuki's telling the truth, then this is all even more like a sci-fi story. Doesn't it mean there's another me somewhere I don't know anything about?" said Junpei.

"I've wondered about that kind of thing before, but… is it really possible?" said Ken with a pondering look on his face.

"Another me… Oh man, what if THAT me is a totally studly model and a hit with all the ladies around the world?" said Junpei with an excited look on his face.

"There's no chance a you like that exists. The only way that could happen is if you were reincarnated as a different person. Also, considering the way Miyuki talked to you, I doubt you're any different in her timeline." said Yukari in a deadpan tone of voice at Junpei.

"Um, there's something I forgot to mention earlier… When the Phantom Thieves and the Investigation Team came to our rescue in the movie… For just a moment, Lucia misrecognized Miyuki-chan as our leader." said Fuuka concernly to them.

"What? How can that be?" said Mitsuru with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, I get it, though. Her personality is different, but she's got, like… a similar vibe, somehow? She has the same vibe as our leader, possibly?" said Junpei.

"Yeah, this is supposed to be my first time meeting her, but it feels so natural with her around… I wonder why that is?" said Yukari with a confused look on her face.

"Arf!" barked Koromaru.

"Looks like Koromaru agrees with you." said Ken.

"Well, we're not figurin' anything out by standin' around like this. Just treat her like everyone else and it'll be fine." suggested Shinjiro.

"…Very well. At any rate, we need to prioritize finding and rescuing our leader and Aigis." said Mitsuru as she nodded at Shinjiro, all of them unaware that Miyuki watched and heard their conversation from afar with a sad look on her face.

"Arisato-san…" said Hikari.

"Huh!? Oh, it's you, Hikari… What is it?" said Miyuki.

"Why don'tcha go join 'em-unless it's too awkward, or something…" said Ryuji.

"I mean, I can totally get why they're so confused… But when I think about how this is making Miyuki-chan feels, it's just heartbreaking." said Yosuke sadly at Miyuki.

"Is that so? Thanks but I'm totally fine, really!" said Miyuki with a brave look on her face.

"Are you? There's no need for you to put on a brave face to hide your true feelings behind it, Miyuki-san. We're all here for you." said Isamu reassuringly to Miyuki.

"Yeah, I agreed with her." said Akemi with a nod of her head.

"Isamu, Akemi…" said Miyuki as her face turned from brave to sad for a moment.

"Well, Arisato-san, you had been so worried about your companions…" said Hikari.

"You guys are such nice people… But, even if they're not the same companions that knew me, they're still my precious companions. That'll never change, and I don't want it to. That's why I'm planning on doing my best to help them look for their missing leader and Aigis!" said Miyuki with a determined look on her face.

"…You're so strong, Arisato-san." said Hikari in an impressed tone of voice at Miyuki.

"_Yeah, you are strong indeed, Miyuki-san."_ thought Isamu in agreement in her mind at Miyuki.

"That's because I've everyone here backing me up. If I were alone, there's no way I'd have made it this far." said Miyuki.

"Yeah, me too… I'm glad I met you all…" said Hikari as she smiled at Miyuki, which make Isamu, Akemi and their teammates smiled in joy and relief at both Miyuki and Hikari before they decide to take a short break near the concession shop then they went back into the room showing A.I.G.I.S movie.


End file.
